Histoire Sans Fin
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: Séquelle à RDQMH. Voldemort est mort, Harry est enfin de retour dans son pays aux cotés de son amant, et ils pensent enfin vivre leur amour en paix... ceci sans compter le destin qui semble s'acharner sur eux. HPDM, et autres à venir
1. POV Drago ¤ Prologue : tout n'est pas fi

Bonjour tout le monde !

et me revoila, avec enfin le prologue de la séquelle de Rien d'Autre que ma Haine. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour vous le publier, mais je tenaisà prendre quelques chapitres d'avance, et le temps me manque un peu pour tout vous dire.

que dire d'autre ? Pour les news, voir dans mon profil, et ceux qui seraient interressés par le fanzine Le Troisième Oeil, l'adresse y est également.

ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, donc excusez-moi à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que vous risquez de trouver...

**_Disclaimer _**: une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

**Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !**

donc voila... je pense que je peux vous laisser ici...

ah, non, j'oubliais ! cette fic est dédicacée entierement à **ANAGRAMMES**, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent justeà être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

* * *

_**Histoire sans fin :**_

_Prologue :_

**Tout n'est pas fini…**

(POV Drago)

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il est là, dans mes bras, comme avant. Tout est comme autrefois, enfin, presque tout : la principale différence résidant dans le fait qu'aujourd'hui Voldemort n'est plus.

Une faible brise entre par la fenêtre et nous caresse tous les deux. Il ne dort pas et pousse un léger soupir en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi, glissant un bras autour de ma taille. Je resserre mon étreinte, son souffle caressant doucement mon cou.

Trois mois qu'il est revenu. Trois mois que ma vie a retrouvé tout son bonheur, toute sa joie. Il m'a tant manqué…

Je me rappelle de tout. De ma douleur quand il a commencé à me fuir, de mes recherches acharnées, son désespoir quand je le retrouvais… Le jour où Weasley est revenu, en larmes, acceptant douloureusement de ne peut-être plus jamais le revoir, et ma propre détermination à le retrouver et à avoir des explications…

Ah, je les ai eu, mes explications ! La Malédiction des Frères du Diable… Putain, il était déterminé à faire de la vie d'Harry un enfer, même mort…

Et puis ce jour il y a trois mois, ce jour où il m'est revenu. Le choc a été si grand qu'un espèce de déclic s'est fait dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas pu _croire_ que c'était lui. J'ai cru à une autre illusion – encore une. J'ai perdu l'esprit et je l'ai… hum… pris, assez violemment, pour faire disparaître cette illusion qui en réalité n'en étais pas une.

Ce jour-là, je suis passé par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. Folie. Colère. Désir. Violence, possessivité. Jouissance et plaisir ultime. Incrédulité. Joie, bonheur. Peur qu'il ne reparte. Hilarité. Douleur à l'écoute de son récit. Haine envers Voldemort. Fureur envers Rogue qui _savait_ ce qui se passait depuis le début. Bonheur. Amour.

Le lendemain, nous sommes allés à Poudlard. Là, toutes les personnes qu'il considérait mériter des explications en ont reçues. Weasley semblait furieux au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait le frapper, ce qu'il n'a pas fait – heureusement pour lui. Cette petite garce de Ginny aussi était en colère, elle l'a embrassée, sous mes yeux et ceux de Londubat. Elle a osé faire ça, oui !

Enfin, Merlin merci, maintenant tout va bien. Oh, oui, tout va parfaitement bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre un tel bonheur un jour. Ne resterait plus que mon père à voir jeté en prison…avec Pettigrow et cette pute de Lestrange… Six années qu'ils fuient, eux aussi.

Ma mère est morte, je l'ai tuée le jour du combat final. Ce fut un réel plaisir. Mais j'aurais préféré tuer mon père. Ca viendra… mais je n'aime pas le fait qu'il soit en liberté.

Harry rêve plus que tout de trouver Queudver et Bellatrix. Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place quand ce sera le cas. La flamme que je vois dans ces yeux quand nous en parlons me fait peur… et puis ses pouvoirs ont formidablement augmenté après la chute de Voldemort.

J'espère qu'un jour tous finiront par mourir en prison, ou mourir tout court.

J'aimerais bien qu'Harry accepte la proposition d'Albus de devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je me vois mal le laisser au manoir et partir moi-même. Mais c'est à lui de voir, après tout…

Bon. Il est vraiment mignon mon Harry, mais là il faudrait que j'aille aux toilettes. Je me détache de lui – enfin, j'essaye – légèrement et aussitôt il proteste, resserrant son bras autour de moi en gémissant sourdement. Un léger rire s'échappe de mes lèvres et je l'embrasse doucement.

« Lâches-moi, petit lion » dis-je. « C'est adorable de voir que tu ne veux pas que je parte, mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

Il grogne. Oui, un véritable petit lion. Puis son bras me lâche enfin et je me lève, sentant peser sur tout mon corps nu un regard affamé.

« Aucune pudeur, » murmure-t-il avec un ton frôlant la perversité.

Je ricane moqueusement.

« Allons, Mr Potter, ce n'est pas vous que cela dérange… » réponds-je sur le même ton en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

Un coussin m'atterrit presque aussitôt sur le crâne et je ricane de nouveau avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard, un mauvais pressentiment pesant sur mon esprit, aussitôt confirmé par la vision d'Harry, en sous-vêtement, le dos au mur, baguette en main et le regard méfiant parcourant la chambre.

Il me regarde, l'air inquiet, et je fronce les sourcils.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il me regarde encore, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Et merde ! Encore un mauvais pressentiment à la con qui arrive quand tout va bien. Je m'approche de lui et il me glisse à l'oreille de m'habiller un peu et de prendre ma baguette. Ses yeux sont préoccupés mais déterminés.

« Je crois que quelqu'un arrive, » me dit-il.

Quelqu'un arrive ? Et les protections du manoir, alors ? Elles n'existent plus ? Je m'apprête à protester mais je m'arrête en le regardant. Il a l'air vraiment nerveux. Booon ! On ne va pas contrarier le lion, hein ? Ca vaut mieux.

Je m'empresse d'enfiler un boxer à mon tour, puis je prends ma baguette sur la table de nuit et je me place à coté de lui. Je sens sa magie s'étendre dans la pièce afin de capter les auras magiques, puis un léger frémissement du rideau attire son attention.

J'entends alors de très léger bruits de pas, accompagnés de froissement de tissus sur le plancher, aussitôt rejoins par d'autres plus lourds. Visiblement, Harry l'a entendu aussi étant donné qu'il pointe sa baguette dans le vide et annule les sortilèges d'invisibilité.

Apparaissent alors les silhouettes noires de deux Mangemorts, l'un grand, fin et élancé, et l'autre petit, gras et tremblant. D'accord, je vois pourquoi les protections magiques étaient inutiles.

Involontairement, mon corps se crispe des pieds à la tête. Merlin, que je peux le haïr !

« Eh bien, Drago, » dit-il d'une voix suffisante qui autrefois me donnait des spasmes de dégoût à chaque fois que je l'entendais et que je l'utilisais. « Je ne pensais pas que toi et ta fierté de Sang-pur s'amouracheraient d'un fils de Sang-de-Bourbe… et qu'en plus, tu accueillerais le mariage d'un mendiant comme Weasley avec une Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Ridicule. Les même insultes depuis vingt-quatre ans, et sans doute plus. La colère d'Harry augmente légèrement, gonflant sa magie, mais je sens qu'il essaye de se contrôler.

« Vous savez, Lucius, j'ai tout de même un peu plus le sens de l'honneur que vous… » dis-je d'une voix étonnement calme pour la colère qui bouillonne en moi.

Il ricane et Harry se tend à coté de moi.

« Toi, un sens de l'honneur ? Par Salazar, fils, quelqu'un qui a un minimum de fierté et de noblesse ne traîne pas avec des gens des bas-fonds, et il ne s'envoie pas en l'air avec un minable petit Gryffondor… »

« Le minable petit Gryffondor a tout de même vaincu votre cher maître, Lucius, » lâche Harry avec colère. « Alors vous feriez mieux de fermer votre détestable petite gueule avant qu'il ne vous arrive la même chose… »

« Oh, le chaton s'énerve, » se moque Lucius.

Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi stupide, c'est effrayant. Totalement inconscient. On ne provoque pas Harry Potter. Trèèès mauvaise idée. Je le sais car je suis sans doute celui qui l'a fait le plus souvent dans sa vie. Ce que j'ai payé bien des fois.

« Tu n'as cependant pas eu trop de mal à le dompter, fils, » finit Lucius en se tournant vers moi.

« Je ne suis pas votre fils, » réponds-je.

Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à paraître aussi calme.

« Oh, si, tu l'es. »

« Non, je ne le suis plus. Je suis un Malefoy, un vrai. _Je_ ne me suis pas abaissé aux pieds d'un espèce de serpent psychopathe et timbré. _Je_ ne lui ai pas dévoué mon corps ni ma vie… »

« Tu les as donné à une petite merde de Sang-Melé, tu crois que c'est mieux ? »

« Contrairement à vous qui avez perdu tout honneur, » conclus-je.

Je savoure avec le sadisme qui est mien l'effet de ma petite tirade qui visait son point faible, la corde sensible de ce monstre de cruauté. Puis mes yeux se tourne vers le compagnon de Lucius qui parait en proie à une terrible envie de fuir.

« Vous êtes venu accompagné, Lucius ? » fais-je ironiquement.

La colère et la haine de Harry atteigne un tel niveau un tel niveau que l'air crépite autour de nous. Et deux mots sortent de sa bouche déformée par le dégoût.

« Peter Pettigrow… »

* * *

Mouarf ! Je suis vraiment méchante, des fois... loool!

j'espère que ce petit avant-gout vous a plu ! L'histoire ne sera pas un POV de Drago, mais un regroupement de POV alterné d'un certain nombre de personnages... vous verrez plus tard en lisant.

de plus, je me suis à peu près organisée, et je devrai pouvoir vous publier UN chapitre d'UNE fic par semaine (par roulement, je pense, une fois Histoire sans Fin, une fois Lune d'Argent, une fois Pouvoirs Nocturnes, etc...)

donc, dimanche ou lundi, non pas de cette semaine parce que j'ai mes oraux blancs à réviser, mais de la semaine prochaine, je devrais être en mesure de vous poster un chapitre de Lune d'Argent...

voila voila !

laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !

gros bisous à vous tous, je vous aime !

Speedy


	2. POV Harry ¤ Réminiscences

bonjour tout le monde !

voila, comme promis, la suite, sans aucun retard ! par contre, je ne fais pas de réponse aux reviews, j'ai la fleeeeeeeeemmmmmeeeee ! vraiment, désolée !

**_Disclaimer _**: une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement**_ : à Polonius Silver, mon beta, qui m'avait corrigé ce chapitre il y a bien longtemps déjà. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissance pour ses encouragements, ses conseils et ses correction. Et allez lire ses fics, vraiment, elles valent le coup d'être vu !

**Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !**

**AVERTISSEMENT POUR _CE_ CHAPITRE : relisez les petits caractères en gras juste au dessus... voila... vous savez à quoi vous attendre...**

cette fic est dédicacée entierement à **ANAGRAMMES**, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

**_

* * *

_**

**_Histoire sans fin :_**

_Chapitre 1 :_

**Réminiscences :**

(POV Harry)

« Peter Pettigrow… »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette ordure ose se pointer chez moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la raison d'un acte aussi stupide. Serait-il suicidaire ?

« Comment oses-tu seulement venir ici, Queudver ? » dis-je dans un murmure chargé de haine. « Comment oses-tu seulement te présenter devant moi ? Tu devrais être écrasé par la honte de ce que tu as fait… »

L'air autour de moi semble tournoyer. Il faudrait vraiment que je me calme avant de détruire le manoir et nous avec. Ma magie est bien trop déchaînée, mais ma fureur est hors de contrôle.

Puis une main se pose sur mon avant-bras, une main douce, chaude, aux doigts fins et forts une main qui peut tout autant créer que détruire, une main qui peut faire naître un plaisir sans bornes ou une douleur sans nom. Une main que je connais par cœur et qui, par ce simple contact, parvint à me calmer comme rien ne l'a jamais fait.

Ma magie retombe et j'entends trois souffles reprendre difficilement, tout autant que ma propre respiration est saccadée.

« Bon, » fait Lucius Malefoy d'un ton légèrement haletant. « Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur Drago.

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Je me jette sur la cible et nous tombons tous les deux à terre, alors que le jet de lumière verte frappe le mur. Je me relève aussitôt et désarme nos deux adversaires d'un coup d'œil. Ridiculement facile. Mais Lucius ricane, ah, non, je n'aime pas trop ça. Drago se relève également à mes cotés quand retentit alors une incantation donnant des sueurs froides à n'importe qui.

« _Endoloris._ »

Je m'écroule à terre, c'est moi qui étais visé. Me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, j'arrive à contrôler ma douleur et je relève la tête. Une femme, en noir de la tête aux pieds, mais le visage découvert. Un visage de dément qui rie sadiquement devant ma souffrance.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Manquait plus qu'elle, tiens.

Avec difficulté, je tourne la tête sur le coté et m'aperçoit que Lucius a réussi, je ne sais pas trop comment, à attraper Drago, lui tordant une main dans le dos et sortant un poignard de sa poche.

Visiblement, il n'a pas l'intention de prévenir avant de frapper et tant bien que mal, je me relève en m'appuyant d'une main contre le mur, le sortilège de Bellatrix agissant toujours sur moi. Je tends mon autre main vers Lucius, appelant le poignard d'un _accio_. Puis, d'un expulsio, je le renvoie, et il se plante directement dans l'épaule de Malefoy qui pousse aussitôt un cri de douleur et relâche Drago.

Celui-ci me regarde puis se précipite sur Bellatrix, lui envoyant son poing dans la figure. Elle tombe à terre, et avec un air outré qui ne lui va absolument pas, elle jette un regard furieux à mon beau blond qui l'observe avec mépris.

« On ne frappe pas une femme ! » dit-elle de son horrible voix geignarde.

« Tu n'es pas une femme, tu es un monstre, » rétorque Drago.

Je récupère rapidement sa baguette et la lui rend sous l'œil mortifié de Bellatrix.

« Finalement, Lucius, je vais te laisser te débrouiller, » lâche-t-elle avant de disparaître en transplanant.

« Merde ! »

C'est sorti tout seul. Putain, j'aurais tellement voulu la capturer… Fait chier. Enfin, ça fait toujours une de moins à combattre.

C'est au tour de Drago de crier de douleur. Lucius vient de lui envoyer le poignard dans le flanc gauche.

« Dray ! » crie-je en le voyant s'écrouler.

Oubliant stupidement Lucius et Queudver, je tombe à genoux à ses cotés. Le visage plissé de souffrance, il crispe les mains autour du poignard sur sa blessure. Je repousse ses mains pour tenter de le soulager mais je suis aussitôt arrêté par Lucius qui me tord à mon tour les bras dans le dos et me force à me relever, alors que Pettigrow arrache violement la lame du corps de Drago pour le pointer sous sa gorge, dans la claire intention de le tuer.

« Peter, attends une seconde, » fait Lucius, la tête sur mon épaule. « J'ai bien envie de faire autre chose à la place de ce qu'on avait prévu… »

Queudver le regarde, apparemment sans comprendre, toute terreur envolée. Puis je sens avec dégoût une langue passer dans mon cou et le visage du rat s'éclaire légèrement. Je me débats mais l'homme derrière moi me tord un peu plus cruellement les bras et je lâche un cri de souffrance, ce qui semble beaucoup lui plaire.

« Allons, allons, Potter, on se calme, » fait-il avec un ricanement dans la voix. « Si tu tiens à la vie de Drago, tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire… »

« Alors on n'est plus contre s'envoyer en l'air avec un Sang-Mêlé, Lucius ? » lance Drago d'une voix forte.

« Oh, mais, fils, tu l'as dit toi-même… je n'ai aucun sens de l'honneur… » répond Lucius en embrassant mon cou.

Les yeux de Drago sont rivés aux miens. Le seul moyen que j'ai de sortir de cette horrible situation, c'est de faire s'envoler le poignard des mains de Queudver… mais par malheur c'est comme si toute concentration m'était impossible… je lis un refus dans les yeux de Drago, un énorme 'NON' qui semble presque s'inscrire en lettre dans ses prunelles.

Sans délaisser mon cou et ma nuque, Lucius maintient mes bras tordus d'une main et passe l'autre sur tout mon corps, mon torse, mon ventre, mon entrejambe et mes cuisses…

Puis il pose son menton sur mon épaule et s'adresse à Drago.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne le lâches plus, ton Gryffondor, » dit-il d'un ton pervers. « Il a un goût délicieux… et une peau admirablement douce, en plus d'être sacrément beau à regarder… »

Une rage inimaginable passe dans les yeux de Drago et il tente de se relever, ce que Queudver l'empêche de faire en appuyant fortement sur sa blessure, allant même jusqu'à passer un doigt de sa main d'argent sous sa peau, le faisant crier et couler le sang sur le sol.

« Tu n'es qu'un salopard indigne, Lucius ! » hurle Dray, passant brusquement au tutoiement. « Bâtard immonde ! Je t'interdis de le toucher ! »

« Trop tard, Drago, trop tard, » réplique Lucius, visiblement amusé.

Sa main s'introduit brusquement dans mon boxer et me caresse les fesses. De dégoût, je plisse les yeux, mon regard fixé depuis tout à l'heure sur le poignard pressé contre la gorge de Drago. Il semble bouger légèrement mais la main de Queudver se resserre autour de la garde avec un regard mauvais à mon égard.

« Arrête ça, Potter, » fait-il méchamment. « Tu risquerais de le regretter… »

Avec horreur, je vois la lame s'enfoncer légèrement, perçant la peau sur une petite profondeur, faisant couler un sang rouge luisant dans la pénombre. Drago serre les dents sous la douleur. Il est très pale, le doigt d'argent de Queudver est toujours plongé dans sa blessure et de petites gouttes de transpiration se forment sur ses tempes et son front.

« Tu me payeras ça, Lucius, » crie-t-il. « Je te jure que tu me le payeras ! Comment peux-tu le toucher ? Toi et ton âme damnée, retournez aux Enfers, d'où vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être grandiloquent quand il s'y met ! J'ai un violent sursaut en sentant la main de Lucius se glisser dans la raie de mes fesses.

« Ne te laisse pas faire, Harry ! » crie encore Drago. « Ne le laisse pas te toucher, il n'a pas le droit ! Personne n'en a le droit à part moi ! »

Il a l'air complètement enragé. Et la main de Lucius continue d'aller là où elle ne devrait absolument pas aller. Je me concentre de nouveau sur le poignard dans la main de Queudver, bordel de merde, pourquoi cela ne marche-t-il pas ? De désespoir, d'impuissance et de honte, les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Calme-toi, Potter, il faut que tu te calmes, il faut que tu comprennes ce qui se passe… Alors je ferme les yeux, faisant abstraction de la douleur de mes épaules, des mains de Lucius sur moi et de tout ce qui a trait à la situation présente.

Peu à peu, ma magie commence à m'englober complètement. Mes cheveux se hérissent comme avec de l'électricité statique.

« On ne dit plus rien Potter ? » me glisse une voix à l'oreille. « On commence à apprécier, peut-être ? »

Je reviens au présent et mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau. Mais cette fois, je suis sur de ce que je fais, et je sais que je peux le faire. C'est ce moment que choisit Lucius pour introduire brutalement un doigt en moi, me faisant crier de douleur et d'humiliation.

« Tu aimes ça, Potter ? » me chuchote-t-il, obscène.

Drago semble absolument horrifié et pousse un hurlement de rage. Pour moi, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase et, me focalisant de nouveau sur le poignard, un plissement d'yeux le fait s'envoler loin, très loin des doigts de Queudver.

Aussitôt, Drago bondit sur ses pieds et lui envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le plie en deux, le souffle coupé. Pettigrow à terre, Dray se jette immédiatement sur Lucius et moi. L'homme n'a pas le temps de réagir et un uppercut l'envoie bouler près du lit.

De nouveau, Drago se précipite sur lui et le roue de coups. Moi je tombe à terre, sonné et honteux de ce qui vient d'arriver. Relevant la tête, j'aperçois Queudver qui se dirige lentement vers la fenêtre et, sentant la colère remonter, je lui jette un sort d'immobilité, le bras tendu vers lui. Après m'être assuré qu'il est hors d'état de nuire, je me dirige à quatre pattes vers Drago qui est toujours en train d'éclater la gueule de son père.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je tremble. Putain, ce salopard m'a vraiment mis dans un état pas possible.

Je pose la main sur le bras de Drago qui s'immobilise aussitôt.

« Dray… »

Il me regarde, et ses traits changent, passant de la haine à l'inquiétude en un quart de seconde. Il parait toujours en colère contre Lucius, mais il pousse un léger grognement, sors sa baguette et lui lance un puissant sortilège de sommeil avant de le ligoter d'un sort.

Puis il se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Voyant que je ne vais pas bien, pas bien du tout, même, il se précipite vers moi et, assis par terre à mes cotés, il me prend dans ses bras alors que je me laisse aller à pleurer.

« Chut, chut, ça va aller… » me chuchote-t-il doucement en me caressant tendrement les cheveux. « Calme-toi. C'est fini, c'est bien fini… »

« D… déso… olé, » fais-je, la voix coupée de sanglots. « Je ne p… peux p… p… pas m'ar… reter de p… pleurer… »

« C'est pas grave, vas-y, pleure, ça ira mieux après… »

Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à me calmer, puis enfin les sanglots s'espacent peu à peu avant de s'arrêter complètement. Inspirant profondément, je me détache de Drago qui me lance un regard inquiet. Je lui fais un petit sourire rassurant et il me sourit en retour, l'air soulagé.

« Ca va ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Ca va… désolé, c'est juste que… »

Je m'arrête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à m'écrouler comme ça… je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

« T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave… » me répond-il. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal de se sentir mal après ça… »

« Oui… je suppose… »

Je suis assez mal à l'aise et il le remarque tout de suite. M'attirant de nouveau près de lui, il m'embrasse avec tout son amour, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, me procurant une accroche solide et rassurante. Il n'accepte de me lâcher mes lèvres que lorsque je n'ai plus de souffle.

« Merci, » dis-je doucement.

« Je suis là pour ça, » chuchote-t-il.

Nous restons quelques instants là, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la réalité, je ne sais même pas comment, d'ailleurs. Je l'embrasse légèrement puis je me relève. Il m'imita aussitôt et me lance un dernier un regard inquiet.

« Tu es certain que ça va ? »

Je ris un peu et passe ma main sur sa joue.

« Une bonne fée a dû venir sur ton berceau quand tu étais enfant, » répond-je. « En te donnant le don de rendre son bien être à n'importe qui d'un seul regard. »

Il sourit à son tour et prend ma main, embrassant ma paume.

« Oh, non, c'est juste pour toi, » me rétorque-t-il en plantant ses yeux d'orage dans les miens.

Je me racle la gorge et détourne les yeux. Ce n'est pas que cette petite scène de romantisme nian-nian à souhait me dérange, mais nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter, comme par exemple ses blessures à soigner et deux Mangemorts à livrer au Ministère, dont un justement qui vient de se relever et qui tente de se faire la malle par la fenêtre.

Je sursaute légèrement, puis fronce les sourcils et, rageusement, je le jette contre le mur d'un sort du bras. Drago se retourne aussitôt et le ligote avec son père qui dort toujours. Puis il se tourne vers moi, mais un grognement de douleur sort de sa gorge et il pose une main sur sa blessure, se pliant en deux.

« Merde, » fais-je brusquement. « Dray, il faut que tu ailles à Ste-Mangouste, » lui dis-je en observant le sang couler le long de sa jambe.

« Non, il faut d'abord livrer ces deux-là aux Aurors, » répond-il avec un regard haineux à l'intention de son père. « Et il faut réparer les protections du manoir… »

« Et tu vas faire ça comment, avec une plaie béante qui pisse le sang ? » dis-je un peu sèchement. « Je regrette, mais il faut avoir des priorité dans la vie, Mr Malefoy, et votre santé en fait partie ! Ca va pas ou quoi ? »

Je secoue légèrement la tête, un peu énervé, puis je me tourne vers la cheminée de la chambre. Après y avoir allumé un feu, j'appelle un médicomage puis l'Auror de garde au Ministère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dray est entraîné de force à l'hôpital malgré ses protestations, et Lucius et Queudver sont pris en charge par les Aurors. L'un d'eux me serre la main en me félicitant, et je rougis un peu, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il me regarde des pieds à la tête avec un regard à la fois appréciateur, envieux et résigné.

Je me rappelle alors que je n'ai pour tout vêtement qu'un boxer et je rougis deux fois plus. Surprenant ma gène, l'Auror sourit, dévoilant de jolies dents blanches, puis rigole un peu.

« Ne soyez pas si timide, Mr Potter, » dit-il ironiquement. « J'ai bien compris que ce si joli corps n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne… néanmoins, si un jour vous vous sentez seul, je suis disponible pour vous donner un peu de compagnie… » fait-il avec un regard qui me fait clairement comprendre que cette proposition n'est pas exactement celle de l'amitié.

Si jamais Drago apprend que je suis fait effrontément draguer dans notre propre chambre, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de cet audacieux Auror…

« Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir avant que cette poignée de mains ne devienne un peu trop suspecte et que cette conversation arrive aux oreilles du maître des lieux, » réponds-je avec un sourire, amusé. « Sinon vous risquez beaucoup plus qu'un œil au beurre noir… »

Il pousse un soupir plein de regret.

« Tant pis, au moins j'aurais essayé… » fait-il avec un air dramatique qui me fait rire. « A bientôt, Mr Potter, je vous laisse, vous devez sûrement aller voir votre compagnon, mais il faudra que vous veniez tous les deux demain pour signer votre déclaration. »

« Très bien, » réponds-je. « A demain, alors. »

Il hoche la tête avec une dernière œillade suggestive puis disparaît dans la cheminée.

Rapidement, je me dépêche de m'habiller, songeant avec un sourire à cet Auror bien entreprenant. Je secoue la tête, toujours aussi étonné. C'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on tente de me séduire et, malgré le fait que j'aime Drago de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et que je ne pourrais jamais qu'être avec lui, j'en suis quand même très flatté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir lancé un assez puissant sort sur le manoir pour empêcher provisoirement toute intrusion, je transplane à l'hôpital et demande la chambre de Drago, serrant comme d'habitude quelques poignées de mains au passage.

« Alors, comment ça va ? » dis-je à l'adresse de mon amant qui me regarde avec un sourire, heureux de me voir.

« Pas trop mal, » répond-il, « à part que le poignard était empoisonné et que les médicomages n'ont pas encore trouvé la nature du poison… »

Je sens mon visage devenir blanc et il sourit en tendant la main vers moi pour que je m'approche. Je m'assois à coté de lui, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher se bandage qui lui entoure la taille. Il entrelace ses doigts aux miens avec un sourire.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ont réussi à stopper la progression dans mon corps le temps de trouver l'antidote, » finit-il.

Un léger soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

« Et toi, ça va ? »

Je relève les paupières et le regarde.

« Mieux qu'il y a une heure, » réponds-je avec un sourire. « Les Aurors ont embarqué Lucius et Queudver, ainsi que leurs baguettes et le poignard. Nous devons aller au Ministère demain pour signer les papiers… oh, merde ! » fais-je horrifié en me souvenant de ce qui doitavoir lieu demain. « Le mariage ! »

Drago grimace légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on se débrouillera, » dit-il. « Nous n'aurons qu'à régler ça après-demain, après tout, le ministère ne peut guère te refuser ça… Et nos vacances attendrons bien un jour de plus… »

« Moui, je suppose… »

Il sourit et m'attire à lui par la nuque pour m'embrasser.

« Tu restes avec moi ? » me demande-t-il en se détachant de mes lèvres.

« Bien sûr, » réponds-je. « Tu as besoin de dormir. »

« Je sais, ils m'ont donné de la potion de sommeil, » grimace-t-il. « Mais je préférerais que tu restes avec moi… »

« Le lit n'est pas bien large, » fais-je avec un sourire en comprenant où il veut en venir.

« Tant mieux, ça te fera une raison de plus pour te coller contre moi… »

Je pouffe un peu et me relève, enlevant mon pantalon, mes chaussettes, mes chaussures et ma robe avant de me recoucher auprès de lui. Le lit n'est vraiment pas large mais je ne m'en plains pas et je me couche à moitié sur lui, le plus confortablement possible, sans toucher sa hanche blessée. Ma jambe s'emboîte toute seule entre les siennes et ma main se pose sur mon torse alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi et qu'il pousse un soupir satisfait dans mes cheveux.

« Tu ne bois pas ta potion ? »

« Pas besoin, » répond-il. « Avec toi à mes cotés et vu mon état de fatigue, dans deux minutes je serai… profoooooooondément endormi, » dit-il en baillant.

Je ris doucement et il frisonne. Il m'embrasse dans les cheveux et je murmure un 'Nox' avec une légère poussée magique vers les lumières.

« Bonne nuit, petit lion, » marmonne-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Bonne nuit, mon amour, » réponds-je doucement en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

voila, fin du chap !

une review est toujours la bienvenue !

gros bisous à vous, à dans trois semaines et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chap de Lune d'Argent !

speedy


	3. POV Drago ¤ Ils se marièrent

Bonjour tout le monde !

et voila un nouveau chap, et pile à l'heure, pour une fois !

alors, je fais les rar...

un GRAND MERCI à :

**Lovely A, alinemcb54, Amy Keira, vert emeraude, aLiNoU, Oxaline, lo-chan, alichan** : bonjour vous tous ! je suis désolée de ne pas faire de réponse individuelle, mais je n'ai pas trouvé matière à vous répondre séparément. En tout cas, un immense merci me parait obligatoire ! vraiment ! je suis désolée pour les trois semaines de délai, mais je ne peux pas faire plus vite (déjà que j'ai du mal...) alors je vous fais d'énormes bisous, en vous remerciant de votre patience et de vos reviews qui font toujours super plaisir ! à bientot !

**ornaluca** : vont-ils trouver l'antidote au poison ? oui, bien sur, ce serait trop affreux que Drago meure comme ça ! Non, et puis, on est pas encore rentré dans la trame principale de l'histoire, alors... gros bisous à toi, et merci de me reviewer à chaque chapitre (je ne sais pas comme tu fais, tu est toujours parmi les premières, et pas que pour moi, en plus, lol!)

**Peyli** : coucou toi ! commençons tout de suite pour le chapitre trois de Lune d'Argent, préviens moi par review si tu as pu l'afficher, sinon je te l'envoie tout de suite ! désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tot, mais j'ai lu mes reviews en cours de tpe et je n'avais pas mes textes au lycée, donc désolée, et puis moi, ça rentre d'un coté et ça ressort par l'autre, lol ! En tout cas je suis flattée de tous les compliments que tu me fais, et j'espère que les suites ne te décevront pas ! gros bisous, et préviens-moi pour le chapitre !

**Procne** : salut ! non, je n'ai pas fait les rar la dernière fois, j'étais pressée, et si je les avait faite, il y en avait encore pour trois semaines ! Mais tu vois, je les fait aujourd'hui ! Alors, oui, les copines dont je parle dans ma notes sont homos (ou plus précisément, elles sont bi). Pour ton chapitre, c'est promis, juré craché, je finis de poster ce chapitre et je vais le corriger aussitot après (je comprendrais que tu ne me crois pas, vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai fait le coup... mais c'est vrai de vrai, cette fois !) et en tout cas, gros bisous à toi, et à très vite !

**Mily Black** : pas de problème avec ta review, même si elle est courte, ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que les lecteurs prennent le temps de laisser un petit message (personnellement, je le fais rarement, même si j'adore la plupart des histoires que je lis) gros bisous et merci !

**Shima-chan** : générallement, j'aime meiux quand mes histoires sont faites avec beaucoup de chapitres, même si ceux-ci ne sont pas très longs. Par contre, come tout le monde les trouvait trop court, mes chapitres, bah cette fois-ci j'ai rallongé, lol ! en tout cas, merci, et gros bisous !

**ma lune** : lol, bien sur que je me souviens de toi, encore tu ne m'aurais laissé qu'une seule review je n'aurais pas été sure de m'en souvenir, mais bon, là, je ne peux pas faire semblant ! lol je suis cotente que ça te plaise, en tout cas, j'avais un peu peur que cette fic ne déçoive après RDQMH, mais je suis rassurée, lol ! gros bisous et à plus !

**Orlina **: oui, je sais que trois semaines, c'est long, mais je ne peux pas faire plus vite pour le moment ! en tout cas, bientot, ça passera à un chap toutes les deux semaines, si ça peut te rassurer, dès que Lune d'Argent sera terminée ! Gros bisous à toi, et à plus !

**bilou **: je suis super contente de savoir que la suite est à la hauteur de tes espérences, parce que c'était un gros sujet d'angoisse pour moi, j'avais peur que les lecteurs ne soient déçus... alors merci de me rassurer, lol ! gros bisous !

**Pithy **: m'enfin, c'est pas grave que tu ais loupé la sortie... l'essentiel, c'est que tu l'ais lue ! lol, en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les compliments, gros bisous et à plus !

**florilège** : parce que Bellatrix mourra plus tard. Voila. Ou en fait, je ne sais pas. je ne voulais pas l'arreter à ce moment-là, c'est tout. J'essayerai de passer te voir à l'hopital psychatrique, tu es autorisée à avoir des visites ? Lol ! Gros bisous, et merci !

**Vif d'or** : il ne t'a pas choquée ? bon, bah tant mieux, alors ! mais j'ai préféré mettre un avertissement parce que, même si elle ne vaut pas Lune d'Argent, on ne sait jamais... lol. Gros bisous et merci !

**fairylight pan** : au Cambodge ? bah yen a kon de la chance ! moi je suis toujours dans ma petite ville bourgeoise de Fontainebleau... enfin bon, c'est pas mal non plus, lol ! et bah, rien que pour te surprendre, non, il ne va rien arriver à Dray, en tout cas par prochainement, lol ! la véritable intrigue n'a pas encore commencée, il faudra attendre un ou deux autres chap pour ça ! en tout cas, contente de savoir que tu es toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ! Gros bisous, et à plus !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Non, Drago n'a pas éclaté la tête de Lucius, parce que j'ai encore besoin de lui, en conséquence, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir non plus ! Oh, mais Drago sera mis au courant de la tentative de séduction de l'Auror, ne vous en faites pas (grand sourire de sadique) et ce n'est pas encore finis mes amies, ce n'est pas encore finis... Mais non, vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour bizarre... vous êtes des Serpentards, tout simplement ! lol ! en tout cas, gros bisous à vous deux, et à plus !

**_Disclaimer _**: une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement**_ : à Polonius Silver, mon beta, qui m'avait corrigé ce chapitre il y a bien longtemps déjà. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissance pour ses encouragements, ses conseils et ses correction. Et allez lire ses fics, vraiment, elles valent le coup d'être vu !

**Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !**

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à **ANAGRAMMES**, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

* * *

_**Histoire sans fin :**_

_Chapitre 2 :_

**Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants :**

(POV Drago)

C'est un hurlement strident qui me réveille le lendemain matin. J'ouvre les yeux et la lumière du soleil qui entre à flot dans ma chambre m'agresse méchamment. Je cligne en grognant, un peu perdu, puis me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit en sentant un corps se presser contre moi et sur moi en gémissant.

Je jette un regard à l'odieuse bonne femme qui ose réveiller ses malades avec si peu de cérémonie, c'est ma médicomage, elle porte un plateau dans ses mains et elle a l'air absolument furieuse et pas du tout gênée. Je me redresse légèrement, réveillant cette fois complètement mon ex-Gryffondor qui ouvrent de grands yeux ensommeillés et surpris, avant de se tourner à son tour vers la guérisseuse.

Et là, à mon plus grand plaisir, mon petit lion pique un adorable fard. Il est cramoisi de gène et il s'empresse de se lever et de se rhabiller.

La femme me fusille du regard. Bah quoi ? Oh, ça va, nous n'étions pas à poil, non plus ! Visiblement, ça ne fait aucune différence pour la brave dame qui nous observe alternativement, l'air de s'attendre à une explication-qui-a-interet-a-être-bonne-si-vous-ne-voulez-pas-entendre-parler-du-pays-non-mais-ces-jeunes-aujourd'hui-aucun-respect-je-vous-jure.

Harry est toujours rouge de honte et pose son regard partout sauf sur cette brave dame ou moi. Il semble vraiment gêné, mais je vois à la lueur de malice dans ses yeux qu'il s'apprête à jouer un bon tour à la femme qui, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de moi - mon regard froid et hautain marche toujours - se tourne vers lui, remarquant qu'il est plus… abordable.

« Mr Potter, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, je dormais, jusqu'à ce que votre charmante voix ne vienne me réveiller, » répond-il avec un sourire sur un ton qui frise de très près l'insolence.

Un minuscule sourire amusé se glisse sur mes lèvres, mais pas sur celle de la guérisseuse qui ressemble vaguement à une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser. Ce que mon cher amant, avec sa vivacité d'esprit habituelle, remarque sur-le-champ et il s'empresse d'afficher un adorable sourire hypocrite en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Vous devez avoir des choses à faire, je vais vous laisser, » dit-il.

Il ouvre la porte, marque un temps d'arrêt, puis se retourne et traverse la chambre à grands pas, m'embrasse tendrement et repart le plus vite possible. Le lâche me laisse seul en compagnie de la furie. Merci, Harry, merci, vraiment ! Vive les courageux Gryffondors !

La furie en question se retourne vers moi, l'air outrée.

« Mr Malefoy, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux. »

« Oh, je vous ne prie, madame, nous n'avons strictement rien fait de mal ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Dites-moi plutôt si vous avez trouvé l'antidote ? J'ai un mariage, aujourd'hui, » fais-je d'un ton glacial.

« Ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi, Mr Malefoy, » réplique-t-elle. « Oui, j'ai trouvé l'antidote. Et vous avez de la chance, car ce poison n'est pas un truc gentil. »

« Et quel est-il ? » fais-je avec un intérêt sincère.

Elle me regarde avec suspicion. J'ai bien le droit de m'intéresser aux Potions quand même !

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire, tant qu'on peut vous soigner, » me rétorque-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Alors là, sur ce terrain ma p'tite dame, vous n'avez aucune chance.

« Sachez que je possède une maîtrise en Etude et Fabrication des Potions, ainsi qu'un titre de Docteur en Invention Chimique et que j'ai été trois ans assistant du Professeur de Potion de Poudlard, le professeur Rogue, qui fournit régulièrement votre hôpital en Potion de soin. De plus, je me suis fait attaqué par mon _cher_ père hier soir et je sais qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser des trucs vraiment vicieux. Et je me sens quand même le droit de savoir quelle merde il m'a mis dans les veines. »

Elle me regarde quelques secondes, puis son visage se fend d'un large sourire un peu, non, _très_ hypocrite.

« Eh bien, _Docteur_ et _Maître_, j'ai le très grand honneur de vous annoncer que ce que la merde vicieuse que votre _cher_ père vous a indroduite dans les veines est le plutôt méconnu Froid des Ténèbres, » répond-elle, avec une voix pleine de sarcasmes, « qui peut tuer un homme en cinq jours dans d'atroces souffrances. »

« Vous oublier de préciser qu'il provoque une sensation de froid intense, » finis-je pour elle, « et donne l'impression que chaque micro goutte de sang se transforme en glace, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint le cœur. »

Je lui fais un léger sourire moqueur en voyant sa stupéfaction, mais à l'intérieur de moi, les pensées s'enchaînent. Le Froid des Ténèbres a été inventé par Voldemort et sa préparation n'était connue que de lui, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari. Or, Voldemort n'est plus. Donc, à moi qu'il en ait retranscrit la recette quelque part…

Remise de sa surprise, la femme dépose son plateau sur ma table de chevet et me sert un verre de l'antidote bleu ciel, épais et malodorant.

« Buvez ça, » m'ordonne-t-elle. « Après, vous pourrez partir, mais il faudra que vous continuiez à en boire matin et soir… »

« Pendant deux semaines, je sais. »

Elle me jette un regard furieux, elle a l'air de ne pas aimer être interrompue. Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus charmeur et elle grogne.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis sur mes pieds, habillé, et je rejoins Harry dans le couloir. Il me fait un de ses plus grands sourire et nous regagnons le manoir, où Weasley et Granger s'agitent entre le jardin, la salle à manger et la salle de bal.

« Salut vous deux ! » dit Harry avec un sourire, les interrompant dans leur effervescence.

« Ha, salut, vous êtes là ! » réponds Weasley, l'air sur les nerfs. « Vous étiez où ? »

« On a eu un léger problème, cette nuit, » explique Harry. « On vous racontera ce soir… A quelle heure est l'union, déjà ? »

« Quatorze heures, » répond Hermione, blanche comme un linge. « Les invités arriveront ici vers seize heures, mais nous ne pourrons être là qu'une heure après, il faudra - »

« Que nous les occupions, on sait, » finis-je pour elle. « Vous devriez aller vous préparer, les Elfes finiront la décoration. »

Granger me fusille du regard. Ah, oui, j'avais oublié cette histoire de sale…

« Il a raison, 'Mione, » intervint Harry. « Ils feront ça très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et je te promets qu'après ils auront droit à une semaine de congé. »

Il lui fait un superbe sourire complice. Hé, il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il a le droit de sourire comme ça ! Comme s'il avait senti la petite pointe de jalousie qui m'a transpercé le cœur, mon petit lion se colle à moi et glisse un bras autour de ma taille, m'adressant un léger clin d'œil.

« Bon, bon, très bien, » fait Hermione, l'air attendrie - par le sourire d'Harry ou par notre petite scène, je ne sais pas. « Nous y allons. On se voit ce soir, alors. »

« Oui, à ce soir, » répond Harry. « Bonne chance ! »

Une fois les fiancés partis, je jette un regard à la salle de bal. Heureusement que les Elfes vont pouvoir arranger ça, je n'ai jamais vu une déco aussi hideuse. Non, franchement, il y a des limites, quand même…

Harry pouffe légèrement.

« Oh, là, là, on voit qu'ils sont stressés, les pauvres, » murmure-t-il, l'air amusé.

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette pièce aussi mal décorée, » réponds-je.

« Tu t'en occupes ? » me demande-t-il. « Je fais juste un saut au ministère, pour leur dire que nous ne pouvons pas venir aujourd'hui. »

Tiens, tiens… il a beau pratiquer très bien l'Occlumencie, il ne sait toujours pas cacher ses émotions… le sang lui monte aux joues et il paraît un peu gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il tourne aussitôt la tête vers moi et rougit plus franchement, cette fois.

« Rien, rien, je t'expliquerai plus tard, » me répond-il rapidement en détournant les yeux. « En même temps, j'irai à Poudlard pour demander à Dumbledore de venir, comme ça nous pourrons réparer les boucliers. »

En plus, il change de conversation, il me prend pour un idiot ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Harry ? »

« Je te promets que je t'explique tout à l'heure, d'accord ? » me dit-il avec un soupir. « Il vaut mieux que je fasse ça maintenant. »

Je veux protester mais il me colle un baiser sur les lèvres et se dépêche de quitter la pièce, me laissant ruminer ma frustration. Avec un grognement rageur, j'appelle les Elfes et m'occupe avec eux de l'organisation de la soirée et, surtout, de l'état de ses fichues salles, attendant le retour d'Harry.

Il arrive une heure plus tard, un saut, ouais, mon œil, aussi, il s'est perdu dans les couloirs du ministère ou quoi ? Décidément, je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout, même.

Dumbledore est avec lui, il me fait son sourire bienveillant dégoulinant de gentillesse auquel je réponds machinalement avec d'entraîner mon brun dans le salon en baragouinant des excuses au vieil homme.

« Mais lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » s'exclame-t-il en dégageant son avant-bras de mes doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Harry ? » fais-je pour toute réponse. « Pourquoi as-tu passé tant de temps au Ministère ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« J'ai demandé aux Aurors d'analyser le poignard, » me répond-il simplement. « Je voulais savoir s'il était ensorcelé ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'éjecter de la main de Queudver. »

« Ah, » fais-je soulagé. « Et ? »

« Il n'y a rien, à part le poison, » me répond-il, l'air anxieux. « Ca m'inquiète, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai une panne de magie comme ça… »

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, » dis-je pour le rassurer. « Tu devais être fatigué, quelque chose comme ça… »

Il secoue la tête.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça… enfin, je verrais avec Albus… »

Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes.

« Et c'était quoi le problème avant que tu partes ? »

« Oh, euh… »

Il rougit de nouveau.

« Hier, un des Aurors m'a fait du rentre-dedans assez explicite, hier soir, avant que lui et ses collègues n'embarquent Lucius et Queudver, » dit-il doucement.

« Q…qu…quoi ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive. La fureur me monte à la tête en deux secondes.

« Qui ? » fais-je d'une vois forte. « Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » fait-il en me regardant avec sincérité.

« Si je le retrouve, je le – »

« Rien du tout, » m'interrompt-il sèchement. « Tu ne lui fais rien du tout. Tu ne vas pas trucider tous les gens qui me regardent ! »

« Je ne vais pas le trucider, juste mettre les choses au clair avec lui. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es à moi, » fais-je en détachant chaque mot, approchant mon visage du sien. « Personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi ! Tu es… tu es ma propriété privée ! »

« Bon, ça va, tu ne veux pas que je me promène avec ton nom sur une pancarte, tant qu'on y est ? » rétorque-t-il, l'air agacé. « Oui, je t'appartiens, Drago Malefoy, je suis à toi corps et âme et tu le sais. Les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de la population sorcière le savent aussi, d'ailleurs, donc tu n'as pas à craindre que qui que ce soit me touche, d'accord ? C'est Auror 'plaisantait'. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. »

Je plisse les yeux et m'apprête à rétorquer mais il me coupe.

« Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard, » dit-il. « Dumbledore nous attend, il faut qu'on répare ces fichues protections avant que les invités n'arrivent. »

Je pousse un soupir énervé et il sourit. Il se colle à moi, les bras autour de mon cou.

« J'aime beaucoup quand tu es jaloux et possessif, mais là on a pas vraiment le temps, mon amour, » dit-il, utilisant les mots qui, il le sait, me font fondre pour devenir une espèce de chose toute molle et absolument pathétiquement heureuse.

Il m'embrasse doucement.

« Mais je te promets que ce soir tu pourras me posséder de façon plus confortable, » chuchote-t-il en soufflant contre mes lèvres. « Autant de fois que tu le voudras et de la manière dont tu le voudras. »

Je souris. J'adore ce genre de proposition.

« Méfie-toi, » réponds-je, « j'ai énormément d'imagination dans ce genre de choses… »

Il rigole doucement.

« Mais je le sais bien, Dray, je le sais très bien… »

Il ferait mieux de ne pas me regarder comme ça parce que sinon je ne vais pas attendre ce soir, moi… Je l'embrasse fiévreusement et possessivement, et il me répond en gémissant un peu. Je le colle contre moi en lui enserrant la taille et il se détache de mes lèvres.

« Non, Dray, j'ai dit pas maintenant… »

« Mmmh, je suis sur qu'Albus ne dirait rien… »

« Mais t'es vraiment pas bien ! » rigole-t-il en se dégageant de mon étreinte.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et il rit de plus belle.

* * *

Finalement, à seize heures tapantes, les premiers invités arrivent. Les protections magiques sont réparés, la décoration refaite, tout est prêt. Ce sera une jolie fête, ça c'est certain… 

Harry a revêtu une superbe robe de cérémonie, verte émeraude comme ses yeux, brodé d'un dragon rouge et or, absolument sublime. Il discute actuellement avec Dumbledore pendant que j'accueille les arrivants.

En plus des boucliers du manoir, il y a pas mal d'Aurors qui patrouillent autour des murailles et qui se sont joint aux invités. Ah, c'est ça d'avoir un frère ministre ! Mais celui-là n'a pas intérêt à m'approcher de trop près parce que vu combien il m'en a fait baver ces dernières années, je ne suis pas d'humeur à être aimable avec lui.

« Albus a une idée derrière la tête, je n'aime pas ça… »

Je me retourne vers Harry qui vient de me rejoindre. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils vers Dumbledore qui nous observe avec un petit sourire malicieux avant de se détourner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Que cette situation le faisait penser à quelque chose et qu'il allait faire quelques recherches, » me répond Harry. « Nous devons aller le voir demain. »

Tiens, voilà Percy Weasley, entouré d'une garde de trois Aurors. A son bras, il y a une jolie jeune fille dont le visage me dit vaguement quelque chose…

« Oh, bonjour, Percy, » fait Harry en lui serrant la main. « Pénélope, comment vas-tu ? »

Ah, oui, Pénélope Deauclaire, sa fiancée. Je me contente d'un hochement de tête froid.

« Mr le Ministre, Mademoiselle. »

« Mr Malefoy, Harry. »

Ils nous passent devant et rejoignent le reste des invités, la tête haute. Je le regarde avec mépris.

« Mr Potter, ravi de vous revoir, » fait un jeune Auror en lui serrant la main.

Harry rougit. Rougit beaucoup. Et me jette un coup d'œil à la dérobée avant de répondre au jeune homme. Toi, p'tit gars, ta soirée va être merdique, je te le promets. Je le fusille du regard et il me sourit largement avant de rejoindre le ministre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me tourner vers Harry que déjà il m'a attrapé par la nuque et il m'embrasse sauvagement, possessivement, désespérément et amoureusement, oui tout ça à la fois. Puis il se détache de moi et m'adresse un sourire taquin.

« Suis-je assez convainquant ? » demande-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

« Je vous déclare mari, et femme, » fait Dumbledore avec un sourire heureux d'un ton solennel. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » 

Ce cher Weasley, qui aime bien faire le malin, attrape sa jeune femme par la taille et, devant la foule des invités dont le tiers est aussi roux que lui, il lui roule le patin du siècle, s'attirant les sifflements moqueurs des jeunes. Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est exaspérant, la façon des Gryffondors qu'ils ont de toujours vouloir se faire remarquer !

Mes yeux se perdent et vagabondent vers un certain brun aux yeux verts - quoi comme par hasard ? - qui a l'air fou de bonheur en voyant ses meilleurs amis.

Rien que de le voir comme ça, je suis heureux d'avoir accepté que le mariage se déroule ici.

Je commence à devenir pathétiquement sentimental, c'est inquiétant.

* * *

« Et si on s'unissait ? » 

La soirée et la nuit touchent à leur fin. J'ai un peu trop bu, je crois, enfin tant pis. Je suis actuellement affalé sur un canapé, dans un coin de la salle de bal, où quelques couples dansent encore un slow langoureux sur la piste, et Harry est confortablement blotti près de moi. Il se redresse toutefois en entendant ma voix fatigué et légèrement pâteuse et me regarde, l'air surpris. Puis il se met à rigoler.

« Décidément, tu ne penses qu'à ça, toi ! » fait-il en riant.

Je remue un peu et il bouge, se réinstallant de façon à me regarder.

« Mais naaan ! Pas comme ça ! » réponds-je en fronçant un peu les sourcils. « Je te parle de nous unir magiquement ! On ne peut pas se marier entre personne du même sexe, mais le rituel d'union est ouvert à tous ! Alors, t'en dis quoi ? »

Il a l'air stupéfait.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Je lui fais un grand sourire débile.

« Très ! »

C'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Drago, tu es saoul, » déclare-t-il.

« Même pas vrai ! Je suis juste un peu guilleret ! »

Il sourit doucement et m'embrasse sur le bout du nez avant de se réinstaller, près à dormir.

« Tu ne m'as même pas répondu ! » fais-je, indigné.

« Refais-moi la même proposition quand tu n'auras plus d'alcool dans le sang et on en reparlera, » me rétorque-t-il d'un air fatigué.

Bon, d'accord. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas capable de tenir la discussion. J'ai plutôt envie d'autre chose… ma main s'égare déjà sur son ventre et ma bouche dans son cou. Il gémit.

« Tu ne m'avais pas promis quelque chose pour ce soir ? » dis-je dans un murmure à son oreille.

Il se retourne de trois-quarts et un œil vert se fixe sur moi.

« Ah oui ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas, rappelle-moi, » répond-il d'un ton aguichant.

Je lui mordille le lobe.

« Allons ailleurs… » finis-je en me levant et en l'entraînant vers notre chambre.

* * *

voila voila, et pas de fin sadique, pour une fois ! on dit merci qui ? 

il me semble qu'on ne rentrera pas dans la trame principale de l'histoire avant un ou deux chapitres, encore...alors patience, je sais que pour le moment c'est un peu lent, mais ça ne va pas durer très longtemps...

une review fait plaisir ! gros bisous à vous tous et à dans trois semaines !

speedy


	4. POV Harry ¤ Une nouvelle mission

Bonjour tout le monde !

désolée pour ce chap que j'aurai du poster hier mais le site ne marchait pas, alors du coup je n'ai pas le temps de faire les rar non plus (j'ai cours, moi ce matin !)

**_Disclaimer _**: une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement**_ : à Polonius Silver, mon beta, qui m'avait corrigé ce chapitre il y a bien longtemps déjà. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissance pour ses encouragements, ses conseils et ses correction. Et allez lire ses fics, vraiment, elles valent le coup d'être vu ! Et également, un grand merci à Ruth Dedallime, qui m'a aussi corrigé ce chapitre au cas où Polonius n'aurait pas pu !

**Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !**

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à **ANAGRAMMES**, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

* * *

_**Histoire sans fin**_

_Chapitre 3 :_

**Une nouvelle mission :**

Oh lala, j'ai vraiment, très mal à la tête. J'ai vraiment abusé sur le whisky, hier soir. Ca m'apprendra. Je pousse un faible gémissement de douleur avant de tâtonner le lit à coté de moi, pour pouvoir me blottir contre mon beau blond et me rendormir - et de me rendre compte que la place à côté de moi est froide. Drago, tu fais chier.

« Ah, tu es réveillé, » dit une voix que je reconnais être celle de mon amant pas loin.

Par pitié, pas si fort… pourtant ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais ma tête n'est pas du même avis. Une main se pose sur mon front puis sur ma nuque, me redressant la tête et me mettant un verre qui contient une potion malodorante sur la bouche.

« Bois, ça ira mieux après. »

Je n'ai pas le courage de refuser. Je retiens un haut-le cœur, ça a un goût immonde. Mais ma migraine et ma gueule de bois disparaissent instantanément et je peux ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de Drago afficher un sourire ironique.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Beaucoup, merci, » réponds-je en me redressant.

Il sourit et m'embrasse doucement.

« Tant mieux, il va falloir que tu te lèves, » me dit-il. « On a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore à cinq heures cet après-midi et à deux heures au Ministère avec les Aurors. »

« Hum, et il est quelle heure ? »

« Deux heures moins trente, non, vingt-neuf secondes. »

Interdit, je le regarde pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'enregistrer ce qu'il vient de me dire.

« Et merde ! »

« Comme tu dis, » acquiesce-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

« C'est ta faute, aussi ! » fais-je en me levant rapidement. « Si tu n'avais pas voulu qu'on fasse autant l'amour cette nuit, je ne me serais pas réveillé en retard ! Tu es vraiment insatiable quand tu as trop bu, je me demande vraiment comment tu fais ! »

Je farfouille dans le dressing pour trouver des vêtements propres. Drago s'approche derrière moi et m'enlace la taille alors que j'enfile mon pantalon.

« Tu ne disais pas ça, hier soir, » murmure-t-il en m'embrassant la nuque.

« Drago ! » fais-je en le repoussant. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas te contenir ? »

Je mets rapidement ma chemise que je boutonne pendant qu'il répond avec amusement.

« Pas quand je te vois, beau Gryffondor, » dit-il en riant.

« Tu aurais du me réveiller avant ! »

« Pas pensé, » répond-il. « Je ne voulais pas troubler ton paisible sommeil… »

Je passe prestement une robe noire et il se rapproche de moi, m'embrassant à nouveau.

« Dray, on est déjà en retard, » fais-je en sortant de la pièce à grands pas, le laissant prendre l'initiative de me suivre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trois minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvons dans le quartier des Aurors. Je frappe et nous entrons, accosté aussitôt par - comme par hasard - le jeune Auror à qui Drago a promis mort et souffrances atroces hier.

« Ah, vous voilà ! » dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant. « Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy. »

Il nous serre la main et soutient le regard de Drago avec amusement. Mon blond, lui, n'est pas amusé du tout et ses yeux lancent de doux Avada Kedavra au jeune homme, alors que son bras vient m'enserrer étroitement la taille, me collant contre lui. L'Auror laisse échapper un petit rire et nous fait signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

« Nous allons donc récapituler précisément ce qui est arrivé la nuit de l'intrusion de Mr Malefoy et Mr Pettigrow à votre domicile, » dit l'Auror en nous proposant de nous asseoir.

« Les avez-vous interrogés ? » demande Drago.

Oups, j'ai oublié de lui parler de ce détail… l'Auror me regarde avec étonnement et je hoche légèrement la tête. Il se tourne vers Drago en croisant les doigts sur son bureau.

« Pas encore, Mr Potter a demandé à être présent, » répond-il. « Nous le ferons dès que nous aurons enregistré vos déclarations. »

Il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau, en sort un parchemin et une plume bleu turquoise. Il trempe la plume dans de l'encre violette et la pose sur la feuille où elle tient en équilibre seule. Ca ressemble furieusement à une Plume à Papotte, ça…

« C'est une plume enregistreuse, » dit l'Auror en voyant le regard de dégoût que je pose sur l'objet. « Ne vous en faites pas, rien à voir avec ce que Rita Skeeter utilisait… »

« Encore heureux, » lâche Drago, visiblement énervé.

« Nous commençons par vous, Harry ? »

« Son nom, c'est Mr Potter, je ne crois pas qu'il vous ait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom, » gronde Drago en plissant les yeux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et l'attrape par le bras.

« Drago, ça suffit, » dis-je à voix basse.

Je hoche la tête vers l'Auror.

« Allons-y, François. »

« Bien, Mr Malefoy, je vais vous demander d'attendre dans la pièce à coté, » dit l'Auror en désignant la porte derrière lui.

« Et pourquoi ça,_ François _? » demande Dray avec suspicion.

« Vos témoignages doivent être faits séparément, » répond François, imperturbable. « Je suis désolé, c'est la loi. »

Drago pince les lèvres, ses pensées et ses envies de meurtres clairement lisibles sur son visage, puis se tourne vers moi.

« Ca ira ? » me demande-t-il.

« Bien sur, » réponds-je. « J'ai vécu bien pire, ne t'en fait pas. »

Il pousse un grognement puis se lève. Avant de s'éloigner, il m'attrape par le col, m'embrasse très possessivement et assez brutalement, puis lance un regard à François, le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, entendant la porte claquer. L'Auror éclate de rire et je souris. Un léger mal de tête commence à pointer le bout de son nez et je me frotte les tempes.

« C'est à mourir de rire, » fait-il, secoué de spasmes d'hilarité. « Bon Merlin, je ne savais pas que des gens aussi jaloux et possessifs pouvaient exister ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à ne serait-ce que regarder qui que ce soit ! »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! » dis-je en soupirant. « Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais envie, non plus… Bref, si nous commencions ? »

« Oui, bonne idée, » répond-il en essuyant les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux. « Je vous écoute, je veux tous les détails possibles. Agression de Mr Lucius Malefoy et Mr Peter Pettigrow du sept juin deux mille cinq, » ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de la plume qui commence aussitôt à écrire, « sur les personnes de Mr Drago Malefoy, fils de l'accusé du même nom, et son compagnon Harry Potter. Témoignage de Mr Potter, fait le neuf juin. Début de l'interrogatoire, quatorze heures seize. »

Il me fait signe de commencer et je me lance dans le récit de la fameuse nuit. J'ai du mal à raconter le passage où Lucius a voulu un peu plus que me tuer mais finalement, je parviens au moment où j'appelle les Aurors et m'arrête.

« Le bâtard… » murmure François. « Tentative de viol, voilà qui manquait à son palmarès… »

Il secoue la tête puis me sourit.

« Merci, Harry, d'avoir revécu ce moment difficile pour me le raconter, » dit-il. « Je n'ai pas de questions. »

Il se lève et ouvre la porte derrière lui.

« A votre tour, Mr Malefoy, » dit-il. « Harry, si vous voulez bien prendre sa place… »

Je m'exécute et entre dans la minuscule pièce, meublée uniquement d'une table et d'une chaise, éclairée d'une unique lampe. Glauque, et sinistre… De quoi devenir claustrophobe.

Le témoignage de Drago terminé, nous nous rendons avec trois Aurors jusqu'à une des vieilles salles d'audience, là où j'ai passé la mienne l'été de ma cinquième année, à cause de cette sale pute de Dolorès Ombrage. Penser à elle ne fait que raviver la fureur qui bout en moi et je ne réponds que d'un signe de tête au mouvement de main aimable de Percy.

Drago et moi nous installons au rang juste au-dessus de celui du Ministre, à coté de Dumbledore qui, en tant que sorcier en chef du Magenmagot, se doit d'assister à l'interrogatoire. Le procès aura lieu dans un mois, a-t-il été décidé hier.

Nous n'attendons que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des deux Mangemorts, encadrés de quatre Détraqueurs. L'entrée des horribles créatures me fait frissonner ; il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais ressenti ce froid pénétrant et cette atroce impression… comme si tout bonheur m'était arraché à jamais…

Je vacille sur mon siège et un bras vient m'entourer la taille. Mes yeux se tournent automatiquement vers Drago, dont les yeux gris sont inquiets.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmure-t-il.

Je m'appuie contre lui avec un léger soupir, ma tête s'encastrant d'elle-même dans son épaule.

« Ca va, » réponds-je. « C'est juste… ces maudits Détraqueurs… »

« Ces satanées créatures n'auraient jamais du être ressorties des Enfers, » dit Albus d'un ton brusque en nous écoutant. « Et encore moins servir de gardien de prison ! Quelle folie, je l'ai toujours dit. »

« Le problème, Albus, c'est que désormais nous ne pouvons guère nous en passer, » dit Percy en tournant légèrement la tête vers nous.

« Comme c'est mignon, » fait la voix sarcastique et moqueuse de Lucius Malefoy.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui. Il nous regarde, l'air à la fois dégoûté et méprisant.

« Vous êtes vraiment adorables, enlacés comme ça, » dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

« Taisez-vous, » dis-je d'une voix forte. « Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire le malin, alors, taisez-vous ! »

Il semble soudain suffoquer. Merde, c'est moi en plus. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour ne plus déverser ma magie ainsi. Puis, de nouveau, je regarde la scène. Trois Aurors se tiennent derrière les fauteuils aux bras à chaînes, dont François qui me fait un petit clin d'œil avec un signe de la main, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Le bras de Drago autour de ma taille se ressert soudain, m'étouffant presque.

« Lucius Abraham Malefoy, » tonne la voix de Percy qui semble s'être soudain raffermie. « Et Peter John Pettigrow. Vous êtes ici pour répondre aux questions que nous allons vous poser. Sous l'influence du Véritasérum, vous ne pourrez pas mentir. Vous n'avez ici aucun droit à part celui d'être correctement traité. En présence de Percy Ignatus Weasley, Ministre de la Magie, Albus Perceval Dumbledore, sorcier en chef du Magenmagot, Amélia Bones, directrice du Département de la justice Magique, et Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malefoy, témoins et victimes. »

Une Plume enregistreuse, posée sur une feuille de parchemin à équidistance des gradins et des sièges des accusés, se met à écrire à toute vitesse d'un bout à l'autre du parchemin.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Queudver qui tremble de tous ses membres. Cette lamentable ordure a vraiment une personnalité double, parfois si peureux et lâche, et parfois si cruel, plein de rancœur et de méchanceté. Enfin, en tout cas, là, il peur. Tant mieux.

Deux Aurors s'avancent et leur font ingurgiter quelques gouttes de Véritasérum. Presque aussitôt, les regards des deux accusés se vident ; l'interrogatoire peut commencer.

« Mr Malefoy, » dit Percy.

Lucius tourne aussitôt la tête vers lui, l'air hagard.

« Qu'étiez-vous venu faire chez votre fils ? »

« Le tuer, » répond Lucius. « Avec Potter. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demande Albus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Pour l'empêcher de retourner dans le passé. »

J'échange un regard stupéfait avec Drago. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ?

« De quoi parlez-vous, exactement ? » demande aussitôt Percy. « Les voyages dans le temps sont très surveillés par le Ministère. »

« Avant d'être tué dans l'attaque de Poudlard il y a six ans, » commence Lucius, « notre Maître nous a donnés pour mission de retourner en 1977 pour tuer James Potter ou Lily Evans, ou les deux, dans la mesure du possible. »

Mon mal de tête gagne en vigueur. Quel bordel !

« Qui, vous ? »

« Moi, Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Il y a un moment de silence durant lequel j'échange un regard avec Albus.

« Très bien, continuez, » dit Percy.

« Nous avons donc obéi au maître. Malheureusement, par un moyen que nous ignorons, mon fils et sa pute aux yeux verts - » à ces mots, le bras de Drago se ressert autour de ma taille, encore un peu plus, si c'est possible « - nous ont suivis et ont fait échouer toutes nos tentatives. De retour dans le présent nous avons voulu les tuer pour les empêcher de venir dans le passé. »

Je ferme un instant les yeux. Je me refuse à imaginer ce que cette histoire implique. Pas maintenant… pas ça…

Albus se penche vers la rangée de devant et échange quelques murmures avec Percy. Celui-ci semble réfléchir quelques secondes puis hoche la tête. L'interrogatoire bifurque brusquement sur les activités Mangemort des deux accusés, en particulier le rôle de Queudver dans le meurtre de mes parents. Albus se tourne vers moi.

« Nous aurons beaucoup à nous dire, ce soir, » me dit-il avec un regard à la fois sérieux et malicieux.

L'interrogatoire a duré deux heures. Lucius et Queudver ont avoué des choses innommables sur leurs attaques durant le règne de Voldemort. A ce moment, j'ai compris pourquoi le baiser du Détraqueur a si souvent été pratiqué sur des coupables de tels crimes La mort et les Enfers sont encore trop doux pour eux…

Je ressors assez chamboulé du tribunal. Le visage de Drago est fermé. Celui d'Albus las et résigné. Sans réelle surprise, les atrocités entendues n'ont pas choqué que moi.

Dumbledore se tourne vers nous et sourit.

« Vous venez directement à Poudlard ? » demande-t-il. « Beaucoup de choses à préparer. »

« Oui, » acquiesce Drago.

Nous nous rendons dans la zone de transplanage du Ministère, à l'Atrium ; et arrivons tous les trois à Poudlard. Traversant le parc, beaucoup d'élèves nous font signe de la main ; une légère vague de nostalgie me traverse. Tant de fois, comme eux, je suis resté dans le parc, en été, fêtant la fin des examens…

Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans le bureau d'Albus. Fumseck, toujours aussi beau, vient voleter vers moi avec une jolie note de musique, puis il se pose sur ma cuisse et je le caresse avec un sourire.

« Je crois qu'il a trouvé le prochain directeur de Poudlard, » fait Albus avec malice.

Je le regarde, interdit.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, » dit le vieil homme en balayant le sujet d'un geste de la main.

Baissant les yeux sur le Phœnix, je croise quelques secondes ses yeux de glace et il s'envole en me gratifiant d'un doux trémolo. Dumbledore se lève et va chercher quelque chose, une boite ouvragée, sur le manteau de la cheminée. Puis il la ramène et la pose sur son bureau, face à nous.

« Vous avez trouvé pour le poignard ? » dis-je à l'adresse du directeur.

Il me fait un grand sourire malicieux.

« Oui, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, » répond-il « Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Nous allons le vérifier immédiatement. »

Il sort sa baguette et donne un léger coup au cadenas de la boite que je reconnais soudain : c'est celle qui contient nos plumes d'entrée à l'Ordre du Phoenix. La boite s'ouvre et un sortilège de lévitation plus tard, quelque chose qui ressemble à une boule lumineuse en sort et reste en suspension dans l'air au-dessus du bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande aussitôt Drago.

« Regardez bien, » répond Albus avec un sourire. « Ce sont vos plumes de Fumseck, celles qu'il vous a donné suite à votre entrée dans l'Ordre, celles qui ont pris la couleur de votre personnalité, » explique-t-il. « Les deux vôtres se sont liées, ce qui signifie que vos magies sont non seulement compatibles, mais aussi obligatoirement destinées à se fondre l'une dans l'autre. »

Il marque une légère pause. J'observe avec stupéfaction qu'effectivement, on reconnaît deux plumes, la mienne or et celle de Drago verte et argent, inextricablement mêlées.

« Mais pas seulement, n'est-ce pas Albus ? » fait Drago.

« Tout à fait, » confirme Dumbledore. « Cela signifie aussi qu'un lien particulier existe entre vous, un lien magique autant que physique, qui peut prendre n'importe quelle forme. Ta magie, Harry, a été perturbée par ce lien et t'a empêché d'agir correctement, sans doute parce que Drago passait dans une période de faiblesse à ce moment-là. »

« Professeur - »

« Albus, » me corrige-t-il.

« Albus, c'est assez ennuyeux, » dis-je avec une légère inquiétude. « Pas qu'avoir un lien magique quel qu'il soit avec toi me dérange, » fais-je aussitôt en me tournant vers Drago. « Au contraire, j'en suis extrêmement heureux… » il sourit. « Mais le fait est que si ma magie est perturbée parce que tu n'allais pas bien, si jamais nous nous retrouvons de nouveau dans cette situation, les conséquences pourraient être bien plus graves… »

« Il y a un moyen de rétablir l'équilibre de vos deux magies tout en conservant ce lien, » intervient Albus.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui.

« Un moyen sûr, simple et très efficace. »

Il sourit très malicieusement. Je hausse un sourcil narquois.

« Avez-vous l'intention de nous le dire ou devons-nous nous mettre à genoux ? » fais-je, ironique.

« Oh, que vous me posiez la question suffirait, » dit-il en souriant deux fois plus.

Drago pousse un soupir exaspéré.

« Et quel est ce moyen, Albus ? » demande-t-il, avec un ton poli mais la froideur de son visage montrant son agacement.

« Une union magique, » répond le directeur, ses yeux bleus se mettant à pétiller.

Un blanc de plusieurs secondes tombe sur le bureau, puis mes yeux se tournent vers Drago et se vissent aux siens. Il sourit légèrement.

« Je n'ai même plus besoin de te poser la question, alors ? » dit-il narquoisement.

Je lui souris en retour.

« Non, en effet. »

Un sourire éclatant s'affiche sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de même. Sans aucun regard, ni aucune attention pour Albus, il m'attrape par la nuque et m'embrasse avec une certaine tendresse mêlée de possessivité.

« C'est donc réglé, » dit-il en se tournant vers Albus dont les yeux clignotent pratiquement de malice.

« Parfait ! »

Le directeur range la boule de lumière que constitue nos plumes dans la boite et la repose sur la cheminée.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite, » dit-il. « Bien, maintenant, nous devons parler de ce qui est arrivé en 1977 et de ce que cela implique pour vous, ainsi que pour le reste du monde que nous connaissons. »

Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt. Non, je ne veux pas encore avoir à risquer ma vie… pas encore… je ne veux qu'une vie tranquille !

« Je sais pertinemment que votre seul désir est de vivre une vie tranquille loin de tous soucis, » commence Albus, comme lisant dans mes pensées. « Mais il vous reste malheureusement tous deux une dernière mission avant cela. »

Il se lève et va chercher un livre dans les étagères derrière lui. Il en sort un des plus gros volumes, intitulé l'_Histoire de Poudlard, édition spéciale et exclusive_. Il le pose devant lui et se rassied.

« Cette édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard a été créée à la fondation de l'école, » explique-t-il. « Les quatre fondateurs l'ont modifiée pour qu'y soient répertoriés tous les évènements importants qui s'y sont produits. Par année, par directeur, etc… »

Il ouvre le livre à une page bien précise et le tourne de nouveau vers nous.

_Année 1977-1978 : corps enseignant._

En dessous, on peut voir une vingtaine de photos, avec des noms et des titres de professeurs dans toutes les matières. Je reconnais le professeur MacGonnagall, fidèle au poste, ainsi que Bibine.

« Regardez les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions. »

Je jette un coup d'œil aux photos indiquées. Le professeur de Défense avait des cheveux châtains clair, arrivant aux épaules, avec de perçants yeux bleu électrique. Son nom : Emmanuel Sprea. Je hausse un sourcil et regarde l'autre photo, croisant par la même occasion un regard bleu lagon, turquoise, surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux rouges éclatants et vraiment décoiffés. La photo sorcière m'adresse un clin d'œil bizarrement familier et un doute s'inflitre en moi. Il s'appelait Josh Boisselier.

Dumbledore pointe sa baguette sur la page.

« _Revelatum_, » murmure-t-il.

Trois photos changent mais la main d'Albus cache la troisième, ce qui à vrai dire m'importe peu. La photo du professeur Boisselier s'est métamorphosé en une photo de Drago, ses yeux gris orage brillants, un sourire aux lèvres. Même son nom est devenu le vrai.

Avec appréhension, je regarde la photo du professeur de Défense. Comme dans un miroir miniaturisant (nda : clin d'œil à ma popo !) je me vois moi-même, une lueur un peu triste dans mes yeux verts, mes lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire désolé. Le nom en dessous affiche les onze lettres de mon patronyme, qui de leur fine calligraphie bleu nuit encrent les paroles d'Albus dans une réalité plus effrayante que jamais.

* * *

voila voila, fin du chapitre !

j'attends vos hypothèses pour la suite, en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

Prochain chap dans trois semaines, comme d'hab, et à dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chap de Lune d'Argent !

et une review fait toujours très plaisir !

gros bisous à vous tous

Speedy


	5. POV Drago ¤ S'aimer et s'unir

Bonjourà tous !

ça y est, l'épreuve écrite de français est passée, normalement je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie mais bon, on en va pas crier victoire trop vite, hein !

bon, je fais rapidement les rar, parce que j'ai pas mal de truc à faire aujourd'hui.

donc, un GRAND merci à :

**ornaluca, Amy Keira, Lovely A, serpentis-draco, ma lune, vert emeraude, JohannaPotterMalefoy, chan, jessy, Oxaline, maugrei, love d'harry, louvegrise** : merci beaucoup à tout le monde ! pour ceux que la troisième photo intrigait, je tiens à vous prévenir que vous n'aurez pas la réponse tout de suite.. en tout cas, non, ce n'est pas Bellatrix comme certains le pensaient ! gros bisous à vous tous et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant (sinon plus, vous avez le droit, lol!) à bientot !

**Shima-Chan** : si les explicationsde Lucius ne sont pas très claire, c'est parce que Dumby l'a interrompu : en effet, il ne devait rien dévoiler sur cet épisode dans le passé car Harry et Drago n'y sont pas encore partis et ne doivent pas savoir ce qui est arrivé... pour éviter qu'il fassent une connerie en voulant trop bien faire, tu vois ! Si Voldemort ne les as pas envoyé dans le passé pour tuer Harry, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'Harry est très puissant, donc très difficile à tuer puisque lui-même n'a pas pu le faire alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Donc, autant revenir à la source du problème, c'est à dire le tuer avant même qu'il existe en assassinant ses parents !

par contre, je ne vois pas comment, en allant dans le futur, Harry et Draco pourrait enpecher les deux autres de tuer les Potter... Mais s'il arrivent à empecher ce meurtre, ils reviendront tout de même dans le moement présent qu'ils ont quitté, et non pas sept ans en arrière pour retrouver leur vie, parce que à cette période-là il y a déjà un Harry et un Drago qui sont séparés... j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à les comprendre (en même temps j'ai fait la fête hier soir et il n'est que 9h du mat'...)

bon, bah maintenant je vais me prendre un aspirine parce que ça m'a donné mal à la tête, tout ça, lol ! gros bisous à toi et à la prochaine !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : lol, non, pas de familiarité avec Harry ! De toute façon Drago ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça ! QUand à la photo eh bien... vous verrez plus tard ! gros bisous toutes les deux, et à plus !

**Vif d'or** : non, pas de mpreg dans cette fic ! les hommes enceintes (ou enceints?) ne me dérangent pas dans les autres fics mais je ne me vois pas du tout en écrire quant à la dernière photo... mystère, mystère ! lol, gros bisous !

**Aella **: coucou ! je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, parce que j'avais un peu peur qu'elle déçoive par rapport à RDQMH... pour la troisième photo, c'est pas pour tout de suite la réponse, lol ! oui, il y aura pas mal de rebondissements, de mon point de vue du moins. Il n'y aura pas 40 chapitres, en fait... juste 37, si je me souviens bien (bon, c'est presque pareil, hein, lol !) en tout cas merci beaucoup, et gros bisous !

**_Disclaimer _**: une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement**_ : à Polonius Silver, mon beta, qui m'avait corrigé ce chapitre il y a bien longtemps déjà. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissance pour ses encouragements, ses conseils et ses correction. Et allez lire ses fics, vraiment, elles valent le coup d'être vu !

**Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !**

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à **ANAGRAMMES**, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'**_

* * *

_**

Ah oui, au fait... lemon dans ce chapitre...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Histoire sans fin_**

_Chapitre 4 :_

**S'aimer et s'unir :**

(POV Drago)

Je relève les yeux vers Dumbledore qui vient de fermer le livre. Harry laisse tomber sa tête sur le bureau avec un 'bong' sonore. Puis il se redresse.

« Vous saviez, » dit-il simplement à Albus. « Vous le savez depuis… depuis vingt-sept ans ! »

« Oui, » répond Albus avec un léger sourire. « C'est vrai. J'ai d'ailleurs eu très peur à cause de cette malédiction.

« Nous n'irons pas, » dis-je d'un ton implacable. « Pas question. Je regrette, Albus. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment fait pour le monde ? Merde, à la fin ! »

« Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, Drago, » me dit-il avec sérieux. « Les conséquences si vous ne partiez pas seraient catastrophiques ! »

« Ce serait quoi, ces conséquences ? »

« Paradoxe temporel, Drago, » me répond-il. « Le Chaos, l'Apocalypse, tout ce que vous voulez. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me frotte les paupières. C'est pas vrai…

« Professeur, » fait Harry d'une voix faible, « 1977-1978, c'est l'année où… où mes parents et… et Sirius… étaient en septième, non ? »

Je réouvre les yeux et le regarde. Il s'efforce de rester impassible mais je vois bien qu'il est bouleversé et qu'il a déjà accepté cette histoire. Merde.

« Harryyyyyy… » Fais-je désespéré.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi.

« Drago, tu sais que tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, » me dit-il avec une sincérité dans le regard qui me serre le cœur. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça, tu comprends ? »

Une grimace s'affiche sur mon visage.

« Lucius nous a vus, là-bas, » ajoute-t-il. « Et si nous n'y allons pas, que se passera-t-il ? Ils parviendront à tuer mon père, ou ma mère. Je ne viendrais pas au monde, la Prophétie, tout sera bousculé, créant un gigantesque micmac temporel… »

Je hoche la tête.

« Je sais, je sais, » fais-je résigné. « Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Je me tourne vers Dumbledore.

« Albus, si vous savez ça depuis si longtemps, pourquoi ne l'avez-nous pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Il fallait d'abord que Lucius et Peter entre au manoir et se fassent arrêter, puis interroger, » me répond-il. « C'est comme ça que la boucle a été créée. »

Je vois Harry se frotter les tempes, il doit avoir mal à la tête, ce genre de situation lui donne toujours la migraine.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? » demande-t-il à Albus. « Vous avez sûrement une petite idée, non ? »

Mouais, et en plus, ça le rend légèrement agressif…

« J'ai effectivement ma petite idée, » répond Albus sans prendre garde à la mauvaise humeur qui perce dans les paroles d'Harry. « Mais je vous expliquerai tout ça la semaine prochaine. Il faudra que vous partiez dimanche prochain dans la soirée. »

« D'accord, » fais-je brusquement. « On peut y aller ? »

Albus sourit gentiment et hoche la tête.

« Arrangez-vous pour vous unir avant de partir, » nous dit-il alors que nous passons la porte. « Et venez me voir juste après. »

Je lui réponds d'un signe de tête affirmatif, puis je ferme la porte du bureau et suis Harry qui a déjà dévalé l'escalier. Je le rattrape dans le couloir et lui passe un bras au tour des épaules pour le calmer.

« Ca ne va pas ? » lui dis-je.

Question stupide, bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ! Il ne répond rien et nous continuons à marcher jusqu'aux grilles d'où nous transplanons au manoir. Je l'amène de force dans le salon et je le fais asseoir sur un canapé. Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui prends les mains, levant la tête pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il me regarde quelques secondes. Puis explose.

« J'en ai marre ! » crie-t-il en se levant brusquement. « J'en ai marre que ma vie soit si merdique ! J'en ai marre de ne jamais avoir le choix, bordel ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »

Il fait un grand geste du bras qui propulse magiquement un vase contre un mur. Puis il se tourne vers moi, les yeux flamboyants.

« J'ai jamais rien demandé à personne ! » crie-t-il encore. « Rien ! Jamais ! J'ai jamais voulu avoir cette putain de cicatrice, j'ai jamais voulu être le Survivant, j'ai jamais voulu devoir tuer ce salopard de Voldemort ! J'ai jamais voulu recevoir cette putain de malédiction ! J'ai jamais voulu devoir risquer ma vie pour revenir vers toi ! »

Des larmes de fureur roulent sur ses joues, et moi je reste là comme un con, à genoux par terre, le regardant hurler son désespoir sans rien faire.

« Putain, je voulais rien, Drago ! Je ne voulais qu'être avec toi, rien d'autre ! Et ce connard de Lucius arrive… » Sa voix faiblit. « Il essaye de me violer et - »

Un sanglot le coupe dans sa phrase. Ce son me ramène à la réalité et je me relève pour me précipiter vers lui et le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'accroche à ma chemise, l'air égaré et désespéré.

« - et en plus il m'oblige à retourner dans le passé et… »

Il se met à pleurer vraiment, la tête sur mon épaule, et je le serre contre moi.

« … à découvrir la vraie personnalité de mes parents… à rev-voir S-Sirius… »

Il s'arrête quelques secondes. Je m'assois sur le canapé et je le prends sur mes genoux, le serrant fort pour essayer de le consoler. Il s'accroche à moi, comme s'il avait peur que je parte.

« J-j'ai mis tellem-m-ment de temps à dig-gérer sa mort… à es-s-sayer d'oub-blier que c'était ma f-faute… et je vais être obligé de le revoir… lui parler, lui f-faire cours… »

« T'inquiète pas, » dis-je en un murmure, lui caressant les cheveux et les joues. « Ca ira… je te promets que ça ira… Et puis je serai là, je serai avec toi, je t'aiderai, je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber… »

Il pleure longtemps. Putain, il est vraiment bouleversé par cette histoire. Puis, quand enfin les sanglots s'espacent puis s'arrêtent, je m'aperçois qu'il s'est endormi, les doigts crispés sur le col de ma chemise. Je n'ai pas le courage de le porter jusqu'à la chambre, et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! Je m'allonge sur le canapé, me débrouillant pour le glisser entre moi et le dossier.

Je me penche un peu vers lui et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Où que tu sois dans le pays des rêves, Harry Potter, sache que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toute ma vie, et même plus encore… » Lui dis-je dans un murmure à l'oreille.

Un minuscule sourire se faufile sur ses lèvres dans son sommeil, et quelques minutes plus tard, je le rejoins dans les bras de Morphée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille en sentant des lèvres bien connues se poser sur mon front. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre les yeux pour les plonger directement dans ceux d'Harry.

« Salut, » dit-il doucement.

« Saaaaalut, » réponds-je dans un bâillement. « N'estqueleure ? »

« Dix heures et demie. »

« Du soir ? »

« Non, du matin. »

Je plisse légèrement les yeux.

« J'ai faim, » dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je le plaque doucement contre le canapé et il gémit.

« Faim de toi… » Finis-je, au cas où il n'aurait pas compris.

(nda : la scène qui suit est une spéciale dédicace à ma popo !)

Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Habilement, il se retourne et se retrouve à califourchon sur moi.

« C'est mon tour d'être au-dessus, tu ne crois pas ? » me dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Je hausse un sourcil narquois et tripote une mèche de mes cheveux.

« Eh bien, vas-y, si ça t'amuse, » réponds-je avec un sourire.

Il se penche et m'embrasse tranquillement, utilisant ses deux mains pour me déshabiller avec une lenteur que, je qualifierai de calculée, si je n'étais pas en train de parler d'un Gryffondor.

Mais bien sûr, je suis un crétin ! C'est Harry Potter, bon sang, cette lenteur torturante _est_ calculée ! Je gémis, alors qu'à peine nu, il se penche sur moi pour me lécher délicatement un téton. Il sourit, ouvertement moqueur, puis se lève et, me regardant droit dans les yeux, commence à déboutonner sa propre chemise. Je pousse un halètement, il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible !

Il est - olala - nu, décidément, j'ai vraiment bon goût, et visiblement - _très_ - excité. Je me redresse sur un coude pour l'observer et il secoue la tête, revenant vers moi. Il s'assoit à nouveau sur mes hanches et me repousse en arrière.

« Non, » dit-il alors que je tends la main pour le toucher.

Et il me plaque les mains au-dessus de la tête. Eh, c'est moi qui fais ça d'habitude ! Il sourit avec une perversité toute Serpentarde.

« Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout. »

Je rends les armes, je ne peux vraiment pas résister à ces yeux-là. Oh, oh lala, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu… hhhmmphmm…

Ses mains sont partout. Littéralement partout. Ou alors il en a quinze. Sa bouche est plaquée sur la mienne et un gémissement vient se perdre dessus. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, c'est lui qui gémit comme ça ? Mais mes interrogations se perdent dans mon esprit dissout dans le plaisir.

Et soudain, il se redresse, attrape mon sexe et le rentre en lui. Un long gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres alors qu'il s'empale de lui-même sur moi. Son visage se tord, moitié de plaisir, moitié de douleur et il attend quelques secondes avant de recommencer à bouger.

« Oh, Merlin, » gémis-je, « comment peux-tu me faire ça, Harry ? »

Il sourit et se penche, avec un mouvement du bassin qui me fait gémir encore plus. Il m'embrasse fiévreusement alors que mes mains se plaquent sur son dos.

« Je t'aime, » chuchote-t-il. « Je t'aime tellement… »

Il se redresse et m'entraîne avec lui, me retournant pour que je me retrouve assis contre le dossier du canapé. Je glisse mes mains sous ses fesses pour entrer plus loin en lui et il pousse un délicieux petit cri, s'accrochant à mon cou.

« Putain, » gémis-je encore alors qu'il me mord le cou, étouffant des cris inarticulés au fur et à mesure de mes mouvements en lui. « Harry, mon dieu, Harry… »

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche, imitant de celle-ci notre danse érotique.

« Regarde-moi, » dis-je à un moment, le sentant arriver au paroxysme. « Regarde-moi, je veux te voir ! »

Il ouvre les yeux, ses prunelles vertes assombries par le plaisir, et il pousse un dernier cri en se libérant entre nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, je le rejoins dans son orgasme, me répandant profondément en lui avec de brefs halètements rauques.

Je reste quelques secondes les yeux fermés, récupérant ma respiration, puis je lève les paupières et remarque qu'il me regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu as aimé ? » demande-t-il.

Je le regarde avec ironie et l'attire sur mes lèvres.

« Pas mal, » réponds-je contre sa bouche. « J'aime assez quand tu fais tout, mais je préfère être en contrôle… et te soumettre… »

Il sourit et je l'embrasse, puis il se relève, se dégageant de moi. Il s'avance vers le bar et se sert un whisky. Je fronce les sourcils et le rejoins, l'empêchant de boire.

« Je sais que cette histoire te bouleverse, Harry, et crois-le ou non, ça ne m'amuse vraiment pas non plus, » dis-je alors qu'il me fusille du regard. « Mais je ne pense pas que boire à cette heure-ci soit une très bonne idée. »

Il détourne les yeux. Je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Il nous reste une semaine, » dis-je dans un murmure dans ses cheveux. « Nous allons nous unir. Nous allons profiter au maximum de ces quelques jours, d'accord ? Et puis nous irons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. »

Il pousse un soupir et se laisse aller dans mes bras. Il lève les yeux vers moi et m'embrasse doucement.

« Je t'aime, » murmure-t-il. « Tant que je peux être avec toi, tout ira bien… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous entrons tous les deux dans le temple de la magie. Il y a toujours cette même ambiance étrange qu'il y avait quand je suis venu ici, la seule fois de ma vie, il y a… houla, il y a plus de vingt ans déjà.

C'est une salle très grande, très vide et très sombre, située au cœur d'une montagne dans un monde qui n'est pas tout à fait le nôtre. On n'y accède que par des portes réparties un peu partout sur la planète, et uniquement à des heures précises qui changent chaque jour. Nous-même n'avons pu venir que tard le soir.

Il fait frais, et humide. C'est glauque. Evidemment, il n'y a pas de fenêtre puisque nous sommes sous terre. La porte de pierre se referme brusquement et Harry sursaute en se collant contre moi.

« Calme-toi, » lui dis-je en un murmure. « Ca va bien se passer. »

« _Lumos_, » dit alors une voix lointaine mais claire.

La salle s'éclaire alors de milliers de chandelles flottantes dans les airs, révélant une fontaine d'argent au centre d'un carrelage de marbre blanc. Au fond, deux colonnes encastrées de moitié dans le mur encadre un espèce de socle en pierre où est assis le Maître du Temple, en tailleurs, sa longue barbe grise voletant légèrement, le visage caché par une capuche blanche lui retombant devant les yeux.

« Approchez, approchez, mes enfants, » nous dit-il avec un signe de la main.

Je m'avance en entraînant par la taille un Harry qui a l'air un peu intimidé… Il respire soudain profondément et se détache de moi. Ah, le courage des Gryffondors…

Nous arrivons rapidement devant le Maître qui nous sourit en enlevant sa capuche, dévoilant deux yeux d'un bleu très clair, presque transparent.

« Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, » murmure-t-il en posant ses yeux clairs alternativement sur moi et Harry. « Couple étonnant, mais pas si étrange que ça, si on y réfléchit bien. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demande Harry.

Il regarde le Maître avec une espèce d'émerveillement suspicieux. Il étend sa magie dans l'air pour sentir les auras.

« Vous semblez plus vieux que la Terre elle-même… » Murmure-t-il.

« En réalité, j'existe depuis la nuit des temps, Harry, » répond le maître. « Ou plutôt, depuis la naissance de la magie. Comme cet endroit… nous sommes ici dans la source même de la magie. C'est de la que tout part… »

Il fait un geste de la main et nous nous retournons, voyant la fontaine se mettre à grossir énormément, et l'eau qui y coule se transformer. Elle devient plus brillante, plus belle, ni liquide ni gazeuse, _comme du vent à l'état solide, ou de l'air à l'état liquide_.

« Evite de trop répandre tes pouvoirs, Harry, » dit le maître. Cela risque de perturber la source. »

Harry se tourne vers lui et rappelle sa magie. Puis la porte, loin dans le fond, se réouvre en grinçant, faisant apparaître ce qui semble être une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux noirs, l'air un peu essoufflée.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je suis en retard, » dit-elle en s'approchant rapidement, passant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche. « J'ai eu du mal à trouver de qui me nourrir, ce soir. »

« Ce n'est rien, Spica, » répond le vieil homme. « Nous commencions juste à parler, va te préparer. »

La jeune fille contourne la fontaine, hoche la tête et passe derrière une porte apparue de nul part, derrière le maître.

« Dray, je n'ai pas senti sa magie, » me chuchote Harry à l'oreille. « C'est comme si elle était Moldue, ou alors - »

« - morte, oui, c'est cela, exactement Harry, » finit le maître pour lui.

Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers lui et il nous sourit. Je comprends soudain.

« C'est une vampire… »

« Elle est morte depuis deux cent un ans, » nous explique-t-il en hochant la tête. « Elle a été mordue à seize ans. Elle m'assiste pour certaines unions et autres cérémonies. Elle tenait à être présente à la vôtre. Le reste du temps, elle est à Poudlard. »

La dénommée Spica ressort alors de la pièce à coté. Elle a retiré les vieilles frusques immondes qu'elle portait avant pour une tenue irréprochable et très classe. Elle a visiblement de quoi vivre très confortablement, ce qui est étrange étant donné que les vampires sont encore plus mal vus que les loups-garous dans la société actuelle. Elle nous regarde alternativement avec curiosité, puis un petit sourire étrange apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« Bien le bonjour, messieurs, » nous salue-t-elle. « Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Il s'en est passé, des choses, en treize ans, pour que vous vous retrouviez ensemble. »

Elle caresse machinalement la garde d'une longue et fine épée qui pend à sa taille. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague quelques secondes, puis elle se tourne vers le maître.

« Commençons-nous, maître ? Tout est prêt, je crois. »

« Eh bien, allons-y, alors, » répond le maître en dépliant ses jambes.

Il s'approche du bord du socle et Spica s'empresse de lui tendre son bras pour qu'il s'y appuie.

« Merci, ma fille, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle l'aide à marcher jusqu'à la fontaine sur le rebord duquel il monte, avant de poser ses pieds sur la surface tranquille de ce qui ressemble furieusement au contenu d'une pensine. La substance étrange supporte très bien son poids et la vampire le lâche, le laissant aller seul jusqu'au jet central où il se place, laissant la _magie_ même l'entourer.

D'un geste de la main, il nous invite à le rejoindre. Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui paraît nerveux - c'est peu de le dire. Puis je regarde la vampire qui affiche un petit sourire ironique, dévoilant une canine un brin trop longue. Finalement, j'attrape Harry par la main et je l'aide à monter avant de le rejoindre. Le maître nous fait encore signe d'approcher et je m'avance le premier, sans lâcher la main d'Harry qui est ainsi forcé de me suivre.

Aussitôt que nous avons fait deux pas sur la substance, celle-ci s'élève à nos pieds et nous entoure, se teintant d'une lueur verte pour moi et dorée pour Harry. Harry qui d'ailleurs semble entouré d'un halo de lumière brillante.

Nos mains sont toujours jointes et elles semblent briller également, alors que le halo qui les entoure prend une teinte d'un blanc pur.

« Ils sont déjà liés, » dit alors Spica d'une voix neutre.

Je me tourne vers elle et me rends compte qu'elle regarde fixement nos mains. Puis elle monte sur le rebord derrière nous.

« La cérémonie sera plus courte que prévu, aujourd'hui, » ajoute-t-elle avec un regard en direction du maître.

« Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? » fais-je, agacé de son interruption.

Elle tourne deux yeux noirs comme la nuit vers moi. Elle m'observe quelques secondes, l'air songeuse.

« Tu comprendras plus tard, jeune homme, » rétorque-t-elle avec arrogance.

Je suis sur le point de répondre méchamment mais Harry me serre la main et m'adresse un regard de reproche. Je plisse légèrement les yeux, puis me résigne et fusille du regard la vampire qui affiche un petit sourire narquois.

« Mes enfants, approchez, s'il vous plait, » dit le maître derrière nous.

Je jette un regard à Harry qui me sourit légèrement et nous avançons vers le centre de la fontaine.

Et la cérémonie commence. Je me tourne vers Harry et nos mains se rejoignent entre nous, nos regards fixés l'un à l'autre. Ses yeux émeraude brillent d'un bonheur pur, comme les miens, sans doute. Le maître pose une main sur les nôtres et se met à parler.

Et tout bascule.

Quelque chose se met à rouler et gronder autour de nous, et je ne vois ni n'entends plus rien, excepté les yeux d'Harry et les paroles du maître. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit. Je serre un peu plus mes mains sur celles d'Harry et il fait de même, ses émeraudes toujours fixées à mes yeux.

Une puissante onde de magie se met à circuler entre moi et Harry. C'est comme un torrent de lave qui se déverserait entre nous, de mon cœur à mon bras et ma main, qui voyagerait jusqu'au cœur d'Harry pour revenir ensuite à moi, et ainsi de suite.

Ca commence à devenir désagréable - je - ça commence à me faire mal. Vraiment mal. Je reste stoïque un moment, mais c'est vraiment douloureux. Une ombre passe également dans les yeux d'Harry et je sens qu'il souffre aussi. Je me mords la lèvre.

Et pendant ce temps-là, le maître continue de parler. La douleur n'augmente pas, Merlin merci, mais elle ne diminue pas non plus et je sens que je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps, je n'ai jamais eu une grande résistance physique contre ce genre de chose.

Les mains de Harry se crispent peu à peu autour des miennes. Par Merlin, faites que ça finisse vite ! C'est normal de souffrir comme ça ?

Puis, tout s'arrête. Le courant magique entre moi et Harry s'atténue peu à peu, ainsi que la douleur. Le maître lâche brusquement nos mains et Harry et moi chancelons légèrement avant de nous accrocher l'un à l'autre. Le monde est redevenu normal, la caverne sombre est revenue en place.

Je regarde le maître qui nous sourit.

« Vous êtes désormais unis, » dit-il simplement.

Avec un signe de tête, j'entraîne Harry vers le bord du bassin et nous regagnons la sécurité du rebord de pierre. Mais la perte du contact de la source nous fait chanceler à nouveau et nous serions tombés si deux bras visiblement très forts ne nous avait pas rattrapés et aidé à descendre sur terre. Une fois au sol, nous nous asseyons et je passe mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que j'ai une respiration courte et saccadée, tout comme lui, d'ailleurs.

Je l'embrasse délicatement sur la tempe et il me sourit.

« Buvez ça, » dit soudain une voix féminine et froide alors que deux gobelets fumants viennent se placer sous notre nez.

Je regarde le breuvage puis la vampire avec suspicion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fais-je.

Je me suis toujours méfié des potions que je n'ai pas préparées moi-même. Spica sourit légèrement.

« Du thé au whisky, » répond-elle. « Ca vous requinquera. Ca n'a pas du être sans douleur pour vous. »

Comment elle sait ça, elle ?

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Tiens, Harry a pensé à la même chose que moi. Spica nous sourit légèrement.

« Vous êtes de puissants sorciers, » dit-elle en se redressant. « Bien plus puissants que la plupart qui sont passés par ici. Lier vos deux magies a été dur. Merci Salazar que vous n'étiez pas totalement sans lien avant. »

« Encore cette histoire de lien ! » Dis-je, agacé. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Je suis navré, Drago, mais Spica ne peut rien vous dire de plus, » répond le maître. « C'est à vous de trouver. »

La vampire tend le bras au maître qui s'appuie sur elle pour descendre. La fontaine reprend sa taille et son apparence habituelle dès qu'il a touché le sol.

« Cette cérémonie a été très intense, » dit-il à Spica. « Je vais aller me reposer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et moi quittons le Temple et touchons la pierre qui nous ramène dans le monde réel. Une fois au manoir, j'entraîne Harry dans notre chambre pour fêter convenablement notre union et il ne dit bien sur pas non.

De toute façon, on ne résiste pas comme ça au charme d'un Malefoy tel que moi !

* * *

voila voila, fin du chap

une review fait toujours plaisir, et bon courage à ceux qui ont des exams ! moi je n'ai plus que l'oral le 27 juin...

ah oui, dernière chose, je me suis créé un blog dont l'adresse est dans mon profil (cliquez sur homepage tout en haut de la page) afin de vous tenir au courant des updates, etc... et surtout pour mettre en ligne les quelques fanart que l'on m'a fait pour mes fics !

et si quelques artistes avec un bon coup de crayon veulent m'en faire quelques uns, qu'il ne se gène surtout pas !

gros bisous à tous !

speedy


	6. POV Harry ¤ Un voyage dans le tem

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ah, me revoilà donc après une très longue absence, j'en suis vraiment désolée mais entre mes départs en vacances et mes gros problèmes d'ordi, je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire plus vite !

A propos des rar, maintenant. J'ai reçu récemment une pétition d'une amie qui est également sur ff. net et elle m'a mis littéralement sur le cul ! Apparemment, il semblerait que les webmasters du site ait décidé sans raison apparente de nous interdire de répondre aux reviews... Et des comptes auraient déjà été supprimé à cause de ça ! Je reste encore un peu sceptique, puisque je n'ai vu cette nouvelle rêgle nul part, mais tout de même, les rar sont un très bon moyen de communiquer avec nos lecteurs et je ne vois guère l'interêt de nous les supprimer... Bien sûr, ça ferait moins de pollution visuelle pour les lecteurs qui ne reviews pas, m'enfin bon, passer quelques pages en début ou fin de chapitre ne coute rien à personne !

Si vous êtes outrés, vous aussi par cette nouvelle rêgle, vous pouvez m'envoyer votre adresse avec votre pseudo sur le site (ceci pour ceux qui sont enregistrés sur le site) et je les ajouterai à la pétition.

Voila pour mon petit message. A part ça, je vais quand même répondre, mais rapidement, parce que je n'ai de toute façon pas le temps de faire plus et je voudrai vraiment vous poster ce chapitre !

Donc, un grand merci à: **Ornaluca, serpentis-draco, Egwene Al' Vere, Vert emeraude, Amy Keira, ma lune, alichan, Lovely A, louvegrise, Cyzia** (Eh bien, pour la troisième photo, tu ne sauras pas tout de suite... niark ! oui, Ron et Herm' sont aussi passé par là pour unir leur magie, comme tous les sorciers effectivement ! bisous) **Vif d'or, Oxaline, Nee Chan et Chana** (ah, oui, mais est-ce que les actions de Harry et Drago vont influencer leur futur ? Bonne question... oui, spica qui était au départ un petit délire de ma part pour Pouvoirs Nocturnes est vraiment devenue un personnage à part entière et je joue avec elle comme si elle faisait partie du roman original ! Je ne peux pas m'en empecher, lol ! bisous) **Shima-chan, My Sweet Prince** (Roooh! Merci ! ¤speedy toute rouge et toute contente!¤) **linaewen ilca** (merci beaucoup, et pour le lien plus de détails plus tard ! bisous !)

Voila voila ! j'espère ne pas me faire allumer par le site parce que c'est quand même très réduit tout ça !

**_Disclaimer _**: une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement**_ : àPolonius Silver, mon beta, qui m'avait corrigé ce chapitre il y a bien longtemps déjà. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissance pour ses encouragements, ses conseils et ses correction. Et allez lire ses fics, vraiment, elles valent le coup d'être vu ! Et merci aussi à Cyzia, qui écrit Histoire de Sang, elle m'a corrigé également et je l'en remercie beaucoup !

**Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !**

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à **ANAGRAMMES**, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'**__**

_**

* * *

**_

Histoire sans fin

_Chapitre 5 :_

**Un voyage dans le temps, et une mauvaise surprise…**

Je me réveille en sentant une douce caresse sur ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Drago qui m'observe avec un sourire, agenouillé à coté du lit.

« Il faut se réveiller, petit lion, » me murmure-t-il. « On a des choses à faire, aujourd'hui. »

« Mmphmm, » fais-je en réponse en m'étirant. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Plus de midi, » me répond-il en se relevant et en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je grogne, puis me redresse à moitié et me colle contre lui.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de m'épuiser comme ça toutes les nuits, » dis-je en baillant alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi. « Comment tu fais pour récupérer aussi vite ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » dit-il en riant. « Allez, lève-toi. On doit être à Poudlard dans une heure et tu sais bien que tu es long à te préparer. »

« Tu peux parler ! »

« Oui, je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je me lève souvent plusieurs heures avant toi » me répond-il, moqueur. « Allez, debout, monsieur le grand Gryffondor ! »

Je pousse un gémissement plaintif.

« J'veux pas y aller, » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Je sais, moi non plus, » me répond-il en m'embrassant sur le front. « Mais on n'a pas le choix. Tu sais, ça pourrait être amusant comme expérience. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, » fais-je amèrement.

« Je sais, je sais, » me dit-il simplement « Moi aussi, il y aura mes parents, tu sais. Mon père en septième, et ma mère en quatrième. »

« En quatrième ? » fais-je, étonné.

Je reste pensif quelques secondes, le temps d'un ou deux calculs.

« Mais alors, elle est tombée enceinte avant de quitter l'école ? »

« Oui, » me répond-il. « Mes parents se sont mariés dès qu'elle a reçu son diplôme. Je ne sais pas s'ils s'aimaient vraiment, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à attendre le mariage avant de coucher ensemble. Mon père était un dépravé comme tu n'en as jamais vu. »

« Pire que toi ? » dis-je, moqueur.

« Oh, oui, tu n'as pas idée, mon petit Potty, » me sourit-il. « Moi, je le faisais au moins avec classe, et mes partenaires étaient toujours consentants. Pas lui. Il n'y a jamais eu de preuves, bien sûr, il était Mangemort, descendant d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-pur de toute la communauté sorcière, alors… »

« Mmmphmm… » est la seule chose que j'arrive à émettre, alors que je suis lentement, mais sûrement, entrain de me rendormir contre lui.

« Ah, non ! » fait-il brusquement en se levant et en me forçant à me lever avec lui. « Tu ne te rendors pas maintenant ! Ou je te mets à la douche froide ! »

Je m'accroche à lui, les yeux fermés.

« Mais bien sûr, » fais-je moqueusement. « Essayes un peu pour voir ! »

Il glisse brusquement un bras dans le creux de mes genoux et me colle contre lui en se mettant à marcher.

« Tu ne devrais pas me défier à ce genre de chose, » me murmure-t-il avec une malice certaine dans la voix.

« Que… » fais-je en ouvrant un œil.

Mais je ne peux pas protester plus, car il me dépose dans la baignoire – je corrige, la piscine que l'on qualifie de baignoire dans cette maison de fou – attrape sa baguette et murmure un sortilège.

On a dû m'entendre jusqu'au village voisin.

« DRAGO MALEFOY ! » fais-je, hurlant et me relevant brusquement. « Je vais te tuer ! »

Il ne bouge pas d'un poil et sourit.

« Bien, tu es réveillé, maintenant, » fait-il simplement.

Je plisse légèrement les yeux, puis sort de la baignoire et m'approche de lui.

« Tu peux être certain que je me vengerai, Dray, » lui réponds-je dans un murmure calculateur.

Il hausse un sourcil narquois, puis pousse un cri de stupeur quand je l'éjecte de la pièce d'un geste négligeant de la main. La porte derrière lui claque et le loquet tombe, puis je me dirige vers la douche pour me réchauffer, des idées de revanche plein la tête.

* * *

Nous sommes à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous avec Albus et il nous fait entrer dans son bureau avec un grand sourire de bienvenue.

« Bien, bien, bien, » fait-il en se levant et en contournant son bureau. « J'espère que vous êtes prêts à partir, mes chers amis ! »

« Malheureusement, oui, » réponds-je en serrant un peu plus étroitement la main de Drago. « Tout est prêt ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » réponds le vieil homme. « Voici le code et les clefs de votre compte intemporel à Gringotts. »

Il nous tend un petit bout de parchemin accompagné d'une clef dont Drago s'empare prestement pour les fourrer dans sa poche. Dumbledore nous a ouvert un compte à Gringotts dit intemporel. Ainsi, nous pourrons disposer de notre argent quelle que soit l'époque. Ce type de coffre n'est ouvert que sous autorisation spéciale du Ministère, mais c'est vraiment très utile.

« Nous partons dans combien de temps ? » demande Drago.

« Dès que possible, » répond Dumbledore. « Les employés du Département des Mystères m'ont donné le moyen de vous faire partir là-bas et en même temps nous allons pouvoir vous envoyer des messages sur ce qu'il se passe ici. Vous pourrez nous répondre par la même voie, mais attention ! L'objet n'a été programmé que pour un aller et un retour. Vous devrez être très prudents et le conserver hors de porté de mauvaises mains. »

« D'accord, » fait Drago. « Autre chose que nous devons savoir ? »

« Vous arriverez là-bas le premier août 1977, » répond Albus. « Sur le Chemin de Traverse, près du Hall des Arrivées Longues Distances. Vous devrez prendre rendez-vous avec mon moi du passé pour un entretien d'embauche. Vous aurez un peu plus de deux semaines pour vous constituer une couverture et vous trouver quelques alliés, si possible. »

Drago hoche la tête. Je suis personnellement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas peur, mais je ne suis pas exactement rassuré non plus.

« Pour vos apparences, » ajoute Albus, « vous devrez porter ceci. »

Il nous tend chacun une bague, ou plutôt un anneau en or blanc, vierge de toute inscription.

« J'y ai porté un charme de Métamorphose, avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Minerva, » explique Albus. « Vous ressemblez trop à vos parents respectifs. »

Drago grogne légèrement et enfile sa bague. Sa silhouette devient alors floue avant de se fixer de nouveau – sauf que ce n'est absolument plus Drago que j'ai en face de moi. Deux yeux d'un bleu turquoise profond me dévisagent, alors que quelques mèches d'une chevelure rouge sang aussi indisciplinée que la mienne retombent sur son visage. Il est d'une taille similaire, mais il a une carrure moins fine, plus angulaire. Son visage aussi est plus masculin. Ses lèvres, si différentes, s'étirent cependant en un sourire moqueur que je connais bien.

« Hum, » fais-je, dubitatif.

« Quoi ? Suis-je si laid ? »

Sa voix, par contre, elle, n'a pas changé. Quelque part, ça me rassure.

« Oh, non, pas laid, » réponds-je en lui caressant la joue. « Différent, surtout. »

« Bien, je suppose que c'est le but, » fait-il en reprenant son apparence normale.

Il se tourne vers Albus.

« Nous y allons ? » demande-t-il en attrapant de nouveau ma main.

Albus hoche la tête, visiblement amusé.

« Il est temps, » dit-il simplement.

Il se détourne et va chercher quelque chose dans son armoire – une boite noire qu'il apporte sur son bureau. Il l'ouvre précautionneusement et en sort quelque chose qui, sur le moment, me fait penser à une superbe œuvre d'art. C'est en fait un sablier fait de cristal, avec ses deux socles en or pur. A l'intérieur, c'est comme si on avait capturé une tempête de sable du désert. C'est superbe, réellement.

« Que devons-nous faire ? » demande Drago.

« Tenez tous les deux le sablier, » explique Albus. « Puis, tournez simultanément les deux extrémités. C'est relativement simple, non ? »

« Et pour revenir ? » demande Drago.

« La même chose, » répond Albus.

Drago se tourne vers moi.

« Si tu es prêt… »

« Je suggère que nous emmenions la boîte, » fais-je simplement.

Albus me la tend et je la réduis avant de la glisser dans ma poche. Puis je me tourne vers Drago qui attrape le sablier et me le tend. Je souhaiterais de tout mon cœur être dans un autre endroit, n'importe où, ne pas retourner là-bas, ne pas revoir mes parents, ni Sirius…, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

J'enfile ma bague et Drago en fait de même. Je me sens un peu bizarre, mais ça passe relativement vite et je m'empare de l'extrémité du sablier, fixant mon regard dans les deux lagons du faux-Drago en face de moi.

« A l'année prochaine, Albus, » dis-je simplement.

« Bon voyage, et bonne chance. »

Simultanément, je tourne mon coté du sablier, et Drago fait de même dans le sens inverse. Aussitôt, un tourbillon s'élève autour de nous, et le bureau d'Albus disparaît. J'ai l'impression de voyager par Cheminette, par Portoloin et d'utiliser un retourneur de temps à la fois, et c'est très désagréable. Ma main qui ne tient pas le sablier est fermement accrochée à celle de Drago et mes doigts se crispent autour des siens.

Puis tout s'arrête brutalement et je trébuche en me retrouvant sur la terre ferme. Je vacille un peu et finit par tomber sur Drago qui pousse un léger cri de stupeur. Je tiens fermement le sablier – notre billet de retour – et je souris à mon ex-blond.

« Désolé, mon amour, » dis-je.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et il ne proteste – bien sûr – pas. Le contact est étrange, différent. Ce ne sont pas les lèvres de Drago que je sens sous les miennes, mais celle de Josh Boisselier. De la même façon, mes propres lèvres ne sont pas les miennes, mais celle d'Emmanuel Sprea. Bizarre.

Drago se sépare de moi, dubitatif.

« Mouais, » fait-il. « Heureusement qu'on peut enlever ces foutues bagues. »

Je hoche la tête et me relève, époussetant mes robes. Alors que Dray en fait de même, je range précautionneusement le sablier dans sa boite et glisse le tout dans mon sac après lui avoir lancé un charme de protection. Puis je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes dans une ruelle sale, mais le chemin de Traverse n'est pas loin, ainsi que l'entrée du HALD. Cela aidera considérablement notre couverture, c'est certain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » fais-je à Drago.

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et me guide à l'extérieur.

« On va chercher de l'argent à Gringotts, » me répond-il. « Ensuite, on va louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et enfin, on fait quelques courses pour se refaire une garde-robe. »

« Ah, » fais-je en hochant la tête. « A ton avis, il est quelle heure ici ? »

« Douze heures cinquante-quatre, » me répond-il aussitôt.

« Et comment tu le sais ? » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il pointe le doigt vers le haut de la façade du HALD et j'aperçois une grande horloge, du style horloge de gare.

« D'accord, » dis-je alors que Drago se met à rire. « On y va, monsieur Boisselier ? »

« Mais avec plaisir, monsieur Sprea, » rétorque-t-il en souriant.

Nous nous engageons sur le Chemin de Traverse qui, en cette journée d'été, est bondé de monde. Je m'attends à ce que les gens nous regardent bizarrement, à cause du bras possessif de Drago autour de ma taille, mais à ma grande surprise ce n'est pas le cas, en tout cas pas plus qu'à notre époque.

« L'homosexualité a depuis longtemps été acceptée, chez les sorciers, » me glisse Drago à l'oreille. « Bien sûr, il y a toujours des crétins qui ne le supportent pas, mais contrairement aux Moldus, ça n'a pas été accusé de maladie depuis… oh, le XIIème siècle. »

Nous arrivons rapidement à la façade facilement reconnaissable de la banque de Gringotts, elle n'a pas changé. Autant plusieurs boutiques, qui n'existent plus à notre époque, en ont remplacé d'autres que je connais bien, la banque, elle, est identique. Nous entrons rapidement dans le hall familier et nous nous dirigeons vers un comptoir libre. Drago se penche vers le Gobelin avec un air de conspirateur.

« Nous sommes là pour retirer de l'argent du coffre numéro 3127, » lui murmure-t-il à voix basse.

Le gobelin nous regarde l'un après l'autre, puis hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

« C'est donc vous… »

Drago hoche la tête et le gobelin pose sa plume pour nous guider vers l'entrée des souterrains.

« Suivez-moi, » dit-il simplement.

Il nous emmène avec l'une de ces chariotes du diable roulantes dans les entrailles de la banque. Il s'arrête au niveau du coffre 3127, dont la porte est légèrement brumeuse. Drago quitte le chariot et me tend la main pour que je descende à mon tour et nous nous tournons tous les deux vers le coffre. Drago sort le petit parchemin de sa poche avec la clef et s'apprête à composer le code mais il est interrompu par le Gobelin.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs, je dois faire un test pour vérifier votre identité, » dit-il en sortant un mini-sablier de sa poche.

Il place le sablier aux pieds de Dray qui est très vite entouré d'une lumière dorée. Le gobelin hoche la tête, satisfait, et procède de même avec moi, puis s'écarte en rangeant précieusement l'objet dans sa poche.

« Allez-y, » dit-il simplement.

Dray revient vers la porte et compose le code noté sur le parchemin. Une encoche apparaît dans le mur, avec une serrure en plein milieu, et Drago y met la clef. Le coffre s'ouvre, dévoilant une montagne de gallions.

« On avait vraiment besoin de tout ça ? » fais-je à mon amant alors qu'il se penche en avant pour ramasser l'argent qu'il place dans une bourse.

« Peut-être pas, mais on ne sait jamais, » me répond-il.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons à l'air libre.

« Donc, on va au Chaudron Baveur ? » fais-je.

« Allons-y, juste pour réserver notre chambre et déposer quelques affaires, » acquiesce-t-il, attachant la lourde bourse à sa taille. « Et après, on ira faire du shopping, parce que ce n'est pas avec deux pantalons et trois caleçons qu'on va faire l'année. »

J'éclate de rire et, remarquant un regard étrangement appréciatif posé sur moi, il passe un bras possessif autour de ma taille en foudroyant l'importun du regard.

« Ne sois donc pas si jaloux ! » lui dis-je moqueusement alors qu'il m'entraîne vers le début de l'allée.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, » rétorque-t-il, levant fièrement le nez. « Juste possessif, et j'ai des raisons de l'être, alors que tu m'as laissé pendant six ans. »

« Tu sais que je ne voulais pas, » fais-je, soudain sérieux. « Tu sais que ce n'était pas de ma faute. »

« Je le sais très bien, » acquiesce-t-il avec un doux sourire. « Il n'empêche que maintenant que tu es là, je ne te lâche plus, Potty ! C'est fini, toutes ces conneries, tu es avec moi, tu le restes ! »

Je souris à mon tour et, sans me soucier des passants autour de nous, je l'embrasse doucement, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je me tourne vers la porte de la salle de bain, dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tient Drago, une serviette autour des hanches, et une autre à la main avec laquelle il se sèche les cheveux.

« Je rédige une lettre pour Dumbledore, » réponds-je avec un sourire. « Nous devons prendre rendez-vous avec lui. »

Il s'approche de moi et s'assit sur mes genoux.

« Fais voir, » dit-il en attrapant la lettre que je viens de rédiger.

« Dray chéri, tu es lourd, » fais-je en essayant de le repousser.

Il se lève sans détacher les yeux du parchemin, me fais lever avec lui et inverse nos positions, glissant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Ouais, pas mal, » dit-il finalement en reposant le parchemin sur le bureau. « On sort ce soir ? »

« Et pour aller où ? »

« J'ai repéré un café-bar qui a l'air sympa, là où il y aura la petite librairie à notre époque, » me dit-il. « Si ça te dit… »

« Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? » réponds-je avec un sourire. « Remets ton anneau et habilles-toi, dans ce cas. »

« Toi aussi, Potty, » me dit-il, alors que je me relève, me regardant des pieds à la tête.

Je hausse un sourcil narquois, mets mon anneau et fais un demi-tour sur moi-même.

« Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas, ça ? »

Je porte actuellement un jean et une chemise faites à ma taille, enfin ma taille pour Harry Potter. Emmanuel Sprea étant légèrement plus musclé, mes vêtements en deviennent assez moulant et, si ça me va plutôt bien, visiblement mon compagnon n'est pas d'accord. Il m'observe des pieds à la tête en plissant des yeux.

« Ca me plait beaucoup, mais personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te voir comme ça, alors tu te changes, tout de suite ! »

J'éclate de rire devant sa détermination et il me tire la langue.

Dix minutes plus tard, changés et bagues aux doigts, nous quittons le pub main dans la main. Il doit être environ dix heures du soir et le soleil se couche juste, éclairant l'avenue d'une faible lueur orangée. Il y a encore quelques passants, pour la plupart, des couples se baladant en amoureux. L'atmosphère est propice au romantisme et, bien que Drago déteste ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appuyer ma tête sur son épaule avec un petit soupir.

« Tss, tss, » fait-il. « Tu deviens sentimental avec l'âge, tu le sais, ça ? »

« Ca t'ennuie ? »

Il glisse un bras autour de mes épaules avec un petit rire.

« Non, » répond-il en m'embrassant la tempe.

« Je t'aime, » dis-je en tournant les yeux vers lui.

« Mais j'espère bien ! » rit-il. « Moi aussi, petit lion, je t'aime. »

Nous arrivons devant le petit café. Les tables à l'extérieur sont toutes occupées et Drago me guide à l'intérieur, demandant à un serveur une table pour deux. Finalement, nous sommes assis l'un en face de l'autre, nos boissons respectives posées devant nous – un Whisky pur-feu pour moi, un cocktail maison pour Dray. Il est décidément assez bizarre de parler à un homme au visage peu familier comme à son amant, et lui aussi a l'air assez mal à l'aise. Puis il rit légèrement et pose sa main sur la mienne.

« On finira bien par s'y habituer, » dit-il.

« Comment sais-tu à quoi je pensais ? » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il boit une gorgée de son verre avant de me répondre.

« Je crois que c'est notre union, » dit-il. « Ca a du jouer sur notre perception de l'autre et de ses pensées. C'était comme ça pour mes parents. Je me souviens que, parfois, ils se comprenaient d'un regard. Je pensais que c'était leur amour, quand j'étais petit. Après j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas, ils ne s'aimaient pas, tu sais. Ce que je sais sur l'union, c'est qu'elle permet une meilleure fusion des esprits, et elle permet la procréation. »

« Chez les couples hétéros, seulement, non ? »

« Non, non, » répond-il avec un petit sourire. « En fait, de la façon naturelle chez les couples hétéros, bien qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de l'union pour ça. Mais même les couples homos peuvent avoir des enfants, différemment, plus rapidement qu'avec une grossesse. C'est plus dangereux, aussi, mais cela dépend de la puissance des sorciers. Mais c'est possible. »

Je bois une gorgée de mon verre, digérant la nouvelle. L'idée d'avoir des enfants ne m'avait pas souvent effleuré, et je l'avais souvent repoussée au loin, étant soit en danger mortel avec Voldemort, soit en fuite avec ce satané bout d'âme étrangère dans mon cœur. Depuis que je suis libéré, il y a seulement trois mois, j'ai été trop pris par mon bonheur pour y penser, et à chaque fois que je le faisais, je ne pensais qu'à en adopter. L'idée d'un enfant à moi et à Drago, le notre seulement, né de notre amour, ne m'avait jamais effleuré, et pour cause.

« Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ? » fais-je en regardant Drago qui me sourit, ayant visiblement suivit le cheminement de mes pensées.

« Beaucoup, » acquiesce-t-il en hochant la tête. « Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, on a cette stupide mission à accomplir, et puis après je te veux un peu pour moi tout seul. Nous sommes encore jeunes, surtout pour des sorciers, nous avons le temps d'y penser. »

Je hoche la tête en souriant à mon tour.

« Je me demandais, comment allons-nous pouvoir arrêter Queudver et Lucius en étant cloîtrés à Poudlard en tant que professeurs ? » fais-je, redevenant sérieux.

« Ils ont pour mission de tuer James ou Lily, non ? » me répond Drago. « Or ils sont à l'école. Je suppose qu'en gardant un œil sur eux… »

« Oui, sans doute. »

Je porte mon regard vers l'entrée du café. Des clients entrent et sortent, il y a pas mal de monde, ça doit être assez connu comme endroit.

Un petit groupe de jeune entre alors et mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Pas si tôt…, ce n'était pas censé arriver avant septembre ! Je me sens pâlir et Drago le remarque aussitôt. Il se retourne pour suivre mon regard et pousse un juron à voix basse avant de revenir vers moi. Son visage, aux traits étranges, est cependant peint d'une expression d'inquiétude qui m'est familière.

« Ca va ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Les quatre jeunes hommes viennent s'asseoir à une table voisine de la notre, l'air d'y être habitués. Ils saluent les serveurs avec des tapes dans le dos et des serrements de mains amicaux, de grands sourires aux lèvres.

Je déglutis et me force à tourner les yeux vers Drago. Il lève la main vers moi et caresse ma joue avec un petit sourire triste. Un rictus désabusé s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Je tourne de nouveau le regard vers la table à coté et croise celui, désapprobateur voire dégoûté, de celui qui sera un jour mon père.

C'en est trop pour moi. Mon père, homophobe ! Je me tourne de nouveau vers Drago.

« Allons-nous en, s'il te plait, » dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il hoche la tête, l'air désolé, et nous quittons le café pour rejoindre notre chambre. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me passe le visage à l'eau glacée. Drago arrive derrière moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille, déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« Ca va ? » me demande-t-il encore.

« Non, » réponds-je honnêtement.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il avec un petit soupir. « Je n'avais pas pensé que… »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » fais-je, irrité.

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

« Excuse-moi, » dis-je doucement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répond-il aussitôt.

« Si, c'est grave, » fais-je en me retournant et en levant les yeux vers lui.

Je croise ce regard inconnu et, agacé, je lui attrape la main pour lui enlever son anneau avant de faire de même avec le mien. Je les pose sans cérémonie sur la tablette au-dessus du lavabo.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de te parler comme ça, tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire et je… je suis désolé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? » me fait-il en caressant ma joue. « Que je te pardonne ? Mais je n'ai pas à te pardonner, petit lion, car tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Il m'embrasse doucement.

« Viens te coucher, tu as besoin de dormir, » me dit-il en m'emmenant hors de la salle de bain.

Nous nous changeons rapidement et nous nous glissons sous les draps.

« Nox, » dis-je dans un murmure.

Drago passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et m'embrasse la nuque.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait dormir avec nos anneaux, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait dans la chambre demain matin ? »

Je tends la main vers la porte et lui lance un puissant sort de verrouillage. Drago émet un léger rire.

« Je vois, » dit-il. « Ca va ? »

« Hmmhmm, » réponds-je vaguement. « Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'étais juste… pas préparé à cette rencontre, et je… enfin… ça m'a fait un choc de voir mon père, et Sirius… si insouciants. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, tu sais ? Et puis… le regard que m'a jeté mon père… »

« Quel genre de regard ? »

« Désapprobateur. Il n'est visiblement pas pour l'homosexualité. »

Drago pousse un soupir.

« T'inquiète pas, » me murmure-t-il. « Ca ira… »

« Je l'espère… »

Il me sert un peu plus étroitement contre lui.

« Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi, » réponds-je en sombrant dans le sommeil.

* * *

voila voila, fin du chap !

je vous embrasse bien fort, tout le monde ! et je posterai la suite bientot, la semaine prochaine je pense (je voudrai réussir à poster de chapitre de Pouvoirs Nocturnes et Histoire Sans Fin par semaines, ce qui ferai en tout quatre chapitres. Puisqu'ils sont tous écrits... et comme ça je pourrai publier plus vite mes autres fics que je suis en train de commencer !)

gros bisous à tous, je vous aime fort

speedy


	7. POV Drago ¤ Entretien d'embauche

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoila donc avec un nouveau chapitre d'Histoire Sans Fin, comme promis, très rapidement !

j'adresse un grand merci à : **ornaluca** (ajoutée ! lol, merci et bisous!),** Vert emeraude, Shima-Chan, Myschka** (merci beaucoup ! ajoutée à la pétition, lol, merci beaucoup et bisous) **Cyzia** (bah, c'est en grande partie grâceà toi s'il est bon ! lol mais oui tu écrit bien,le succes va venir !bisous !) **jessy, let's go, Amy Keira** (ajoutée !) **Chitchai Kyabetsu, lu, Lou de Mila** (oui, j'ai mis du temps, mais c'était pas de ma faute, et maintenant, je rattrape le temps perdu ! merci et bisous !) **caroll, My Sweet Prince** ( ne t'inquiète pas pour James, ça va s'arranger, il a des raisons, qui n'excusent rien mais qui expliquent, et puis ça ne va pas durer longtemps. ajoutée ! Bisous et merci !) **Vif d'or** (je pense essayer de mettre deux chap de chaque par semaine, s'y j'y arrive. Bisous et Merci !)

voila !

je pense les faire toujours comme ça, maintenant, c'est vrai que ça va quand même beaucoup plus vite et vous aurez les chapitres plus tot comme ça.

**_Disclaimer _**: une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement**_ : à Polonius Silver, mon beta, qui ne m'a pas corrigé ce chapitre mais qui l'aurait fait s'il avait été là. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissance pour ses encouragements, ses conseils et ses correction. Et allez lire ses fics, vraiment, elles valent le coup d'être vu ! Et merci aussi à Cyzia, qui écrit Histoire de Sang, elle m'a corrigé également et je l'en remercie beaucoup !

**Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !**

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à **ANAGRAMMES**, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

* * *

****

_**Histoire sans fin**_

_Chapitre 6 :_

**Entretien d'embauche**

(POV Drago)

_« Mr Boisselier, Mr Sprea,_

_Nous avons effectivement un grand besoin de professeurs ces derniers temps. Votre demande nous a beaucoup surpris, rares sont les personnes à faire des demandes d'embauche à notre école, néanmoins nous en sommes heureux car en ces temps de crise, et avec ce qui est arrivé en juin dernier… mais vous êtes sans doute au courant._

_Le directeur Albus Dumbledore et moi-même vous donnons rendez-vous le dix-huit août prochain pour discuter un peu avec vous avant de vous donner une réponse définitive. Soyez devant les grilles de Poudlard ce jour-là, à seize heures trente précises._

_Mes plus sincères salutations,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe. »_

« Il s'est passé quoi en juin dernier ? » me demande Harry, l'air confus.

Je fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » réponds-je franchement.

« Nous devrions peut-être nous renseigner… »

Je regarde au fond de ces pupilles bleu électriques qui me sont si peu familières.

« Je ne pense pas, » réponds-je pensivement. « Nous arrivons tout juste des Etats-Unis, n'oublies pas. Nous ne sommes pas censés être au courant de ça, ça n'a pas dû faire le tour du monde… »

« Etats-Unis, alors, c'est décidé ? »

« Dans la mesure où c'est la version que nous avons servie à Tom, nous n'aurons guère le choix, » réponds-je tranquillement.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesce Harry avec un sourire. « Mais nous n'avons pas un accent très américain, tu sais, ça risque de ne pas être crédible… »

« Mmphmm, » fais-je en me frottant le menton pensivement. « Tu n'as pas tort… attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. »

Je sirote mon verre, les yeux dans le vague.

« Nous avons simplement passé deux ans aux Etats-Unis, et nous en revenons tout juste, cherchant une situation en Grande-Bretagne. Nous avons fait nos études à Durmstrang… »

Il fait une légère moue de dégoût.

« Oui, je sais, » fais-je en levant une main fataliste, « Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il a les registres de Poudlard et pourrait facilement accéder à ceux de toutes les écoles de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » soupire-t-il. « Enfin bon. Finissons cette couverture, ça sera fait. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux jours après, 18 août 1977 (nda : eh oui, encore une dédicace à ma popo ! lool, je t'aime ma puce !), nous sommes devant les grilles de Poudlard, comme il a été convenu. Le professeur McGonnagall arrive alors, avec presque trente ans de moins. Ses cheveux sont un peu moins gris et elle ne boite pas, marchant d'un pas vif dans l'air doux de l'été écossais.

« Messieurs, » nous salue-t-elle d'un hochement de tête, son visage sévère bien en place.

« Professeur McGonnagall, je présume ? » fait Harry en lui tendant la main avec un de ses sourires rayonnants qui semblent pouvoir éclairer le monde.

« Tout à fait, » répond Minerva en se laissant attendrir et en serrant la main tendue. « Et vous êtes… »

« Sprea, » répond aussitôt Harry. « Emmanuel Sprea. »

« Je suppose donc que vous êtes Mr Boisselier ? » fait la femme en se tournant vers moi.

Je hoche la tête avec un demi-sourire en lui serrant la main.

« Enchanté. »

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait, » nous dit-elle en se détournant.

Obéissants, nous nous engageons sur le chemin vers le château derrière elle. J'échange un regard avec Harry qui me fait un petit clin d'œil.

« Professeur McGonnagall ? » fait-il alors en se mettant à la hauteur de la femme. « Dans votre lettre, vous nous avez parlé d'un évènement qui aurait eu lieu en juin dernier… Quel était-il ? »

Elle tourne vers lui un regard surpris et suspicieux.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? fait-elle, méfiante. « Ca a pourtant fait le tour du pays. »

« Nous arrivons tout juste des Etats-Unis, » interromps-je en m'approchant à mon tour. « Nous n'avons eu que très peu d'échos de cette histoire, nous vivions dans le monde Moldu. »

« Oh, » fait-elle, détournant les yeux. « Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit le directeur qui vous parle de cela. »

Nous arrivons à la gargouille qui cache le bureau d'Albus.

« Cake au citron, » annonce Minerva.

Harry et moi échangeons des regards amusés. Il semblerait que l'amour d'Albus pour les sucreries date de bien longtemps !

« Ah, bonjour messieurs, » fait Albus avec un sourire bienveillant. « Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! »

Nous prenons place l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry a le regard fixé sur Fumseck, l'air songeur.

« Très beau Phœnix, professeur, » dit-il en se tournant vers Albus avec un sourire.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? » acquiesce le vieil homme. « Il est là depuis la création de l'école, vous savez ? Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Vous êtes donc là pour… » il consulte notre première lettre. « … un poste de professeur, chacun, c'est cela ? »

« Tout à fait, » répond Harry.

« Que faisiez-vous, avant ? » demande Albus.

« Nous étions avocats, » ment Harry avec facilité. « Nous avons fait toutes nos études sorcières à Durmstrang, c'est là-bas que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Puis nous avons passé nos examens de droit en France. Après un… évènement malheureux, nous nous sommes exilés aux Etats-Unis, il y a deux ans. »

« Quel évènement malheureux ? » nous demande Albus.

« Toute ma famille a été assassinée par un mégalomane du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, » réponds-je froidement, le visage sombre.

Blanc. J'adore ce genre d'effet, surtout quand c'est moi qui le produis.

« Toutes mes condoléances, » dit Albus, l'air sincèrement désolé. « Vous êtes donc de la même branche que les Boisselier de Versailles ? »

Je hoche la tête, puis secoue légèrement la main.

« Passons, voulez-vous ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » acquiesce Albus. « Et donc, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? »

« Le mal du pays, » répond Harry.

« Et qu'aimeriez-vous enseigner ? » demande le directeur en nous regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. « Nous sommes actuellement à la recherche d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, d'un autre de Potion, de Sortilège, et de Vol… »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Veuillez m'excuser, professeur Dumbledore, » fais-je en me redressant, « mais comment se fait-il qu'une école avec une réputation comme la vôtre ait un tel manque de professeurs ? »

Albus nous regarde l'un après l'autre, interdit. Oups, j'ai fait une gaffe, là ?

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » me demande-t-il, légèrement méfiant.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé en juin ? » demande Harry. « Nous ne sommes pas au courant, non, nous sommes arrivés des Etats-Unis il y a deux semaines et vivions dans le monde moldu. Est-ce… est-ce très grave ? »

Albus ferme les yeux deux secondes, puis se penche un peu plus en avant dans son siège et croise les mains sur son bureau.

« Messieurs, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Lord Voldemort ? »

Le professeur McGonnagall frissonne au nom interdit, mais ni Harry ni moi n'avons de réaction quelconque.

« Oui, c'est sous ce nom que Tom Jedusort se fait connaître par ses attaques et ses attentats, non ? » fais-je, légèrement agacé.

Dumbledore nous regarde quelques secondes, l'air pensif.

« Quelle est exactement l'histoire entre votre famille et Tom Jedusort, monsieur Boisselier ? »

« Notre famille est celle de la branche du père de sa mère, » dis-je. « Le grand-père de Voldemort, donc, qui était quelque chose comme mon arrière-grand-oncle au deuxième degré, avait chassé sa fille – mère de Voldemort – quand il avait appris qu'elle était tombé enceinte d'un moldu. Et Voldemort a décidé de se venger de tous ceux qui avaient fait son malheur… dont toute ma famille, » finis-je avec une note de douleur dans la voix assez bien imitée. « J'ai énormément de chance de ne pas avoir fait partie du lot. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Boisselier, j'ai conscience que cela doit être très dur pour vous de parler de tout ça, » dit Albus, l'air gêné. « Mais vous devez comprendre qu'en ces temps de crise… »

« Je comprends tout à fait, » dis-je simplement.

« Tant mieux. Venons-en au fait. Voldemort fait rage ici depuis sept ans. Il essaye par tous les moyens de conquérir le pouvoir, en éliminant au passage tous les moldus et sorciers nés de moldu. En juin dernier, il a tenté une attaque sur l'école. Avec l'aide volontaire des sixième et septième années, ainsi que de tous les professeurs, nous avons réussi à les repousser, mais il y a eu une embuscade dans la Forêt Interdite et cinq de nos professeurs y ont laissé la vie. »

Harry ferme les yeux et s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise en serrant ses bras autour de lui. Je sais qu'il ne supporte plus ou presque la mention des batailles et des morts. Je pose une main sur son épaule et il tourne la tête vers moi avec un faible sourire, puis il se tourne de nouveau vers Dumbledore.

« Vous avez déjà trouvé le cinquième professeur ? » demande-t-il, essayant de se recomposer.

« Oui, mais à titre provisoire seulement, » répond Albus comme si de rien n'était. « Une vieille amie à moi enseignera l'Astronomie, le temps que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Personnellement, j'aimerais beaucoup prendre les Potions, » dis-je avec un sourire. « J'ai pas mal d'expérience là-dedans… dont un doctorat et une maîtrise, et j'ai enseigné un an à Beauxbatons. »

« Eh bien, c'est parfait ! » dit Albus. « Et vous, monsieur Sprea ? »

« Défense contre les Forces du Mal, » répond aussitôt Harry. « J'avais commencé des études pour devenir Auror, aux Etats-Unis, mais le cabinet d'avocat me prenait trop de temps… »

« Vous savez qu'il est très rare que des gens postulent pour la Défense ? » fait Albus. « On dit que ce poste est maudit. »

« Ayant été maudit moi-même, professeur, cela ne me pose pas de problème, » répond Harry avec un petit sourire.

Albus hausse un sourcil. Le sourire d'Harry s'efface et il se mord la lèvre.

« Maudit ? » fait le vieil homme.

« Non, je… ne me demandez rien, professeur Dumbledore, » dit Harry en détournant les yeux.

Albus nous regarde suspicieusement l'un après l'autre. Mon visage est neutre, mais à l'intérieur de moi je suis fou d'inquiétude. Oh, Harry, ne peux-tu apprendre à fermer ta bouche, parfois ?

« Très bien, » fait Dumbledore, à ma grande surprise. « Je ne vous demanderai rien, si, en retour, vous acceptez de passer sous le Choixpeau Magique. Tous les deux. Il me dira si vous êtes honnêtes ou non. »

J'échange un regard surpris avec Harry, puis je hausse les épaules.

« D'accord, » dis-je en me tournant vers Albus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Choixpeau Magique ? »

Bah, oui, il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est censés ne pas le connaître !

Le directeur sourit et se lève pour attraper l'objet miteux sur son étagère. Je fronce légèrement le nez de dégoût, comment ai-je pu seulement me mettre ça sur la tête ? Et je vais devoir recommencer, oh, misère…

« Monsieur Sprea ? » fait Albus en contournant son bureau pour s'approcher d'Harry qui hoche la tête.

Albus pose la chose immonde sur sa tête et le choixpeau lui retombe devant les yeux. La petite voix, cette fois, est bien entendue de tous.

« Hmm… oh, mais voilà qui est très intéressant, monsieur… Sprea, c'est cela ? Oui, oui, très intéressant… un passé douloureux, une lourde charge sur de frêles épaules, oui, oui, mais le soutien vient de là où on ne s'y attend pas, n'est-ce pas ? Un cœur de lion, mais une âme partagée… mais indubitablement un Gryffondor. Cœur pur, âme lumineuse. Intentions honnêtes et légitimes. »

Puis il se tait. Dumbledore sourit et ôte le Choixpeau de la tête d'Harry qui ferme les yeux et baisse le visage, ne parvenant cependant pas à cacher les larmes brillantes qui ont roulé le long de ses joues. Je me lève d'un bond pour l'entraîner dans un coin de la pièce.

« Excusez-nous une minute, » dis-je à Albus et Minerva qui paraissent stupéfaits.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Harry qui essaye tant bien que mal de se retenir de pleurer. Le cœur serré, je le prends dans mes bras et appuie sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dis-je dans un murmure à son oreille en lui caressant le dos.

« C'est… j'ai vu… le choixpeau, il m'a montré pas mal de choses que.. q-que j-j'aurais voulu oub-blier… »

« Chut, calmes-toi, petit lion, » dis-je sans hausser la voix. « Ca va aller, d'accord ? Il faut que tu tiennes le temps de finir ce rendez-vous… »

Il respire profondément et se détache de moi en s'essuyant les joues. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front et il me fait un petit sourire.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais, » répond-il. « Ca va. »

Je vois bien que non, mais il faut qu'on finisse ce rendez-vous avant de pouvoir se laisser aller. Nous retournons donc nous asseoir.

« Désolé, » murmure Harry. « Mauvais souvenirs. »

Albus hoche la tête, compréhensif, mais ne dit rien. Il vient à mes cotés et pose le Choixpeau ignoble sur ma tête. Je retiens de justesse un frisson de dégoût.

« Mmphmm, passé douloureux, masque obligé à porter dès la naissance… orgueilleux, arrogant et fier, mais doux avec ceux qu'il aime… et il y en a peu, n'est-ce pas ? Ancien cœur de glace, mais s'est laissé attendrir… rusé, ambitieux. Cœur pur, âme lumineuse et partagée… Serpentard de nature, et intentions honnêtes. »

Je vois désormais pourquoi Harry est bouleversé, revoir toute sa vie défiler ainsi devant ses yeux a de quoi déstabiliser… Et ça… Merlin, non, j'ai tant fait pour oublier cette horreur… faites qu'elle ne revienne plus me hanter, plus jamais… Albus m'ôte le Choixpeau de la tête et sourit.

« Eh bien, c'est parfait tout ça, » dit-il en remettant le Choixpeau à sa place.

Puis il vient se placer entre nous et nous nous levons. Je garde un air neutre mais je suis quand même très perturbé. Pourvu qu'Harry ne remarque rien…

« Bienvenue dans le corps enseignant de Poudlard, » dit-il en nous serrant la main à tous les deux. « Nous allons vous faire visiter un peu l'école, et nous demanderons aux Elfes de vous préparer deux appartements. »

Hein, quoi ? Comment ça, _deux_ appartements ? Un seul suffira amplement !

Il semble que le directeur ait lu mes pensées car il sourit, l'air désolé.

« Vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » nous demande-t-il.

Harry rougit et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« Tout à fait, » réponds-je en attrapant la main de mon amant qui se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux en regardant ailleurs. « C'est pourquoi nous aimerions bien pouvoir habiter ensemble, si c'est possible… »

« Je comprends bien, le problème c'est que les élèves sont vite mauvaises langues, vous savez, je n'aimerais pas qu'ils utilisent votre homosexualité pour vous accabler, si vous voyez ce que je vais dire… Mais peut-être que… »

Il se caresse pensivement la barbe, puis se tourne vers Minerva.

« Les deux appartements communicants de la tour nord-ouest sont libres, il me semble, Minerva ? »

« Oui, Albus, mais il va falloir du temps aux Elfes pour les nettoyer, ils sont inhabités depuis au moins une vingtaine d'année, » répond le professeur de Métamorphose.

« Si vous pouvez attendre un peu avant d'emménager, c'est la solution, » dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers nous.

« Aucun problème, » dis-je simplement. « Mais à mon avis, la rumeur se répandra vite, quoi que l'on fasse. »

« Oui, je suppose, » répond Albus. « Venez, je vais vous montrer les principaux endroits que vous devez connaître. »

Avec amusement, nous visitons et redécouvrons le château, avec trente ans de moins. Il est très étrange de se faire montrer des choses que l'on connaît déjà presque par cœur et aux regards d'Harry, je peux dire qu'il pense la même chose.

Finalement, le couple inséparable – comprenez Albus et Minerva – nous raccompagne jusqu'aux portes château.

« Il y aura une réunion professorale le vingt-cinq août, à quatorze heures trente, dans la Grande Salle, » nous dit Albus en nous serrant la main. « Soyez-là. Vous devriez pouvoir vous installer ce jour-là. »

« Bien sûr, » répond Harry. « A la semaine prochaine, alors. »

Quelques poignées de mains plus tard, nous nous rendons avec Harry jusqu'aux grilles. Une fois celle-ci passées, nous transplanons.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merde, merde, merde. Saleté de cheveux. Si seulement ils voulaient bien se mettre en place correctement !

« Mais tu es parfait ! » râle Harry, exaspéré, devant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tu rigoles, j'ai l'air d'un épouvantail qui sort du lit, » réponds-je, essayant désespérément de faire tenir cette espèce de crinière qui me sert de cheveux d'emprunt.

« Mon chéri, tu n'y arriveras pas, tu sais ? »

« Mais si ! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? C'est moche, cette coupe de cheveux ! »

« Tu me trouves moche, quand je ne porte pas mon anneau ? »

Je lui jette un regard abruti à travers le miroir.

« Bien sûr que non, tu es le plus bel homme que je connaisse, » réponds-je en haussant les épaules. « Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

« J'ai des cheveux comme les tiens actuels, la couleur exceptée, » me dit-il. « Et j'ai passé vingt-cinq ans de ma vie à essayer de les dompter, donc, oublies ! Tu n'y arriveras pas en… »

Il regarde sa montre et écarquille les yeux.

« Merde, Drake, on va être à la bourre ! » s'écrie-t-il. « Grouilles-toi un peu ! »

« Bon, bon, très bien, » dis-je, laissant tomber mes cheveux.

Je quitte la salle de bain, morose, et retourne dans la chambre. Une main se pose sur ma nuque et Harry presse ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Tu es parfait, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Je me redresse d'un air pompeux.

« Je sais. »

Il éclate de rire et empoigne la petite valise où sont réduites toutes nos affaires.

Dix minutes après, nous nous retrouvons devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry prend une profonde inspiration et abaisse la poignée. Nous entrons rapidement et nous sommes formellement, mais glacialement, accueillis par Minerva. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour lui déplaire à celle-là ?

Il n'y a que quelques personnes seulement. Chourave est là, identique à notre époque sauf pour ses cheveux qui sont noirs au lieu d'être gris, et son visage qui est moins ridé. Binns aussi, éternel fantôme soporifique et seul dans son coin. Il y a aussi une femme étrange, plutôt une jeune fille d'ailleurs, dont le visage me dit vaguement quelque chose, qui est assise en tailleur sur le sol dans l'ombre, au teint mortellement pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en tresses. Je croise son regard deux secondes et elle me fait un sourire qui me fait frissonner.

Le professeur Bibine est là aussi, en grande discussion avec Chourave, apparemment. Et il y a aussi un homme d'une trentaine d'années, apparemment, qui consulte un papier et explique quelque chose à Minerva. Il hoche la tête avec un sourire à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches et Minerva se laisse avoir, ses pommettes se teintant délicatement de roses.

Lui, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, c'est une impression, mais dès le premier abord, il a une tête qui ne me revient pas. Et j'aime encore moins le regard qu'il pose sur Harry – vraiment, vraiment pas. Mais bien sûr, mon petit lion ne se rend compte de rien, il a les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille bizarre dans le coin de la salle. Puis il me tire par la manche.

« Dray, je crois que c'est Spica, » me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je tourne de nouveau les yeux vers elle et l'observe un peu plus attentivement. Elle a fermé les yeux, l'air concentré. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il le dit…

« Bienvenue en l'an de grâce 1977, voyageur du futur… »

J'ai un violent sursaut alors que cette voix inhumaine et glaciale retentit dans ma tête. Apparemment, Harry l'a entendu aussi car il m'attrape le bras et me lance un regard effaré.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » réponds-je.

« N'ayez pas peur, » fit alors la voix, « je ne mors pas, enfin presque… d'accord, mauvais jeu de mots… Vous pouvez venir me voir, vous savez… »

« Spica ? » fais-je prudemment par la pensée.

« Ah, vous connaissez mon nom ? » répond la voix, enthousiaste. « Vous m'avez rencontrée dans le futur, alors ? Mais venez donc, nous discuterons… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle où tout le monde peut nous entendre, » murmure Harry d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Moui, vous avez sans doute raison, » fait Spica. « Après la réunion, alors ? Nous trouverons un coin tranquille… »

Harry et moi nous consultons du regard.

« D'accord, » fais-je alors. « Mais gare à toi si c'est un piège… »

« Message reçu, blondinet, » dit l'autre, amusée.

Et le contact se rompt. La vampire ouvre les yeux et nous fait un sourire en coin, dévoilant sa canine droite un brin trop longue pour être naturelle.

« Parce qu'en plus elle peut… » commence Harry sans finir sa phrase.

« Visiblement, » réponds-je, sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Dray… »

« Moi non plus, petit lion, moi non plus… »

« Bonjour ! »

Je sursaute de nouveau et me tourne vers celui qui vient de nous saluer. Je me retiens de froncer les sourcils encore une fois. C'est l'homme qui parlait avec Minerva, tout à l'heure.

« Bonjour, » répond Harry, chaleureux comme toujours, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez le nouveau professeur de Défense, c'est ça ? » demande l'homme sans même un regard pour moi. « Emmanuel Sprea, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Et vous êtes ? » fais-je d'un ton dégoulinant de mépris.

Deux yeux châtains se tournent vers moi.

« Gustave Constantin, professeur de sortilège, » me répond-il avec un sourire en me tendant la main.

Je la serre brièvement, me retenant de froncer le nez de dégoût, et il retourne à Harry sans plus se préoccuper de moi. Et bien sûr, mon compagnon ne voit rien et se laisse draguer devant moi comme si de rien n'était. Harry, Harry, Harry, comment peux-tu être si naïf?

Pendant qu'ils discutent de je ne sais pas quoi – hum, notre prétendu passé apparemment – j'observe l'effronté des pieds à la tête Bon, d'accord, je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt pas mal, si je suis totalement impartial. Mais je ne suis pas impartial sur ce genre de sujet, et ce bâtard est en train de draguer mon mec sous mes yeux !

« Excuse-moi, Emmanuel ? Je peux te parler ? » fais-je en touchant brièvement l'épaule d'Harry.

Celui-ci se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Je lance un regard meurtrier à l'autre qui hausse un sourcil narquois avant de se détourner et de partir un peu plus loin. Moi j'entraîne Harry dans la petite salle adjacente et claque la porte derrière nous.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il a l'air franchement surpris et vaguement inquiet. Je le fusille du regard et il fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas être aussi _aveugle_ ! »

Il sursaute.

« A quel sujet ? »

« Si tu regardais un peu autour de toi quand nous sommes tous les deux, tu comprendrais pourquoi je suis jaloux et possessif ! »

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, » me dit-il, l'air totalement déboussolé.

Je roule des yeux en poussant un soupir.

« Je… tu es… regardes-toi dans un miroir, enfin ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu peux être séduisant, même sous cette apparence ? Tu es tellement… je… c'est indescriptible, parfois j'ai l'impression de me balader dans les bras d'une Vélane. »

Au fur et à mesure de ma tirade, le sang lui est monté aux joues.

« Mais regardes-toi, bon sang, même quand tu rougis tu es adorable ! »

« Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème, » me répond-il.

« Le problème, c'est que lorsque certaines personnes viennent te parler, ce n'est pas uniquement pour discuter ! »

« Tu parles de Gustave, là ? »

« Oui, je parle de Constantin, exactement ! Tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde ? »

Ses yeux se troublent quelques secondes.

« Je… je n'ai pas fais attention, je suis désolé… » dit-il.

Je pousse un soupir et me passe une main agacée dans les cheveux.

« Excuse-moi de m'être énervé, » dis-je doucement. « Je sais très bien que tu ne feras rien avec lui, c'est juste… Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui ne me plait pas. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Il baisse la tête. Merde, je ne peux pas apprendre à me contrôler, moi ? Je m'approche de lui et glisse mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, pardon… juste… méfies-toi de lui, s'il te plait. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » me répond-il en relevant les yeux vers moi avec un sourire.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et il se colle à moi, gémissant un peu dans ma bouche.

« Tu seras prudent ? » fais-je contre ses lèvres.

« Je ferai attention, promis, » souffle-t-il en reprenant ma bouche dans un baiser époustouflant.

« Oups ! Excusez-moi… »

Je me détache brusquement d'Harry et me tourne vers l'intrus qui n'est autre que le sujet de notre petite dispute. Il n'a pas l'air désappointé, juste amusé, et ça m'énerve encore plus – contre lui, cette fois, pas contre Harry.

« La réunion va commencer, » dit-il, pointant le pouce vers la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire. « Vous venez ? »

Je hoche la tête et relâche Harry. Il jette un regard plein de convoitise sur mon brun et je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure au passage. Je lui attrape le bras alors qu'Harry se rend dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu le touches, je te tue, petit con, » lui dis-je à voix basse sur un ton hargneux.

Il ne répond que par un sourire moqueur et se dégage de mon emprise pour aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Je le suis quelques pas derrière et je vais m'asseoir à coté d'Harry qui me fait un petit sourire complice. Je lui réponds brièvement et croise bras et jambes avant de regarder Albus qui est en face de nous – la table a été agrandie de façon à ce que tous puissent se voir.

C'est la réunion professorale la plus ennuyeuse à laquelle j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister. Non, je suis injuste. Elle est comme toutes les réunions professorales d'avant-rentrée que j'ai eu à subir : inintéressante.

Au bout de deux heures, nous pouvons – enfin – partir. Je jette un coup d'œil à Spica qui s'apprête à s'approcher de nous, mais elle est arrêtée par Dumbledore.

« Spica, j'ai besoin de vous pour… » est tout ce que j'ai le temps d'entendre.

Juste avant de m'endormir ce soir-là, Harry blottit contre moi, une voix retentit dans ma tête.

« Une autre fois, blondinet, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que partie remise… »

Le lien se rompt aussitôt. Harry dort déjà et je préfère ne pas l'ennuyer avec ça tout de suite.

La rentrée est dans deux jours à peine…

* * *

voila, fin du chap !

très vite, mardi ou mercredi je pense, un nouveau chap POV... je c plus ki ! lol, je vous embrasse tous très très fort, et à très vite

et une review fait toujours plaisir !

Gros bisous !

speedy


	8. POV Sirius ¤ Un chien, un loup, un ce

Salut tout le monde !

bon, alors je suis hyper désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire les rar aujourd'hui parce que internet m'a laché depuis deux jours et miraculeusement il remarche maintenant.

donc je vous poste ce chap rapidement et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**_Disclaimer _**: une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement**_ : à Polonius Silver, mon beta, qui ne m'a pas corrigé ce chapitre mais qui l'aurait fait s'il avait été là. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissance pour ses encouragements, ses conseils et ses correction. Et allez lire ses fics, vraiment, elles valent le coup d'être vu ! Et merci aussi à Cyzia, qui écrit Histoire de Sang, elle m'a corrigé également et je l'en remercie beaucoup !

**Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !**

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à **ANAGRAMMES**, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

* * *

_**Histoire sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 7 :_

**Un chien, un loup, un cerf et un rat, réunis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire :**

(POV Sirius)

« Tss, tss, tss… Snivellus, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore plongé dans un livre ? »

Le bâtard graisseux relève des yeux perdus tout d'abord vers moi – bon sang, il devait vraiment être plongé dans sa lecture – puis il comprend qui je suis et fronce les sourcils.

« Evidemment, pour un imbécile doté d'une cervelle trop petite pour s'en servir, ce doit être difficile à comprendre, tout ça… les lettres qui s'assemblent pour former des mots et des phrases, hum ? »

« Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » fait James en arrivant à ma hauteur. « Oh, Roguichou, comment vas-tu ? Et ton cher seigneur, il va bien aussi ? »

« Ne parles pas de choses que tu ignores, Potter, » rétorque Rogue avec mépris.

« Mais je n'ignore pas de quoi je parle, Sevy, tu sais, » rétorque Jamesie. « Enfin bon, si tu ne vois pas, tant pis. Tu viens, Patmol ? Laisses le serpent en solitaire. »

« Ouais, t'as raison, » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Bonjour à Voldie ! »

Je referme la porte de son compartiment et échange un sourire avec Jamesie.

« Quel crétin ! » dit-il avec un ricanement. « On y va ? »

« Je te suis, mon bon seigneur, » réponds-je avec une légère révérence.

« Tu sais que tu commences à parler comme ta grand-mère ? » fait-il, amusé, en se détournant.

« Pas de ma faute si je passe trop de temps avec elle et qu'elle a encore certaines manières du dix-huitième… » réponds-je, allant à sa suite.

« Tu sais que Lily est Préfete-en-chef ? » me fait James en entrant dans un compartiment peu loin.

« Jamesie, » réponds-je avec un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et ce petit con de Malefoy aussi, » continue-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas perçu mon agacement.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? » demande Remus, levant les yeux de son roman moldu.

« A ton avis ? » dis-je en me tournant vers lui avec un sourire.

Sourire qui disparaît en voyant une marque bleue apparaître sur sa pommette gauche.

« Rem' ! C'est quoi ça ? »

Il comprend aussitôt et porte une main à sa joue en rougissant et en détournant les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, » me répond-il à voix basse.

« C'est cela, oui, » fais-je, agacé.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et retire sa main de sa joue pour voir l'hématome. Il tourne les yeux vers moi et je me perds quelques secondes dans les lacs mordorés de ses iris. Puis je me racle la gorge, sentant le sang me monter aux joues.

« Je parie que tu as encore utilisé un sort de dissimulation pour qu'on ne le voit pas, hein ? » fais-je pour cacher mon trouble. « Quand comprendras-tu qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ? »

« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, Sirius ? » fait James qui a continué à parler.

« Non, » réponds-je sèchement. « J'ai d'autres problèmes que tes histoires de cœur interminables ! »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi… Oh, merde ! »

Il s'approche de nous et s'assoit aux cotés de Remus. Il lui attrape le menton pour lui faire lever le visage vers lui.

« Encore ? »

Remus ferme les yeux et hoche la tête. Une larme roule sur sa joue. Une tristesse incontrôlable me secoue les entrailles et je me rassoie à coté de Remus pour le prendre dans mes bras.

« Je jure que je tuerai ce sale bâtard, » dis-je alors que mon loup se met à pleurer dans mon cou. « Pourquoi, Rem', pourquoi tu ne le dénonces pas ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, » répond-il en sanglotant. « C'est mon père et… et ma mère l'aime. Elle ne sait pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Ils ont déjà assez honte de moi… »

« Ce sont de maudits monstres, » fais-je sèchement en serrant Remus encore plus fort. « Ils n'ont pas à avoir honte de toi, il devrait t'aider au lieu de… et tu n'as pas à te laisser faire par ce sale porc répugnant. »

« Et tu aurais dû nous le dire, Remus, » ajoute James en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la petite et superbe créature sanglotant dans mes bras. « Nous sommes tes amis, tu le sais. On aurait pu te sortir de cet Enfer. Mes parents nous auraient aidés. »

« Et non, tu ne dois pas croire que nous t'aurions laissé tombé, » fais-je en voyant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour protester. « Cesse de te comporter comme un fautif, Lunard ! Tu es la victime, ici. Fais-nous confiance, et parles-nous de ce genre de choses. Je t'en prie. Ne nous laisses pas découvrir les choses par nous-même. »

« Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il en se détachant de moi, essuyant ses joues.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Rem', » répond James. « Vraiment. La seule chose pour laquelle nous t'en voulons, c'est d'essayer de nous le cacher. Même si on ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher, on peut soigner tes blessures… »

« Tu veux nous raconter ? »

Il secoue frénétiquement la tête.

« Non, » dit-il simplement. « Ca ne servirait à rien. »

« Comme tu veux. Mais n'oublies pas que nous sommes là, » dis-je, malade de le voir dans cet état. « On est ami, ça veut dire tous les bons cotés, comme faire de la vie de Snivellus un Enfer… »

Il sourit et ça me réchauffe le cœur.

« … mais aussi les mauvais cotés, » termine James. « Comme l'un d'entre nous se faisant sexuellement agressé régulièrement par son père. On est là pour t'aider. »

Remus ferme les yeux et frissonne.

« Je ne vous mérite pas. »

« Bien sur que – »

Je suis coupé en pleine phrase par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvre brusquement.

« Ah, vous voilà, » fait la voix autoritaire et sévère de Lily Evans.

Le visage de James s'allume aussitôt.

« Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Moins bien que lorsque tu n'étais pas là, » rétorque-t-elle, impatientée. « Remus, on a une réunion dans le compartiment des préfets, tu es attendu. »

Il se mord la lèvre et se lève aussitôt.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il à l'attention de Lily. « J'ai… j'ai oublié. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis avisant le bleu sur sa joue, fronce les sourcils.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, me jetant un regard suspicieux.

« Je ne frappe pas mes amis, Evans, » réponds-je froidement à son regard accusateur.

« Alors, qui ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Personne d'important, » répond Remus. « Oublies ça, et allons-y. »

Elle le regarda, l'air inquiète, pendant plusieurs secondes, puis haussa finalement les épaules.

« Comme tu veux, » dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Remus la suit à l'extérieur après un dernier coup d'œil à mon égard et ferme la porte derrière lui. James pousse un soupir et va prendre place près de la fenêtre.

« Elle est merveilleuse, » dit-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré moi. Je prends place en face de lui et relève une jambe contre mon torse, la serrant dans mes bras.

« On n'a pas encore vu Peter, » fait Jamesie, revenant de sa rêverie.

« Hum ? Oh, le connaissant, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, après avoir fait tous les compartiments sauf le nôtre… »

James pouffe de rire, puis son visage redevient sérieux.

« Je m'inquiète pour Rem'. »

Mes yeux se perdent dans le vide de la pluie de l'extérieur.

« Moi aussi, » réponds-je. « Au moins, il sera majeur avant les prochaines vacances de Noël, il n'aura plus à retourner là-bas. »

« Sauf si le Ministère arrive à faire passer sa nouvelle loi au Magenmagot, » fait une voix triste et un peu essoufflé à l'entrée du compartiment.

« Peter ! Te voilà ! » fait James avec un sourire.

« J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver, » nous dit-il en déposant ses bagages dans le filet.

« De quelle loi tu parles, Peter ? » fais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Croupton, sa dernière lubie, il veut empêcher les loups-garous et autres hybrides d'avoir quelque responsabilité civile et juridique que ce soit. Comme si, en quelque sorte, ils n'atteignaient jamais la majorité ». Ce serait donc à leurs parents de s'occuper d'eux, jusqu'à leur mort, auquel cas les concernés seront pris en charge par une institution spécialisée, jusqu'à leur mort. »

« C'est… c'est horrible… » murmure James, sous le choc.

« Et.. ça paraît bien parti ? » fais-je à Peter.

« Pas vraiment, » me répond-il. « En temps de paix, elle aurait peut-être été acceptée, mais avec la crise sociale actuelle, le Ministère n'a pas d'argent pour créer les institutions nécessaires. Et puis, le Président du Magenmagot, c'est Dumbledore, et il peut mettre son veto – ce qu'il fera, si ça doit aller jusque là. »

Je me relaxe légèrement.

« Si jamais ça arrive quand même, » fait James, « il faudra tout dire à Dumbledore. Il fera ce qu'il pourra. »

« Et en dernier recours, il y a Spica, » finis-je. « Elle le cachera. »

« S'il l'accepte, » rétorque Peter. « Vous savez comment il est, il refusera qu'on se casse la tête pour lui. »

« On ne lui laissera simplement pas le choix, » fais-je, mettant un point final à la discussion.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Remus revient, une bonne heure plus tard, James est en train de parler à Peter à propos, comme d'habitude, de Lily Evans, et moi j'essaye de trouver un plan pour faire comprendre à Lunard que ce que je ressens pour lui dépasse, de très, mais alors de trèèèèèèèès loin l'amitié. J'ai le front posé contre la vitre, pensif, et quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvre pour laisser passer l'objet de mes pensées et de mes désirs, je me tourne vers lui, percevant ainsi un regard brûlant de je ne sais pas trop quoi posé sur ma personne.

Tiens donc ? Mon loup ne serait-il pas moins indifférent qu'il essaye de me le faire croire ? Voyant que je l'ai repéré, il détourne les yeux aussi sec en rougissant. Un sourire machiavélique prend place sur mon visage. Remus, tu es fait.

Reste à résoudre le dernier problème : James. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil en contemplant de nouveau le paysage pluvieux. Cornedure, si seulement tu avais pu mieux prendre le fait que ton père soit parti avec un autre homme !

Bien sûr, je comprends qu'il lui en veuille. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre tous les homosexuels dans le même sac !

Je décide de couper court à mes pensées sombres, et aux babillages incessants de James par la même occasion. Je sors ma baguette et conjure une table de jeu avec un paquet de carte sorcières.

« Sirius ? » fait James, fronçant les sourcils.

« Bataille explosive, » réponds-je avec un grand sourire. « Fêtons convenablement les retrouvailles des Maraudeurs pour leur dernière année de scolarité. »

Je me penche ensuite sous la table pour attraper mon sac et en sort une bouteille de Bierraubeure que j'ai légèrement alcoolisée. Ils sourient tous les trois et, quelques minutes plus tard, le jeu est engagé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tiens donc, » dit la voix froide de Lucius Malefoy. « Les bons petits Gryffondor jouent aux cartes ? »

« Tu veux te joindre à nous, Malefoy ? » réponds-je sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Le blond crache une fumée nauséabonde de sa cigarette dans notre compartiment.

« Malefoy, on n'a pas le droit de – » commence Rem'.

« fumer dans le train, je sais, » termine Malefoy avec insolence. « Mais je suis Préfet-en-Chef, alors tu vois… tu veux tirer, Lupin ? »

« Barres-toi, Malefoy, » dis-je sur un ton neutre.

Il ne bouge pas. Je relève les yeux vers lui et aperçois son regard sur Remus qui est des plus explicites.

« Tu n'as pas assez des autres maisons, tu veux te taper du Gryffondor, aussi ? » dis-je méchamment, sentant la colère monter en moi.

Il tourne ses yeux gris et malveillants vers moi.

« Saches, Black, que peu m'importe la maison de la personne avec qui je couche, » me répond-il avec un sourire mauvais. « Au final, c'est la même chose pour tout le monde… un trou. Mais j'évite tout de même les chiens comme toi, les crétins comme Potter ou les lavettes comme Pettigrow. Votre cher Lupin, par contre, me paraît tout à fait baisable, si vous me permettez l'expression, » termina-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers Remus qui fronce les sourcils. « Donc, beau brun, si tu cherche un bon coup… »

Remus plisse les yeux.

« Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, Malefoy, » répond-il froidement.

Malefoy ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de tirer sur sa cigarette, puis il sourit, d'un sourire mauvais que je n'aime pas du tout.

« Méfies-toi, _Remus_, je ne te demanderai pas toujours ton avis, » dit-il en se rapprochant de lui, écrasant son mégot sur la table et soufflant un dernier nuage de fumée dans le visage de Remus.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me lève brusquement, renversant la table, avant de lancer un uppercut qui le fait vaciller à Malefoy. Profitant de son étourdissement, je l'attrape par le col et le jette hors du compartiment.

« Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, Malefoy, je te tue, est-ce bien clair ? »

Il se relève en s'appuyant sur le mur et la fenêtre.

« Un problème, Black ? Jaloux, peut-être ? » me rétorque-t-il avec un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas parce que je vais me le faire, et crois-moi que je vais y arriver, qu'il ne voudra plus de toi après… Quoi qu'il va falloir que tu assures au lit. »

Je rentre dans le compartiment en claquant la porte. D'un claquement de doigt, je fais disparaître la table et les cartes avant de donner un grand coup de poing sur le mur de rage.

« C'est écrit sur mon front, c'est ça ? » fait Remus d'une voix faible.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et m'aperçois qu'il est blanc comme un linge.

« J'ai passé une annonce dans la Gazette 'Baisez-moi contre mon avis, j'aime ça' ? » ajoute-t-il, tournant ses yeux dorés et vides vers moi.

« Chut, non, arrêtes, ne dis pas ça, » réponds-je en m'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Il pousse un soupir et se laisse aller contre ma poitrine, son visage enfoui dans mon cou. Je pose mon menton sur son crâne.

« Il ne te touchera pas, » dis-je dans un murmure. « Je te promets qu'il ne posera pas la main sur toi.

Il renifle et des larmes chaudes coulent dans mon cou. Je le serre un peu plus étroitement et échange un coup d'œil avec James qui me regard étrangement. Puis un vague sourire s'installe sur son visage et il me fait un petit clin d'œil complice.

Remus passe ses bras autour de ma taille et finit par s'endormir dans mes bras.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Rem', réveilles-toi, » dis-je doucement à son oreille.

Il gémit légèrement et se détache de moi, me regardant de ses yeux ensommeillés. Il me fait un petit sourire que je ne peux qualifier que d'adorable et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Désolé de m'être endormi, » dit-il en rougissant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Cesse d'être désolé pour tout et n'importe quoi, » réponds-je. « Habilles-toi, on va arriver. »

« Oh, » dit-il.

Il ouvre sa valise et en sort son uniforme.

« Je dois aller faire une ronde, » ajoute-t-il.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Oh, non, ça va aller, » répond-il en rougissant encore. « Malefoy est probablement encore en train de faire je ne sais quelle connerie je ne sais où, et puis le train est rempli. Il me foutra la paix. »

« Bon, comme tu veux, » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Méfies-toi quand même. »

Il hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, ajuste son insigne et sort dans le couloir.

« Tu devrais le couver encore un peu plus, » me dit ironiquement James.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Pas la peine de me cacher ce genre de choses, Si', je ne suis pas aveugle. »

Avec horreur, je sens le sang me monter aux joues.

« Mais arrêtes ! Nous sommes amis ! Je ne ressens rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié envers lui ! »

« Mais bien sur, » rétorque James en attachant sa cape, se regardant dans la vitre qui, rendue opaque par le mauvais temps, reflète son image.

Il m'adresse un regard moqueur.

« J'aurais juste apprécié que tu me le dises avant. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Patmol, ce que tu peux être têtu ! »

Mon visage se fend d'un grand sourire.

« Oui, je sais. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hey, Sirius, regardes qui est à la table des professeurs ! » m'interpelle James.

Je détourne mon attention de mon petit brun aux yeux d'or pour suivre la direction indiquée par mon meilleur ami et pousse une exclamation de surprise.

« Grand-mère ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire moqueur. Je m'approche de la table des professeurs, content de la revoir, plus tôt que ce que j'aurais cru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je file un coup de main à Albus, » répond-elle. « Il avait besoin d'un professeur d'Astronomie pendant quelques temps. »

« C'est super ! Tu loges où ? On peut venir te voir ? »

« Pas ce soir, Héritier, » me répond-elle alors que je grimace à ce surnom qu'elle s'entête à me donner. « J'ai rendez-vous, » ajoute-t-elle avec un coup d'œil sur la droite.

Je suis son regard et me retrouve plongé une demi-seconde dans deux lacs bleu turquoise, avant que l'autre ne détourne la tête. Je hausse un sourcil narquois vers la vampire.

« Oh, non, pas de la façon dont tu le crois, petit obsédé, » dit-elle en souriant. « C'est un ami.

« Je vois. Une autre fois alors ? »

Elle hoche la tête et me fait un clin d'œil. Je regarde une dernière fois l'homme qui a des cheveux rouges plus en désordre encore que ceux de James et fronce vaguement les sourcils, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Je hausse les épaules et vais rejoindre la table des Gryffondor, regardant à nouveau mon petit loup, qui comme fait exprès évite mon regard. Une petite quantité de sang se répand cependant sur ses joues.

Adorable…

* * *

fin du chap

la suite dimanche, je pense

gros bisous à tous

dadou


	9. POV Drago ¤ Une guerre qui n'est pas la

Bon week-end tout le monde ! comment ça va bien ?

Alors, oui, je sais, je suis affreusement en retard, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! la ligne internet s'est brusquement coupée du jour au lendemain et ça fait plus de deux semaines que ce foutu problème persiste ! Mais bon, un éclair de génie de la part de ma pauvre petite tête malmenée en Term S m'a permi de sauver le petit modem... je ne vous la fait pas en détail, je n'ai pas le temps !

bref, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire les rar ce matin, parce que j'ai cours, moi ! lol, et puis j'ai aussi un chap de PN à poster et le premier de ma nouvelle fic, alors je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge !

**_Disclaimer _**: une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement**_ : à Polonius Silver, mon beta, qui ne m'a pas corrigé ce chapitre mais qui l'aurait fait s'il avait été là. Je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissance pour ses encouragements, ses conseils et ses correction. Et allez lire ses fics, vraiment, elles valent le coup d'être vu ! Et merci aussi à Cyzia, qui écrit Histoire de Sang, elle m'a corrigé également et je l'en remercie beaucoup !

**Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !**

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à **ANAGRAMMES**, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

* * *

_**Histoire sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 8_

**Une guerre qui n'est pas la nôtre :**

(POV Drago)

« Grand-mère ! »

Mon attention se détourne d'Harry vers celui qui vient de pousser ce cri de surprise. C'est un jeune adolescent qui porte l'uniforme de Gryffondor. La main d'Harry se crispe sur mon avant-bras et je me rends compte avec étonnement et un peu d'inquiétude pour mon amant que c'est Sirius Black. Je pose ma main sur celle d'Harry et lui lance un regard rassurant. Nos doigts s'emmêlent et nos mains glissent sous la table avant qu'il ne se tourne de nouveau vers sa voisine, le professeur McGonnagall. Moi je reporte mon attention sur le jeune homme et celle qu'il vient d'appeler sa grand-mère.

Ils discutent tous les deux à voix basse et Spica tourne légèrement la tête vers moi. Sirius suit son regard et nos yeux se croisent quelques secondes avant que je ne détourne le regard, en l'occurrence pour observer le visage d'Harry, un peu trop pâle.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire.

« Ca va ? » dis-je.

« Ca va, » me répond-il faiblement.

Sirius Black s'éloigne quelques secondes après, et Harry relâche ma main. Je l'observe discrètement pendant le petit discours d'Albus et remarque qu'il évite consciencieusement du regard la table des Gryffondors.

« Je vous présente également vos nouveaux professeurs, » ajoute Albus. « Le professeur Sprea vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » dit-il en tendant la main vers Harry qui hoche légèrement la tête. « Le professeur Boisselier aux Potions, le professeur Constantin aux Sortilèges, le professeur Bibine au vol et le professeur Black à l'Astronomie. »

Harry fronce légèrement les sourcils et se tourne vers moi avec un regard interrogatif. Je lui murmure que Sirius a appelé Spica sa grand-mère, mais que je n'en sais pas plus, et il hausse un sourcil surpris avant de hocher la tête.

Pendant le repas, mes yeux parcourent la Grande Salle et mon regard tombe à un moment sur mon presque double de dix-sept ans, à la table des Serpentards. Mon père qui, avec son arrogance habituelle, préside son groupe d'amis qui, je le sais, sont tous Mangemort à cette époque-là.

Je lui lance un regard plein de haine, qu'il ne capte pas. Il est occupé à discuter avec un de ses voisins tout en matant régulièrement la table des Gryffondors avec quelque chose comme de la convoitise et de la malice dans le regard. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Le banquet tire à sa fin. Les élèves quittent peu à peu la Grande Salle et je remarque qu'Harry fixe son père et ses amis avec un petit sourire triste.

« Emmanuel ? »

Il sursaute légèrement et se tourne vers moi, l'air curieux. Je lui souris.

« Ca a l'air d 'aller mieux, » dis-je.

« Oui, » acquiesce-t-il en souriant un peu plus. « Ca va mieux. »

Les professeurs commencent à se lever à leur tour et, très vite, Harry et moi quittons la Grande Salle. Nous nous dirigeons en silence vers nos appartements mais c'est pour trouver quelqu'un qui nous attend patiemment devant ma porte. Spica.

« Bonsoir, vous deux, » nous dit-elle. « Nous devions discuter, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Bien sur, » répond Harry avec un sourire.

J'échange un regard avec lui puis regarde à nouveau la vampire et passe devant elle pour murmurer le mot de passe à ma tapisserie. Puis je m'écarte et, d'un geste galant, je fais signe à Spica d'entrer. Elle me fait un petit sourire et me passe devant, vite suivie par Harry puis par moi.

J'éclaire le salon où nous venons d'entrer d'un Lumos marmonné, puis désigne les fauteuils et le canapé d'un geste de la main. Spica s'assoit aussitôt, imitée par Harry, et je me dirige vers le petit coin cuisine.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

« Un whisky, » me répondent simultanément les deux autres.

Je leur lance un coup d'œil surpris et Spica éclate de rire.

« Tu aimes le whisky ? » demande-t-elle à Harry, amusée.

Harry hoche la tête.

« C'est bien, » approuve Spica alors que j'arrive avec trois verres.

Un léger silence plane sur la pièce quelques secondes puis Spica sourit.

« Alors, » dit-elle en tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux. « Commençons par les présentations peut-être. Je suis Spica Boisselière Black. Vampire depuis environ… oh, ça doit faire cent soixante-quinze ans, maintenant. »

Elle observe Harry du regard, l'air intéressée.

« Tu es certainement un Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ressembles beaucoup à James, tout en étant plus féminin… »

« Je suis son fils, » acquiesce Harry en rougissant sous la comparaison. « Tu es donc la grand-mère de Sirius Black ? »

« Oh, non, son arrière-arrière-Grand-mère, » répond-elle avec un léger rire. « Beaucoup pense que je suis morte. Ils n'ont pas exactement tort, mais je vis dans la Forêt Interdite depuis un bon moment déjà. Sirius est le seul membre de cette lignée qui vaille quelque chose. Les Black se dissolvent au fur et à mesure, à mon avis ma famille sera bientôt éteinte. Enfin, peu importe pour le moment. »

Elle se tourne alors vers moi et m'observe attentivement.

« Ah, toi, aucun doute ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu es le fils de Lucius et Narcissa, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je grimace un peu.

« Disons plutôt leur progéniture, » réponds-je négligemment. « Le mot fils implique une certaine affection de la part des parents et je peux te garantir que l'affection est la dernière chose que j'ai reçue d'eux. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Oui, je m'en doute, » répond-elle. « Vos prénoms ? »

J'échange un regard avec Harry. Devons-nous dire la vérité ou pas ? Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

« Vous pouvez nous le dire, vous savez, » fait Spica, percevant notre hésitation. « De toute façon, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Je ne les utiliserai pas, je ne veux pas mettre votre mission, quelle qu'elle soit, en péril. Les implications d'un paradoxe temporel sont bien trop graves pour être prises à la légère. »

Je regarde à nouveau Harry qui hausse les épaules.

« Je m'appelle Harry, » dit-il. « Harry Potter. »

« Moi, c'est Drago Malefoy, » dis-je à mon tour. « Mais si je comprends bien, vous êtes ma Grand-mère également, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je suppose, » sourit-elle.

« Comment sais-tu que nous ne sommes pas de ce temps ? » demande Harry, curieux. « Et comment vois-tu notre véritable apparence ? »

« Je suis morte, » répondit Spica comme si cela expliquait tout. « Vous voyez, chez les gens comme moi, la magie est différente de chez les humains. Notre pouvoir tient du fait que nous ne sommes ni mort ni vivant. Nous n'avons donc plus d'aura magique, la magie sans baguette nous est impossible sauf sous certaines formes, mais en revanche, nous avons une plus grande perception des choses, comme la vérité, les sentiments. Vos anneaux agissent sur les auras. Moi je n'en ai pas. Quant à l'époque d'où vous venez, je l'ignore. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de notre temps car vous ressemblez trop à vos parents respectifs. »

Je reste pensif quelques secondes et jette un regard à Harry. Ma foi, ça tient la route, et il semble penser comme moi. J'envisage tout de même une petite recherche à la bibliothèque pour vérifier que tout ceci est vrai.

« Vous êtes méfiants, » murmure Spica comme pour elle-même. « Quelle vie avez-vous eue pour avoir si peu confiance en vos propres intuitions ? Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans vos yeux ? »

Harry fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer la façon dont la vampire parle de nous. Il est tout de même celui qui doit avoir le plus de tristesse dans les yeux. Mon cœur se serre légèrement. Comme à chaque fois que j'ai ce genre de pensées, je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras pour le protéger de l'horreur du monde qui nous entoure.

« Je vais vous laisser, » dit soudain Spica en vidant son verre.

Elle se lève et nous sourit.

« J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, » dit-elle. « On se voit plus tard, messieurs. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce avec rapidité, laissant la pièce dans un silence pesant. Puis je me tourne vers Harry et remarque qu'il a les sourcils froncés, l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

« Harry ? » fais-je doucement.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, l'air toujours troublé.

« Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas demandé pourquoi nous sommes à cette époque ? » demanda-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

« C'est une fille qui a un brin de sagesse, je dirais, » réponds-je. « Elle ne veut pas provoquer de catastrophe. »

Il reste pensif quelques secondes, puis hausse les épaules et me sourit légèrement.

« Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien, » murmure-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas encore trop d'avis, » réponds-je.

Je l'attrape par la main et le tire contre moi sur le canapé. Il se laisse faire avec un léger rire et je le prends dans mes bras, ne voulant rien de plus que le tenir contre moi. Il se laisse aller et se blottit contre mon torse, respirant doucement, le nez dans ma chemise.

« Tu deviens câlin avec l'âge, tu sais ça ? » se moque-t-il.

« Oui, je sais, » réponds-je en allumant un feu d'un sort. « Quelle honte, pour un Malefoy ! »

Il rit doucement, puis se calme.

« Sérieusement, quel est le problème ? » murmure-t-il.

« Il n'y en a pas, je veux juste te tenir contre moi, » réponds-je. « Je ne suis pas qu'un obsédé, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'au sexe ! »

Il rit à nouveau.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « Mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

« Mmphm. Si on allait dormir ? »

« Oui, bonne idée, » répond-il en baillant légèrement. « Je suis fatigué. »

« Je sais. »

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte près de la cheminée pour rejoindre son appartement. Quand il revient quelques minutes après, je suis déjà en pyjama et je l'attends sur mon lit. Il se dépêche de me rejoindre et enlève son anneau pour le déposer sur la table de nuit.

Je souris en redécouvrant le corps mince et ferme que j'aime tant et il me sourit en retour, se glissant sous les draps. Je reprends également ma véritable apparence et m'allonge à coté de lui, m'emparant délicatement de ses lèvres. Il sourit contre ma bouche et me répond rapidement, écartant mes propres lèvres d'un cou de langue expert, s'amusant de mes réactions.

Je suis à moitié allongé sur lui, une jambe entre les siennes, ma main sur sa joue, et il passe un bras autour de la taille pour se caler confortablement.

« Je pourrais rester là, comme ça, à t'embrasser pendant des heures, » me murmure-t-il en se détachant de mes lèvres deux secondes.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on s'arrête alors, » réponds-je en recommençant à mordiller sa bouche.

Nos langues s'emmêlent, encore et encore, avec nos salives, nos lèvres écrasées les unes contre les autres, jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque. Je me détache de lui et il sourit. Il n'y a pas de plus belle vision sur terre que celle-ci, le visage de mon amant aux yeux verts légèrement assombris, mi-clos, et aux lèvres rouges et gonflées, entrouvertes, laissant échapper un souffle légèrement haletant.

« Je t'aime, » murmure-t-il en prenant ma tête entre ses mains pour me guider vers le bas pour un autre baiser.

Je souris entre ses lèvres, puis fait basculer ma bouche dans son cou. Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux alors qu'il gémit très doucement contre moi.

« Je t'aime tellement, » souffle-t-il encore, comme attendant une réponse. « Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » réponds-je alors dans un murmure rauque en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il sourit et m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Dray ? » murmure-t-il alors que je m'applique à marquer sa peau au niveau de sa clavicule.

« Mmh ? » réponds-je, peu disposé à arrêter.

« Je suis fatigué… »

Je relève la tête et lui lance un regard scandalisé.

« Alors monsieur Potter reçoit le grand honneur d'un Malefoy à ses pieds, et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est dormir ? » fais-je, réellement vexé.

Il rit un peu, se foutant de ma gueule pour arranger son cas.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, » dit-il, visiblement amusé. « Tu sais que cette journée a été éprouvante… et on a cours, demain… »

« Pff, » fais-je en roulant sur le coté, lui tournant le dos.

Il se rapproche derrière moi et pose sa main sur ma hanche.

« Amour, tu es vraiment vexé ? »

« Oui, » réponds-je sur un ton buté.

Il pouffe de rire.

« Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu fais la tête, tu sais ça ? »

« Un Malefoy n'est pas adorable, » fais-je.

« _Mon_ Malefoy est adorable, » rétorque-t-il. « Mais si tu veux faire la gueule, vas-y ! »

Je le sens rouler à son tour sur le coté et il se glisse sous les couvertures, éteignant la lumière d'un léger 'Nox'.

Deux minutes après, je pousse un soupir et me retourne, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre moi.

« Espèce de crétin, » fais-je dans un souffle.

« Ah, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, » répond-il, ouvertement moqueur.

« Maintenant, petit lion, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule avant que je ne me vexe à nouveau, » fais-je, de mauvaise humeur, en lui mordant la nuque. « Dors. »

Il rit doucement, puis m'obéit, et je le suis dans un profond sommeil quelques minutes après.

* * *

Un sanglot étouffé me sort de mon sommeil. Il me faut quelques minutes pour réaliser où je suis et ce qu'il se passe, mais très vite je remarque qu'Harry n'est plus contre moi mais recroquevillé de l'autre coté du lit. Il est secoué de sanglots silencieux et je fronce les sourcils en me rapprochant de lui.

« Harry ? » fais-je dans un faible murmure. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Merde, » jure-t-il à voix basse. « J-je s-suis désolé, j-je ne voulais p-pas te réveiller… »

J'allume les lumière et m'approche de lui. Il est pâle, et son front est moite. Sa cicatrice est…

« Oh, merde ! » fais-je en le tirant contre moi. « Ta cicatrice ! Elle te fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hoche la tête et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je le serre dans mes bras et il plante ses ongles dans la peau de mon dos.

« J'ai tellement mal, Drake, » gémit-il.

« Je sais, je sais, » réponds-je, désespéré de ne pouvoir rien faire. « Calmes-toi, ça va passer… »

Sa respiration se saccade petit à petit. Je pose mon nez dans ses cheveux, le serrant fortement contre moi, sachant avec colère et désespoir que je ne peux rien faire. Pas même une potion anti-douleur ne fonctionnerait, et pourtant, Merlin sait que je m'y connais en potion !

« Embrasses-moi, » m'implore-t-il en relevant les yeux. « S'il te plait… »

Je m'exécute sans un mot et il pousse un profond soupir. Je sens que peu à peu, ses mains dans mon dos se décrispent et il finit par décoller sa bouche de la mienne, soulagé.

« Ca va ? »

Il hoche brièvement la tête et sourit faiblement.

« C'est bon, c'est fini, » me répond-il. « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé pour si peu. »

Je retiens un éclat de rire amer.

« Pour si peu, tu en as de bonnes, toi ! » dis-je en caressant sa joue. « Je n'aime pas savoir que tu souffres, mais j'aime encore moins que tu me le caches ! »

Il me fait un petit sourire.

« J'ai toujours peur de te déranger, » répond-il en fermant les yeux.

Je roule des yeux.

« Ecoutes, petit Gryffy, j'ai passé six ans à essayer d'imaginer chaque soir, dans mon lit, que la place à coté de moi n'était pas vite de ton absence, » dis-je fermement. « Alors tu ne risques pas de me déranger ! »

Il sourit, puis émet un petit rire triste.

« Je t'aime, » murmure-t-il.

« Tu as peur que je l'oublie, à force de me le répéter sans cesse ? » ris-je.

« J'ai peur de te perdre, » me répond-il tristement.

Je fronce les sourcils, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il me perde, enfin ! Puis je comprends, cette histoire de cicatrice a dû raviver ses mauvais souvenirs de la guerre et sa peur de la mort. Je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez avec un petit sourire.

« Tu ne me perdras pas, » réponds-je doucement. « La guerre ici, n'est pas la nôtre. Je ne mourrais pas pour elle. Et mon père n'a pas le pouvoir de me tuer. Je veux dire, tu seras là pour me protéger, non ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« Oh, oui, je serai là pour protéger mon petit serpent sans défense, » rit-il. « Mais j'ai peur quand même, » finit-il en détournant le regard.

« Je sais, » réponds-je en l'amenant à me regarder à nouveau. « Mais je ne te quitterai pas. Jamais. »

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras peut-être pas tenir, » me dit-il, mi-moqueur mi-amer.

« Je la tiendrai, » réponds-je en l'embrassant tendrement. « Je te le jure. »

Il sourit doucement, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous rendormons, confortablement calés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

je posterai un nouveau chap dans la semaine

je vous embrasse bien fort

speedy


	10. POV Harry ¤ Premier jours, premières sur

_**Disclaimer**_ : une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement**_ : Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement **_: à Ruth Dedallime, ma béta, qui passe je le sais de longs moments à me relire pour déceler les moindres incohérences, manque de précision, etc, pour que mes textes soient meilleurs... à Cyzia, également, et à Polonius Silver.

Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 9 :_

**Premier jour, premières surprises :**

(POV Harry)

Je me réveille, le matin du premier jour de cours, avec un long bâillement. Je me redresse et m'étire, jetant un coup d'œil à Drago qui dort encore. Je soupire légèrement et me penche vers lui, caressant doucement sa joue.

« Mon amour, il faut se lever, maintenant, » dis-je dans un murmure à son oreille.

« Mmh, plus tard, Dobby, » marmonne-t-il en se retournant.

Je lui lance un regard outré.

« Je ressemble à Dobby ? » dis-je d'une voix plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Hein, quoi ? » demande-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry ? »

Je souris en me levant.

« Tu viens de m'appeler Dobby, à part ça tout va bien, » réponds-je en baillant à nouveau.

J'entends du mouvement derrière moi et il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, embrassant ma nuque.

« Oh, je suis désolé, petit lion, » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. « Que puis-je faire… » chuchote-t-il, alors que sa main se glisse dans mon bas de pyjama, « … pour me faire pardonner ? »

Je gémis, je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait pour me rendre dingue avec seulement quelques mots… si l'on excluait, bien sûr, ces quelques gestes très, très bien placés…

« Merlin, Harry, ce qu'il peut être facile de t'exciter, » me chuchote-t-il d'un ton pervers, me faisant gémir à nouveau. « J'adore t'entendre gémir ainsi, grâce à moi… » continue-t-il. « Tu sens ça ? » ajoute-t-il en me donnant un coup de bassin dans le bas du dos, me faisant remarquer son état d'excitation déjà bien avancé. « Je bande, Harry, et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, à me narguer comme ça avec ton adorable petit postérieur dès le matin. Je vais te faire payer. Je vais te faire hurler. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Je vais m'enfoncer en toi si fort que tu en pleureras, et je frapperai ta prostate tellement violemment que tu en hurleras de plaisir. »

« Navré, mon amour, » réponds-je en me ressaisissant difficilement, attrapant vivement sa main et la retirant de mon pantalon. « Tu vas devoir remettre tous ces délicieux projets à plus tard, parce qu'il est 7h39 et que tu as tout juste vingt et une minutes pour te préparer pour ton premier cours… »

Je me tourne narquoisement vers lui maintenant que mes idées sont bien revenues en place et que je ne risque plus trop de céder face à son visage qui, je le sais, dégouline de lubricité. Il me jette un regard scandalisé.

« Tu va me laisser dans cet état ? » fait-il, me désignant clairement la bosse que forme son entrejambe.

« Désolé, chéri, si tu voulais une partie de jambe en l'air ce matin, il fallait me réveiller plus tôt, » lui réponds-je d'une voix malicieuse. « Maintenant, mon cœur, tu te débrouilles, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard à mon premier cours. »

« Et je fais comment ? »

« Comme tous les adolescents saturés d'hormones ! » réponds-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« C'est-à-dire ? » me nargue-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de trouver d'autres moyens que le sexe pour satisfaire mes besoins, tu sais qu'une bonne partie de l'école m'est passée entre les cuisses ! »

Je me retourne, le visage faussement choqué. Il essaye de provoquer ma jalousie ou quoi ? Puis je lui fais un de mes plus purs sourires de Serpentard.

« Douche froide, ou travaux manuels, mon cœur, » réponds-je. « A plus tard ! »

Je quitte la chambre sur ces mots, me récoltant un gémissement de frustration. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je regagne mes propres appartements pour me doucher et m'habiller.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sors juste de ma chambre pour envoyer un message par la cheminée aux cuisines pour qu'on m'envoie une tasse de café et quelques croissants, mais quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, qui peut bien venir me voir à cette heure-là ? Je vérifie que j'ai bien mon anneau au doigt puis vais ouvrir, pour trouver Gustave, tout sourire, me présentant quelques toasts enveloppés dans une serviette pour les garder au chaud.

« Tu étais à la bourre, je t'ai ramené de quoi manger, » fait-il. « Ca fait mauvais effet, un retard le premier jour. »

Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes, puis me reprends et hoche la tête en remerciement en prenant les toasts.

« Merci, » dis-je. « Il faut que j'aille voir Josh, à tous les coups cet idiot s'est emmêlé dans sa cravate. On se voit plus tard ? »

« Non, je t'attends, nous sommes dans le même coin de couloir, » me répond-il, son sourire charmeur toujours aussi grand et contagieux sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, » fais-je en me retenant à grand peine de rougir comme une gamine. « Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est te mettre encore plus en retard. »

Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Drago si je lui dis qu'il est là.

« Si, si, j'insiste, » me dit-il joyeusement.

Je retiens un soupir. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

« Bon, très bien, » réponds-je. « J'arrive. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil et je me détourne très vite pour regagner l'intérieur de mon appartement. J'entre sans frapper dans celui de Drago, oubliant les toasts quelque(s) part sur le chemin, et le retrouve dans sa chambre, le nez dans son armoire, torse nu.

« Tu n'es pas encore habillé ! »

Il se retourne à mon exclamation et me fait une grimace désolée.

« J'hésite entre cette chemise en soie blanche et celle en toile noire, tu en penses quoi ? »

« J'en pense que je m'en fous, mets ta bague, ta chemise et grouille-toi, il y a Gustave à ma porte ! »

Il relève aussi sec les yeux, oubliant complètement son dilemme vestimentaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ? » marmonne-t-il en passant son anneau et en se dirigeant à grands pas vers ma porte d'entrée, toujours torse nu.

« Hého ! » fais-je de la porte mitoyenne.

Il se retourne à peine.

« Celle-là est bien, » réponds-je à sa question initiale en lui tendant sa chemise blanche.

Il s'en saisit en haussant les épaules pour la passer rapidement avant de reprendre son chemin. Je ne me cache pas mon soulagement. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai du mal à accepter que qui que ce soit le voit à moitié à poil, surtout ce dragueur-là ! Je n'aime pas être jaloux, j'ai une totale confiance en Drago, mais c'est viscéral… Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas resté complètement sage pendant nos six ans de séparation, il me l'a dit lui-même, et bien que je le comprenne, le fait est là : je suis bien plus possessif qu'avant.

Je reviens au présent en voyant Drago reprendre contenance avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste calme que trahissent ses doigts un peu trop droits pour une main censée être détendue.

« Constantin, » dit-il avec un certain mépris alors que je les rejoins dehors, fermant la porte derrière moi, mes cours et ceux de Drago sous le bras.

« Ah, salut, Josh ! » répond Gustave en le regardant à peine, les yeux posés sur moi. « Messieurs, nous allons vraiment être en retard. »

Je hausse les épaules et le suis dans les couloirs. Nos appartements sont assez isolés du reste du château, et ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que nous arrivons dans le grand Hall. C'est désert, mais d'ici un instant, les élèves envahiront les lieux. Drago m'attrape soudain par la taille et me roule une sacrée pelle, toujours frustré de ce matin sans doute, et inquiet à cause de Gustave.

« On se voit à midi, » me murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je hoche la tête et il me lâche, dévalant les escaliers comme un gamin.

« Il est possessif, hum ? » me demande Gustave en posant une main sur ma hanche.

« Très, » réponds-je, amusé malgré moi par son acharnement vain. « Et moi je suis fidèle, alors je te prie d'enlever ta main de là où elle est. »

« Je suis quelqu'un de buté, » dit-il, retirant tout de même sa main.

« Je vois cela. »

« Et ce n'est qu'un petit échantillon, » me répond-il.

« Je n'en doute pas, » fais-je, gardant les yeux fixés sur le point où Drago a disparu de mon champ de vision. « Mais toutefois, méfies-toi, » continue-je en levant le regard vers lui. « Il peut être vraiment cruel… et moi, certainement pas moins. »

Il grogne légèrement, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je te vois à midi ? »

« Oui, je suppose, » réponds-je. « A plus tard. »

Je m'éloigne finalement avec un signe de la main, sentant posé un regard plus qu'insistant sur mes fesses. Discrètement, je claque du doigt. J'entends derrière moi une exclamation étouffée et, sans me retourner, je sais qu'un tas de petits gravillons se sont faufilés sans ses chaussures. Ne retenant pas un sourire narquois, je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ma salle de classe avec satisfaction.

J'émets un léger grognement, on peut dire que je commence fort : septième années de Serpentard ! Puis les Gryffy, super, je vais revoir mon père, ma mère et mon parrain… Avec, ne l'oublions pas, le traître de service. Super. Vraiment génial. Et en plus ils ont deux heures cours. Encore mieux.

Je soupire en secouant légèrement la tête. Mon dieu, que la matinée va être longue…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Mr Malefoy, je vous prie de suivre le cours au lieu de reluquer avec tant d'insistance les fesses de Mr Rogue, » dis-je froidement.

Le blond me fusille aussitôt du regard alors que Severus lui jette un coup d'œil incrédule.

« Bien, puisque j'ai de nouveau l'attention de toute la classe, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il sait sur le sortilège du Patronus ? »

C'est vraiment un comble, vouloir apprendre un tel sortilège à une quinzaine de futurs Mangemorts qui d'ici peu contrôleront les Détraqueurs ! Enfin, peu importe. Je ne pourrais pas les changer, je dois simplement réussir à me faire respecter.

Je constate avec surprise qu'une fille au premier rang lève la main. Je hoche la tête à son attention et elle me fait un petit sourire timide.

« Le patronus est une projection d'une pensée heureuse qui va contrer le pouvoir maléfique du Détraqueur, » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je souris et hoche la tête.

« Tout à fait, dix points pour Serpentard, » dis-je. « Votre nom, miss ? »

Elle rougit légèrement.

« Black, » me répond-elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma liste, il me semblait bien avoir lu quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne suis pas sûr…

« Andromeda ? » fais-je en trouvant son prénom – mais bien sûr, la cousine préférée de Sirius, la mère de Tonks qui s'est mariée à un Moldu… J'ignorais qu'elle était encore à l'école !

« C'est ça. »

« D'accord. Très bien, quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« La petite Black vous intéresse, professeur ? » raille Malefoy. « Très douée au lit, je dois l'avouer, mais un peu trop lionne pour une Serpentard. »

« Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi sur la vie sexuelle des autres, Malefoy, » rétorque Andromeda avec mépris. « Tu es peut-être un dépravé mais je n'ai certainement pas couché avec toi, qu'importe le nombre de fois où tu l'as voulu. »

« Ne joue pas l'effarouchée, ma belle, je – »

« Silence, » interromps-je avec un regard froid. « Vos querelles d'adolescents en manque m'indiffèrent, alors taisez-vous et revenons au cours, s'il vous plait. »

« Je ne suis certainement pas en manque, prof – » commence Malefoy.

« J'AI DIT SILENCE ! »

Les vitres explosent. Je conjure juste à temps un bouclier sur les élèves, puis ferme les yeux et me frotte les tempes avec lassitude.

« Je savais qu'une connerie comme ça arriverait, je le savais, » dis-je dans un murmure, les yeux toujours fermés.

Je pousse finalement un soupir et claque du doigt.

« _Reparo_. »

Les vitres se reforment d'elles-mêmes, puis le silence tombe sur la salle de classe. Les regards sont fixés sur moi avec stupéfaction. Je leur retourne un regard sévère et fâché – plutôt contre moi-même, ceci dit : j'ai déjà perdu une partie de mon self-control… je suis mal barré…

« Pouvons-nous reprendre sans devoir subir à nouveau les commentaires déplacés de certains d'entre vous ? »

Personne ne répond et je hoche la tête, satisfait intérieurement : au moins, ce petit écart de contrôle aura eu au moins un point positif…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Professeur ? »

Je me retourne en entendant la voix d'Andromeda derrière moi et je lui souris.

« Oui ? »

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » me demande-t-elle, l'air impressionné. « Tout à l'heure, avec les vitres ? »

« Oh, ça… »

Je me sens rougir un peu.

« J'ai simplement perdu le contrôle… » Réponds-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. « Ca m'arrive rarement, mais… »

« Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? » fait-elle avec espoir.

Je lui fais une grimace un peu triste.

« Ca ne s'apprend pas, » réponds-je. « Ou bien si, mais je ne le souhaite à personne. Trop d'épreuves, de malheurs, et de douleur. Vous voyez.. »

Je fais apparaître une boule d'un feu bleuté dans ma main. Ses yeux observent le phénomène avec fascination.

« Plus les flammes sont belles, plus elles font mal… » continue-je pensivement.

Je referme mon poing brusquement. Andromeda sursaute.

« Oubliez cette idée, miss, » dis-je doucement.

Elle hausse les épaules, l'air résignée.

« Je m'en doutais. Au revoir, professeur. »

« Au revoir, Andromeda, » réponds-je.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle attendent déjà les Gryffondors.

« Cousine ! » appelle une voix que je reconnais aussitôt être celle de Sirius.

Andromeda se retourne vers lui et lui sourit.

« Alors, il est comment ? » chuchote Sirius fort peu discrètement.

Sa cousine lui fait un clin d'œil et lève le pouce avant de se hâter dans les couloirs. Je souris à mon tour aux élèves et leur fais signe de rentrer, le poing serré dans ma poche à m'en faire saigner la paume de la main avec les ongles. Merlin, j'ai tellement peur de faire une boulette… Maman est si belle. Comment vont-ils agir, tous autant qu'ils sont ?

Je ferme finalement la porte et viens m'asseoir en tailleur sur mon bureau.

« Bien, bonjour à tous ! » dis-je sans me départir d'un visage à peu près avenant. « Le professeur Dumbledore l'a déjà fait mais je vais me présenter à nouveau : je suis Emmanuel Sprea et je serai votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année. Afin d'épargner de fastueuses recherches à tous les curieux que je devine présents dans cette salle et prêts à décortiquer le moindre de mes mots, non, je n'ai pas fait mes études à Poudlard. J'étais à Durmstrang. Je débarque tout juste des Etats-Unis avec mon ami Josh Boisselier, après deux ans passés dans le monde Moldu. »

Je marque une pause, leur laissant le temps d'ingurgiter les nouvelles. Durmstrang n'a jamais eu bonne réputation. Ils semblent plutôt bien le prendre, sauf un certain quatuor qui murmure en son sein. Je tourne les yeux vers eux, m'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe.

« Un problème ? » fais-je aimablement, remarquant leurs regards atterrés par ma franchise et suspicieux.

« Durmstrang ? » répète James sans aucun détour.

« Préjugés, Mr Potter ? » dis-je sans perdre une once de mon sourire.

« Vous savez, les 'on dit', » me répond-il avec un geste négligent de la main.

« Oui, je sais, » fais-je moqueusement. « Les 'il paraît' aussi. Quoique j'ai une petite préférence pour 'j'ai entendu dire' ou bien encore 'la rumeur court que…' Mais c'est comme vous voulez, après tout. »

Je retiens un rire en les voyant me regarder avec une légère inquiétude, désormais. Je hausse un sourcil narquois.

« Nous commençons ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Vous ne pourriez pas nous faire une démonstration ? »

Je jette un regard à Lily Evans et lui fais un petit sourire.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » réponds-je.

« Je ne dirais pas nécessaire, mais plutôt que ce serait intéressant, » me fait-elle, rougissant légèrement. « Peu d'entre nous ont eu l'occasion de voir un vrai Patronus… »

Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté. C'est fou ce qu'elle me touche… je l'adore. Ca ne se passe pas si mal, finalement. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais. J'avais juste peur, en fait. Peur de les aimer encore plus, peut-être, et de souffrir de devoir les quitter encore une fois.

Une main se lève et je donne la parole à Remus.

« Je suis d'accord avec Lily, monsieur, » dit-il. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Je fais une légère grimace. Et moi qui espérais qu'ils attendraient un peu !

« Je suis désolé, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée aujourd'hui, » réponds-je calmement. « Il s'agit d'un sortilège très complexe, et dont la réalisation demande beaucoup d'énergie. J'aimerais beaucoup vous faire ce plaisir mais j'ai d'autres cours à assurer après le vôtre, il faudra donc attendre notre premier cours de pratique pour cela. »

« Dommage… » murmure Lily en reprenant quelques notes.

J'ouvre à nouveau la bouche mais la cloche de midi m'interrompt et je lâche un soupir à la place.

« Bon, très bien, reprenez vos notes pour la prochaine fois, pas de devoir. Prochain cours… euh, jeudi, c'est ça ? Cours simple, théorie. Pratique la semaine prochaine. »

La nouvelle est accueillie par des exclamations positives et je souris.

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

Très vite, la salle se vide, et de nouveau, un élève reste à la fin du cours pour me parler. Je déglutis : c'est Sirius. Suis-je capable d'avoir un entretien seul avec lui ? Visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix.

« Un problème, Mr Black ? » dis-je en rangeant distraitement mes papiers.

« Vous avez quelque chose contre les relations élèves/professeurs ? » me demande-t-il de but en blanc.

J'arrête aussitôt tout mouvement et lui lance un regard incrédule.

« Pardon ? »

« Je vous demande si avoir une relation avec un élève vous dérangerait, » répète-t-il très clairement, aucune émotion ne passant sur son beau visage.

Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes, puis me reprend et lui fais un sourire malicieux.

« C'est une déclaration, Sirius ? » dis-je pour le taquiner.

« Bien sur que non ! » me rétorque-t-il froidement. « Je n'ai simplement pas aimé la façon que vous aviez de regarder Evans et Remus. »

Je souris à nouveau.

« Dans la mesure où je suis déjà engagé, oui, ce genre de relation me dérangerait, » réponds-je à sa question initiale. « Miss Evans me rappelle très fortement ma mère qui est morte récemment, c'est sans doute pour cela que je la regardais bizarrement. Quant à Mr Lupin, je regrette, mais je pense que vous vous faites des illusions, je ne crois pas avoir eu de regard déplacé envers lui. »

Sirius fronce les sourcils et tape du poing sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, professeur, » dit-il, « mais je vous jure que je trouverai. Vous n'êtes pas net. Déjà, pour venir de Durmstrang et l'affirmer sans honte… Je vous conseille de ne pas poser un doigt sur Lily, James vous tuerait. Quant à Remus, si vous osez le regarder de travers à nouveau, vous aurez affaire à moi. »

« Je trouve que vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour bien peu de chose, » dis-je.

« Remus est un excellent ami, rien de plus, » me répond-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Je n'insinuais rien de particulier en ce sens, » réponds-je. « Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous mentez très mal, Sirius, et croyez-moi, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce genre de choses. Je n'ai absolument aucune vue sur aucun d'entre vous. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, j'ai d'autres préoccupations dans ma vie à part mes classes, et vous devriez en avoir d'autres qu'un nouveau prof qui a la confiance totale du directeur comme tous les autres. J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, et j'en suis fou amoureux, pas que ma vie privée vous regarde en quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais que vous cessiez de vous imaginer de telles histoires. Ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel on plaisante. »

Je le regarde quelques secondes puis rejette mes mèches en arrière.

« Et un conseil, n'ayez pas trop de préjugés, Sirius. L'amour que vous ressentez pour Mr Lupin devrait vous avoir fait comprendre depuis longtemps qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs. »

« Bonne journée, professeur, » me coupe-t-il en se détournant brutalement.

« A vous aussi, Sirius, » réponds-je alors que la porte claque.

Je reste là deux minutes avant de me décider à bouger. Sirius aimait Remus. Mais Remus l'a-t-il jamais su ?

'_Excellente question, Harry,'_ murmure une voix lointaine dans ma tête. _'Dix points pour Gryffondor.'_

* * *

Pas de rar aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps...

en tout cas j'ai l'impression que vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux à lire cette fic... j'ai tort ? elle ne vous plait plus ? dites-moi...

gros bisous à tous

speedy


	11. POV James ¤ Jalousie, défi sorcier et Vo

Heelo tout le monde !

bon, le petit train train habituel, je m'excuse pour le gros délai qu'il m'a fallu pour ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée, mais les cours ont pris une grosse place dans mon temps libre cette dernière semaise... maintenant je suis en vacances, alors je vais essayer de vous poster au moins un autre chap de HSF, un de PN, et puis il y aura bien sûr celui d'AC dimanche, mais ça c'est habituel.

voilà, je pars ce matin chez mes grds-parents, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire les rar, je suis désolée. Vous devez vous dire que je ne fais pas bcp d'effort, mais c'est pas vrai ! Au moins vous avez le chap... Non ? En tout cas, je vous remercie du fond du coeur, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réactions aussi virulentes ! C'est vrai que je doute beaucoup pour cette fic, j'ai tjrs peur qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur de RDQMH, mais bon, c'est normal, hein, c'est toujours comme ça quand on écrit une suite qui n'était pas vraiment prévue !

En tout cas, un GROS GROS MERCI à vous tous, et pour la peine je ferai le maximum pour vous publier au moins deux autres chap avant la rentrée (enfin, vue la tonne de devoir que les profs nous ont filé, ce n'est pas encore gagné, ça, lol !) 

_**Disclaimer**_ : une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement**_ : Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Remerciement **_: à Ruth Dedallime, ma béta, qui passe je le sais de longs moments à me relire pour déceler les moindres incohérences, manque de précision, etc, pour que mes textes soient meilleurs... à Cyzia, également, et à Polonius Silver.

Je tiens à vous prévenir également qu'il y aura dans cette fic plusieurs description d'abus sexuels, et des allusions à la pédophilie et à l'inceste... alors méfiez-vous !

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 10 :_

**Jalousie, Défi sorcier et Vodka pure:**

(POV James)

« Où tu étais, Patmol ? » fais-je à Sirius en le voyant enfin débarquer à table.

« J'avais deux mots à dire à Sprea, » me répond-il en fusillant la table des profs du regard.

« A propos de ? » demande Remus en se servant des pommes de terre avant de tourner les yeux vers Si' avec curiosité.

Je remarque que le regard de Patmol se trouble légèrement, et sa voix est rauque quand il répond à Rem'.

« De… certaines choses, » répond-il en s'asseyant. « Des choses très personnelles. »

Et Remus rougit en détournant le regard. Je ne retiens pas un sourire.

« Mmphmm, enfin bref, » fait Remus en se raclant la gorge. « Je l'ai trouvé plutôt pas mal, le nouveau prof. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Il était lamentable, » lâche aussitôt Sirius.

« Je suis d'accord, » réponds-je. « Et je n'aimais pas la façon dont il regardait Lily. »

Remus lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ne soyez donc pas si partiaux, » dit-il, agacé. « Tout ça parce qu'il a avoué de but en blanc qu'il venait de Durmstrang ! Non, je pense vraiment que c'est un très bon prof, surtout dans cette matière-là qui est tout sauf facile. »

« Moi je n'ai pas trop aimé sa façon de jouer sur les mots, » intervient Peter. « Et le sourire qu'il avait… comme si nous nous étions jetés tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Excuse moi, Rem'. »

« Ouais, » répond celui-ci en secouant la main. « Peu importe. Il a quand même fait un cours super intéressant ! On ne savait pas le quart de tout ce qu'il nous a dit sur les Détraqueurs ! » s'exclame-t-il, bien décidé à faire valoir son point de vue.

« On s'en fiche ! » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Il a quelque chose de pas clair, indépendamment de la façon dont il a fait son cours, c'est tout ! »

« Ca n'empêche pas qu'il soit bon prof ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui retirer ça ! » rétorque Remus, pas tout à fait énervé mais pas calme pour autant.

« Tous les bons profs ne sont pas des personnes honnêtes, » murmure Peter, l'air un peu ailleurs.

« Il a raison, » renchérit aussitôt Sirius. « Rappelle-toi Lestrange ! »

Nous nous rembrunons tous à ce souvenir. Lestrange a été notre professeur de potion en quatrième année, et il était plus mauvais que la galle, même si ses cours étaient passionnants. Espion auprès de Dumbledore, à la solde de Voldemort, il avait eu du mal à résister à ses pulsions sadiques, et il avait fini par céder au détriment de notre ancienne professeur de Défense. Le résultat n'avait vraiment pas été beau à voir, c'était Sirius et moi qui avions retrouvé la pauvre femme après son agression.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas louche, » répond Rem'. « J'ai dit que c'était un bon prof. »

« Ah, alors tu admets qu'il est bizarre ? » jubile Sirius.

« Je ne dirais pas bizarre, » répond pensivement Remus, les yeux tournés vers la table des profs. « Je dirais plutôt… intrigant. Il est très mystérieux, et pourtant il donne l'impression de ne pas savoir cacher ses émotions. Et puis, il y a une telle tristesse dans ses yeux… »

Sirius le fusille du regard, il n'a pas l'air d'aimer la façon dont Rem' parle du jeune et séduisant nouveau prof de Défense… Je rie intérieurement en secouant la tête, Rem' n'a rien remarqué. J'observe à nouveau la table des professeurs, fixant Sprea. Vraiment, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, quant à savoir où… Il discute en ce moment avec l'homme aux cheveux rouges, Boisselier, je crois, c'est notre professeur de… potions ? Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Les deux hommes rient légèrement, c'est marrant, ils ont l'air de vraiment bien se connaître…

« Eh bien, on va pouvoirs faire connaissance avec son pote, on a Potions cet aprem', » fait soudain Sirius.

« Cool… » fais-je sans aucun enthousiasme. « Bref, changeons de sujet. Un truc de prévu pendant la pause déjeuner ? »

« Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, » répond Remus. « J'ai un devoir d'Arithmancie à commencer. »

« Ah, » marmonne Sirius, l'air ennuyé. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Si jamais Malefoy est dans les parages… »

« C'est bon, Sirius, je peux me défendre, » sourit Remus.

« Peter ? » dis-je ensuite.

« Moi je dois aller faire un tour aux serres, le professeur Chourave veut me proposer un travail, » répond-il.

« Bon, parfait, » souris-je, satisfait. « Et non, Sirius, tu n'iras pas t'enfermer dans la bibliothèque avec Remus – j'ai à te parler. »

Il se renfrogne.

« Bon, bon, très bien, j'ai compris, » se résigne-t-il à contrecœur.

Je souris et finis mon verre avant de me lever pour l'entraîner hors de la Grande Salle.

« A plus tard, » dis-je aux deux autres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'on n'a toujours pas mis cette salle sur la carte, » me dit Sirius alors que je prends place sur le confortable fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai, » réponds-je pensivement. « Il faudra s'en occuper. Peu importe. Alors tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose pour gagner le cœur du petit Remus ? »

Il s'étouffe à moitié avec son verre de vodka – il n'a jamais pu supporter les alcools sorciers, peut-être à cause de sa mère qui avait la bouteille un peu trop facile. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il admet… moi je crois plutôt que ça le répugne de se conformer au milieu où il a grandi, même sur le moindre détail. Alors je lui fais importer de la vodka par mon père, un peu de whisky écossais aussi parfois – quoique pour ça, il n'a pas besoin de moi, sa grand-mère s'en occupe très bien toute seule !

« Encore ! » s'exclame-t-il d'une voie rendue rauque à cause de l'alcool. « Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces élucubrations ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Sirius, pas la peine de me le cacher plus longtemps, » réponds-je en soupirant. « C'est tellement flagrant ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Il fronce les sourcils dans ma direction.

« Pourquoi ne te l'ai-je pas dit ? » répéte-t-il. « Parce que notre amitié est extrêmement importante pour moi, voilà pourquoi ! »

« Ah… » dis-je d'une voix basse et douce. « Tu avais peur que je te le reproche ? »

« Vu la façon dont tu hais tous les homosexuels que nous croisons depuis que ton père est parti, j'avais toutes les raisons de craindre ta réaction ! »

Je pousse un nouveau soupir et me frotte les tempes et les paupières. Bien sûr, il fallait que ça arrive sur le tapis.

« Ecoute Sirius… » fais-je sans le regarder. « Oui, j'ai très mal pris le fait que papa quitte la maison pour s'installer avec un homme. C'est très douloureux, tu sais, de se rendre compte que finalement, on n'est peut-être qu'une erreur, parce qu'un homme s'est planté sur ce qu'il aimait. »

« Il ne s'est pas planté ! » réagit aussitôt Sirius. « Tu es son fils ! Quel père dirait de son fils qu'il est une erreur ? »

« Pas lui, bien sûr que non, pas lui, » réponds-je. « Il ne me l'a pas dit. C'est moi qui ai mal interprété. Alors forcément, je me suis mis à détester tout ce qui de près ou de loin touchait à l'homosexualité. Et puis j'ai discuté avec mon père cet été. Il m'a dit qu'en aucun cas il n'avait regretté son mariage avec maman, qu'il l'avait aimée, sincèrement et qu'il l'aimait toujours à sa manière. Comme tu le sais, ils se sont séparés d'un commun accord, en fait maman avait rencontré quelqu'un, elle aussi. Il m'a dit… »

Mes yeux se perdent dans le vague à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Il m'a dit que j'étais la plus grande réussite et la plus grande fierté de sa vie. Il s'était toujours su bisexuel, mais que son mariage avec maman et ma naissance n'avaient jamais été une erreur et ne le seraient jamais. J'ai discuté avec son mec, aussi. J'ai été odieux avec lui, au début, je l'ai jugé sans le connaître. En fait c'est un gars super. Il est adorable. Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. »

Je balaye mes mots d'un geste et regarde à nouveau Patmol qui m'observe attentivement.

« Je serais passé au-dessus de toutes façons, » conclus-je. « Notre amitié compte beaucoup plus pour moi qu'une histoire pareille. Je me fiche que tu sois gay, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer comme mon propre frère. »

Il sourit doucement, l'air surpris mais soulagé.

« Merci… »

« Oh, mais de rien, » réponds-je avec un sourire machiavélique. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée, » avoue-t-il avec un éclat de rire. « Comme avec tous les autres, je suppose – glisser quelques allusions par-ci par-là, et attendre le résultat ! »

« Ca ne marchera pas, tu sais, » dis-je sérieusement. « Il n'est pas comme tous les autres. »

« Oui, c'est bien pour ça que je l'aime, » répond-il pensivement. « Je ne sais vraiment pas, » dit-il finalement. « Je passerais bien à une approche plus directe, mais j'ai peur qu'il se braque, à cause de… enfin, tu sais. »

« A mon avis, utilise plutôt la douceur, » dis-je. « C'est ce dont il a le plus besoin. »

« Mmphmm, oui, je sais, » répond-il pensivement. « Mais j'ai tellement peur que ça gâche tout entre nous ! »

« Comment t'en es-tu rendu compte ? » fais-je, curieux.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, » répond-il doucement. « Mais je m'en suis rendu compte un matin, en me réveillant, il dormait encore, paisible… avec un petit sourire… alors j'ai su. »

Je souris, attendri. Voir le tombeur de ces dames devenir sentimental et romantique, voilà quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

« Oh, ça va, hein ! » rougit-il en s'imaginant que je me moque de lui. « Tu n'es pas mieux dès qu'Evans est dans les parages ! »

J'éclate de rire et il me suit rapidement. Nous sommes aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre.

« Tiens, mais on se marre bien ici, dites-moi ! »

Je souris en me tournant vers l'entrée.

« Bonjour, Spica, » dis-je.

« Salut James ! » répond-elle, tout sourire. « Sirius, évite de mourir étouffé devant moi, ça me ferait mal au cœur de voir ma lignée s'éteindre sous mes yeux, surtout de façon aussi ridicule. »

« Oui, navré grand-mère, » fait Sirius, pantelant.

Spica grimace en conjurant un siège pour elle.

« Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant face à nous. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » grimace-t-elle à nouveau en regardant la bouteille sur la petite table. « Vodka ? Oh, Salazar, quand apprendrez-vous à apprécier un bon whisky ? »

« Dis donc, professeur Black, » la taquine Sirius, « vous incitez les élèves à boire ? Pas bien, ça. »

« Oui, je sais, » soupire Spica, « mais que veux-tu, je n'ai jamais été douée pour l'enseignement. J'ai déjà effrayé tous mes premières années ce matin, en cours théorique, en ne faisant que sourire. Enfin, peu importe. De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« Du coup de cœur de Sirius, » réponds-je avec un sourire sardonique en voyant mon meilleur ami rougir.

« Aha, intéressant, qui est l'heureuse élue ? » sourit Spica.

« Tu ferais mieux de dire qui est l'heureux élu, » fais-je, impitoyable, voyant Sirius devenir de plus en plus rouge.

« Oh, encore mieux ! » s'excite Spica. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Remus, » lâche Sirius en regardant ailleurs.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je vois, » fait Spica, un sourire en coin. « Et donc ? »

« Bah rien pour le moment, » répond Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Mmmphmm, » fait Spica, l'air pensive. « Et toi, James, où ça en est avec Lily ? »

« Nulle part, » dis-je avec un soupir.

Un sourire moqueur apparaît sur les lèvres de Spica. Un sourire qui habituellement annonce de très gros ennuis à l'horizon. Non, non, non, Spica, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais c'est non d'office.

« J'ai une idée… » dit-elle de son air de conspirateur.

Sirius prend à son tour un air inquiet.

« Ecoute, Spy, ce n'est vraiment pas pour te vexer, mais la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, on a failli se faire renvoyer de l'école, » dit-il.

« Aucun risque, cette fois, » rétorque-t-elle. « Défi sorcier. »

« Ah, non ! » fait aussitôt Sirius en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Non, non, non, Spica, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Tu crois que je vais me gêner ? » rétorque Spica, ouvertement moqueuse. « C'est trop tard, de toute façon, tu sais comment ça fonctionne, maintenant vous n'avez plus le choix, à moins de vouloir vous faire transformer en… disons, en fouine jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! »

Je soupire en la voyant sortir un sachet de sa poche.

« Et que devons-nous faire ? » fais-je, curieux et résigné.

Spica ouvre le sachet et y plonge la main avant d'en ressortir une poignée de poudre de diamant magique.

« D'ici au 31 juin prochain, » déclare-t-elle solennellement en jetant la poudre sur nous, « vous devrez vous être déclaré à l'élu de votre cœur… et avoir gagné son amour. »

« C'est un coup très bas, grand-mère, » dit-il à voix basse.

« Oui, oh, hein, c'était le seul moyen de vous décider ! » se justifie-t-elle, rangeant la bourse avec soin. « La guerre qui se déroule est bien trop horrible, et la vie de nos jours bien trop périlleuse et précieuse pour gâcher notre temps et perdre le peu d'amour que l'on peut avoir. »

« Toi et tes grandes phrases, » grommelle Sirius.

« Oui, je sais, » répond Spica avec le même grand sourire fier d'elle que Sirius dans ce genre de moment.

Puis elle regarde sa montre.

« Vous avez bien Potions, là ? » nous demande-t-elle.

« Oui, » acquiesce Sirius. « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez vos livres avec vous et que vous courez vite, » continue-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai discuté avec le nouveau prof hier soir et il n'est pas commode. »

La cloche retentit sur ces mots et je pousse un juron. Les cachots sont à l'autre bout du château !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je frappe sans douceur à la porte déjà close de la salle de potions et entre sans attendre la réponse.

« Ah, eh bien, puisque Mr Black et Mr Potter semble avoir décidé de nous combler de l'honneur de leur présence, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fusille du regard le professeur qui se fout ouvertement de notre gueule. Il se contente de répondre d'un sourire narquois.

« Veuillez s'il vous plait aller vous asseoir rapidement, messieurs, » dit-il. « Et, au passage, » ajoute-t-il alors que nous nous exécutons, « sachez que je retire cinq points par minute de retard et par personne. Vous venez donc de faire perdre cent points à Gryffondor pour vos dix minutes de retard. »

Je m'arrête net.

« P-pardon ? » fais-je en me tournant vers lui, alors que la moitié de la classe s'indigne.

« Vous avez des problèmes d'audition, Mr Potter ? » demande Boisselier, haussant un sourcil.

« C'est totalement injuste ! »

« Rien n'est injuste dans ce que je viens de dire, » rétorque le professeur. « Je suis intraitable, vous n'avez simplement pas eu de chance. Vous le saurez pour la prochaine fois. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai entendu dire que vos merveilleuses performances au Quidditch suffiraient amplement à rattraper tout retard. Maintenant, asseyez-vous avant que je ne devienne réellement méchant. »

Je m'apprête à protester de nouveau mais un seul coup d'œil à Lily qui me fusille du regard m'arrête. Je me contente de lancer un Avada des yeux au nouveau professeur. Qui, pas vexé le moins du monde, s'assoit derrière son bureau.

« Eh oui, dommage, Potter, » me susurre Malefoy au passage. « Mais tu t'en remettras… »

« Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr Malefoy, je ne tolérerai pas de tels commentaires dans ma classe, » intervient alors le professeur. « Mr Potter, j'ai dit assis ! »

Avec un sourire moqueur à l'attention de Malefoy, je m'exécute et prends place à coté de Remus. Ce professeur à l'air au moins impartial, même s'il est extrêmement sévère et exigeant. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Malefoy qui est allégrement en train de mater mon voisin. Je plisse les yeux, décidément, ce salaud ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

voilà, fin du chap !

avis ?

merci beaucoup à tout le monde

speed'


	12. POV Drago ¤ C'est ce qu'on appelle un pa

Bonjour tout le monde, bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui comme moi reprenne les cours aujourd'hui, et puis bonnes vacances aux autres, bandes de veinards !

Alors voici, enfin... tadadam ! le chapitre 11 si attendu de Histoire Sans Fin !

alors, comme d'habitude, désolée pour le délai, blabla, je sais que PN est finie depuis longtemps et que j'aurais pu publier avant, blabla, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée, que je n'ai pas le temps de repondre au reviews et que j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira !

_**Disclaimer**_ : une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement**_ : Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 11 :_

**C'est ce qu'on appelle un pari stupide :**

(POV Drago)

Hem… Mouais, j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort, c'est vrai que cent points d'un coup, le premier jour, ça fait mal. Mais j'ai toujours appliqué cette méthode et jusqu'à présent ça a très bien marché, alors il n'y a pas de raison !

Suite à ça, le cours s'est admirablement bien déroulé, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel calme. Enfin, tant mieux. De toute façon, c'est une assez bonne classe de potion. Forcément, ils ont eu Lestrange comme professeur et même s'il était au service de Voldemort et légèrement tordu sur les bords, c'était un assez bon maître des Potions.

La journée est finie et je me hâte vers mes appartements pour me changer et pour voir Harry.

« Professeur Boisselier ! »

Je m'arrête aussi sec et me retourne pour apercevoir Minerva qui s'avance vers moi avec un air contrarié. Ah, j'aurais du m'en douter !

« Minerva, » dis-je en hochant aimablement la tête.

« Un problème ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que vos aviez retiré cent points à Gryffondor ce matin à cause d'un simple retard, » dit-elle de but en blanc.

« Effectivement. Et ? »

« Ca ne vous paraît pas un peu excessif ? »

« Peut-être cela l'est-il, » dis-je avec un léger geste de la main. « Mais cela est dû à un principe très simple. J'ai une règle, je l'applique. Je retire cinq points par minute de retard et par personne. Ils se sont simplement faits avoir, cela arrive. Je pense que ça ne se reproduira pas. »

« Je pense que non, c'est vrai, » acquiesce-t-elle, l'air toujours aussi énervée. « Toutefois, j'aimerais à l'avenir que vous évitiez ce genre de choses. »

« Cela ne dépendra que des élèves, Minerva, » réponds-je galamment. « Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, j'applique cette sur les autres Maisons aussi bien que sur la vôtre ! »

« Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! Qu'en plus d'être aussi strict, vous soyez partial ! »

Elle renifle un peu et me passe devant. Je souris légèrement avant de repartir à mon tour.

Harry est dans son bureau, à corriger quelques copies, et je vois déjà le petit plan que j'ai peaufiné pendant la journée se profiler à l'horizon.

Je m'approche de lui et il me sourit en se levant pour m'embrasser.

« Alors, ta journée ? » me demande-t-il en se rasseyant aussi sec à sa table.

« Pas mauvaise, » réponds-je d'un ton un peu traînant en passant derrière lui. « J'ai retiré cent points à ta maison, c'est toujours aussi… jouissif, » finis-je en glissant mes bras autour de lui, mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais un sadique, » dit-il dans un souffle, visiblement troublé.

« Oh, » fais-je doucement, faisant descendre ma main sur son torse et son ventre. « Si peu… »

Il tourne la tête vers moi et sa main vient se perdre sur ma nuque pour m'attirer sur ses lèvres. Je retiens un sourire, c'est vraiment trop facile… Je le force à se relever, et pas à pas, l'amène à se plaquer contre le mur, alors qu'une de mes jambes se faufile entre les siennes. Il gémit doucement et je souris.

« Toi, tu es toujours frustré à cause de ce matin, » murmure-t-il.

Je souris un peu plus sadiquement.

« Pas vraiment frustré, » réponds-je en appuyant ma cuisse sur son entrejambe.

Il gémit à nouveau et je choisis ce moment pour m'écarter et me diriger vers la porte comme si de rien n'était. Comme prévu, il m'attrape le poignet et me regarde avec stupéfaction.

« Tu pars ? »

Je penche un peu la tête sur le coté, moqueur.

« Chacun son tour, » réponds-je.

Il fronce les sourcils. Je décide de m'expliquer un peu plus clairement.

« On en repousse pas un Malefoy, Harry, tu devrais le savoir, maintenant, » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. « Surtout pas après l'avoir allumé. »

« Tu t'es allumé tout seul, » s'offusque-t-il.

Je fais une petite moue indifférente.

« Peu importe, » réponds-je. « Maintenant, petit lion, ça sera à voir qui de nous deux est le plus résistant face à la tentation. »

Il m'observe avec stupéfaction, puis un sourire de Serpentard étire ses lèvres.

« Ah oui, tu veux jouer mon amour ? »

Je hoche la tête sans me départir de mon sourire. Il s'approche de moi et souffle légèrement sur mes lèvres, effleurant mes hanches de ses mains.

« Alors jouons, » souffle-t-il. « Mais je te connais bien… tu vas perdre. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons, » réponds-je.

Il dépose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres, puis s'écarte de moi.

« Cent points, c'est beaucoup, que s'est-il passé ? » me demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était, reprenant place à son bureau.

« Ton père et ton parrain sont arrivés en retard, » réponds-je sur le même ton.

« M'étonne pas, » sourit-il. « Au fait, j'ai découvert que Sirius était amoureux de Remus. »

« Je le savais, » fais-je en m'asseyant sur un coin du bureau.

« Ah ? Moi pas. »

« Remus m'en a parlé quand… enfin, quand on essayait de te retrouver… au début, » continue-je, voyant qu'il a besoin d'une explication.

« Il faudra que j'en parle avec lui, quand nous retournerons là-bas, » murmure-t-il pensivement. « Ils étaient ensemble ? Enfin, ils ont finit par concrétiser ? »

« Oui, » souris-je à mon tour. « Il ne m'a pas tout raconté, mais je sais que c'était le cas. »

« D'accord. »

« Et toi, ta journée ? »

« Très bonne, je me suis fait passer pour un psychopathe auprès de mes parents, j'ai perdu le contrôle face à ton père et ses chers amis et j'ai rencontré ta tante, » me dit-il avec un léger sourire. « La routine, quoi. »

Je secoue légèrement la tête, désabusé.

« Au fait… » ajoute-t-il avec un ton langoureux en caressant légèrement ma cuisse. « Gustave est venu me voir, cet après-midi. »

Mon sang se glace à ces mots.

« Et ? »

« Oh, rien d'important, » sourit-il de ma réaction. « Il m'a juste proposé son aide, si jamais je me perdais dans le château… Il voulait prendre un café mais je l'ai gentiment viré. »

« Ah, » fais-je avec un soupir soulagé. « Mais vraiment, celui-là, il va m'entendre ! »

Harry hausse les épaules.

« Laisse tomber, mon cœur. Il ne t'écoutera pas. »

Je plisse les yeux, suspicieux.

« Oui, je suppose, après tout peut-être que ça te plait de flirter avec lui, » dis-je dans un murmure, observant attentivement sa réaction.

Il arque un sourcil surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? » fait-il, l'air amusé plus qu'agacé.

« Que tu ne serais peut-être pas contre une petite partie de jambe en l'air avec lui ! » réponds-je en me levant brusquement.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras sur son torse, me dardant de ses yeux bleu électrique.

« Crois-tu vraiment ? »

Je n'aime pas ce regard, on dirait qu'il vient d'avoir une idée diabolique, mais je prends naturellement la mouche à sa petite pique.

« Oui, » fais-je, furieux. « Et j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas vraiment compris… notre relation. »

Je m'approche de lui et me mets à califourchon sur ses genoux, mes mains des deux cotés de sa tête.

« Tu es… à moi… » dis-je dans un souffle, pressant mes hanches contre son ventre.

Je le vois déglutir mais il affiche un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu as l'intention de me le prouver ? » murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

Je souris également et l'embrasse légèrement, mes mains sur le col de sa robe.

« Je pense que c'est un bon projet pour ce soir, tu n'es pas d'accord ? » réponds-je.

« A toi de voir… » susurra-t-il. « Mais ce serait dommage… tu perdrais ce défi… »

Douche froide.

« Sale petit… » fais-je en me relevant brusquement, furieux.

Il sourit de plus belle, content de lui.

« Oui ? »

« Tu me paieras ça, Harry, » fais-je en me détournant.

Il rit légèrement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, petit dragon ! » répond-il juste avant que je ne sorte en claquant la porte.

Je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit avec un soupir. Je sens que je vais rapidement regretter cette idée…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je claque la porte de la salle de bain et me réfugie sous la douche que je mets au plus froid possible. Je halète en sentant les petites gouttes piquer ma peau comme des aiguilles, mais au moins j'ai obtenu l'effet désiré…

C'était à deux doigts, cette fois. Une seconde de plus et j'aurais cédé, une seconde de plus et je l'aurais pris avec une violence décuplée par mon désir sur le canapé. Et je me dis après coup que ça vaut mieux comme ça, mon dieu, je pourrais lui faire aussi mal que j'ai souffert quand…

Je secoue la tête pour ne pas penser à ça. Deux semaines que ce petit jeu frustrant dure, et ni lui ni moi n'avons encore cédé… Mais je vais craquer. Je le sens. Il est beaucoup plus doué à ce genre de chose que je ne le pensais… comme quoi, je ne le connais pas encore par cœur. Ce qui est réciproque, finalement, il reste encore deux ou trois petites choses qu'il ne sait pas à propos de moi et je ne prévois pas de lui dire avant que notre vie ne soit posée et tranquille.

Un léger rire retentit derrière la porte.

« Ca va, mon cœur ? » se moque-t-il. « L'eau n'est pas trop froide ? »

« Sale petit allumeur ! » crie-je en réponse.

Il rit à nouveau.

« Je descends, dépêches-toi, tu vas être en retard pour dîner ! »

« Je t'aurai, Harry, je te jure que je t'aurai ! »

Il y a un moment de silence, c'est bizarre, je n'ai pas entendu de bruits de pas…

« Rah ! » fais-je brusquement. « Putain, c'est froid ! »

Un éclat de rire retentit à nouveau derrière la porte et cette fois les bruits de pas s'éloignent, me laissant définitivement seul, gelé, et avec, malheureusement pour moi, une érection qui reprendra vie dès que je le verrais à nouveau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'entre dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard, habillé de la tenue la plus sexy que j'ai dans ma garde-robe, c'est à dire mon pantalon en cuir le plus moulant et ma chemise blanche, très moulante également. J'ai bien l'intention de le faire craquer ce soir, et faute d'autre meilleur plan, je vais reprendre le sien. Je sais très bien que sa jalousie est aussi dévastatrice que la mienne, bien qu'un peu mieux contrôlée. Alors si je le provoque…

Je ne fais pas attention aux regards appréciatifs posés sur moi et viens m'asseoir entre Harry et Helena MacKay, la jeune et charmante professeur de divination à cette époque. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien et j'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir contre Harry.

« Salut Josh, » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir, Helena, » réponds-je ne m'assurant qu'Harry m'écoute. « Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Plutôt pas mal, » acquiesce-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. « Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, j'aurais besoin de potion de clairvoyance… »

« Oui bien sûr, » dis-je avec mon sourire le plus ravageur. « Combien il t'en faut ? »

Elle rougit légèrement.

« Oh, deux ou trois flacons, seulement, » répond-elle.

« Et tu les veux pour quand ? »

« La semaine prochaine si possible. »

« C'est tout à fait possible, aucun problème. »

Je jette un coup d'œil et, bizarrement, ce n'est pas Helena qu'il regarde avec colère mais moi, avec un sourire narquois qui joue sur ses lèvres.

« Merci beaucoup, » fait la jeune femme à coté de moi.

« Mais je t'en prie, je suis là pour ça, » réponds-je en commençant à manger.

Je tourne innocemment les yeux vers mon voisin et m'aperçoit que son sourire est plus moqueur que jamais.

« Un problème ? » fais-je avec un petit sourire en prenant mon verre de vin.

Il m'observe quelques secondes, l'air de réfléchir profondément, puis sourit avec condescendance alors que la main de Constantin se pose sur son avant-bras.

« Absolument aucun, Josh, » me sourit-il avant de se détourner vers Gustave qui, apparemment a plein de choses à lui dire.

Je me retiens de grincer des dents et serre les poings sous la table. Mon plan vient de lamentablement foirer, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il ferait la même chose que moi. Je sais très bien que je serais incapable de tenir une conversation avec Helena alors que Constantin est en train d'essayer de mettre _mon_ mec dans son lit, juste à coté de moi.

Et en plus, ce salaud ne lui lâche même pas l'avant-bras !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous nous levons de table et je m'apprête à entraîner Harry pour mettre deux ou trois choses au clair, mais je suis devancé par Constantin qui pose une main sur l'épaule de mon amant.

« Emmanuel, tu peux venir deux minutes ? » lui demande-t-il. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Bon, je vois rouge, mais ce n'est pas grave. Harry va dire non. Il m'a promis qu'il serait prudent.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, » répond-il, l'air faussement curieux. « Avec plaisir. »

D'accord. Je. Vais. Le. Tuer. Tant pis pour notre pari. Il ne survivra pas à ce soir.

Et en plus, il me lance un petit regard défiant tout à fait mesquin, avant de suivre ce petit déchet de Constantin comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Plissant les yeux, je les suis discrètement, des envies de meurtres guidant mes pas.

Constantin emmène Harry au deuxième étage, et le guide dans une salle qui, si je me rappelle bien, est une classe désaffectée. Je crispe les poings et vais me poster devant la porte qui est entrouverte.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demande Harry, aussi naïf que toujours.

Je retiens un grognement. Vraiment, je n'ai aucune influence sur lui ou quoi ? Ou alors, il joue la comédie, juste pour me faire chier. Je le hais.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? » répond Constantin.

« Si, mais je pensais que tu aurais compris qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre toi et moi… »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Ils apparaissent soudain dans mon champ de vision. Harry est dos au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse et Constantin est très proche de lui, les mains des deux cotés de sa tête.

« Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois, Gustave, » murmure Harry. « Recule. »

« Où est le problème ? Je ne veux qu'un baiser, » répond Constantin.

« Non, » répond Harry. « Je n'en ai pas envie. Et Josh te tuerait. »

« Il ne le saura pas, » murmure le petit enfoiré en s'approchant de lui. « Je suis sûr que tu en as envie, ne me mens pas. »

Je rentre dans la pièce en silence et pointe ma baguette à l'arrière du crâne de Constantin. Jarry me jette un regard et n'a, visiblement, aucune réaction, son visage ne change absolument pas d'expression. Toutefois, une petite lueur toute serpentarde grandit dans ses yeux.

« Je regrette, mais je ne mens pas, je n'en ai aucune envie, » commence-t-il. « Et je regrette encore plus, mais il le sait. »

Constantin fait brusquement volte-face et se retrouve avec ma baguette pile entre les deux yeux. J'ai une main sur ma hanche et j'affiche un sourire narquois, c'est une pose qui semble avoir une certain charme vu le regard appréciatif de mon lion. Les pupilles de Constantin se dilatent légèrement, mais autrement il ne montre pas sa peur.

« Tiens donc ! Josh, comment vas-tu ? »

« Oh, merveilleusement bien, » réponds-je d'une voix doucereuse, « j'ai enfin une bonne raison pour te tuer très, très lentement… »

« Je te le déconseille, Josh, » me dit-il avec un léger sourire. « Crois-tu qu'Azkaban en vaille la peine ? »

« Dans le jargon juridique, Constantin, on appelle ça une crise de folie passagère, et tu sais que je suis avocat, » réponds-je, ouvertement moqueur. « Mais je vais te donner une chance. Barres-toi tout de suite et je pourrai éventuellement songer à ne pas te faire souffrir trop longtemps. »

Il pousse un soupir théâtral.

« Bon, très bien, » dit-il en se détournant. « Pardonnes-moi de vouloir me faire un beau mec, » ajoute-t-il avec un coup d'œil vers Harry.

« Tu peux te faire tous les beaux mecs que tu veux, » réponds-je. « Sauf _le mien_. »

Il hausse les épaules et quitte la pièce en fermant la porte. Je lui lance aussitôt u sort de verrouillage et un charme de silence avant de me tourner vers Harry qui m'observe avec un sourire narquois, ne parvenant pourtant pas tout à fait à cacher la lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux.

« Tu es superbe, mon chéri, » me dit-il en me dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

« Ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation, » fais-je en grinçant des dents. « Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper comme ça ? »

Je m'approche de lui, lui attrape les poignets et les plaque des deux cotés de sa tête, mon visage très près du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayerais de faire avec lui ? » dis-je en plissant les yeux, ma bouche à un centimètre de la sienne.

« Voyons, Dray, tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas à mal… » répond-il innocemment.

« Ne me prends pas pour un con. »

D'un sort de ma baguette, je lui lie les mains au mur où passe un tuyau, puis je m'écarte pour l'observer, lui ôtant par la même son anneau et le mien. Il déglutit légèrement, tins donc, je lui fais peur ?

Je ricane un peu.

« Je te fais peur, petit lion ? »

Il lève ses yeux verts vers moi et la lueur de désir que j'y vois me contredit.

« Non, tu m'excites, » me répond-il.

Je souris narquoisement et m'approche à nouveau de lui, posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

« Ca veut dire que tu renonces à notre défi ? »

Il sourit à son tour.

« Non. De toute façon tu as trop envie de me prouver que je t'appartiens, si je ne cède pas, tu le feras. »

« Tu as raison, » dis-je en me penchant vers lui et en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Au diable ma fierté, je vais sûrement en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais tant pis, je le veux… tout de suite.

Je récupère ma baguette et nous déshabille tous les deux d'un sort, avant de lui écarter les jambes et de glisser ma main entre ses cuisses, savourant la vision de ses prunelles s'assombrissant à vue d'œil. Il crie alors que j'insinue un doigt en lui et il rejette la tête en arrière. Je m'empare en même temps de ses lèvres, désireux de le marquer, de le faire crier, et de lui faire comprendre.

« C'est bon ? » dis-je dans un souffle alors que mes doigts bougent en lui, rapidement et profondément.

« Oui, » gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Tu en veux encore ? »

Il hoche la tête en haletant péniblement.

« Oui, oui, oui… »

J'approche mon visage du sien et cesse de bouger ma main.

« Supplie-moi… »

Il relève les paupières et me lance un regard follement excitant.

« Oh, mon grand méchant Serpentard, tu n'es qu'on petit pervers sadique… »

Je ricane.

« Et toi, ça t'excite, » fais-je en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, sans reprendre mes mouvements.

Il gémit à nouveau, de frustration cette fois.

« Continue, je t'en prie, » souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je souris et parsème son visage de petits baisers doux en recommençant à glisser mes doigts en lui. Bien vite, je peux les bouger plus facilement et je retire alors ma main, avant de le soulever par les fesses, le plaquant contre le mur comme appui. Ses jambes viennent aussitôt se nouer autour de ma taille et il ondule des hanches pour m'inciter à le pénétrer.

« Dis-le maintenant, » fais-je contre ses lèvres.

« D-dire quoi ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, » dis-je à voix basse en léchant ses lèvres, le pénétrant juste un peu, le faisant gémir à nouveau de frustration.

« Je suis à toi, » dit-il dans un grognement plaintif, bougeant son bassin. « Je suis à toi, à toi seul, il ne me touchera pas… prends-moi, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, putain ! »

Il me suffit de ces quelques mots pour me décider et je m'enfonce violemment en lui, faisant retentir son cri dans la pièce.

« Encore, » dis-je en reculant.

« Je suis à toi, » gémit-il.

« Plus fort ! » crie-je en le pénétrant encore plus profondément.

« Je t'appartiens ! » crie-t-il en écho.

« Tu es à moi, » dis-je dans un murmure rauque en commençant à aller et venir durement et profondément en lui. « Tu es à moi. »

« Je suis à toi, » souffle-t-il es réponse, ses mains qu'il vient de détacher d'un sort s'enroulant autour de mon cou.

« Tu m'appartiens. »

« Je t'appartiens… »

« Corps et âme. »

« Corps et âme, à jamais… je te le jure… »

Je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne, continuant mes mouvements qui le font se serrer autour de moi. Il gémit et supplie encore en me plantant ses ongles dans la peau. Il se met à marmonner des mots sans suite, et il jouit violemment, me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je le rejoins très vite en me déversant en lui, avant de me retirer et de m'asseoir contre le mur, le prenant sur mes genoux. Il se blottit instinctivement contre moi, haletant, le visage dans mon cou.

« Drago Malefoy, tu es une putain de bête de sexe, » me murmure-t-il quand il le peut.

« Oui, je sais, » réponds-je.

Il sourit en me sentant renaître contre sa cuisse.

« Mais tu n'es pas humain, mon pauvre ! » s'exclame-t-il.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Si, je l'avais déjà remarqué à Poudlard, » me répond-il.

« Tu m'excites, Harry… »

« Oui, je sais, » souffle-t-il en remontant son visage au niveau du mien. « C'est réciproque. »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me surprends à penser que nous nous comportons comme des adolescents, à baiser comme des lapins à même le sol d'une salle de classe poussiéreuse.

C'est ma dernière pensée lucide avant de le retourner par terre.

* * *

voila voila, fin du chapitre...

avis ?

prochain, je préfère ne pas donner de date, hein ? je crois que c'est mieux

gros bisous à tous !

speed'


	13. POV Remus ¤ De découvertes en aventures

Bonjour tout le monde !

nouveau chapitre ce soir, parce que je suis motivée...

_**Disclaimer**_ : une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement**_ : Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace 1**_ : cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2**_ : de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 12 :_

**De découvertes en aventures et d'aventures en discussions… Quel bordel…**

(POV Remus)

« Tu viens avec nous à l'entraînement, Remus ? » me demande James alors que je me lève.

« Non, » réponds-je avec un sourire. « Je dois travailler mon devoir de potion. Je vais à la bibliothèque. »

« Oh, allez, Rem' ! » insiste Sirius. « Tu auras bien le temps de le faire plus tard ! »

Je secoue la tête sans cesser de sourire.

« Une autre fois, Sirius, » réponds-je. « Il faut vraiment que je le fasse. Tu sais très bien comment est Boisselier. Vous nous avez déjà fait perdre assez de points à cause de lui ! »

Sirius se renfrogne, dieux qu'il est attirant avec cette moue gamine… Non, mauvaise idée, Rem', on ne s'aventure pas sur ce terrain là…

« Très bien, très bien, » fait-il, résigné. « Queudver ? »

« Oui, j'arrive, » répond aussitôt Peter. « A plus tard, Remus ! »

Ils quittent tous les trois la Salle Commune et je fais de même quelques minutes après pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Je croise en chemin le professeur Sprea qui me sourit.

« Bonjour, Remus, » dit-il. « Vous allez bien ? »

Je lui sourit en retour, peu importe ce que disent Sirius et James à propos de lui, je l'aime bien, et je crois qu'il me le rends bien.

« Très bien, merci, professeur, » réponds-je.

« Vous allez encore vous enfermer à la bibliothèque par ce beau temps ? » me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, j'ai un devoir de potion à rendre la semaine prochaine, » réponds-je, « et le professeur Boisselier n'accepte pas les retards.

Il sourit à nouveau et secoue la tête, désabusé.

« Oui, il a toujours été comme ça, » dit-il.

Puis son visage se fait un peu soucieux.

« Vous me paraissez un peu fatigué, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Je souris tristement.

« Oui, c'est simplement la pleine lune qui approche, » réponds-je.

« Oui, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? » fait-il, comprenant. « Elle tombe demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » réponds-je, « dommage pour le banquet. »

Il se frotte le menton pensivement.

« Josh doit avoir des recettes de potions de métamorphose animale, » dit-il. « Voudriez-vous que je vienne vous voir ? »

Je me sens pâlir, mauvais plan, ça.

« Oh, non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, » fais-je hâtivement. « Ca ira, je vous assure. »

« Vous êtes sûr ?. »

« Tout à fait, » dis-je en haussant la tête, assuré.

« Bon, très bien, à votre guise, » acquiesce-t-il, l'air à peine surpris – voire… amusé ? « Je dois vous laisser, » me dit-il ensuite. « Travaillez bien. »

« Merci, professeur. A bientôt. »

Je commence à m'éloigner, mais il me rappelle une seconde plus tard.

« Au fait, prévenez vos amis d'être prudents, » dit-il.

Je me retourne brusquement. Il m'observe avec un petit sourire.

« Il y aura beaucoup de rondes demain soir… et puis Dumbledore n'est pas au courant, hein ! » fait-il avec un petit clin d'œil. « Quoiqu'il ne dirait peut-être rien… A plus tard, » conclut-il en prenant la direction des cachots.

Je dois être blanc comme un linge et il me faut une bonne minute pour me remettre à bouger. Il sait quelque chose. Peut-être même tout.

Eh, minute, mec, calme-toi. Il n'a rien dit. Il n'a pas l'intention de prévenir le directeur. Il nous a même conseillé.

Je pousse un soupir en hochant la tête à l'attention de Mrs Pince. Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de ça, entre mon père qui veut que je rentre à Noël et Malefoy qui ne cesse de me harceler… Rajoutons par-dessus ça que celui que j'aime semble hésiter à venir me voir, et nous aurons le parfait tableau de ma vie au jour d'aujourd'hui. Super.

Je m'installe à une table un peu sombre. Merde, cette histoire avec Sirius m'obsède. Il a l'air d'assez bien m'aimer, en tout cas assez pour vouloir me protéger sans cesse… mais il ne vient pas me voir. Attend-il que je fasse le premier pas ? C'est stupide, j'en serai incapable. Alors quoi ?

Peut-être est-il dégoutté.

Mon visage s'assombrit encore plus, si possible. C'est sûrement ça. Il est dégoutté d'avoir envie d'un garçon comme moi. A cause de… je secoue stupidement la tête. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je n'aurais pas du espérer que quoi que ce soit de bien puisse m'arriver.

Je chasse ces pensées noires d'un geste de la main et me rends dans la section Potions pour chercher des renseignements sur les sérums de clairvoyance.

Mais au bout de deux minutes, je sens une présence derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que quelqu'un m'attrape les bras et me les tords dans le dos.

« Tiens donc, Remus Lupin, » susurre-t-on à mon oreille. « Quelle surprise, tu n'accompagnes pas ta bande de décérébrés que tu qualifie d'amis à leur entraînement ? »

« Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! » fais-je en me débattant.

Il me serre un peu plus cruellement et je retiens un gémissement de douleur.

« Allons, crois-tu vraiment que je vais laisser passer une telle occasion ? » me rétorque-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans ma nuque. « Laisse-toi aller, Remus, tu n'auras pas souvent l'occasion de te faire un bon coups comme moi… »

« Retire tes sales pattes de dépravé sexuel de moi, Malefoy ! » réponds-je, frissonnant de dégoût en sentant une langue glisser sur ma peau.

Il rigole simplement, avant de me lâcher un poignet et de me retourner vivement, m'emprisonnant à nouveau les deux mains devant moi, approchant son visage très près du mien.

« Tu as un goût étonnant, Remus, » dit-il, son nez dans mon cou et sa bouche traçant la ligne de ma jugulaire.

« Malefoy, lâche-moi ! »

Il relève le visage vers moi et sourit narquoisement.

« Non, » me répond-il en se baissant vers moi et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'ai un violent sursaut de dégoût qui ne semble pas le rebuter et il colle un jambe entre les miennes pour m'empêcher totalement de bouger. Je détourne la tête et me débat à nouveau, voulant lui envoyer un coup de genoux bien placé, ce que je ne peux pas faire à cause de sa jambe. Il se détache à peine de moi et m'observe avec un détestable petit sourire moqueur.

« Remus… » fait-il en secouant la tête, l'air désabusé. « Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es en colère, tu sais ? »

Je le fusille du regard.

« Malefoy, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois de plus, » fais-je lentement, articulant chaque mot à voix basse. « Lâche-moi. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi, pour m'y forcer ? » sourit-il. « Oui, vas-y, mon mignon, débats-toi, » susurre-t-il à mon oreille. « Ca m'excite… »

Je sens avec dégoût et colère son érection grandir contre ma hanche. Dans un élan purement bestial, je libère une de mes mains et le frappe violemment du poing sur la mâchoire. Totalement pris au dépourvu, il vacille et tombe à terre. Je me redresse rapidement et lui lance un regard méprisant.

« Maintenant, Malefoy, ça suffit, » fais-je, crachant mes mots avec haine. « Tu vas arrêter de croire que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite chose faible dont tu pourrais user et abuser à ta guise. Parce que je ne suis pas comme ça. N'essaye pas de poser à nouveau tes main sur moi. »

Je lui crache au visage et m'essuie la bouche.

« Tu me répugnes, » finis-je en passant au-dessus de lui, sentant son regard de glace me suivre.

Le plus vite possible, je ramasse mes affaires, laissant tomber mon devoir de potion et quittant la bibliothèque à grands pas, au bord des larmes et tremblant toujours de peur.

Je rejoins la Tour de Gryffondor et traverse la Salle Commune sans un regard pour personne, sentant tout de même peser sur moi deux yeux vert émeraude, et monte au dortoir, m'enfermant dans le noir dans mon baldaquin. Je me recroqueville à la tête du lit, serrant mon oreiller contre moi, la respiration saccadée et le visage mouillé de larmes.

Je me frotte sèchement les lèvres contre la base de mon pouce, voulant effacer à jamais le contact de la bouche de ce déchet avec les miennes.

Je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais en revanche j'entends mon nom prononcé avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

« Remus ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je n'en ai de toute façon pas le temps car les rideau de mon lit son déjà ouvert. Je jette un regard à Lily en reniflant et elle fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Remus ? » me demande-t-elle, l'air franchement inquiète.

Je secoue la tête et détourne le regard, ne pouvant supporter ces yeux si brillants et si troublants.

« Riens, » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? » me rétorque-t-elle.

Elle grimpe sans cérémonie sur le lit et s'assied à coté de moi. Je garde les yeux baissés mais elle lève la main pour la poser sur ma tête et me caresser les cheveux.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Rem', » me dit-elle doucement. « Je ne le montre peut-être pas mais je t'apprécie, vraiment, et le fait de te voir pleurer me fait mal au cœur, tu sais. »

« Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien, » dis-je dans un faible murmure. « Ca va passer, ce n'est rien. »

« Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber, pas cette fois, » me répond-elle. « Je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse. »

« C'est inutile, ne t'occupe pas de moi, » dis-je.

« Mr Remus Lupin, je suis Préfete en Chef, donc ta supérieure directe, » me répond-elle d'un ton ironiquement sévère. « Je veux savoir ce qui pourrait éventuellement t'empêcher de faire ton devoir correctement. »

Je laisse échapper un faible rire avant de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle est jolie, cette fille. Non, non, elle est belle. Avec ses cheveux auburn cascadant en légères boucles jusqu'à ses reins, et ses grands yeux verts qui semblent pouvoir percer votre âme. Je pousse un soupir et vient nicher mon visage dans son cou sans rien dire. Elle m'embrasse le front et passe ses bras autour de moi.

« On va faire un marché, » dit-elle, voyant que je ne dis rien. « Je te dis ce que je pense savoir et tu corriges et complètes. D'accord ? »

Je hoche légèrement la tête.

« Bien, alors… tu es un loup-garou, » commence-t-elle, me faisant sursauter.

Je relève brusquement le visage vers elle.

« Tu sais ? »

Elle me fait un petit sourire.

« Oui, depuis… oh, la deuxième année, » acquiesce-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Mais… tu sais ? Et ça ne te fais rien ? »

« Que voudrais-tu que ça me fasse ? » me demande-t-elle en réponse.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Peur, je suppose, » réponds-je en me re-blottissant dans ses bras. « Tu devrais être dégoutté de moi et vouloir me mettre dans une cage, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Non, ça ce sont les crétins qui le pensent, » rétorque-t-elle. « Bref, peu importe, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui te perturbe ces derniers temps, puisque je pense que les autres – je veux dire, James, Sirius et Peter – sont au courant, il n'y a pas de raison. Je sais aussi que tu as horreur de rentrer chez toi pendant les vacances. Je pense que quelqu'un dans ta famille, ton père, je pense, te bats. J'ai raison ? »

Je ne réponds pas et frissonne dans ses bras.

« C'est bien pire que ça, » réponds-je d'une voix si basse que je ne suis même pas sûr quelle m'ait entendu.

« Est-ce qu'il te… »

J'entends l'horreur dans sa voix, nul doute qu'elle a compris.

« Oui, » dis-je doucement. « Lui. Ses amis quand il le veulent. »

« Oh, Merlin, mais où vis-tu, Remus ? » murmure-t-elle.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi.

« Pourquoi ne le dénonces-tu pas ? »

« Pour ma mère, elle l'aime, elle n'est pas au courant, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue… elle l'est déjà assez comme ça à cause de ma lycanthropie… »

« C'est débile, Remus, elle n'a pas à être 'déçue' à cause de ta lycanthropie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, merde ! » s'énerve-t-elle. « Et tu ne peux pas te laisser violer par ton père sous prétexte qu'elle l'aime ! »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » interromps-je presque sèchement.

Elle pousse un soupir.

« Très bien, » concède-t-elle. « Mais pensez-y, Remus. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Autre chose que tu sais sur moi ? » fais-je avec un léger sourire.

« Mmh… ah, oui, tu es amoureux de Sirius Black, » dit-elle.

Je grimace légèrement, même pas surpris qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte.

« Malheureusement, » réponds-je.

« Penses-tu, il t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, » me dit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Arrête, Remus, il est fou de toi, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! » rit-elle.

Elle remarque que je ne ris pas et me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Je crois que ça le dégoutte d'être attiré par moi, » dis-je dans un murmure triste.

« Pourquoi, parce que tu es un garçon ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« A cause de mon père, » réponds-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Il… je l'ai déjà vu opérer avec des gens qu'il veut mettre dans son lit… il n'est pas comme avec moi, » dis-je doucement.

« Ca, c'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'il découvre ce que signifie le mot aimer, » me répond-elle. « Avec les autres, il ne voulait que du sexe, alors il se fichait de ce que pensait l'autre personne de lui. Rem', rentres-toi bien dans le crane qu'il est _amoureux_ de toi. Alors il ne sait pas quoi faire…et il doit en plus avoir peur qu tu te braques, à cause de ton père, justement. Peut-être que le mieux, ce serait que tu fasses le premier pas… »

« J'en suis incapable, Lily, » réponds-je. « Et s'il me repoussait ? »

Elle soupire à nouveau.

« Je comprends. Mais il va lui falloir du temps, tu sais. »

Je reste un moment silencieux.

« Je ne te crois pas, » dis-je finalement. « Comment pourrait-il m'aimer ? »

« Bon dieu, mais comment peut-on être aussi buté, » marmonne-t-elle. « Très bien ! Ne me crois pas ! Après tout, je ne peux rien faire ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleurais en arrivant ici ? »

« Pour rien, » dis-je aussitôt.

Elle soupire à nouveau, exaspérée.

« On ne pleure pas pour rien, Remus Lupin, » dit-elle. « En tout cas, pas toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

« Très bien, mais tu le gardes pour toi, » dis-je faiblement.

« Bien sûr. »

« Je suis sérieux, pas un mot à qui que ce soit, ni James, ne Sirius, ni Peter, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ! »

« Je te le promets, loupiau, maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, » insiste-t-elle.

Je soupire une dernière fois, puis d'une voix lente et basse, je lui raconte les avances de Malefoy et ce qui s'est passé dans la bibliothèque. Elle m'écoute jusqu'à la fin, sans intervenir. Puis, quand j'ai fini, elle m'embrasse sur le front.

« Oui, je vois, » dit-elle, énervée. « Oublie. Ce dépravé croit que sous prétexte qu'il est bien foutu et qu'il a une belle gueule, il peut se taper qui il veut. Il a essayé avec moi, aussi, le jour de la rentrée, mais il suffit de le rembarrer sérieusement une fois et il te foutra la paix. Après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, il te lâchera. »

« J'espère, » réponds-je à voix basse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » me dit-elle.

Nous restons silencieux un certain temps. Sa main est enfouie dans mes cheveux et me masse légèrement le crane, sa joue posée sur mon front.

« A ton tour, » dis-je à un moment. « Tu connais les pires secrets de ma vie. Que ressens-tu réellement pour James ? Je sais que, officiellement, tu le détestes, et tu ne supportes pas son arrogance, ce que je comprends très bien. Mais il y a certaines fois, quand nous travaillons tous les deux tard le soir et que lui et Sirius s'endorment devant leur partie d'échec… je t'ai remarquée en train de l'observer avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard… »

« Tu es trop observateur, Remus Lupin, » me répond-elle, visiblement amusée.

« Non, c'est juste qu'on peut lire ton âme directement à travers tes yeux, Lily, méfies-toi, » dis-je doucement.

« Il est vrai que James a réussi à piquer mon intérêt, » répond-elle en rosissant légèrement. « A force de me courir après depuis… quoi, trois ans ? »

« Cinq, » réponds-je. « Sauf qu'avant c'était plus discret. »

Elle rit à nouveau.

« Tiens donc, c'est si vieux que ça ? »

« Oh, oui ! » souris-je. « C'est insupportable de l'entendre parler de toi sans arrêt ! Enfin, bref, ça ne répond pas à ma question. Tu l'aimes ? »

« Disons qu'il m'intéresse, » cède-t-elle. « Mais je voudrais simplement qu'il soit un peu moins arrogant. Est-ce trop lui demander ? »

« Peut-être, » réponds-je.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« J'aimerais vraiment qu'il fasse un effort, » me dit-elle. « Nous avons déjà réussi à discuter tranquillement tous les deux, je l'aime bien, mais je déteste le voir se vanter auprès de toute l'école, et surtout des filles. »

« Oh, jalouse en plus de ça ? »

« Très, » sourit-elle.

Elle me caresse à nouveau les cheveux, puis m'embrasse sur la joue ?

« J'espère que cette année marquera la fin de nos attentes d'efforts auprès de nos élus, » plaisante-t-elle. « Je vais devoir y aller. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Très bien, » souris-je. « Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. »

Elle se redresse et se lève.

« Si jamais tu veux parler, Remus, n'oublie pas que je suis là, » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris et hoche la tête, puis elle quitte finalement la pièce.

Je me lève ensuite et vais me poster devant la fenêtre, me massant les tempes en sentant un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. La porte s'ouvre deux seconds plus tard pour laisser entrer Sirius et James.

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Lily ? » me demande aussitôt James, l'air suspicieux.

« Nous parlions, » réponds-je. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne devais pas faire ton devoir de Potion ? »

« J'ai commencé, mais ça m'a prit la tête, alors j'ai laissé tombé, » mens-je, espérant que cette explication suffira.

Apparemment non, puisque James fronce les sourcils. Mais Sirius le coupe avant qu'il puisse protester plus.

« Arrête, Jamesie, Remus ne fait rien avec Lily ! » râle-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil intense qui fait vibrer mon cœur. « Tu as mal à la tête ? » ajoute-t-il en observant mon front plissé.

Je hoche légèrement la tête et il me fait un signe de la main en se dirigeant sur son lit. Curieux, je le suis et, me tenant le poignet, il me force à m'asseoir entre ses jambes et à m'appuyer contre son torse. Ses doigts fins viennent aussitôt se poser sur mes tempes et commencent un massage en règle.

James nous jette un coup d'œil surpris et amusé, et je me sens rougir furieusement. Mais les mains sur mes tempes font des choses miraculeuses et je me sens moi-même fermer les yeux, m'appuyant totalement sur Sirius avec un petit gémissement de contentement. Je crois avoir entendu Sirius déglutir, mais je ne suis pas sûr…

« C'est à cause de la forte amplitude de la pleine lune de demain ? » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

« Oui, sans doute, » réponds-je. « Vous devriez vraiment aller au banquet demain soir, » continue-je.

Sirius ricane légèrement.

« C'est cela, oui, » fait-il sarcastiquement. « Avec une pleine lune aussi forte, tu rêves, mon pauvre ami ! »

Je pousse un soupir, quand il est comme ça, pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

« Vous êtes ridicules. »

« Non, _tu_ es ridicule à ne pas vouloir que l'on t'aide, » me rétorque Sirius, agacé.

Je hausse les épaules. Les mains de Sirius retombent peu après.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci. » _Plus parce que je suis dans tes bras que par ton petit massage, mais je ne me risquerai pas à le dire._

Je me lève et me dirige vers mon lit. J'entends Sirius soupirer de quelque chose comme du soulagement et mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Il semblerait que Lily ait tort. James ricane légèrement.

« Tout va bien, Sirius ? » demande-t-il, l'air moqueur. « Tu m'a l'air soudain un peu _à l'étroit_… »

Je me retourne brusquement en fronçant les sourcils et jette un regard à Sirius qui s'est brutalement retourné et me tourne le dos.

« Cesse de raconter des stupidités, James, » rage-t-il en croisant les bras. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il se précipite sitôt dit dans la salle de bain, me laissant un peu perplexe, et James éclate de rire.

« Ne mets pas l'eau trop froide, Patmol, ça serait dommage que tu tombes malade ! » raille-t-il moqueusement.

Je le regarde, un peu surpris. Cela veut-il dire ce que j'ai compris ? Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je ne veux pas y penser…

« Une partie d'échec, Rem' ? » me propose James.

Je ris légèrement.

« Pour que tu t'endormes en plein milieu, non, merci ! » réponds-je, moqueur. « Va donc le proposer à Lily, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera. »

Son visage s'éclaire et ses yeux se mettent pratiquement à clignoter.

« Tu crois ? »

Je ne réponds pas et lui fait un clin d'œil en prenant mon livre pour aller m'installer dans la Salle Commune.

James descend deux minutes après moi pour aller voir sa dulcinée.

* * *

voilà voilà

gros bisous

speed'


	14. POV Harry ¤ Sérénade pour un Lion en cha

Bonjour tout le monde !

voilà un nouveau chapitre en ce beau vendredi matin...

je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur le chap précédent... vous n'avez pas aimé ? Répondez-moi !

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace 1 :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2 :**_ de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 13 :_

**Sérénade pour un Lion en chaleur et un Dragon en pleurs…**

(POV Harry)

Drago et moi arrivons tous les deux dans la tribune des professeurs. Mcgonagall nous scanne aussitôt de son regard pénétrant et semble choquée de constater que nous prenons tous les deux parti. Elle fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne peut vraiment pas nous supporter, cette année.

« Excusez-moi, Emmanuel, Josh, » nous dit-elle avec mépris. « Les professeurs sont censés être impartiaux ! »

J'échange un regard amusé avec Josh et celui-ci lui adresse un léger sourire moqueur.

« Mais nous sommes impartiaux, très chère, » répond-il.

Je suis soufflé par tant de mauvaise foi.

« Et vos écharpes ? » fait Minerva avec un dédain stupéfiant.

« Oh, elles sont simplement de nos couleurs préférées, ne tirez pas de conclusions trop vite, » répond Drago en s'asseyant élégamment sur les gradins supérieurs.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, sans parvenir à cacher mon sourire amusé. Vraiment, il exagère, parfois ! Mais Minerva rabroue ses commentaires car Albus intervient pour lui signaler que le match va commencer. Je peux jurer qu'il m'a adressé un discret clin d'œil.

Je m'assoie aux cotés de Drago qui se retient visiblement de ne pas passer un bras autour de ma taille – étonnamment, aucune rumeur sur nous n'a circulée, pour l'instant tout du moins, ce qui à mon avis n'est pas plus mal.

Voilà trois mois et demi que nous sommes ici, déjà, et aucun signe de notre mission – c'est à dire, empêcher Lucius et compagnie de tuer James ou Lily ou les deux, sans pour autant les empêcher de retourner dans notre époque.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et j'abandonne là mes pensées pour me concentrer sur le jeu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Et Gryffondor gagne par un 300/100 contre Serpentard grâce au talent du jeune attrapeur Potter ! »

Une explosion retentit dans le stade et Drago se claque le front en marmonnant un 'Non-mais-c'est-pas-vrai' dans sa barbe.

Je ris légèrement en posant un main sur son épaule, me penchant vers son oreille.

« J'espère que ton noble fessier est solide, mon cœur, » lui dis-je dans un murmure pervers à l'oreille. « J'ai gagné… alors cette fois c'est à mon tour de te posséder… _toute la nuit…_ »

Il me jette un regard stupéfait, et visiblement, un peu excité. Un gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge alors que je le regarde de haut en bas avec appétit. Je souris narquoisement en haussant un sourcil.

« Un problème ? »

Il déglutit et détourne le regard.

« Aucun. »

Je ris à nouveau en reportant mon attention sur le terrain. Les rôles sont inversés…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je le repousse et il tombe à plat dos sur son lit. Sa respiration est précipitée et il me regarde avec une surprise grandissante.

« Grands Dieux, mais où est passé mon Harry ? Mon doux et gentil Harry qui se laisse dominer sans rien dire ? » gémit-il alors que je monte à califourchon sur lui, déboutonnant tranquillement sa chemise.

« Tu apprendras… » fais-je en faisant lentement sauter un bouton… « … que j'ai… » deuxième bouton « … une personnalité double… » troisième « …et très complexe… » quatrième « … le Harry habituel est un Gryffondor… » cinquième « … aujourd'hui… Je suis un Serpentard, » finis-je en le débarrassant finalement de sa chemise et en me baissant pour m'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ? » rétorque-t-il.

Je lui souris narquoisement et lui attrape les poignets pour les plaquer des deux cotés de sa tête sur le matelas.

« Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir te défendre ? » dis-je d'une voix basse et langoureuse.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis comprends alors que j'approche ses mains de la tête du lit.

« Ah, non ! » s'exclame-t-il en commençant à se débattre. « Non, non, non Harry, tu ne m'attaches pas les mains ! Non ! »

Je souris en conjurant une paire de menottes que j'utilise prestement.

« Si, » réponds-je en m'appuyant sur les coudes pour maintenir mon visage près du sien.

« Mais… mais… » balbutie-t-il.

« Pas de mais ! » fais-je en plaçant une main sur sa bouche. « Ce soir, Drago Malefoy… je contrôle tout… »

Il me darde de ses yeux d'orage d'un regard de tueur, puis un éclat lascif y passe et il aspire un de mes doigts dans sa bouche, le léchant consciencieusement. Je souris légèrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ce soir, Drago Malefoy, tu seras mon jouet, » dis-je dans un murmure plein de perversité à son oreille alors que sa bouche suce plus fermement mon doigt, me faisant fermer les yeux. « Ce soir, tu seras mon esclave… »

Un gémissement profond s'échappe de sa gorge.

« … et tu vas adorer ça… »

Ses dents viennent tendrement mordiller mes phalanges et je l'embrasse derrière l'oreille.

« Bon garçon, » dis-je dans un murmure.

Puis je retire mes doigts de sa bouche pour me redresser et m'asseoir sur ses hanches. Je me mordille légèrement la lèvre, puis souris narquoisement en conjurant un bandeau noir. L'apercevant, il secoue la tête.

« Non, non, Potter, pas ça ! »

« Tiens, je vais me gêner ! » réponds-je en me penchant de nouveau vers lui pour lui nouer le bandeau autour des yeux.

Puis j'embrasse mon amant sur les lèvres.

« On a peur, Malefoy ? »

« Non ! » crache-t-il avec colère.

Je ris légèrement.

« Dis-moi, Drago, ça fait combien de temps que personne n'a eu l'occasion de te prendre ? » fais-je, glissant ma main entre ses jambes encore trop habillées à mon goût.

« Deux jours, » jette-t-il fièrement.

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Tu mens très mal, chéri, » réponds-je en lui plaquant une main sur l'entrejambe.

Il gémit bruyamment, c'est bon d'avoir tant de pouvoir sur lui…

« C'était toi, » gémit-il en enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller.

Je l'observe quelques secondes, assez surpris.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que j'ai été le seule à te prendre de toute ta vie ? »

« Non, j'ai dit que tu étais le dernier à l'avoir fait, » s'énerve-t-il. « Oui, c'était il y a sept ans ! Et alors ? »

Je me penche de nouveau au-dessus de lui et lui mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Dieux, que c'est excitant, » dis-je dans un murmure en ondulant des hanches contre lui. « Tu dois être tellement étroit… »

Je glisse ma main dans ses sous-vêtements et il sursaute violemment. Je souris et me penche à nouveau à son oreille.

« Je vais te prendre, mon amour, » lui dis-je dans un faible chuchotement, le sentant encore plus durcir dans ma main. « Oh, ça t'excite, hein, que je te parle comme ça ? »

Il ne fait que gémir un peu plus et je lui mords violemment le lobe de l'oreille.

« Réponds-moi… tu veux que je continue ? »

« Oui, » souffle-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Continue, continue, ne t'arrête surtout pas ! »

Je laisse échapper un léger rire qui le fait gémir à nouveau.

« Je vais te baiser, Drago, » dis-je, reprenant le fil de mes pensées. « Je vais m'enfoncer en toi… et tu me supplieras de continuer… »

« Un Malefoy ne supplie pas ! » ne peut-il s'empêcher de rétorquer.

Je ris un peu, sa voix est rauque.

« Ah oui ? » fais-je d'une voix basse. « C'est ce que nous verrons… et je t'apprendrai, Drago, que mon Malefoy supplie… »

Il se mord légèrement la lèvre et je l'embrasse avidement, ma main quittant son sexe pour que je puisse rapidement le déshabiller. Je l'observe quelques secondes, immobile, et lui commence à s'agiter.

« Harry ? » m'appelle-t-il.

« Je suis là, » réponds-je.

Apercevant un mouvement à la fenêtre du coin de l'œil, j'y jette un regard et un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Revenant à mon beau blond, je pose une main sur chacune de ses chevilles pour les faire remonter lentement.

« Tu sais quoi, Dray ? » fais-je doucement, ma main atteignant ses genoux.

« Non… quoi ? » fait-il en réponse, ses mots se percutant dans ses halètements précipités.

« Il neige… » réponds-je, passant doucement mes doigts sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Ah… oui… et ? »

Je pouffe légèrement, puis lubrifie mes doigts d'un sortilège murmuré.

« Eh bien… ça me rappelle cette fois, sous la neige… il y a plus de six ans… ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Hein quoi, oui, peut-être, si tu le dis… »

« Ca ne te dis rien ? » fais-je en me penchant par-dessus lui, lui écartant largement les jambes. « Tu m'avais pris à même le sol de terre gelée… »

Il ne répond pas mais gémit à nouveau. Je souris et me penche sur lui, posant ma bouche sur son torse, alors que mes mains atteignent ses fesses. Je le sens trembler sous moi.

« Tu as peur ? » fais-je, plus doucement cette fois.

« N… non, » me répond-il, hésitant cependant.

Je souris légèrement.

« Menteur… » réponds-je. « Mais ne t'en fait pas… je ne te ferai pas mal… »

Je penche ma bouche vers la sienne.

« Dans mes bras, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, petit Dragon, » dis-je dans un souffle.

Il gémit et se détend visiblement. Heureux de mon effet, je descends mon visage plus bas sur son corps, jusqu'à atteindre son sexe érigé. Je souris légèrement en embrassant le bout, alors que ma main lubrifiée se glisse entre ses fesses. Mon autre main vient se promener sur ses hanches car je sais qu'il y est plus sensible qu'à d'autres endroits.

Il gémit encore et se cambre. Frottant son entrée, je commence à faire des va-et-vient sur son sexe, puis je glisse doucement un doigt en lui, attentif à ne pas y aller trop vite trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal. J'attends deux secondes qu'il se relaxe, et me concentrant légèrement je me retrouve nu à mon tour. Il essaye de respirer profondément pour se calmer et je commence à faire aller et venir mon doigt en lui. Il pousse un râle rauque en se cambrant encore plus.

« Harry… Harry, oui, juste là, encore… »

Je retiens un sourire et lentement continue de le préparer avec deux puis trois doigts, attendant qu'il se décrispe totalement. Il ondule des hanches sous moi, essayant presque de s'empaler sur ma main.

« Oui, oui, » gémit-il. « Oh, Merlin, Harry… »

Je souris et lâche alors son sexe en retirant mes doigts, remontant mon visage au niveau du sien. Regrettant de ne pas voir ses yeux, je lui retire son bandeau. Ses pupilles sont très dilatées et je souris encore plus en me positionnant au-dessus de lui, lubrifiant mon membre d'un sort.

Il me regarde, la respiration cette fois totalement irrégulière.

« Tu me veux ? » dis-je dans un murmure.

« Oui, » souffle-t-il. « Oh, mon dieu, oui, je te veux ! »

« Tu veux quoi ? » fais-je en haussant un sourcil narquois.

« Prends-moi, » gémit-il. « Oh, prends-moi, je t'en prie, prends-moi maintenant, j'en ai tellement envie, j'en ai tellement besoin… »

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes en positionnant ses jambes convenablement et en le pénétrant un petit peu. Il gémit fortement et s'aggripe aux barreaux du lit, refermant ses jambes autour de ma talle pour me faire le pénétrer encore plus loin. Cette fois c'est à mon tour de gémir, Dieux, j'avais oublié combien il était bon de prendre quelqu'un combien il était bon de le prendre, de sentir sa chaleur autour de moi, et ses muscles…

« Oh, Merlin, » gémit-il. « Plus fort, Harry, plus fort… »

Je n'obéis pas et prends une cadence lente et douce. Il gémit encore, ou plutôt il crie de frustration.

« Supplie-moi, » dis-je dans un souffle à son oreille.

Il me fusille du regard.

« Plutôt crever ! »

Je souris en m'enfonçant délicatement en lui.

« A toi de voir… »

Il gémit à nouveau en s'enfonçant la tête dans l'oreille.

« Je t'en supplie, » dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Pus fort… »

« Je t'en supplie ! »

« Qui ? »

« _Harry !_ »

Satisfait, je me retire presque entièrement de lui avant de me renfoncer d'un coup brut, touchant sa prostate et le faisant crier de plaisir.

« Oui ! Encore, putain, Harry, je t'aime tellement… »

« Oh, putain, Drago, » dis-je dans un souffle à son oreille.

Je commence à aller et venir profondément en lui. Il se tord en dessous de moi, gémissant, et me supplie encore, me disant je t'aime, sans avoir réellement l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe, à part que je suis en lui.

Et la neige continue de tomber. Et quelque chose commence à sortir de moi et de Drago, une aura d'un blanc brillant qui nous entoure tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et visiblement Drago non plus.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça ? » fait-il en haletant.

Je m'empare maladroitement de ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« J'en sais rien, et je m'en fous, » dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il s'apprête visiblement à protester de nouveau, mais je l'en empêche en attrapant son sexe entre nous, collant ma bouche contre la sienne, sans rompre le contact visuel.

Il jouit dans un râle rauque en me mordant sauvagement la lèvre. Le sentant se contracter autour de moi, je le rejoins dans son orgasme et le libère brutalement en lui.

Je retombe sur lui, essoufflé, et il me mordille légèrement l'oreille.

« Détache-moi, » chuchote-t-il alors que j'observe l'aura s'apaiser peu à peu et revenir dans nos corps. « Détache-moi, s'il te plait. »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil moqueur et l'embrasse au coin des lèvres.

« Non, » réponds-je.

« Harry… » gémit-il avec des yeux suppliants.

Je secoue la tête et me retire doucement de lui pour me redresser.

« Non, non, j'aime bien te voir comme ça. »

Il me fusille du regard.

« Tu me paieras ça ! »

Je fais un bruit avec ma gorge qui ressemble à un ronronnement puis je m'allonge à ses cotés pour poser ma tête sur son torse.

« La nuit ne fait que commencer… » dis-je dans murmure à son oreille. « Et je n'ai pas encore pu utiliser convenablement mon jouet.

« Harry, s'il te plait… » dit-il à nouveau en me regardant, l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. « Je n'aime pas ça. Je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est un peu excitant, mais une fois de temps en temps, et pas toute une nuit. S'il te plait. Détache-moi. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis finalement je cède et défait ses menottes d'un geste de la main.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » fais-je alors qu'il se redresse pour se masser les poignets.

Le regard machiavélique qu'il me lance en relevant la tête me fait vite comprendre que j'ai fait une erreur de stratégie.

« Très bien, » rétorque-t-il en se jetant sur moi pour me plaquer contre le matelas. « Mais ça ira encore mieux quand je t'aurai fait payer ce sale coup, » ajoute-t-il avec férocité.

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il me prend brutalement la bouche dans un baiser possessif et brûlant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille le lendemain matin en sentant Drago bouger et gémir bizarrement contre moi. J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir à coté de moi, visiblement pris dans un cauchemar assez fort. Son visage est crispé de peur et de faibles 'non, s'il vous plait' s'échappent de sa bouche. Je pose une main sur son épaule et le secoue un peu pour le réveiller.

« Drago ? » dis-je dans un murmure. « Drago, mon cœur, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Il ouvre soudain les yeux avec un halètement et me regard à peine une seconde avant de venir se blottir contre mon torse en tremblant légèrement.

« Drago ? » fais-je avec inquiétude – c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état à cause d'un simple rêve. « Drago, mon ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Serre-moi, » m'implore-t-il. « Serre-moi fort contre toi, Harry. Ne me laisse pas tout seul… »

Je m'exécute sans même y penser et plonge le visage dans ses cheveux, mes bras autour de lui l'étreignant fortement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fais-je en lui embrassant le crâne. « Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état ? Drago ? Parle-moi, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose… »

« Ils voulaient me faire du mal, » murmure-t-il. « Ils voulaient me faire très mal, et tu n'étais pas là. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Qui ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Des hommes mauvais. Tu n'étais pas là. »

« Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, Drago, ce n'était qu'un rêve, » réponds-je avec douceur, lui caressant tendrement le dos pour le calmer.

« Promis ? » demande-t-il avec une voix d'enfant.

Complètement fou d'angoisse, je hoche tout de même la tête.

« Je te le jure, » réponds-je.

C'est dans des moments comme ça que je voudrais être un parfait Legilimens.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Drago a fini par se rendormi, blotti contre moi, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Il est pourtant encore très tôt, mais ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure m'inquiète sérieusement. Jamais Drago ne laisse personne le voir aussi vulnérable, même pas moi, ou alors en de très rares occasions et c'est toujours très grave, lorsqu'il le fait.

Visiblement, je ne sais pas tout de lui, encore, parce que jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi bouleversé par un rêve, aussi réaliste soit-il. Et cette voix qu'il avait… comme un enfant qui aurait perdu sa mère. Instinctivement, je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi et embrasse son front.

Des coups sur les carreaux de la fenêtre attirent mon attention et je hausse un sourcil à l'attention de Spica qui me regarde avec un grand sourire joyeux. Je souris en retour et ouvre la fenêtre d'un sort de la main. Elle entre et referme très vite, puis sort un énorme grimoire de sa cape.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous, » me dit-elle à voix basse. « Je pense que ça peut vous intéresser. Je te laisse ça là. Désolée pour le dérangement. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fais-je en redressant légèrement la tête.

« Un livre sur les liens magiques de toutes formes, » répond-elle « J'ai laissé une marque. »

« D'accord, » fais-je, caressant le dos de Drago alors qu'il s'agite légèrement. « Merci. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil complice et quitte la pièce par le même chemin. Je referme la fenêtre de la même façon qu'avant et me blottis de nouveau contre mon beau blond qui finit par ouvrir les yeux. Je le regarde avec inquiétude et il hausse un sourcil.

« J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? » me demande-t-il.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » dis-je pour toute réponse.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je vais très bien, à part que je me suis fait culbuter par un lion en chaleur cette nuit, mais bon, je survivrai, » me répond-il, moqueur.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » fais-je, étonné.

Il me regarde avec suspicion.

« Me souvenir de quoi ? »

« Tu t'es réveillé il y a deux ou trois heures, » réponds-je en caressant sa joue avec tendresse. « Tu avais fait un cauchemar, tu avais l'air assez paniqué… »

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais pas, » fait-il sans comprendre. « Je t'ai raconté mon rêve ? »

« Vaguement, tu m'as dit que de mauvais hommes voulaient te faire du mal et que je n'étais pas là, » fais-je, frissonnant légèrement alors que son visage effrayé me revient en mémoire. « Tu avais l'air vraiment terrifié. »

Il se mord la lèvre en voyant que je m'inquiète sérieusement.

« Je ne me rappelle vraiment pas, » me dit-il.

Il soupire et me tire contre lui.

« Je vais bien, d'accord ? » me souffle-t-il. « Je t'assure. Je ne devais pas être très réveillé. »

« Je serais toujours là pour te protéger, » dis-je doucement. « Tu le sais, hein ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que je le sais, » me répond-il. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, » réponds-je faiblement.

Nous restons blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la couette, avec une impression de confort absolu, la neige tombant toujours dehors aidant à cela.

« Spica n'est pas passée, tout à l'heure ? » me demande-t-il avec curiosité.

« Si, elle avait quelque chose à nous montrer dans un grimoire, » réponds-je en attrapant le dit-ouvrage sur la table de chevet. « A propos des liens magiques… »

Je l'ouvre à la page marquée et commence à lire à voix haute le passage concerné.

_« Les liens d'amour :_

_1°) Les liens de cœur :_

_- Le lien de la première neige : Le plus méconnu et le plus mystérieux des liens du cœur, le lien de la première neige a longtemps laissé les Mages dans la plus grande perplexité. Il est également réputé comme étant le plus pur, puisque jamais aucun couple le possédant ne fut mauvais ni ne sombra dans la Magie Noire. Inexistant dans les pays où le climat n'est pas neigeux en hiver, il se crée la nuit de la première neige de la saison – généralement, ici en Grande-Bretagne, en novembre – et relie définitivement et éternellement le cœur des deux amants._

_Le lien se créera lors d'une relation sexuelle intense, riche en émotion, entre les deux sujets, si et seulement si ceux-ci sont profondément et sincèrement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il se traduira ensuite par une confiance absolue en l'autre si elle n'existait pas déjà auparavant, et une compréhension mutuelle qui ne sera qu'exacerbé lors d'une union magique, que celle-ci soit faite avant ou après la formation du lien._

_La seule autre chose connue sur ce lien est qu'à chaque relation sexuelle une nuit de première neige, l'amour des liés se matérialisera d'une aura allant du rouge au blanc pur, sachant que plus la couleur de l'aura tirera vers le blanc, plus la relation aura été difficile à construire, et plus l'amour aura passé d'épreuve. »_

Je me tourne vers Drago qui me fait un petit sourire en glissant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Au moins, maintenant, on sait ce que c'est, » me dit-il doucement.

« Ce que je me demande, c'est comment Spica a pu le deviner comme ça, » réponds-je en refermant le livre.

« Les vampires n'ont plus d'aura magique, mais pour compenser ce fait, leur esprit a développé une empathie assez considérable, » me répond Drago. « D'après ce que m'a dit Spica, elle a une place assez importante dans la hiérarchie vampirique d'Europe. Elle est donc particulièrement puissante. Ce qui explique qu'elle peut nous voir sous nos vrais visages. »

« Je vois. »

Drago me fait un petit sourire et m'embrasse l'épaule alors que je me penche pour reposer le grimoire sur la table de chevet. Je suis toutefois pris par surprise quand Drago me serre contre lui pour embrasser mon cou avec langueur.

« Je te dois toujours au moins deux tours pour cette nuit, » me souffle-t-il.

Je ris doucement.

« Heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours ce matin… » réponds-je en me penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

voilà, fin du chap ! Moi je l'aime beaucoup celui-ci, je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé...

une petite review pour me le dire ?

gros bisous à tous et à très vite

speed'


	15. POV Lily ¤ Excentricités et Déclarations

Hello !

voilà un nouveau chapitre avant mon départ tôt samedi matin...

pour ceux qui attendaient la suite d'Aube et Crépuscule, eh bien je suis désolée mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. J'espère parvenir à finir de le rédiger ce soir ou demain pour l'envoyer à ma béta avant de partir mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Encore désolée, mais j'ai une vie assez active en dehors des fics, et le bac aproche à grands pas...

voilà voilà !

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace 1 :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2 :**_ de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 14 :_

**Excentricités et déclarations :**

(POV Lily)

« S'il vous plait ? »

Je lève les yeux de mon livre pour observer le professeur Dumbledore qui s'est levé et s'apprête visiblement à faire une annonce. Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il tenait à ce que tout le monde soit présent au dîner… je me demande ce qu'il nous réserve encore, cet intelligent cinglé.

Le silence se fait peu à peu dans la salle et le directeur sourit.

« Bien, rassurez-vous, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… » commence-t-il. « D'un commun accord avec les professeurs, ou presque… »

Je jette un coup d'œil sur la table et me rends compte que le professeur Sprea semble morose, le nez dans son assiette. Mais Boisselier lui donne un coup de coude joyeux auquel le brun ne répond que par un fusillement du regard. L'autre lève les yeux au ciel avant de pouffer de rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, je suis persuadée qu'ils sont ensemble, ceux-là. Bizarre que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte avant.

Je reprends le fil du discours de Dumbledore avant d'être définitivement perdue.

« … c'est donc pour cette raison que nous avons décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour le nouvel an. »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette excentricité, encore ? Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule du même avis, mais en général la plupart des exclamations sont enthousiastes.

« Pour ne pas vous empêcher de passer Noël avec votre famille, un service spécial du Poudlard Express sera organisé pour vous ramener au château le trente décembre en fin d'après-midi. Voilà, voilà, puisque vous me paraissez assez content en général… »

Un énorme 'oui' lui répond et il rit légèrement.

« Je demanderai donc au Préfet et la Préfete en Chef de venir me retrouver dans mon bureau juste après le dîner. »

Il me jette un coup d'œil et je hoche la tête, puis il se tourne vers Malefoy qui fait de même. Je sens qu'il va y avoir un revers de médaille pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je hausse les épaules et me replonge dans ma lecture… pour pas longtemps.

« Lily ? »

Je relève les yeux pour apercevoir, oh, surprise, James Potter qui me regarde par-dessus la table. Génial, il va sûrement me demander de l'accompagner à cette soirée comme cavalière ! Merde, s'il pouvait avoir un peu plus de délicatesse… et de subtilité, tiens. Bonne idée.

Il attend une réponse, là, je crois.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je voulais savoir… Ca se passe bien avec Malefoy ? »

Je hausse un sourcil surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Grand James Potter puisse additionner deux et deux. Boooon, je suis méchante.

« Dans quel sens ? »

Il pince un peu les lèvres.

« Eh bien… écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Remus nous a dit qu'il t'avait parlé du comportement de Malefoy à son égard, et je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à se fixer sur une personne à la fois, » dit-il directement en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux – non je ne suis pas en train de baver comme n'importe quelle gamine de première année devant ce geste ! Enfin presque… merde, merde, merde, je dois me l'avouer, j'adore quand il fait ça ! « … et comme je sais que vous devez sûrement vous retrouvez seuls tous les deux à cause de ces réunions de préfet, je voulais juste savoir s'il n'avait pas de comportement déplacé envers toi… »

Est-ce que je joue ma bonne petite Gryffondor touchée par cette marque d'affection ? Mon coté Serpentard se réveille aussitôt. Naaaan ! Je vais profiter de la situation, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Potter semble humble en s'adressant à moi. J'aime ce petit coté caché de sa personnalité.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre toute seule comme une grande fille ? » réponds-je un peu froidement, attendant sa réaction.

« Non, non ! » me détrompe-t-il aussitôt en rougissant légèrement. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne voudrais pas que ce déchet s'en prenne à toi, c'est tout. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée. »

Merde, il se lève pour partir. Je le rattrape par le poignet et lui fais un petit sourire.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, » réponds-je doucement. « Il a essayé, je l'ai repoussé assez violemment et il a laissé tomber. Mais c'est gentil de t'être inquiété. »

« Oh, » fait-il, l'air surpris quelques secondes. « De rien. »

Il reste debout devant moi, l'air pensif. Bon, c'est décidé, je vais le tuer pour être aussi beau et bien foutu. Non mais vraiment, Lily Evans, comment peux-tu avoir de telles pensées en sa présence ? Ah, ouais, peut-être parce qu'il a l'air vraiment accro à moi, c'est une bonne raison. Et sûrement aussi parce qu'il me fait ce petit sourire timide si attendrissant.

« Je dois y aller, » me dit-il.

Oh, déjà ?

« J'ai été content de parler avec toi sans que tu m'insultes, » ajoute-t-il.

Bien, d'accord. Comment peut-il me faire me sentir mal à ce point-là avec quelques mots ?

« Moi aussi j'ai été contente de découvrir que finalement, James Potter pouvait laisser sa fierté et son arrogance de coté, » réponds-je cependant.

Son sourire se fait plus franc et plus charmeur et son geste dans ses cheveux est cette fois totalement délibéré. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

« Mais j'ai bien d'autres qualités, ma jolie, » fait-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu peux venir tester quand tu veux. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et claque brusquement mon livre pour me lever à mon tour, fâchée que cette discussion se termine de cette façon.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais avoir _envie_ de tester ? » fais-je méchamment en me détournant.

« Mais… Lily… » répond-il, l'air désemparé alors que je m'éloigne.

Je lui fais un signe de la main par-dessus mon épaule sans même me retourner.

« Ciao, Potter, » dis-je simplement.

Mais arrivée à la porte de la Grande Salle, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et de me retourner légèrement pour lui jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il a l'air vraiment attristé et je sens mon cœur se serrer, pourquoi faut-il que ce salaud me fasse tant de choses ? Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil narquois et il ne répond que par un immense sourire béat qui me fait pouffer avant que je ne sorte, cette fois définitivement, afin de me rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ca tombe bien qu'il nous ait convoqués, je trouve Voldemort bizarrement inactif ces derniers temps, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

J'arrive au bureau et frappe avant d'entrer. Dumbledore est seul, assis derrière son bureau, pensivement penché sur un grimoire, et il relève la tête quand j'arrive.

« Lily, je suis content de vous voir, vous allez bien ? » me dit-il.

« Oui, oui, très bien, » réponds-je.

« Tant mieux, tant mieux, » sourit-il. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Je m'exécute rapidement.

« Mr Malefoy ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ainsi que les professeurs dont nous aurons besoin, » me dit-il.

« A vrai dire, cela m'arrange qu'ils ne soient pas encore là, je voulais vous parler, » lui confie-je. « Je voulais savoir, Voldemort est assez absent de l'actualité, ces derniers temps, vous savez ce qu'il fait ? »

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement, puis il me sourit de nouveau.

« Vous êtes bien curieuse, miss, » me dit-il sans aucun reproche.

« Je sais, » réponds-je, « c'est sans doute mon plus gros défaut. »

Il sourit de nouveau et se lève pour aller caresser son phœnix.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? »

Je penche la tête vers mes mains sur mes genoux.

« Dans la philosophie et les principes de Voldemort, je fais partie des premiers visés, » réponds-je doucement. « Ce sera pareil pour mes enfants, sans doute, si Voldemort est toujours là quand ils naîtront, et je ne veux pas… »

Je relève les yeux vers lui et me rends compte qu'il m'observe intensément.

« Je ne veux pas d'un monde comme ça pour eux, » finis-je en rougissant un peu sous cet examen. « Je veux me battre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Il me regarde quelques secondes de plus, sans rien dire, puis ouvre la bouche pour me répondre. Cependant, il est coupé par un toquement à la porte et me sourit en revenant vers son bureau.

« Nous parlerons de cela après, voulez-vous ? »

Je hoche la tête et il intime d'entrer aux nouveaux arrivants. Il s'agit des professeurs Sprea et Boisseliers qui semblent être en train de se chamailler comme des gamins.

« Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » s'énerve Sprea en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as qu'à cesser de lui parler tout court ! » rétorque Boisselier. « Ca lui évitera de te faire ce genre de sous-entendus à deux balles que tu n'es même pas foutu de comprendre ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu pourrais au moins – »

« Hem, hem, » interrompt Dumbledore d'un raclement de gorge.

Les deux amis – amants ? Oui, j'en suis plus que sûre, maintenant – s'arrêtent aussitôt et se tournent vers nous. Sprea rougit légèrement en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux – tiens, ce geste ressemble à celui de James, et non je ne rapporte pas tout à lui ! – et Boisselier croise les bras sur sa poitrine en lui jetant un coup d'œil furieux.

« Messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, » dit Dumbledore avec un coup d'œil insistant aux chaises devant lui.

Les deux professeurs s'exécutent et Sprea s'aperçoit alors de ma présence. Il me fait un de ses charmants sourires qui rendent James dingue de jalousie.

« Bonsoir, Lily, » me dit-il.

Je lui souris en retour, j'adore ce prof.

« Bonsoir, professeur Sprea, » réponds-je. « Professeur Boisselier, » fais-je également à l'attention de celui-ci.

Il ne me répond que par un signe de tête.

La réunion n'est que pure formalité pour résoudre toutes les questions d'organisation de la soirée. Malefoy et moi recevons la charge de tous prévoir, déco, plans de table, etc, avec l'aide des Elfes pour tout cela.

A la fin de la réunion, je détecte le regard de profond dégoût de Malefoy posé sur moi et pousse un soupir blasé, avant de le darder d'un œil encore plus froid que le sien. Il renifle avec mépris et se détourne pour prendre la porte.

« Ah, oui, vous, » sourit Dumbledore en voyant que je reste debout.

Il m'observe pensivement quelques secondes.

« Ecoutez, Miss Evans, je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire maintenant, » me dit-il, me faisant grimacer. « Mais si vous êtes certaine de vouloir vous battre… »

Je hoche fermement la tête.

« Alors soyez là juste après le banquet de fin d'année, en juin prochain, » termine-t-il. « Il faut que vous ayez fini l'école avant de pouvoir réellement faire quelque chose. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue et il le voit tout de suite. Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Vivez activement les derniers mois de tranquillité que vous pouvez avoir, Lily, » me dit-il simplement. « La guerre dehors est trop horrible. Profitez du calme avant la tempête… »

Ces mots me laissent perplexe et surtout inquiète. Jamais je n'ai vu Dumbledore avec cette profonde lassitude au fond des yeux…. Et ça n'a rien de rassurant. Vraiment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ca fait trois semaines que le bal a été annoncé et la semaine prochaine, les vacances commencent. Trois semaines que James me tourne autour sans faire un pas pour m'inviter. Trois semaines que j'ai dû refuser une bonne dizaine de propositions rien que pour y aller avec _lui_ – je dois vraiment être folle. Et rien. Que dalle. Il ne m'a rien demandé.

Alors ce soir, c'est décidé. Je prends le taureau par les cornes et je vais le voir.

Nous sommes actuellement dans la Salle Commune, il est tard et je viens tout juste de finir mon devoir de Défense. Les quatre compères sont réunis dans les meilleurs fauteuils près de la cheminée et complotent sérieusement. Je retiens un soupir et me lève pour aller me camper devant eux, poings sur les hanches.

« James Potter, puis-je te parler ? » fais-je brutalement, avec un léger sourire à l'adresse de Remus.

James lève ses grands yeux bleus nuit vers moi, l'air un peu surpris.

« Euh, ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? »

Non, mais je rêve, là ! Monsieur fait le difficile, en plus ?

« Non, » réponds-je âprement. « Maintenant. »

Il fait une petite moue puis soupire et se lève docilement. Je l'emmène dans un coin et il me fait un petit sourire.

« Tu as un problème ? » me demande-t-il gentiment.

« Hm, je suppose que je peux dire cela, oui, » dis-je d'une voix soyeuse. « J'espère que tu pourras m'aider à le résoudre. »

« Avec plaisir, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Vas-tu avec quelqu'un au bal du Nouvel An ? »

Son visage se fait soudain méfiant.

« Non, » répond-il prudemment. « J'avoue avoir quelqu'un en tête à qui demander, mais… »

« Ah oui, qui ça ? » fais-je, essayant désespérément de cacher la note d'espoir dans mon ton.

Il me fait un petit sourire narquois.

« Hum, c'est une fille… de Gryffondor, elle a mon age, de très longs cheveux auburn et de grands yeux vers émeraudes qui me donne l'impression de transpercer mon âme à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, » répond-il doucement.

Je me sens rougir légèrement. Il sourit un peu plus.

« Mais à vrai dire, je ne pense pas aller à cette soirée du tout, » finit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Je hausse un sourcil surpris.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Il se mord la lèvre et rougit, jetant un coup d'œil autour de la Salle Commune – presque déserte.

« Euh, c'est à dire que… »

Il baise considérablement la voix pour me répondre.

« Je ne sais pas danser… »

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, puis un grand sourire moqueur et amusé vient jouer sur mes lèvres.

« Ca n'a rien de drôle, » s'énerve-t-il. « Cesse de te moquer de moi ! »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi ! » réponds-je aussitôt. « A vrai dire, je trouve ça juste étonnant, que le Grand James Potter ne sache pas danser… »

J'approche ma main de sa tête et lui caresse délicatement les cheveux.

« Et très mignon, aussi, » finis-je avec un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas mignon ! » s'offusque-t-il aussitôt.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée. Cette façon que les garçons de ne pas aimer qu'on leur dise qu'ils sont mignons ! Je ne peux empêcher un sourire moqueur de traverser mon visage encore une fois.

« Mais si, tu es très mignon, » réponds-je.

Il grogne et je souris légèrement.

« Quant au fait que tu ne sais pas danser, ce n'est pas une raison ! Je t'apprendrai… »

Il ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« Tu… euh, ça veut dire que tu veux bien y aller avec moi ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Je retiens un petit sourire.

« A ton avis, crétin, pourquoi ai-je refusé toutes les invitations que j'ai reçues si ce n'est pour y aller avec toi ? » réponds-je.

Il paraît estomaqué et je ris une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

« C'est d'accord alors ? » dis-je d'une voix douce.

« Oui, oui… b-bien sûr, » bégaye-t-il, l'air aux anges.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et ramasse rapidement mes cahiers et livres avent de me tourner vers lui une nouvelle fois et de l'embrasser de nouveau, sur les lèvres cette fois.

« Bonne nuit, James ! » conclus-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Heu… bonne nuit à toi aussi, Lily, » me répond-il avec une légère hésitation.

Je souris largement en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Mais très vite, mon sourire s'efface. Oh, merlin, dites-moi que je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui !

'_Tu n'es pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui,'_ me répond une petite voix que je suppose être celle de ma conscience. _'Tu es déjà complètement, irrémédiablement, et follement amoureuse de lui.'_

Je pousse un gémissement de détresse. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pff… je me demande ce que Pétunia fait encore ici, elle ne supporte personne dans cette maison ! Elle ferait mieux de partir, elle a dix-neuf ans, après tout !

Ah non… un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres. C'est vrai que la majorité n'est qu'à vingt et un ans chez les Moldus. Dommage…

Pour le moment, cette folle ne fait que regarder morosement son plat. Papa et Maman sont activement en train de discuter de la façon d'extraire correctement une grappe de pomme de terre lors de la récolte – franchement… Puis, enfin, minuit sonne. Je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Je vais – enfin – pouvoir ouvrir mes cadeaux qui me narguent depuis ce matin – surtout un dont la carte porte l'écriture inimitable de James.

Bons dieux, voilà que je me mets à agir comme une gamine avec son premier amoureux. Quelle plaie ! James Potter, ne pouvais-tu pas me laisser te haïr en paix ? Non ! Voilà, il a fallu que tu viennes me toucher de tes yeux bleus. Et merde.

Mes parents me jettent un coup d'œil étrange puis se lèvent et Pétunia et moi les imitons rapidement.

Je commence directement par le cadeau de James, bien sûr. Mais forcément, il faut que l'autre chouette me surveille du coin de l'œil.

« N'est-ce pas un cadeau de celui de qui tu les jetais tous, avant ? » me demande-t-elle, l'air curieux et malveillant.

A mon grand dam, je me sens rougir, et maman en rajoute une couche.

« Ah, cela voudrait-il dire que tu t'es laissée prendre au charme, si tu l'ouvres aujourd'hui ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Maman ! » dis-je dans un soupir en rougissant deux fois plus.

Elle rit légèrement et donne un coup de coude à papa.

« Ah, c'était comme ça avec ton père, » dit-elle affectueusement. « Toujours à me courir après ! Je ne pouvais pas le supporter ! »

« Oui, oui, je sais maman, ça fait cent fois que tu nous le racontes, » interromps-je un peu abruptement.

« Il ne faudra pas que tu oublies de nous le présenter ! »

« Je t'en prie, maman, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés ! »

Elle rit affectueusement.

« Mais j'espère bien ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis me concentre de nouveau sur le paquet. C'est une boite rectangulaire en velours argenté et je l'ouvre pour y découvrir le plus magnifique pendentif que j'ai jamais vu. Il représente une petite fée parfaitement ouvragée, ses ailes transparentes veinée de noir, ses cheveux auburn cascadant dans son dos, et ses yeux verts brillant doucement dans la lumière. Je retiens de justesse une exclamation d'émerveillement.

Je m'empare de la carte et la déplie avec des mains tremblantes.

_« A la plus merveilleuse chose qui me soit arrivée._

_Merci d'être toi._

_Je t'aime._

_James. »_

Je crois que je vais pleurer.

* * *

Voilà le point de vue de la jolie Lily...

pas de lemon aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, lol. Personellement j'aime bien ce chapitre.

A très vite (dès mon retour le week-end prochain si possible) pour le _Chapitre 15 : "Quel mois détestes-tu le plus ?" "Oh, Mai et Juins pourquoi ?" (POV Harry)_


	16. POV Harry ¤ Quel mois détestestu le pl

Salut à tous !

bien, alores je n'ai plus guère de temps ce matin, mais voilà, pour me faire pardonner le temps que je mets pour la suite d'Aube et Crépuscule, voilà un nouveau chapitre d'HSF...

Je suis vraiment navrée des délais qui me sont nécéssaires pour chaque chapitre, mais avec le bac... j'ose espérer que beaucoup d'entre vous me comprennent, et que les autre comprendrons d'ici quelques années.

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace 1 :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

_**Dédicace 2 :**_ de plus, je voulais absolument faire un énorme clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie, ma petite Popo préférée, qui file le grand amour avecmon abrutie préférée Aurélia... Alors mes petites tourterelles, continuez de vous aimer comme vous le faites, et je serais toujours de votre coté ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 15 :_

**« Quels mois détestes-tu le plus ? » « Oh, mai et juin, pourquoi ? »**

(POV Harry)

« Tout ceci est ridicule ! » fais-je en passant ma robe de soirée. « J'ai horreur des bals, Drago ! »

« Tu me répètes ça depuis qu'Albus nous a fait part de son idée, je pense que j'ai compris maintenant, » me répond Drago en tripotant comme d'habitude ses cheveux.

Je lui lance un regard plein d'espoir à travers le miroir.

« S'il te plait, on ne pourrait pas aller fêter le nouvel an tous les deux ? » dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil désespéré. « En amoureux… »

Il me regarde, l'air surpris et assez tenté… puis secoue la tête.

« Non, » me répond-il. « Nous avons dit que nous irions à cette soirée, nous irons à cette soirée. »

Je pousse un soupir, puis prends un air lubrique et m'approche de lui, passant mes bras autour de sa taille et me collant contre son dos.

« S'il te plait, » dis-je dans un murmure à son oreille.

Je le sens frissonner et je souris légèrement.

« Si tu acceptes, je te promets deux jours de totale débauche, » continue-je, me pressant contre lui.

« C'est cela, pour me faire encore une fois dominer par un Serpentard refoulé et passer deux semaines debout, non merci ! » répond-il d'une voix un peu rauque, ce qui prouve qu'il est troublé.

« Et si je suis ton esclave ? » fais-je dans un souffle.

Il arrête de tripoter ses cheveux et se retourne, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Mon esclave, hein ? » dit-il. « Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? »

« Eh bien… » fais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il hausse un sourcil et entrelace ses mains aux miennes, avant de les ramener dans mon dos et de me faire reculer pas à pas vers le mur, sa bouche près de la mienne.

« Mais encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » fais-je avec un sourire. « On pourrait y mêler des chaînes… du cuir… ce que tu veux… »

« Mmh, c'est très tentant tout ça… » chuchote-t-il.

« Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui ? »

Il sourit de nouveau.

« Nous allons aller à cette soirée, » me répond-il, détruisant mes espoirs. « _Et,_ tu seras mon esclave pendant deux jours. »

Il m'embrasse sauvagement en coinçant mes poignets contre le carrelage du mur. Quand, enfin, il me laisse respirer et me relâche, je le fusille du regard.

« Tu peux toujours courir ! » fais-je abruptement.

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil en quittant la salle de bain.

« Penses-tu ! Ca t'excite autant que moi, Harry ! »

Je vais me poster à la porte et plisse les yeux Il fait soudain un bon en avant en se posant une main sur les fesses et se retourne vers moi.

« Ne recommence jamais ça, Potter, » me crache-t-il.

Je lui souris narquoisement et lui fais un clin d'œil. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier de se recevoir une fessée magique…

« Rien que pour ça, Potter, nous irons à cette soirée, » conclut-il en se détournant pour quitter la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fallait-il vraiment que cette petite garce d'Helena McKay soit située entre Drago et moi sur ce foutu plan de table ? Tout, tout aura été fait pour que cette soirée m'insupporte, vraiment ! Et bien sûr, de l'autre coté de moi, il y a Minerva, qui ne peut pas m'encadrer. Super.

Alors je trompe mon ennui en laissant mon regard parcourir la salle. Apparemment, James a réussi à… conquérir ma mère, enfin en tout cas ils sont à la même table et se regarde avec des yeux de merlans frits par-dessus leurs assiettes et leurs verres. Sirius et Remus, eux, s'évitent du regard, bien sûr. Je plisse un peu les lèvres, heureusement que Drago _sait_ qu'ils vont finir ensemble, sinon je me ferais du souci pour leur couple. Les deux filles qui les accompagnent sont en plein papotage, de ragots sans doute. Elles sont à Serdaigle, je crois, en sixième année. Toute fière de sortir avec eux, certainement.

Un faible sourire joue sur mes lèvres. Le traître n'est pas là, il n'avait sans doute pas de cavalière et il a préféré rester chez lui. Oh, que je suis méchant !

Mais j'ai le droit d'être méchant. Ce salaud a détruit ma vie ! Mais j'ai réussi à la reconstruire… Mes yeux se tournent d'instinct vers Drago et je croise son regard. Il me fait un discret petit sourire complice et je souris en retour.

Cette soirée m'insupporte quand même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me laisse tomber morosement dans un canapé, bras et jambes croisées, tirant une gueule de trois mètres de long. Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de danser, Drago a haussé les épaules et a invité Helena, me laissant seul. Et là, il danse un rock avec cette garce. Je vais la réduire en petit morceau et la bouffer, celle-là.

« Tu ne danses pas, beau brun ? »

Je relève la tête pour apercevoir Spica et lui fais un sourire qui ressemble à une grimace.

« Je ne sais pas danser, » réponds-je simplement.

Elle fait un petit geste de la tête.

« Je vois, » répond-elle. « Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Je ne réponds rien et fixe mon regard sur mon amant et sa cavalière qui rient aux éclats. Spica se retourne, puis m'observe avec un sourire moqueur.

« Jaloux, en plus ? »

Je hausse les épaules et regarde à nouveau le sol.

« Ca c'est de famille. Regarde James. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et regarde dans la direction indiquée. James est 'poliment' en train de tirer Lily par le bras pour la sortir des bras de Remus. Hilarant.

Je retiens un léger éclat de rire. Spica secoue la tête, puis sort sa baguette et conjure deux coupes de champagne avant de m'en tendre une.

« A la tienne, voyageur, » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« A la tienne, ancêtre, » réponds-je, amusé.

« Eh ! » proteste-t-elle.

Je lui souris narquoisement.

« Tout de même à… combien, cent quatre-vingt-neuf ans, c'est ça ? On ne peut pas te qualifier de toute jeune. »

« Peut-être, mais ça s'appelle de la politesse, jeune homme, » me rétorque-t-elle fièrement, arborant son insupportable air de petite noble. « On ne parle pas de l'age d'une vieille dame en présence de cette vieille dame. »

Je souris de nouveau.

« Allons, une grande dame comme toi, dans ta merveilleuse bonté, va me pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne te leurre pas, je n'ai aucune bonté, » me rétorque-t-elle. « La plupart des choses que je fais vont dans mon intérêt… ou celui de ma famille, éventuellement. »

« Et nous aider à sauver le monde, ça va dans ton intérêt ? » fais-je.

« Sauver le monde, à ce point-là ? »

Je hoche la tête, levant les yeux au ciel de dépit.

« Si tu savais… » réponds-je.

« Je le saurais bien assez tôt, je suppose, » dit-elle simplement. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, sauver le monde est dans mon intérêt, puisque je suis immortelle… C'est moi qui construit mon propre avenir ! »

Je ris à nouveau, elle a une sacré façon de voir les choses.

« Grand-mère ! »

Sirius arrive soudain à nos cotés et se poste devant la vampire, tendant une main vers elle.

« Tu viens danser ? »

« Tu n'invites pas Remus ? »

Sirius grimace légèrement et tourne les yeux vers l'autre coté de la salle, où Remus danse avec sa cavalière, l'air de vouloir rien d'autre qu'être ailleurs. Puis Sirius secoue la tête et revient vers Spica.

« Il est déjà pris, » répond-il simplement.

Spica plisse les lèvres, mais finalement accepte, posant sa coupe sur la table proche. Je me retrouve à nouveau seul. Super.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, Emmanuel, tu ne danses pas ? »

Je me retourne de nouveau. Ne peut-on déprimer en paix ? Non, il faut qu'il y ait des acharnés à vous mettre dans leur lit pour vous emmerder.

« Non, je ne sais pas danser, » réponds-je en tournant les yeux vers Gustave.

« Eh bien, viens, je vais t'apprendre, » sourit-il.

« Non, merci, sans façon, » réponds-je en secouant la main.

« Mais si, mais si, » insiste-t-il en m'attrapant la main et en me forçant à me lever.

« Gustave, j'ai dit non ! » fais-je, agacé de voir qu'il a plus de force que moi puisqu'il me tire vers la piste sans que je puisse l'arrêter.

« J'insiste, » rétorque-t-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Mais je – »

« Mais rien du tout, tu ne vas pas rester planté dans ton coin toute la soirée ! » me coupe-t-il en m'emmenant au milieu des autres danseurs.

« Ca me convenait très bien, » réponds-je, énervé.

« Ca te conviendra aussi de danser, » me répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il se place derrière moi, sa main sur mon ventre et l'autre sur ma hanche, collé contre moi et ondulant des hanches.

« C'est ridicule, » dis-je dans un faible murmure.

« Si seulement tu te laissais aller, » me répond-il. « Fais comme Josh ! »

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde dans la direction de mon amant qui… eh bien qui danse très sensuellement avec… avec… il vaut mieux que je me taise avant de parler en propos peu élogieux d'une femme.

Je croise deux secondes le regard de Drago puis détourne les yeux et essaye d'aller en rythme avec Gustave derrière moi. Il émet un léger rire mais se débrouille pour que j'arrive à le suivre.

« Tu vois quand tu veux, » sourit-il. « Un corps aussi beau et sensuel que le tien ne dois pas se priver de bouger comme ça. »

Le sang me monte aux joues rapidement mais je ne me laisse pas démonter. Je risque un nouveau coup d'œil à Drago qui a totalement arrêté de danser et me fusille du regard. Je lui tire la langue de façon très mature et il plisse les yeux avant de se tourner vers l'autre conne avec un sourire un peu crispé et de réussir, je ne sais pas comment, à l'envoyer danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il traverse la piste et se rapproche de nous, un poing serré dans sa poche. Comme par hasard, à ce même moment, les lumières baissent alors que de nouvelles notes retentissent. Un slow. Je veux savoir qui est le DJ.

Brusquement, le monde tourne. En fait, c'est Gustave qui m'a prestement fait tourner sur moi-même pour que je me retrouve face à lui. Ses bras m'enserrent la taille et je me retrouve collé à son corps, sa tête sur mon épaule et sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Tu m'excites tellement… » me murmure-t-il.

Je me sens rougir à nouveau mais avant que j'aie le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, une main m'enserre le poignet et m'arrache d'un coup sec à l'emprise de Gustave.

« Tu permets, je te l'empreinte, » dit la voix de Drago sur un ton Malefoyen ne souffrant aucune réplique.

Sans attendre de réponse, il me jette un regard furieux et me tire derrière lui, avant de s'arrêter dans un coin et de passer mes bras autour de ma taille pour me faire danser. Je passe les miens autour de son cou et appuie légèrement ma tête contre la sienne.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas danser ? » murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

« Je ne voulais pas danser, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, » réponds-je.

Il grogne.

« Et c'était quoi ce regard ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis à danser comme… comme ça ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas danser. »

« Je ne sais pas danser ! » réponds-je aussitôt. « Ca veut dire quoi 'comme ça' ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne le faisais pas exprès ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Je ne faisais pas exprès quoi ? » répons-je, agacé de ces mystères.

« Tu… tu… » fait-il, cherchant ses mots. « Disons que quand je t'ai vu, la seule idée que j'ai eue en tête était la vision de ton corps nu au-dessus du mien… »

« P-pardon ? » fais-je, interloqué.

« Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ensemble, tu as dû faire cet effet à sans doute toutes les personnes attirées par les hommes dans cette salle, » finit-il, faisant descendre ses mains de ma taille pour les poser sur mes fesses.

« Ah… ah oui ? »

« Oui, oui, » acquiesce-t-il. « Enfin, peu importe, ce n'est pas la question ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter de danser avec lui ? »

« Tu n'avais pas à flirter _sous mes yeux_ avec cette petite garce diseuse de balivernes ! » réponds-je aussitôt. « Tu n'avais pas à flirter avec elle tout court ! »

Après une seconde de blanc il émet un léger rire.

« Oh, tu es jaloux, petit lion ? » me fait-il, moqueur.

« Non, je ne le suis pas, » réponds-je aussitôt, vexé.

« Oh, si, tu l'es, » rétorque-t-il, l'air vraiment amusé. « J'adore ça, si tu veux savoir. »

« Pff, » est ma seule réponse.

Il rit à nouveau et m'embrasse discrètement sur la tempe.

« Je vois, » dit-il. « Mais maintenant que tu as découvert que, oh miracle, tu sais danser, je ne te lâche plus, » ajoute-t-il sérieusement alors que le slow s'achève. « Je vais t'épuiser, mon cher, tu n'as pas fini ! »

« Je savais que j'aurais du faire semblant d'être malade… » dis-je dans un faible murmure.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je n'en peux plus ! » fais-je alors qu'il m'entraîne pour une je ne sais combientième danse, des heures plus tard, juste après minuit. « S'il te plait, je demande une pause ! »

Il éclate de rire et accepte de me relâcher pour me guider vers le buffet, dans un coin.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'endurance, » se moque-t-il alors que je me sers un verre d'eau bien froide.

Je le regarde, éberlué.

« Ce n'est pas de l'endurance à ce niveau, » réponds-je. « C'est… c'est inhumain, voilà ce que c'est ! »

Il rit à nouveau puis pose une main sur ma hanche.

« Ca ne te dis pas qu'on aille se balader dehors quelques minutes ? » me propose-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

« Oui, bonne idée, » réponds-je en finissant mon verre.

Nous sortons tous les deux et nous dirigeons vers le parc, désert. Dès que nous sommes hors de vue, Drago passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse sauvagement.

« Putain, » souffle-t-il quelques secondes après. « Je suis en train de reconsidérer notre décision de garder notre relation la plus secrete possible. J'en ai marre de devoir me retenir de t'embrasser alors que je n'ai envie que de ça ! »

Je souris légèrement et l'embrasse à nouveau.

« C'est difficile pour moi aussi, » réponds-je simplement.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et m'attrape par la main pour me guider dans le parc, l'air frais de la nuit rougissant ses pommettes.

« Je commence à me demander ce qu'attend mon paternel pour frapper, » murmure-t-il alors. « Ca fait déjà cinq mois que nous sommes ici, et rien. Que dalle. »

« Peut-être ne sont-ils même pas encore là, » réponds-je. « C'est possible, après tout. Et puis si tu veux mon avis, rien ne se passera avant la fin de l'année. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Le fait que, quand on y réfléchi, aucune ou presque de toutes les choses graves qui me sont arrivées ne s'est passé à un autre moment que le mois de mai ou de juin, » réponds-je. « Regarde, en première année, la pierre Philosophale. En deuxième année, la Chambre des Secrets. En troisième, Sirius, en quatrième le retour de Voldemort, en cinquième la mort de Sirius, en sixième l'enlèvement de Ron et Hermione, en septième, ton enlèvement. »

« Hem, oui, effectivement, on peut voir les choses comme ça… » acquiesce-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« En fait, j'aurais même tendance à croire que le mois de mai et le mois de juin sont, pour moi, les pires de l'année, » finis-je, mi-amusé mi-amer.

Il rit affectueusement et m'embrasse doucement. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsque nous entendons des bruits de voix et d'altercation peu loin.

« Lâche-moi immédiatement ! »

Je reconnais la voix de Remus.

« Crois-tu qu'après ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois, je vais réellement te laisser tranquille ? » rétorque une autre voix.

« Malefoy, je t'ai dit que – »

« Tais-toi ! Tu _es_ une petite chose faible dont je peux user et abuser ! »

Drago et moi nous rapprochons rapidement du lieu de la dispute pour voir Remus, les poignets cloués au-dessus de sa tête par une seule main de Lucius Malefoy, l'autre main se glissant sous la chemise du loup-garou.

« Stupéfix ! » lâche aussitôt Drago en sortant sa baguette.

Lucius s'écroule aussitôt à terre et Remus s'appuie lourdement contre le mur, tremblant.

« Remus, est-ce que ça va ? » fais-je en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Ou-oui, » me répond-il.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » fais-je, inquiet. « Calmez-vous, c'est fini… »

Il fond en larmes dans mes bras et je lance un regard désemparé à Drago. Celui-ci grimace légèrement.

« Chut, calmez-vous, Remus, » dis-je finalement. « Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil, il ne vous fera plus rien… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Je jette un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Remus et aperçois Lily, James et Sirius qui me regarde bizarrement. Puis les yeux de Lily se posent sur le corps figé de Lucius et elle grimace légèrement.

« Merde, il a recommencé, pas vrai ? » dit-elle.

« Rem', » fait Sirius en s'approchant et en le tirant légèrement par l'épaule. « Rem', viens-là, c'est fini… »

Remus se détache légèrement de moi et jette un coup d'œil à Sirius qui s'empresse de le prendre dans ses bras avec un regard de gratitude envers moi. Je hoche simplement la tête, puis leur fait signe de partir.

« Mais, Remus, si quelque chose de ce genre se produit à nouveau, prévenez-nous, » ajoute Drago au dernier moment.

« Vous allez le renvoyer ? » demande Lily avec un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Lucius.

« Nous allons faire ce que nous pourrons, Lily, » réponds-je simplement, « mais il a les moyens de faire pression… »

Elle grimace légèrement, puis hausse les épaules.

« Bonne soirée, professeurs, » dit-elle simplement en s'éloignant.

Je pousse un soupir, puis jette un coup d'œil à Drago. Celui-ci regarde son père et lui jette un sort de lévitation.

« Allons voir le directeur, veux-tu ? » me propose-t-il.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, » réponds-je poliment.

* * *

voilà fin du chap !

au fait, merci beaucoup à Melhuiwen ! ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'ai plein de choses à te dire, ce que je m'empresserais de faire dès cet aprèm (entre mes 4heures de révisions de maths et mes 2heures de philo... lol, je sais que toi au moins, tu me comprends !)

gros bisous à tous

speed'


	17. POV Sirius ¤ Ce prof est trop perspicace

Salut tout le monde !

Je profite d'un petit moment de répis pendant mes révisions pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis, encore et toujours, désolée pour le délais qu'il me faut pour chaque chapitre, mais je ne vais pas encore vous parler de mon bac, n'est-ce pas ?

bref, un nouveau chapitre qui devrait satisfaire plus d'un fan du couple Sirius Remus. en tout cas pour le moment... niark !

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 16_ :

**Ce prof est trop perspicace. Mais merci à lui !**

(POV Sirius)

Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Pourquoi _lui_, il a le droit de bécoter comme ça celle qu'il aime, et pourquoi _moi_, je dois rester là à regarder celui que _j_'aime jouer aux échecs avec Peter ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas fichu d'aller le voir et de le tirer jusqu'au dortoir pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages ? Merde !

C'est quand même incroyable que j'ai pu attirer dans mon lit tant de personnes qui ne représentaient rien pour moi et que le seul pour qui mes sentiments sont aussi forts semble ne même pas s'apercevoir que je le veux ! Et je n'arrive même pas à aller le voir pour me déclarer. Que dalle. Je vais pleurer.

Je pousse un bruyant soupir et me lève.

« Où tu vas, Si' ? » me demande Peter.

« A la cuisine, j'ai faim, » réponds-je simplement en quittant la Salle Commune.

Et ce connard de Malefoy qui ne le lâche pas. Celui-là, si je tombe sur lui, je le réduis en très petits morceaux avant de le donner à bouffer à Rem' un soir de pleine lune. Ou alors je vais le donner à Spica un soir où elle sera en transe. Ou encore…

Pris dans mes réflexions meurtrières, je percute quelqu'un en tournant à un coin de couloir. Deux bras me rattrapent aussitôt avant la chute, et je me retrouve serré contre un corps chaud dont je me détache rapidement pour tomber nez à nez avec le professeur Sprea. Je me renfrogne encore plus. Génial, le psychopathe de service, maintenant !

« Oh, bonjour, Sirius, » me dit-il tout sourire. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si, si, tout va bien _professeur,_ » réponds-je en détournant les yeux de son regard inquisiteur.

Il m'observe quelques secondes.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous mentiez très mal, il me semble, non ? » dit-il ensuite avec ce détestable petit sourire moqueur.

« Au moins une bonne dizaine de fois depuis la rentrée, » réponds-je un peu âprement.

Il éclate d'un rire franc que je ne peux qualifier, à mon grand désespoir, que de séduisant.

« Je vois, » dit-il. « Pouvons-nous parler ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, méfiant.

« De ? »

« Certaines choses, » me répond-il mystérieusement comme à son habitude. « Mais venez, allons dans mon bureau. Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez. »

Je fais une légère moue mais il tend le bras vers la porte de son bureau et je me vois contraint d'obtempérer, surtout que, je dois l'avouer, je suis assez curieux de ce qu'il a à me dire.

Il passe en premier et je le suis. La porte derrière moi se referme sans que j'aie besoin d'y toucher et je sursaute. Merlin, je déteste quand il fait un truc comme ça !

« Désolé, » rit-il à nouveau en voyant ma tête. « C'est le genre de chose que je fais sans même plus m'en rendre compte. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, » ajoute-t-il en désignant la chaise en face de son bureau.

Je m'installe à l'endroit désigné et il prend place en face de moi.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? » propose-t-il.

« Un thé, si vous avez, » réponds-je.

Il fait un petit geste de la main et un grand plateau à thé apparaît sur la table. Ca aussi, ça m'énerve. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne, mais je crois que je suis jaloux. Tout à l'air tellement facile, pour lui !

« Comment vous faites ça ? » fais-je en saisissant un biscuit sur l'assiette.

« Comment je fais quoi ? » me répond-il en nous servant le thé.

« Ca, toute cette magie qui semble refluer de vous comme de l'eau ? »

Il m'observe en haussant un sourcil narquois.

« Poète, Sirius ? »

Je me sens rougir en marmonnant dans ma barbe.

« J'aime bien écrire, oui, » réponds-je en baissant les yeux.

« Oh, » fait-il. « Je l'ignorais. »

Sa voix est lointaine et je relève les yeux vers lui. Il a les yeux fixés sur son thé qu'il tient entre ses mains et je me sens imprégné de l'aura de tristesse qui se dégage de lui.

« Comme je l'ai dit à votre cousine Andromeda, » commence-t-il, toujours pensif, « le pouvoir que j'ai n'est inné, mais ne s'apprend pas réellement non plus. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, Sirius. Mais ce furent vingt-cinq années d'épreuve, de douleur, et de pertes. Mon pouvoir est venu de cela… mais je ne le souhaite à personne. On ne choisit pas toujours sa destinée, mais on peut faire le maximum pour que l'avenir soit plus beau. Cependant… »

Il tourne les yeux vers moi.

« On n'oublie jamais le passé, Sirius, je vous le garantis. »

« Je vous trouve bizarre, professeur, honnêtement, » fais-je alors. « Je me méfie de vous. Attention, je ne dis pas que vous êtes un mauvais prof, au contraire, même, je pense que vous êtes le meilleur que nous ayons eu dans cette matière, mais… »

« Vous vous demandez 'et s'il était du coté de Voldemort ? Et s'il était là pour tous nous tuer ? Qui pourrait l'en empêcher ?' » finit-il à ma place. « Je comprends très bien. Je serais tout aussi méfiant que vous à votre place, peut-être même plus. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Non, à vrai dire, à votre place, je serais déjà allé voir le directeur pour avoir des explications, » avoue-t-il franchement. « Mais peu importe. Que puis-je vous dire ? En plus, je viens de Durmstrang, » ajoute-t-il avec un éclat de rire. « Non, décidément, je ne suis pas fréquentable. Méfiez-vous, vous ne devriez peut-être pas rester là. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil malicieux et je souris à mon tour.

« Je peux vous poser une question, professeur ? » fais-je en le regardant intensément.

Il hoche la tête en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Vous êtes gay, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avale sa gorgée de travers et se met à tousser.

« Pardon ? » fait-il en retrouvant sa respiration. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

« Rien de précis, » réponds-je. « La façon dont vous dansiez au bal… et la façon dont vous regardez Boisselier. »

« Le _professeur _Boisselier, » me corrige-t-il.

« Si vous voulez. »

Il sourit.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé les filles, » me répond-il alors, « mais je dois avouer que oui, je pense pouvoir dire que je suis gay. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour rien, » fais-je en haussant les épaules. « Juste pour savoir. Mais le professeur Boisselier et vous êtes ensemble, non ? »

Son regard se fait rêveur une seconde.

« Oui, oui nous sommes ensemble, » acquiesce-t-il.

« Et le professeur Constantin ? » continue-je sur ma lancée.

« Oh, lui… » sourit Sprea, pas encore tout à fait revenu au présent. « Eh bien, je lui plait apparemment beaucoup et il aimerait bien m'avoir dans son lit, » répond-il.

« Et vous ? »

« Dieux, non ! » rit-il. « Il ne m'attire vraiment pas… et puis, Josh me tuerait ! »

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ca fait sept ou huit ans, » me répond-il.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Il tourne ses impressionnants yeux bleu électrique vers moi et je sursaute presque sous le soudain assaut de ce regard puissant.

« Vous êtes bien curieux, jeune homme, » fait-il en pointant un doigt vers moi. « Enfin, je suppose que je peux vous le dire. Josh et moi, au début, c'était un peu… vous et Severus Rogue. Au début de notre scolarité, nous nous haïssions. Mais pour notre dernière année d'étude, nous nous sommes retrouvés forcés de cohabiter dans un appartement du château. Il m'a… surpris dans une situation embarrassante avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami à cause de l'alcool et il m'a fait chanter pour coucher avec moi. Ca n'était au début que du sexe… simplement du sexe, et puis au fur et à mesure mes sentiments ont évolués, les siens en même temps, enfin voila, quoi. »

Je souris en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Je suis étonné que vous m'ayez dit tout cela, » fais-je simplement. « Qui sait, je pourrais le raconter à toute l'école. »

« Oh, mais je suis sûr que vous le feriez si je vous en donnais l'occasion, Sirius, » me sourit-il. « Malheureusement pour vous, ça ne sera pas le cas. »

Il sort sa baguette de sa poche et je me lève brutalement pour me précipiter vers la porte. Manque de bol, il la ferme d'un puissant sortilège.

« Calmez-vous, Sirius, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, juste vous lancer un sort qui vous empêchera de parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit, » me dit-il alors que je le fusille du regard. « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ma vie privée ne s'étale dans tout le collège. Et il y a encore d'autres choses dont je voudrais vous parler. Donc, s'il vous plait, venez vous rasseoir. »

Je croise les bras et le regarde d'un air buté sans faire un mouvement. Il fronce les sourcils à son tour et je me retrouve les fesses collées à ma chaise sans avoir le temps de m'en rendre compte.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et il pointe sa baguette sur ma tête, les yeux fermés, marmonnant une incantation en gaélique, l'air concentré. Je sens quelque chose s'insinuer dans ma tête et il y a un bruit de loquet qui se ferme quelque part, puis tout redevient comme avant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai lancé un sort qui t'empêchera de parler de cette histoire à qui que soit, » répète-t-il.

« Mais je m'en souviens clairement, alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de dire que v – »

Je m'arrête brutalement dans ma phrase.

« Cette même raison, » me répond-il sereinement.

Je pousse un soupir.

« Bon, très bien. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« De Remus Lupin, » me répond-il. « Je le trouve étrangement sombre, ces derniers temps. Vous savez à quoi c'est dû ? »

Je fronce à nouveau les sourcils, je n'aime pas quand il remarque des trucs qu'il ne devrait pas remarquer.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit si différent de d'habitude, » réponds-je prudemment.

« Vous ment – »

« tez mal, je sais, » finis-je en soupirant.

Il sourit.

« Ecoutez, je vais vous dire ce que je pense, d'accord ? Et puis vous me dites si c'est juste ou pas, je ne vous demande pas de rajouter quoi que ce soit, ok ? »

Je hoche lentement la tête. Le problème de ce prof, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête ni ce qu'il prévoit. C'est très frustrant, croyez-moi. Et inquiétant.

Il repose sa tasse de thé, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

« Bien, il y a eu 'l'incident' avec Malefoy pendant les vacances, » commence-t-il posément.

C'est marrant la façon qu'il a d'appeler Malefoy par son nom de famille alors que le reste des élèves a l'honneur d'être appelé par son prénom. Il ne doit vraiment pas l'aimer, lui non plus. Un bon point pour lui.

« Je pense, malheureusement, que ce n'était pas la première et probablement pas la dernière fois non plus, » continue-t-il.

Je hoche simplement la tête.

« Mais je pense que Remus a un réel problème à cause de ce genre de comportement… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire que je pense qu'on a déjà abusé sexuellement de lui, et ce plus d'une fois. »

Grand silence dans la pièce. Ce prof est vraiment trop perspicace. Il me fait beaucoup penser à Lily.

« J'ai raison ? »

Je hoche simplement la tête. Je ne vois pas de raison de lui mentir, de toute façon, il le verrait tout de suite.

Il plisse sérieusement les lèvres.

« J'aurais du m'en douter, » marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe. « Sirius, y a-t-il la chance que ce genre de chose se reproduise ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » réponds-je pensivement. « Mais ça dépend de lui. »

« Pourquoi ne dénonce-t-il pas ça ? »

« Professeur, je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ça, » réponds-je simplement en détournant le regard. « Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, il faut que vous en parliez avec lui. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Oui, je comprends, » dit-il. « Je le ferai. »

« S'il vous plait, quoi qu'il arrive, ne le laissez pas savoir que ça vient de moi, » fais-je en me redressant. « Il m'en voudrait. »

« Comptez sur moi, Sirius. Je ne dirai r – »

La porte s'ouvre soudain brusquement et claque contre le mur.

« Ah, enfin ! » s'exclame Boisselier en rentrant dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'enfermer comme ça dans ton bureau ? »

Son regard s'arrête sur moi.

« Ah, d'accord, » fait-il. « Excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser discuter… »

« Non, non, c'est bon, reste, » interrompt Sprea en se levant. « Il allait partir. »

« Oui, je… je m'en vais, » fais-je en me levant aussitôt, essayant d'empêcher le sang de me monter aux joues.

« Je viens d'avoir un flash pas très catholique les mettant tous les deux enlacés dans un lit, en sueur, en train de… brr… mieux vaut que je ne pense même pas à ça.

« Oh… » fait Boisselier. « Bien. A plus tard, Mr Black. »

« Au revoir professeur, » réponds-je en quittant rapidement la pièce, tête baissé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Remus déboule comme une furie dans la Salle Commune et vient se planter devant moi.

« Sirius, il faut qu'on parle, » me dit-il sans préambule. « Maintenant. »

Merde, me dis-je aussitôt en voyant son visage rouge de colère. Ce salaud de Sprea a fait la boulette. Ca fait trois jours que j'ai discuté avec lui et aujourd'hui il a demandé à Remus de rester à la fin du cours de Défense.

Obéissant, je suis Remus dans l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir, me préparant à recevoir des reproches que je mérite bien.

Il claque la porte derrière moi et me lance un regard meurtrier.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix rageuse. « Pourquoi as-tu cru bon d'aller les secrets les plus sordides de ma vie à Sprea, putain ? »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« Ne mens pas, Sirius, tu ne sais pas mentir, » me coupe-t-il froidement.

Je pousse un soupir et me gratte la nuque.

« Tu sais comment il est, Rem', il sait comment extorquer les informations, » fais-je désespérément. « Je ne voulais pas, crois-moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais je ne pouvais même pas lui mentir ! Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas… »

Non, veux-moi tout court ! Non, mauvaise pensée, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, et en plus, ce n'est pas français ce que je pense.

« Ne pas t'en vouloir ? » fulmine-t-il. « Ne pas t'en vouloir ? Mais à cause de toi, putain, il sait ! Il ne me regardera plus jamais comme avant, bordel, je serai différent à ses yeux et – »

« Non, » fais-je. « Non, il ne te regardera pas différemment. Il n'est pas comme ça, Rem'. Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. _Je_ m'inquiète aussi pour toi. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire mais il a compris tout seul. »

Il se détourne de moi pour me cacher ses yeux pleins de larmes mais c'est trop tard, je les ai vues. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, toi, si des gens que tu respectes ou que tu aimes te regardaient avec dégoût ? » me dit-il à voix basse.

« Personne ne te regarde avec dégoût, Remus, » fais-je en m'approchant derrière lui et en passant mes bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre moi. « Personne. Ni moi, ni personne d'autre. Et Sprea non plus ne le fera pas. Il n'est pas comme ça. »

Il laisse échapper un sanglot et se retourne dans mes bras.

« Je n-ne sup-porte plus cette sit-tuation, » sanglote-t-il dans mon cou. « Depuis que Malefoy m'a… j'ai cru voir mon père à ce moment-là, Sirius… je n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans la glace, je… »

A ces mots, je me détache légèrement de lui et glisse ma main dans la sienne pour le guider jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je le fais se mettre face au grand miroir en pied et il ferme les yeux, détournant la tête. Je le force à la remettre droite, me plaçant derrière lui.

« Ouvre les yeux, » dis-je à son oreille.

« Non, je – »

« J'ai dit : ouvre les yeux. »

Il m'obéit à contre-cœur et je souris légèrement.

« Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu vois ? »

« Je vois… un garçon sale… » murmure-t-il. « Dégouttant, et dégoûté. Une petite chose faible dont n'importe qui pourrait user et abuser… »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« D'accord, » fais-je finalement. « Moi je ne vais pas te dire ce que je vois, parce que l'important, ce n'est pas ce que pensent les autres. C'est ce que tu penses _toi_. Malheureusement, ce que tu penses n'est pas satisfaisant. »

« Pas satisfaisant ? » souffle-t-il, me regardant dans le miroir.

« Non, » fais-je à nouveau. « Pas satisfaisant. Dis-moi encore ce que tu vois. »

« Je vois… je vois une petite chose faible dont on peut user et abuser, » répète-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas encore ça, » dis-je. « Essaye encore. »

« Je vois un garçon faible et sale qui ne sait plus où il en est, » dit-il doucement.

« Ca s'améliore. Encore. »

« Je vois un garçon faible et dégoutté de la vie qui ne sait plus où il en est. »

« Encore.

« Je vois un adolescent loup-garou et amoureux qui est dégoutté de la vie, qui a honte et qui ne sait plus où il en est. »

« Encore. »

« Je ne vois qu'un adolescent qui n'a pas eu de chance et qui voudrait juste un peu de bonheur dans sa vie de merde, » souffle-t-il en levant les yeux pour regarder son propre reflet.

Je souris en passant mes bras autour de lui.

« Eh bien tu vois, » dis-je dans un murmure. « Et tu sais quoi, Remus Lupin ? »

« Non, quoi ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je vois quand je te regarde, » dis-je dans un souffle à son oreille.

Il se retourne dans mes bras et lève les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire.

« Merci, » dit-il doucement.

Puis il se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se détacher de moi et de quitter la pièce. Un peu interloqué, complètement abasourdi même, mais franchement ravi, j'effleure mes lèvres là où il les a touchées, puis me regarde dans le miroir, une main sur la hanche.

« Bien joué, Patmol, » dis-je dans un murmure. « Processus enclenché. »

* * *

héhéhéhé ! pas mal non ? moi j'aime beaucoup la dernière scène !

j'espère vous poster un autre chapitre en fin de semaine (du style samedi ou dimanche)

dans le prochain chap, les choses se gâtent chez Harry et Draco (l'auteur survole le chapitre d'un oeil... oulàlà, oui, speedy n'est pas cool ac ses perso préférés !)

à très vite

speed'


	18. POV Drago ¤ Je le déteste parce que je l

Hello !

comme promis, un nouveau chap ! Et quel chap ! Mmmmh, un de mes préféré de la fic...

lol merci à tous les revieweur et à blibliblo en particulier !

bisous à tous et bon courage pour la lecture !

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 17 :_

**Je le déteste parce que je l'aime… et ça fait si mal !**

(POV Drago)

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me réveille ce matin. Je grogne un peu et me retourne pour me blottir contre Harry et essayer de me rendormir mais il n'y a personne à coté de moi. Je pousse un soupir et me redresse pour essayer de le trouver.

« Ah, tu es réveillé ? »

Je tourne les yeux pour apercevoir Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte, un plateau de petit déjeuner dans les mains et l'air… eh bien, hum, époustouflant dans cette tenue de cuir et de soie moulante. C'est mauvais pour la santé, une telle vision le matin. Trop d'accélération du rythme cardiaque.

Il me fait un petit sourire et s'approche de moi pour s'asseoir à mes cotés sur le lit et poser le plateau sur mes genoux.

« Petit déjeuner au lit ? » fais-je, un peu surpris. « Et à quoi dois-je cet honneur ? »

Harry sourit deux fois plus et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

« Eh bien, mon petit dragon fête aujourd'hui ses vingt-six ans, » me répond-il alors qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs – qui ont bien poussés depuis cinq moi – retombe devant ses yeux. « Je pense que ça se fête, non ? »

Je lui rends un regard abruti.

« On est déjà le vingt-sept janvier ? »

Il ricane légèrement.

« Eh oui, mon cœur, » me répond-il. « Le temps passe trop vite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je souris et l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser.

« Et cette tenue, c'est pour ? » dis-je dans un murmure contre sa bouche.

« Ah, tu aimes ? » se moque-t-il. « Content de le savoir… Je me suis dit qu'elle te mettrait dans de bonnes conditions pour un peu de sport de chambre… »

« Pff, » réponds-je en m'attaquant déjà aux boutons de sa chemise. « Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour avoir envie de toi. »

Il rit légèrement.

« J'ai réservé une table aux Muses, tu sais, le restaurant à Londres, pour ce soir, » ajoute-t-il avant que je puisse passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Tu es un grand malade, » dis-je, ravi, en m'arrêtant dans mon projet.

Il me fait un petit sourire mi-amer, mi-heureux.

« C'est quand même la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de fêter ton anniversaire avec toi, » me répond-il.

« La première fois mais certainement pas la dernière, petit lion, rassures-toi, » dis-je doucement.

« Mais j'espère bien, » rigole-t-il en attrapant un toast sur le plateau pour le porter à sa bouche.

Puis il grimace légèrement et frotte distraitement sa cicatrice.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Si, si, » me répond-il. « Ce n'est rien, ça m'arrive parfois… mais ça me fait toujours bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où il était encore en vie… »

Je fais une petite moue et l'attire contre moi.

« Rassures-toi, » dis-je dans un murmure à son oreille. « C'est fini. Tu n'as plus de destinée à accomplir, autre que celle de me combler sexuellement jusqu'à ma mort, et ça c'est pas gagné d'avance, même si je dois avouer que… »

Je fais descendre ma main sur sa cuisse pour en caresser l'intérieur.

« Tu tiens très bien la route pour le moment, » finis-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il se retourne pour me faire face et sourit légèrement en venant se mettre à califourchon sur mes genoux, repoussant le plateau.

« Là n'est pas la question, Drago, » murmure-t-il. « La question est, vas-tu réussir à assouvir _mes_ besoins ? »

Sans un mot, je m'attaque à nouveau à sa chemise pour lui prouver mon endurance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il se passe quelques heures avant que je ne puisse finalement prendre mon petit déjeuner. Heureusement que nous sommes dimanche… quoi que, je serai mort de fatigue pour les cours demain. Je hausse les épaules en croquant dans un toast, jetant un coup d'œil à mon beau brun endormi sur le lit. Ca vaut tout à fait le coup. Rien que pour le voir nu au milieu des draps blanc et complètement défaits…

Il s'agite et ouvre ses yeux verts et brillants pour les poser sur moi. Je lui fais un petit sourire moqueur et il soupire.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te provoquer, » murmure-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener vers l'arrière.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais énormément plaint, » réponds-je moqueusement.

Il me tire la langue et se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et prendre une douche.

Après deux secondes d'hésitations, je finis ma tasse et me lève à mon tour pour le rejoindre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il fouille dans les poches de son pantalon et dépose un petit paquet sur la table. Je hausse un sourcil narquois.

« Un cadeau, en plus ? » fais-je moqueusement. « Je pensais que cette journée de totale débauche était mon cadeau… »

Il rougit, il a horreur que je parle de ce genre de chose en public.

« Bien sûr que non, » répond-il en poussant son paquet vers moi. « Ca tu peux l'avoir n'importe quand. Il n'y a pas de raison… »

Je souris et prends ce qu'il me donne.

« Wouh… » est ma seule réaction une fois la boite ouverte.

C'est un pendentif en or, représentant un lion qui sommeille. Mais il est animé et l'animal ouvre ses yeux constitués de deux rubis.

« Comme ça, tu n'auras pas forcément besoin que je sois là pour me sentir à tes cotés, » marmonne-t-il, l'air un peu gêné, en détournant le regard.

Je souris légèrement, touché, et me penche par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu as toujours avec moi quelle que soit la distance nous séparant, petit lion, » lui réponds-je.

Il rougit un peu mais sourit tendrement et se penche en avant à son tour pour m'embrasser une fois de plus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il relève la tête et vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

« Je regarde les derniers messages du Dumbledore de notre époque, » me répond-il en ouvrant la boite qui contient le sablier – notre billet de retour et seul lien avec notre temps.

Il parcourt rapidement les quelques parchemins trouvés pendant que je corrige mes copies de troisième année.

« Alors ? » fais-je en le voyant refermer la boite.

« Rien de très précis, » répond-il. « Le procès de ton père a encore été ajourné à cause de nouveau témoignages ajoutés au dossier. Si ça continue, nous serons de retour pour y participer. »

« Hum, » fais-je alors qu'il pose sa tête dans mon cou et que je pose ma main sur sa cuisse. « Des nouvelles du conseil de discipline du Lucius d'ici ? »

« Acquitté, » grogne-t-il. « De toute façon c'était couru d'avance. »

« Oui, je sais, » réponds-je en lui embrassant la tempe avant de prendre un nouveau devoir. « Que veux-tu, c'est la vie. Nous ne sommes pas là pour changer le passé. »

« Moui, je suppose, » marmonne-t-il.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? » fais-je, un peu inquiet.

« Si, si, » m'assure-t-il. « Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Cette attente me tue. Pourquoi ne font-ils rien, tu peux me le dire ? »

Je ris légèrement.

« Ah, non, je ne peux pas te le dire, » réponds-je. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va malheureusement arriver bien assez vite. »

« Hmphm, » marmonne-t-il.

« Ecoute, ce que je te propose, je finis de corriger mes quelques copies et puis après je t'emmène faire du shopping sur les Champs-Élysées. »

« A Paris ? » fait-il en se redressant, me regardant avec consternation.

Je hoche la tête et il pouffe légèrement.

« Sale gosse de riche, va ! » se moque-t-il. « Mais c'est une bonne idée. Je vais travailler un peu, en attendant. »

Il m'embrasse légèrement et se relève pour quitter mon bureau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un quart d'heure après, je pose la dernière copie sur le tas et me lève pour aller retrouver Harry. J'enfile rapidement ma veste et attrape mon écharpe avant de me diriger vers mon salon puis ses appartements. Je sifflote allègrement, je suis toujours dans cet état quand j'ai la perspective d'un bon après-midi de shopping avec Harry.

Je frappe à son bureau et entre sans entendre la réponse.

Et d'un coup, le monde s'arrête. Je regarde, horrifié, choqué au-delà des mots, la scène sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire pendant quelques secondes.

Constantin. Harry assis sur le bureau. Constantin, debout entre ses jambes, en train de l'embrasser ardemment, ses mains sous la chemise blanche de… de _mon Harry…_

Et Harry, qui les yeux fermés, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux, répond à son baiser.

Tétanisé, je mets plusieurs secondes à réagir. Et eux ne m'ont même pas entendu. Puis la rage déferle dans mes veines à une vitesse hallucinante et je m'approche à grands pas pour tirer Constantin en arrière par le col et lui assener un énorme coup de poing sous la mâchoire.

Ne sachant pas à qui m'en prendre d'abord, je me tourne ensuite vers Harry qui me regarde avec une stupéfaction horrifiée en se frottant les lèvres de la main. C'en est trop pour moi et je le gifle violemment avant de le regarder en plissant les yeux.

« Ca t'a plu, j'espère ? » fais-je d'une voix venimeuse pour cacher mon désespoir. « Je te le souhaite, parce que tu viens de tout détruire, là, comme ça. Ne m'approche plus. »

Ne pouvant supporter ce regard bleu, étranger, qui me regarde avec effarement et incompréhension, je fais brutalement volte-face pour quitter la pièce et nos appartements le plus vite possible. Je me mets à courir en direction du parc, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues.

Je bouscule des gens puis me précipite dehors, cette image horrible repassant sans cesse dans ma tête, me laissant sans répit, détruisant un peu plus mon cœur et mon âme.

Je cours dans le vent et le froid, glissant dans la neige à moitié fondue, avant de me retrouver dans un cul-de-sac entre deux rochers et la forêt. Je frappe violemment la pierre des poings avec un hurlement, voulant faire de ma souffrance une douleur physique pour pouvoir la faire partir aussi facilement. Je me défoule sur la pierre à me broyer les os des mains, sans cesser de pleurer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, épuisé, je me laisse glisser le dos contre la pierre, ramenant mes genoux contre moi en sanglotant comme un gamin.

Putain, merde ! Je ne veux pas pleurer, pas pour lui, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, il me trompe avec ce déchet de Constantin…

Putain, j'ai tellement mal ! Harry tu avais dit que tu m'aimais ! Tu avais dit qu'un truc comme ça n'arriverait pas… Tu me l'avais promis…

J'essuie mes joues mais à chaque larme effacée, deux autres viennent prendre sa place. Je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça depuis des années. Depuis qu'il était parti, en fait… C'est encore pire aujourd'hui !

Je m'agrippe les cheveux en me balançant d'avant en arrière, je voudrais tellement oublier ce que j'ai vu, mais l'image revient par flash, me meurtrissant un peu plus à chaque fois, me détruisant encore et toujours.

D'ignobles gémissements déchirants s'échappent de ma gorge, je ne devrais pas me mettre dans cet état, je ne devrais pas avoir mal, je n'aurais jamais du me laisser tomber amoureux de lui ! Je le déteste… parce que je l'aime. Merde !

« Professeur Boisselier ? » fait une voix hésitante.

Je relève la tête en reniflant.

« Miss Evans, » réponds-je d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux verts si semblables à ceux de Harry m'observent avec inquiétude.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » fais-je un peu sèchement.

« Euh, excusez-moi, le professeur Sprea vous cherche, il a l'air bouleversé, » me répond-elle.

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre, » fais-je âprement.

« Je… monsieur, il va visiblement très mal, et vous aussi… » insiste-t-elle.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis ! » dis-je, très énervé. « Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, et foutez-moi la paix ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! »

Elle sursaute et hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Très bien, » rétorque-t-elle froidement.

Elle fait demi-tour, me laissant seul dans le froid de février que je ne sens même pas. Alors comme ça, il va mal, hein ? Tant mieux ! Je veux qu'il souffre autant que moi, je veux qu'il sache ce que ça fait, un cœur détruit ! Il me payera ça, je jure qu'il me le payera très cher !

« Dray… »

Je ne relève même pas les yeux.

« Va-t-en, » dis-je sans le regarder.

« Non, Drago, je… »

Je l'entends s'agenouiller à coté de moi et sa main se pose sur mon avant-bras. Je le repousse brusquement.

« Ne me touche pas ! » fais-je, sifflant presque, en me levant. « Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'approcher ! »

« Drago, écoute-moi, je ne – »

« Non ! » fais-je violemment. « Non, toi, tu vas m'écouter ! C'est fini, c'est clair ? Il n'y a rien à essayer de réparer, c'est terminé. »

« Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure ! » m'implore-t-il en se relevant à son tour.

« Ne mens pas, espèce de salaud, je t'ai vu, ça te plaisait assez ! » interromps-je en le giflant encore une fois.

Il vacille et se met à pleurer.

« Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que tu meures le jour de ce fameux combat, » dis-je méchamment. « J'aurais sans doute moins souffert. »

« Je t'aime, » gémit-il.

Je ricane amèrement.

« Tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer, » réponds-je. « Va donc retrouver Gustave, il te consolera. Mais ne viens plus me voir. »

Je me détourne brutalement et me mets à courir de nouveau vers le château. Cette fois, Harry Potter, c'est bel et bien fini…

Avec rage, j'attrape la chaîne à mon cou et arrache le pendentif qu'il m'a offert pour mon anniversaire il y a trois semaines.

Cette fois, Potter, c'est terminé…

Je retiens tout juste un hurlement de désespoir tant cette pensée me fait mal.

* * *

hihihi

oui, je suis une sadique qui aime torturer ses persos !

Lucius va-t-il enfin se manifester ? Soudainement j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout... la question est plutot : Harry et Draco se remettront-ils un jour ensemble ?

réponse dans le prochain chap (ou pas...)

rendez-vous mardi ou mercredi !

bisous à tous

speed'


	19. POV Harry ¤ Je vais te montrer à qui tu

Hey c'est moi !

je peux enfin publier ce chapitre qui est prêt depuis mercredi ! mais le site a eu l'air d'avoir quelques bug vu que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon compte huhuhu !

bref. Pour les news relativement importante, et pour les cas de retard, je vous invite à visiter ma page perso (dans mon profil, cliquez sur homepage) j'y ai en effet publié le chapitre avant-hier en réalisant que je ne pourrai pas me servir du site. De plus, j'y donnerai régulièrement des news dc passez voir de temps en temps !

enfin, je voulais chaleureusement remercier tous mes revieweurs. J'ai reçu un certain nombre de critiques, à propos du fait que la rupture d'Harry et Draco était trop rapide. C'est vrai que c'est peu crédible, je le reconnais. Mon POV de Draco n'était pas terrible. Et la réaction de Draco est très impulsive, c'est ce qui donne cette impression de décalage. Je me suis donc longuement appliquée à réécrire ce chapitre-là pour que les choses soient plus crédibles.

En tout cas, merci à vous tous !

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 18 :_

**Je vais te montrer à qui tu appartiens, maintenant…**

(POV Harry)

On frappe à la porte de mon appartement. Surpris, je relève la tête et enfile prudemment mon anneau.

« Entrez, » dis-je en débloquant la porte d'un geste.

Le loquet s'ouvre et Gustave pénètre alors dans mon salon. Il me fait un petit sourire charmeur.

« Salut beau brun. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré de sa présence ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dis-je en le regardant froidement.

« Je me demandais si tu serais libre pour une petite promenade ? » me répond-il sans tenir compte de mon agacement.

« Non, » fais-je sèchement. « J'ai du travail. Si tu voulais bien me laisser, maintenant… »

Je me détourne en espérant que, pour une fois, il accorde un peu de respect à mon opinion et arrête de me courir après, mais c'est peine perdue bien sûr et il me suit dans mon bureau. Je le fusille du regard en me retournant.

« Ecoute, Gustave, je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu comprennes que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, » dis-je d'une voix contenant ma colère. « Je suis pris, c'est clair ? Je suis amoureux de Josh et tu ne m'attires pas. Il est inutile de venir me harceler jusque dans mes appartements. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de t'avoir derrière moi constamment. Alors tu sors de chez moi tout de suite, et nous pourrons peut-être avoir une relation cordiale entre collègues. C'est tout ce que tu pourras jamais obtenir de moi. »

Il a gardé un visage amusé tout le long de ma tirade, ne semblant pas le moins du monde préoccupé par ce que je lui disais. Ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus.

« Tss, tss, » siffle-t-il, l'air désapprobateur. « Tu n'es pas un hôte très poli. Certains pourraient même te considérer comme asocial. Heureusement que je ne suis pas susceptible. »

Il s'approche de moi et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, le regard glacial.

« Fais encore un pas et je te jure que ce sera le dernier, » dis-je.

Il sourit mais s'arrête cependant.

« Tu n'es pas très convaincant, tu sais, » me fait-il, son petit sourire supérieur et charmeur toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Je m'apprête à rétorquer mais d'un geste ultra-rapide, il sort sa baguette de sa manche et me lance un sortilège silencieux. Frappé par le jet de lumière blanche, je chancelle, étourdi, et il s'approche de moi pour me caresser la joue.

« Maintenant tu seras peut-être un peu plus calme, beau brun, » me chuchote-t-il en me soulevant le menton d'une main pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Avec horreur, je me rends compte que je ne peux pas le repousser. J'essaye vraiment, de toutes forces de mon esprit, de me débattre, mais rien ne se passe. Et pire encore, je réponds à son baiser, fermant les yeux et me cambrant contre lui !

Il se détache de ma bouche et ricane légèrement, avant de me soulever pour me faire asseoir sur le bureau, m'ouvrant les jambes pour se placer entre elles. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, glissant ses mains le long de ma taille pour les passer sous ma chemise et caresser ma peau. Encore une fois, je lui réponds, mes bras autour de son cou, mes doigts dans ses cheveux, me débattant intérieurement sans pouvoir rien faire. Et pourtant, je suis vraiment répugné, tant que j'en ai envie de vomir.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper en sifflotant à la porte et entrer. Je ne peux malheureusement pas réagir, mais je suis à peu près sûr, pour mon grand malheur, que c'est Drago.

Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, Gustave est violemment tiré en arrière, et enfin je retrouve le contrôle de mon corps et de mes actes. Drago, bien déguisé avec sa bague, frappe violemment Gustave à la mâchoire et celui-ci s'écroule au sol. Puis Drago se tourne vers moi et me fusille de ses yeux remplis de douleur, avant de me gifler brutalement.

« Ca t'a plu, j'espère ? » me crache-t-il d'une voix haineuse. « Je te le souhaite, parce que tu viens de tout détruire, là, comme ça. Ne m'approche plus. »

Puis il se détourne brutalement comme pour cacher les larmes qui s'apprêtent à déborder de ses yeux. Il part presque en courant et j'ai à peine le temps de me lever. Je tente de me précipiter à sa suite, mais je suis retenu par une main qui m'attrape brusquement le poignet.

« Maintenant, tu es à moi, » susurre Gustave en essayant de me tirer contre lui.

Avec un cri de rage, je l'envoie bouler à l'autre bout du bureau d'une décharge magique.

« Toi, pauvre con, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je te jure que je trouverai, » fais-je en l'envoyant de l'autre coté d'un geste du bras. « Et je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras amèrement ! »

Je le jette hors de l'appartement et un craquement sonore retentit alors qu'il se cogne le nez contre le mur d'en face. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur et je lui passe devant sans plus prendre garde à lui, ne désirant que retrouver Drago, pour lui faire comprendre que je me suis fait avoir.

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Merde, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ! Un truc comme ça ne devrait pas arriver, putain, je suis le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle ! Je devrais pouvoir combattre n'importe quel sortilège !

Oh, Merlin, faites que pour une fois Drago ne soit pas aussi buté que d'habitude !

Je le cherche dans tous les recoins du château, mais rien. Que dalle, il n'est nul part.

« Professeur Sprea ? » fait une voix derrière moi alors que je me dirige vers le parc.

Je me retourne brutalement et essuie rapidement les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues.

« Lily, ce n'est pas le moment, » dis-je, agité, me sentant trembler. « Vous n'avez pas vu Dra… Josh ? »

« Le professeur Boisselier ? » fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Non… professeur, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Rien, je dois le retrouver, » réponds-je en sortant.

Je ne sens même pas le froid glacial qui me transperce. Je me dirige du coté du lac, peut-être est-il là-bas, qui sait ? Je passe plusieurs minutes à chercher encore puis une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Professeur, il est là-bas, » me dit Lily en désignant un groupement de rocher un peu plus loin.

Je hoche la tête à son égard et elle me fait un petit sourire avant de me pousser dans la direction indiquée.

Drago est au fond d'un cul-de-sac entre deux rochers et la forêt. Il est assis par terre, les jambes repliées contre lui, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, pleurant. Mon cœur se serre horriblement de le voir comme ça… il ne pleure jamais…

« Dray… »

Il ne relève même pas la tête.

« Va-t-en. »

« Non, Drago, je… »

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge et je me laisse tomber à genoux à coté de lui pour poser une main sur son avant-bras. Il se dégage aussitôt et se relève en me fusillant du regard.

« Ne me touche pas ! » siffle-t-il. « Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'approcher ! »

Il le faut, c'est maintenant que je dois lui expliquer, après, il sera trop tard.

« Drago, écoute-moi, je ne – »

« Non ! » me coupe-t-il férocement. « Non, toi, tu vas m'écouter ! C'est fini, c'est clair ? Il n'y a rien à essayer de réparer, c'est terminé. »

« Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure, » dis-je en me levant et en essayant de me rapprocher de lui.

« Ne mens pas, espèce de salaud ! » vocifère-t-il. « Je t'ai vu, ça te plaisait assez ! »

Il me gifle encore une fois. Ma tête part sur le coté et je vacille en sentant les larmes rouler à nouveau sur mes joues.

« Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que tu meures le jour de ce fameux combat, » me lâche-t-il avec colère et haine. « J'aurais sans doute moins souffert. »

« Je t'aime, » gémis-je en sanglotant.

Il ricane cyniquement. Il ne me croit pas ?

« Tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer, » me rétorque-t-il. « Va donc retrouver Gustave, il te consolera. Mais ne viens plus me voir. »

Il se détourne et part en courant. Les larmes continuent de rouler sur mes joues mais je frappe violemment la roche de mon pied. La douleur aiguë me ramène à la réalité et stoppe mes sanglots d'un coup. Il est hors de question que les choses s'arrêtent comme ça ! Je ne lui laisserai pas une seconde de répit avant qu'il m'ait écouté !

Mes poings se serrent brutalement et je marche à la suite de mon amant. Il est déjà loin quand je quitte le couvert des arbres, mais je sais où il va et je le rattraperai rapidement. Je savais que son impulsivité nous causerait des problèmes. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

« Hey, Golden Boy ! »

Je me retourne au son de la voix de Spica et elle s'approche de moi en souriant. Toutefois, son sourire disparaît rapidement quand elle remarque mes yeux rouges et mes poings serrés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me demande-t-elle en me rejoignant.

« Rien ! » réponds-je, agressif. « Je n'ai pas le temps, là. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Je me détourne aussitôt pour reprendre le chemin du château.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? » me fait-elle en m'attrapant par le bras pour m'empêcher de partir. « On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à commettre un meurtre ! »

« C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, » dis-je en me retournant. « Ecoute Spica, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. On discutera plus tard. »

« Tu veux tuer qui ? »

« Spica ! »

« Bon, bon, d'accord, » capitule-t-elle à mon exclamation agacée. « Tu me raconteras plus tard. Au fait si tu as besoin, je connais un sortilège intéressant. Ca te permettra peut-être de faire comprendre certaines choses à ton dragon. »

Je fais volte-face et observe son visage trop innocent pour être vrai.

« Bordel, arrête de jouer comme ça avec mes nerfs ! »

« Oh, ça va, hein ! » me répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Pas besoin d'être agressif ! »

« J'ai toutes les raisons du monde pour être agressif, » dis-je d'un ton acerbe. « Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, je te laisse ici. »

Je me détourne encore une fois et cette fois, elle ne proteste pas. Je reprends ma marche vers le château avec rapidité, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard je suis de retour devant les portes de nos appartements. J'entre sans frapper dans le sien et surprends Draco en train de faire les cent pas dans son salon, le visage strié de larmes, une bouteille de whisky qu'il n'a heureusement pu qu'entamer dans la main.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi à mon entrée et son regard est noir de rage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » éructe-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Il faut que je te parle, » réponds-je avec colère. « Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté. »

« Dégage, » me rétorque-t-il froidement.

« Non, » fais-je d'une voix ferme.

« Potter… » grince-t-il. « Ma patience a des limites. Je ne veux pas te voir. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à utiliser ta magie contre moi ! » ajoute-t-il brutalement en me voyant lever la main.

« Je le ferai si tu refuses d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ! » dis-je, menaçant. « A toi de choisir ! »

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Prenant ça comme un acquiescement, je prends une profonde respiration.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas, » fais-je, me sentant affreusement idiot.

Son visage reste impassible mais je peux lire le dédain dans ses yeux. Il se tait pourtant, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, » continue-je, sentant qu'il ne me laissera pas d'autre chance. « I-il m'a lancé un sortilège qui m'a fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même. »

« Un sortilège qui… Comme l'Imperius, c'est ça ? » fait-il, l'incrédulité et le mépris clairement présent dans sa voix. « L'Imperius que tu sais combattre depuis la quatrième année, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était différent, » réponds-je, désarçonné par son incompréhension mais pas découragé pour autant. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Tout est allé si vite… »

« Mon pauvre chéri, et il faudrait que je te plaigne en plus ? » rétorque-t-il méchamment. « Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. »

Il se détourne et entre à grands pas dans son bureau.

« Non, Drago, attends – »

Trop tard. La porte a claqué et je le sens plus que je ne l'entends poser un puissant sortilège de verrouillage. Je m'apprête à le suivre encore une fois mais je réalise soudainement qu'il ne me croira pas. Il est trop blessé dans son amour-propre pour m'écouter réellement. Je me mords violemment la lèvre en serrant les poings. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

La seule idée qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment, c'est de le suivre et de le forcer à me croire, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais je ne peux plus foncer ainsi tête baissée sans réfléchir. J'ai trop perdu dans ma vie à agir ainsi. Si je le suis dans son bureau maintenant, si j'utilise ma magie pour le forcer à me croire, il me détestera.

Brusquement, la solution me vient à l'esprit. Spica. Elle a comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, du moins en partie. C'est le seul moyen. Merlin, faites qu'elle puisse m'aider !

Je quitte à grands pas nos appartements et gagne à nouveau l'entrée au pas de course. En ouvrant la grande porte, je réalise qu'il pleut à grosses gouttes dehors, mais cela ne m'arrête pas. En revanche, je stoppe ma course en réalisant que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où la vampire peut se trouver.

« Et merde ! » crie-je.

Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers la salle des professeurs. Elle n'est pas là. Je retiens un gémissement de désespoir et demande à Minerva si elle ne l'a pas vue. Elle me répond négativement et je soupire en repartant. Au détour d'un couloir, je croise Remus et Lily qui discutent avec animation.

« Professeur ! » s'exclame la jeune femme, coupant ainsi net Remus dans sa tirade. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Ca peut aller, » réponds-je sans pouvoir mentir. « Lily, vous ne savez pas où je pourrai trouver le professeur Black ? »

« Elle est avec Sirius et James, » me dit Remus. « Au septième étage, il y a une salle… »

« La Salle sur Demande ? » fais-je, lui coupant la parole.

« Oui, » répond-il, un peu déconcerté, sans doute par mon impolitesse.

« Merci, » dis-je alors en passant devant eux pour m'engouffrer dans un raccourci qui me mène directement à coté de ma destination.

La porte de la salle est bien là et je m'empresse de frapper. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et j'entre, le souffle encore un peu court. Spica est bien là, avec Sirius et James. Ils sont tous trois debout au milieu de la pièce, et ils ont l'air bien plus essoufflés que moi. Ils tiennent chacun une épée et Spica semble faire face aux deux jeunes hommes.

« Tiens, je me disais bien que tu finirais par venir me voir, » me fit Spica avec un regard malicieux. « Serais-tu maintenant disposé à parler ? »

J'ai la grâce de rougir et elle rit franchement.

« Bon, les garçons, désolée pour cette courte leçon, mais j'ai à faire avec le professeur Sprea, » dit-elle en se tournant vers les Gryffondors.

Leur déception est claire et dans d'autres circonstances, je me serai éclipsé pour les laisser finir, vu la façon dont je me suis comporté avec Spica tout à l'heure. Mais je ne peux pas, pas ce soir. Et les adolescents ne protestent guère ; James émet un vague soupir mais quitte rapidement la pièce avec Sirius sous le regard insistant de la vampire.

Celle-ci ferme la porte derrière eux et se tourne vers moi, un sourire ironique bien en place sur les lèvres.

« Je suppose qu'il n'a rien voulu entendre ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Rien, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté, » réponds-je en demandant mentalement à la pièce de me conjurer un fauteuil dans lequel je me laisse tomber. « Comment sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas tout, » avoue-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. « Mais j'allais passer vous voir pour vous proposer d'aller faire un tour quand ton dragon est sorti en courant. Tu n'étais pas loin derrière avec cette espèce d'imbécile de Constantin et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a dû se passer quelque chose d'assez grave pour que tu ais peur que cela brise ta relation avec Drago. Vu la puissance de votre amour, cela m'a paru particulièrement inquiétant. »

Elle pose sur moi un regard pénétrant et je ressens à nouveau la véritable terreur que cette idée m'inspire.

« Gustave m'a lancé un sortilège qui m'a fait répondre à ses avances, » dis-je en comprenant qu'elle veut en savoir plus. « Et Drago nous a surpris. »

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, pensive.

« Je vois, » dit-elle finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes. « Décidément, plus j'en apprends sur ce mec, moins il me plait. As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'Occlumencie et de la Legilimencie ? »

« Oui, » réponds-je en la regardant avec curiosité. « Je suis un Maître en Occlumencie et je possède de bonnes bases en Legilimencie. Pourquoi ? »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclame-t-elle sans répondre à ma question. « Tu as décidément tous les talents ! Et c'est tant mieux pour toi, » ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Le sortilège dont je t'ai parlé est particulièrement basé sur ces deux techniques. Tu n'auras pas de mal à le maîtriser. »

« Oui, tant mieux, » réponds-je à voix basse. « Que dois-je faire ? »

« Viens chez moi, » dit-elle en se levant. « Nous serons plus tranquille, et tu pourras lire le grimoire où le sortilège est expliqué, si besoin est. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malgré mes connaissances en Occlumencie et Legilimencie, la maîtrise du sortilège m'a prit plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. La nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment quand je regagne le château, laissant à l'orée de la forêt Orion, le loup de Spica qui m'a ramené dans le parc.

Décidément, cette fille est spéciale. Elle vit dans la Forêt Interdite, pratiquement sur les terres de l'école, et elle a réussi à trafiquer le sortilège de Fidelitas pour que le gardien du secret soit un animal. Orion est particulièrement intelligent, mais il reste un loup tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et la prouesse de Spica n'en est que plus impressionnante.

Le sortilège qu'elle m'a enseigné est très ingénieux. Pas très compliqué si on connaît Legilimencie et Occlumencie, mais d'une efficacité redoutable. Je souhaite simplement que Drago comprendra.

Je me dirige directement vers nos appartements et frappe à la porte du sien. Pas de réponse, mais j'entends distinctement des bruits à l'intérieur. Prudemment, je pousse la poignée et entrouvre la porte pour voir ce qui se passe. Le salon est dans l'obscurité, seul brille un feu dans la cheminée. J'ouvre la porte un peu plus grand et entre, voyant aussitôt Drago sans sa bague, en train de marcher autour de la pièce en marmonnant tout seul, une bouteille d'absinthe sorcière à moitié vide à la main.

« Drago ? » dis-je doucement.

Il lève aussitôt les yeux vers moi et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Son regard est trouble mais sa colère est nettement visible. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il balance sa bouteille vers moi. J'ai juste le temps de m'écarter et elle vient s'écraser sur le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » me crache-t-il. « Comment oses-tu venir me voir après t'être fait sauter comme une catin par cette petite merde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il ne baise pas bien, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas pris ton pied et tu veux que j'arrange ça ? »

« Je n'étais pas chez lui, » dis-je aussitôt.

« Ne mens pas ! » hurle-t-il en se précipitant vers moi. « Je t'interdis de me mentir ! »

Il saisit le col de mon tee-shirt et approche mon visage du sien. Son haleine empeste l'alcool et je m'en veux de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il boit rarement, et jamais d'alcool fort. Connaissant la puissance de l'absinthe sorcière, ma culpabilité n'en est que plus grande.

« Tu es à moi, » éructe-t-il brusquement.

Je n'ais pas le temps de répondre que sa bouche se pose avec violence sur la mienne. Sa langue passe brusquement entre mes lèvres et m'envahit totalement, repoussant la mienne plus loin, passant sur mes dents, mes gencives. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir sous cet assaut.

« A moi ! » crache-t-il encore, saisissant mes épaules de ses deux mains en me plaquant violemment contre le mur. « A moi uniquement, Potter ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Jamais ! Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ! »

Il m'embrasse encore une fois sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Une de ses mains lâche mon épaule et s'attaque à ma ceinture avant de faire sauter les boutons de ma braguette. Il fait descendre mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtement sur mes chevilles avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou en saisissant mon érection d'une poigne ferme.

Ses dents s'enfoncent dans ma chair et me font crier.

« D-drago ! » fais-je d'une voix faible.

« Ta gueule ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ! »

Avant que je puisse dire autre chose, il se redresse et me retourne avec rapidité, me plaquant face contre le mur. Le sang coule de la blessure qu'il vient de me faire. Il saisit mes cheveux pour tirer ma tête en arrière et je crie à nouveau. Sa langue vient lécher la morsure pendant que son autre main s'introduit entre mes fesses.

« A moi, » grogne-t-il à nouveau.

Sa main dans mes cheveux disparaît et je le sens se débarrasser de ses vêtements à son tour. Il m'écarte les fesses en saisissant à nouveau mes cheveux et s'enfonce en moi d'un coup de rein violent. Je hurle. Pas de préparation, pas de lubrifiant, c'est douloureux, et je suis à peu près sûr qu'il m'a déchiré l'anus. Mais je ne peux pas protester. Ma culpabilité se satisfait très bien de ce traitement, et malgré moi, sa brutalité m'excite, de même que le fait de le sentir au plus profond de moi.

« Je te déteste, » grince-t-il en commençant son va-et-vient. « Je te déteste ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, pas après ce que nous avons vécu ! »

Je gémis en sentant sa main s'enrouler à nouveau autour de mon sexe.

« Crie pour moi, » me souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille, ponctuant ses mots d'un coup de rein puissant.

« Draco ! »

« A moi, » murmure-t-il. « Tu es à moi. »

Je sens quelque chose d'humide couler dans mon cou et réalise que ce sont des larmes en l'entendant sangloter doucement dans mon dos.

« Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter, » ajoute-t-il en reprenant ses va-et-vient. « Jamais, Potter. Nous avons uni nos magies et je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

« J-je ne pars pas, » réponds-je, éprouvant quelques difficultés à parler. « Je – »

« Tais-toi, je te dis ! » me coupe-t-il en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

Il me mord à nouveau et ses coups de rein se font plus rapides, plus profonds même si c'est encore possible. Je sens mon plaisir gonfler rapidement, et lorsque je le sens gémir et répandre son sperme en moi, j'atteins le paroxysme et je jouis à mon tour.

Quelques secondes après, il se retire de moi et titube en reculant. J'ai mal à l'anus mais je passe ma main au-dessus de la source de ma souffrance pour me lancer un petit sortilège de soin. Ca va tout de suite mieux. Je me retourne pour le regarder. Ses larmes coulent toujours mais il ne sanglote pas. Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et serre contre lui un oreiller.

« Drago, » fais-je difficilement. « D-drago, je ne voulais pas, je te le jure… »

« Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me mentir comme ça ? Merde, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et son regard reflète sa souffrance. Je m'approche de lui en me débarrassant de mes chaussures et de mes vêtements. Il me regarde sans un mot et je m'agenouille devant lui, posant les mains sur ses cuisses.

« Je ne mens pas, » réponds-je clairement. « Drago, mon amour, je sais que c'est difficile à croire. Je… Gustave a très bien réussi son coup. Je ne sais pas si son but était de nous séparer ou bien simplement de coucher avec moi, mais… Il m'a ensorcelé, Drago. C'est la vérité. »

« Je ne peux pas te croire, Harry, et pourtant Merlin sait que je le voudrais, » me dit-il. « Comment le pourrais-je ? T-tu es le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait vécu depuis plusieurs siècles. Comment croire que tu ais pu te laisser avoir par ce connard ? Alors que tu m'avais promis qu'il n'arriverait rien ? »

« Je… laisse-moi te montrer, » fais-je alors. « Spica m'a enseigné un sortilège, le _Legy Spiritus_, qui va me permettre de te montrer mes souvenirs, à travers mes yeux. Il est basé sur la Legilimencie et l'Occlumencie. Je ne pourrai pas te mentir. »

« Je sais, » me répond Drago avec un regard étrange. « C'est un de mes ancêtres qui a créé ce sortilège. J'ignorais que tu le connaissais. »

« C'est Spica qui me l'a fait connaître, » dis-je en me redressant. « Elle m'a aidé à le maîtriser ce soir. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as réussi à maîtriser ce sortilège en quelques heures alors que tu n'as pas été fichu de combattre celui que l'autre enfoiré t'a lancé ? » fait-il lentement. « Tu te rends compte de la contradiction de ce que tu dis ? »

Une grimace tord mon visage une seconde.

« Laisse-moi te montrer, » dis-je à nouveau.

Il hoche lentement la tête. Il ne pleure plus mais le doute est très clair dans son regard. Je prends une profonde inspiration et grimpe à califourchon sur lui, repoussant l'oreiller. Je place mes mains des deux cotés de sa tête sans le toucher et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Il hoche simplement la tête. Je lui fais un petit sourire un peu gêné et il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Potter, si tu pouvais te dépêcher un peu… »

Il a l'air moins furieux, moins énervé, et je sais que malgré lui, à travers la brume de son ivresse, il a déjà compris que je lui ais dit la vérité. Bien sûr, sinon, pourquoi accepterais-je de lui montrer ce souvenir ? Je respire profondément, le fixe dans les yeux à nouveau, et me concentre intensément.

Je scande l'incantation à voix basse, sans le quitter des yeux, nos visages si proches l'un de l'autre que je pourrais presque l'embrasser. Puis je me concentre pour faire ressurgir ce souvenir particulier à le lui montrer. Il voit par mes yeux et ressent ce que j'ai ressenti en même temps que moi, jusqu'au moment où je suis arrivé ici. Brisant la connexion entre nos deux esprits avec lenteur, je repose mes mains et le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Tu me crois, maintenant ? » fais-je, le cœur battant la chamade.

Lentement, il hoche la tête.

« Tu es un crétin, Potter, » me dit-il. « Comment as-tu pu te laisser avoir si facilement ? »

« Je suis désolé, » réponds-je. « Je suis si désolé. Je ne suis pas tout-puissant. »

Il saisit mes poignets et les serre un peu trop fort à mon goût. Son regard est intense, encore embrumé par l'alcool, mais son désir est clair.

« Je vais te prendre, Harry, » me souffle-t-il en approchant son visage du mien. « Je vais te faire oublier tout ce qui ne se rapporte pas à moi, tu m'entends ? Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir. »

Je tremble alors que sa langue vient lécher la morsure qu'il m'a faite un peu plus tôt.

« J-je suis à toi, Drago, » dis-je dans un souffle. « Je suis d-désolé. »

« Oh oui, tu es à moi, » me répond-il. « Et je vais te le montrer, à nouveau, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu ais tout oublier et que rien d'autre ne compte plus pour toi que de rester dans mon lit à jamais. »

Il pose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et je gémis de soulagement alors que des larmes de bonheur jaillissent de mes yeux.

* * *

voilà voilà

c'est mieux non ?

bisous à tous

speedy


	20. POV Drago ¤ Eh bien, il était temps !

bonjour bonjour !

comment allez-vous tout le monde ? (sans commentaire sur mon retard, merci !)

c'est amusant, je trouve que le titre du chapitre colle parfaitement à la situation, pas vous ? Bon, je ne m'attarderai pas sur mon retard, sachez juste que je traverse une légère crise d'inspiration dont je sors doucement... la suite d'AC devrais arriver bientot, je tiens à rassurer tout le monde, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, loin de là !

gros bisousà tous

speedy

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 19 :_

**Eh bien, il était temps !**

(POV Drago)

Mon réveil est très brusque ce matin. Je tente d'analyser mon environnement pour savoir ce qui m'a sorti de mon agréable torpeur mais un horrible mal de tête se met aussitôt à pulser dans mon crâne, m'empêchant de réfléchir. Je sens un grognement sortir de ma gorge et quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – bouge contre moi.

« Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé, » me fait la voix d'Harry.

Je ne réponds que par un autre grognement, essayant de faire marcher mon cerveau pour comprendre pourquoi notre lit me semble si étroit. J'entends un rire étouffé contre ma poitrine.

« Gueule de bois, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas étonnant vu la quantité d'absinthe que tu as bu hier soir. Je suis d'ailleurs franchement surpris que tu ne m'ais pas vomi dessus. Tu avais le teint vraiment vert au troisième round. »

Je sens la chaleur de son corps me quitter. Mon visage se crispe alors que je me replie en position fœtale pour contenir ma nausée. Mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière sont très vagues, mais l'image de la trahison de mon amant s'applique par contre très clairement sur mes paupières. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de pousser les souvenirs plus loin, quelque chose de froid est appliqué contre mes lèvres et un liquide fade me coule dans la bouche.

« Avale ça, ça ira mieux après, » me murmure Harry d'une voix apaisante en caressant mon front.

Je force la boisson à descendre dans ma gorge et, une fois sûr que j'ai tout avalé, Harry me retire la bouteille des lèvres et je me replie sur moi-même. La main de mon amant caresse toujours mon visage avec douceur. Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit mais, me basant sur mon profond sentiment de contentement, je suppose qu'Harry a réussi à me prouver que ce qui s'est passé avec Constantin n'était pas son désir.

« Harry… » fais-je d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis là mon amour, » me répond-il doucement.

La potion commence lentement à faire effet et je me force à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière n'est pas aussi forte que je croyais et je suis en mesure d'observer mon compagnon. Il me sourit avec tendresse, mais je peux lire une certaine appréhension dans ses yeux. Je lui fais un sourire hésitant en retour mais mon regard est très vite attiré par une marque sur sa gorge. Une marque de morsure, encroûté de sang coagulé. Je me souviens brutalement de ma férocité la veille pour lui faire comprendre à qui il appartient. Je me rappelle surtout qu'il a saigné.

« Oh Merlin, » fais-je, horrifié de mon comportement. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, Harry ? »

Un sourire malicieux prend place sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as pris comme une bête sauvage, si c'est le sens de ta question, » me répond Harry. « Et j'en ai adoré chaque seconde. Pourquoi cette réaction ? »

« Je… je n'aurais pas dû faire une telle chose, » fais-je en fermant les yeux, incapable de le regarder. « Je suis un monstre. »

Il rit légèrement.

« Nous avions déjà établi que tu n'étais pas humain, » répond-il d'une voix joyeuse. « Maintenant j'ai de fortes présomptions sur le fait que tu as du sang de vampire dans les veines. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'horrifie à ce point. »

« Je t'ai fait mal, » fais-je faiblement, sentant les larmes rouler sur mes joues. « Je suis méprisable. »

« Hey, Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je sens Harry se rapprocher de moi et poser sa main sur ma tête.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je d'une voix basse sans ouvrir les yeux. « Je suis si désolé. »

« Mais tu n'as pas à être désolé, » me reproche Harry. « Drago ? Drago, regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Ses magnifiques yeux verts sont inquiets. D'un mouvement du bras, je l'attire contre moi sur le canapé et le serre contre mon torse.

« C'est mal, ce que je t'ai fait, » dis-je dans ses cheveux. « C'est si mal. »

« Premièrement, je t'interdis de regretter, » me répond-il. « Tu m'as fait souffrir physiquement, oui, mais après la journée que j'avais passé, t'avoir en moi valait toutes les douleurs du monde. Cela m'a permis de me focaliser sur le sortilège que je devais employer sans être distrait par ma culpabilité. Deuxièmement, j'ai adoré ta brutalité, ta violence. Tu m'as prouvé que je t'appartenais toujours malgré ce terrible échec de ma part. »

Je ne réponds rien, reniflant dans ses cheveux. Par Merlin, je me sens si mal de lui avoir fait subir une telle souffrance ! Personne n'a le droit de vivre ça et je n'ai certainement pas le droit de le lui faire subir.

« Drago ? » murmure Harry.

Je baisse les yeux vers lui et accroche son regard plein d'inquiétude.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? » me demande-t-il. « Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi te trouves-tu si horrible ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu me prenne ainsi, je me serais débattu et tu n'aurais rien pu me faire. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. »

« Je sais, » réponds-je doucement. « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est mal. Je suis si désolé… »

Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

« Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est la fatigue je pense, je vais prendre une douche, ça ira mieux après. »

Je me rends à peine compte que je bafouille un peu et je le repousse légèrement pour me lever, essuyant mes joues humides. Je gagne rapidement la salle de bain et me place sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Un quart d'heure après, j'en ressors, les idées plus claires. Je me sens toujours un peu coupable, mais un but très précis se dessine dans ma tête : faire payer la petite sous-merde qui a voulu s'approprier ce qui est mien. Je m'habille sommairement et quitte l'appartement, passant sans lui répondre devant Harry qui me regarde partir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry a très vite compris la raison de mon départ le lendemain de notre réconciliation. Il a été vraiment jouissif de voir Constantin arborer pendant plus d'une semaine un splendide œil au beurre noir. De plus, depuis ces quelques semaines, il baisse les yeux devant moi et devant Harry, ne s'adressant à nous qu'indirectement et se débrouillant pour ne jamais se retrouver seul dans la même salle que moi.

Je suis actuellement allongé à moitié, dos contre mon arbre près du lac, en ce savoureux début de printemps. Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, le ciel est admirablement bleu, les arbres superbement verts, bref, le paysage est idyllique. J'aurais bien voulu partager ça avec Harry mais il a des copies à corriger, et puis tant qu'il n'y a pas de rumeurs sur nous, autant l'éviter.

Je ferme les yeux, les mains croisées sur mon ventre, savourant la brise douce et fraîche qui me caresse le visage. Puis je lève une main vers mon cou et la glisse sous ma chemise pour tripoter mon pendentif. Je me demande toujours qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui semble l'avoir récupéré et nous l'avoir renvoyé – par un hibou de l'école. Je ne me serais pas pardonné de l'avoir perdu.

Ca a sans doute été la pire épreuve que nous ayons eue à passer tous les deux. Bizarre, pourtant, avec la vie que nous avons eue… mais jamais nous n'étions passés aussi proche de la rupture. J'aurais peut-être du lui faire réellement confiance et l'écouter dès le début… béni soit le fait qu'il soit devenu un excellent Occlumens. Et bénie soit Spica, aussi.

Je sens une ombre se glisser entre le soleil et moi. Je retiens un sourire furtif en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule sans ouvrir les yeux. Harry a finalement l'air d'avoir voulu me rejoindre. Un souffle chaud passe sur mes lèvres, puis une bouche hésitante qui me paraît très peu familière se pose sur la mienne. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, même l'a bouche d'Emmanuel Sprea n'y ressemble pas.

Je pose une main sur la poitrine – c'est un homme, je confirme – de la personne en question pour la repousser légèrement en ouvrant les yeux.

« Mr Black ? » fais-je, stupéfait. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, enfin ? »

Il rougit et détourne le regard en se reculant pour se mettre sur les genoux.

« Excisez-moi, professeur, je… enfin, je vous ai vu là, et… »

Il tourne la tête vers la gauche et je suis son regard pour apercevoir le petit groupe de Gryffondor comprenant James, Lily, Remus et Peter. Remus a les yeux fixés sur nous, l'air prêt à pleurer, et se lève brusquement pour se diriger vers le château à grands pas.

Je ferme les yeux trente secondes avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Sirius qui a baissé la tête de dépit.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est la bonne solution avec lui ? » dis-je d'une voix douce qui va bousiller ma réputation.

« Je n'en sais rien, » me répond-il en se laissant tomber sur les fesses et en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Avec lui, il semble qu'il n'y ai pas de bonne solution. Il n'arrête pas de se braquer, tout le temps ! »

Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Emmanuel m'a raconté ce qui lui est arrivé, » dis-je. « Vous savez, c'est normal qu'il ait du mal à ce mettre dans ce genre de relation affective. »

« Il y a quelques semaines, il m'a embrassé, » m'explique-t-il. « Depuis, il me fuit… Et ça fait mal. »

« Oui, je comprends, » réponds-je. « Ca fait mal de voir la personne qu'on aime fuir. J'ai connu ça. Mais lui avez-vous dit que vous l'aimiez ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« J'aurais dû, vous croyez ? »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard, je pense, » réponds-je simplement. « Vous savez, Remus n'est pas quelqu'un qui pense énormément à lui. Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés. Emmanuel était un peu comme ça, lui aussi, quand j'ai commencé à le connaître un peu mieux. »

Il pousse un soupire et fait une moue.

« Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi. »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, c'est vous qu'il veut. »

Il hoche vaguement la tête.

« Allez le voir, Sirius. Ne gâchez pas la chance que vous avez d'être ensemble. Vous savez, avec la guerre à l'extérieur… ici vous êtes protégés, mais dehors… qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver ? »

Il se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête.

« Allez le voir, maintenant, » dis-je.

Il acquiesce à nouveau et se lève.

« Merci, professeur, » me dit-il en baissant les yeux vers moi. « Désolé de vous avoir embrassé. »

« Je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé, » dis-je d'un ton assuré. « Maintenant, allez le voir ! »

Il sourit faiblement et se dirige vers le château. Je le suis du regard quelques secondes puis porte mon regard sur l'entrée. Harry est en train de discuter avec Remus. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Remus vient d'apercevoir Sirius qui s'approche et essaye de partir, mais Harry le retient par le bras. Sirius échange quelques mots avec Remus, puis ils partent tous les deux de l'autre coté du parc.

Harry promène ensuite son regard sur les jardins, m'aperçoit et sourit – je peux le voir d'ici. Il descend les marches et s'avance vers moi.

« Je te cherchais, » me dit-il en se laissant tomber à coté de moi.

Il pose ensuite sa main sur mon ventre, son autre sur le sien, et je sens un léger courant froid me parcourir des pieds à la tête. Puis il retire son anneau, le mien et m'embrasse langoureusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » fais-je quand il se blottit contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule.

« Comme ça, nous sommes invisibles aux yeux des autres, » me répond-il.

« Ah, intéressant, ça, » fais-je. « Ca veut dire que je peux te prendre, là, comme ça, et personne ne le verre ? »

« Oui, mais on risque quand même de nous entendre, » me rétorque-t-il.

« Si tu étais plus discret, aussi, » réponds-je avec une petite moue.

« Tu peux parler, toi ! » me fait-il en me pinçant le bras.

Je lui lèche le lobe de l'oreille pour le faire taire et il frémit violemment. Avec un sourire narquois, je continue sur ma lancée et commence à titiller son cou, le marquant possessivement d'un beau suçon juste au-dessus de la clavicule.

« Tu es un crétin, » me murmure-t-il, une main dans mes cheveux. « Ca va se voir ! »

« Tant mieux, comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es déjà pris, » réponds-je en posant une main sur son ventre, sous sa chemise. « En particulier ces deux petites idiotes de Pouffsouffle. »

« Drago, retire ta main d'où elle est tout de suite, » souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je ricane.

« Non. »

Il s'apprête à protester encore mais je l'interromps en m'emparant de sa bouche. Ma main glisse un peu plus bas et sa respiration se saccade.

« Arrête ça, » dit-il.

« Non, je t'ai dit, » réponds-je. « Tu n'as qu'à t'empêcher de faire du bruit. »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau dans le cou en glissant ma main sur la légère bosse que forme déjà son entrejambe, avant de remonter légèrement et de lui déboucler sa ceinture et ouvrir son pantalon. Il cesse de se débattre et s'accroche désespérément à mon bras quand je glisse ma main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement.

Il me mord violemment le cou pour ne pas gémir alors que je débute un va-et-vient sur son sexe vibrant. Je souris quand ses dents me rentrent pratiquement dans la peau.

« Espèce de sauvage, » dis-je dans un murmure d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

« Espèce de sadique… » me répond-il dans un espèce de gémissement suppliant.

Des larmes viennent mouiller mon cou alors que je le caresse fermement et il se met à sangloter presque silencieusement, s'empêchant horriblement de faire du bruit, mais ne pouvant retenir les gémissements faibles et étranglés qui sortent de sa gorge.

Puis il me jouit dans la main et je souris encore une fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, il relève la tête vers moi et me fusille du regard.

« Tu es vraiment le pire sadique que j'ai jamais connu, » murmure-t-il. « M'empêcher de faire du bruit ! Tortionnaire ! »

Je ricane à nouveau.

« Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti, mon chéri, » réponds-je moqueusement. « Et ne me dit pas que ça ne t'a pas plu… »

Il se lance un sort de nettoyage de la main et se tourne vers moi.

« Et toi, tu saurais tenir ? » me murmure-t-il, la bouche contre la mienne.

Je hausse un sourcil, puis comprends quand ses mains viennent se poser sur moi à travers mon pantalon. Il m'embrasse avidement, puis fait glisser sa bouche dans mon cou pour sucer et lécher doucement la blessure qu'il m'a faite. Sa main, ensuite, déboucle mon pantalon et me le baisse jusqu'aux genoux, avec mon boxer dans la foulée. Puis sa tête descend et sa langue vient consciencieusement me lécher sur toute ma longueur, me faisant trembler en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. J'avais oublié à quel point il est doué pour me faire perdre mes moyens.

Je retiens un gémissement gargouillant dans ma gorge quand il me prend directement dans sa bouche, sans hésitation, levant vers moi ses yeux verts emplis de lubricité. Il sourit légèrement avant de reprendre sa besogne avec application, tantôt rapidement, tantôt plus lentement, voulant me rendre complètement dingue.

« Harry, » dis-je d'une voix très basse et atrocement rauque. « S'il te plait… »

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil avant de me sucer beaucoup plus franchement, cette fois. Je crispe mes mains dans ses cheveux et jouis dans un faible gargouillement. Lui me relâche et remonte le visage vers moi avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Et ainsi, je t'ai prouvé que _mon_ Malefoy supplie, » me glisse-t-il à l'oreille en se léchant les lèvres.

Je lui tire la langue et lui s'empresse de la prendre entre ses lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce soir, dans la Grande Salle, nous avons la bonne surprise de voir entrer Sirius, tenant fermement et possessivement la taille de Remus qui regarde ses pieds. Ils vont s'asseoir à leur table et Sirius attrape Remus par le menton. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, et Remus sourit légèrement en l'embrassant brièvement.

J'échange un regard avec Harry qui me sourit.

« Il était temps, » me glisse-t-il.

Je souris en retour.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Professeur ? »

Je relève la tête et fais un petit sourire à Sirius qui semble avoir attendu pour me parler.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais… heu, je voulais vous dire merci, » me balbutie-t-il en rosissant légèrement. « Je ne pense pas que nous y serions arrivés sans vous… et le professeur Sprea. »

« De rien, » réponds-je simplement.

Je l'observe quelques secondes, puis sur une impulsion je sors le pendentif de sous ma chemise pour le lui montrer.

« C'est vous qui me l'avez rendu ? »

Il hausse un sourcil incompréhensif.

« Euh, non, pourquoi ? »

Je fais une petite moue de dépit en la rangeant.

« Pour rien. »

« En tout cas, il est superbe, » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « C'est Sprea qui vous l'a offert ? »

Je hoche la tête avec un faible sourire.

« Oui, » dis-je doucement. « Mais nous nous étions disputé il y a quelques semaines et je l'avais jeté je ne sais où sous la colère. Il nous a été renvoyé trois jours après, mais par qui, aucune idée. »

« Non, ce n'est pas moi, » confirme-t-il. « Pourquoi vous étiez-vous disputés ? »

Je grince légèrement des dents.

« A cause de Constantin, » réponds-je, un voile de haine froide passant devant mon regard.

« Ah, oui, » fait-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a utilisé un sortilège sur Emmanuel pour le forcer à répondre à ses avances, » dis-je brusquement. « Et je les ai surpris. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il est venu nous voir pendant que Spica nous entraînait à l'épée, moi et James ? » me demande-t-il, l'air de comprendre.

« Absolument, » dis-je simplement.

Il y a un léger silence.

« Je ne l'aime pas du tout, » dit-il alors. « Constantin, je veux dire. Je le trouve… malsain. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, surpris.

« Pas malsain comme Lestrange l'était, » précise-t-il, essayant d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il pense. « Je ne sais pas si vous voyez qui c'est… »

« Si, si, » interromps-je. « J'ai déjà eu affaire au personnage. »

« Ah ? »

Il a l'air surpris.

« Dans quelles circonstances ? »

Je fais une petite grimace.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler. »

« Oh, excusez-moi. »

Je fais un petit geste de la main pour balayer le sujet.

« Bref, pour en revenir à Constantin, » reprend-il, « je trouve qu'il dégage une aura bizarre… Enfin, je trouve qu'il est mauvais. Remus m'a confié que son aura n'était pas comme les autres. A cause de sa lycanthropie, il peut mieux sentir les auras, vous savez… »

Je souris légèrement.

« Oui, je sais, » réponds-je. « Constantin… il m'a été antipathique dès le premier abord. Et puis, bien sûr, après il a commencé à draguer Harry, et forcément… »

Il fronce les sourcils. Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Harry ? »

Oh, putain, merde. Je suis vraiment un crétin, c'est pas vrai ! Mais je suis tellement à l'aise à parler avec lui que je ne fais plus aussi attention à ce que je dis. Voyant ma consternation, il sourit.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ceux que vous prétendez être, tous les deux, » me dit-il, l'air fier de son coup. « Donc je suppose que le vrai prénom du professeur Sprea est Harry, hum ? »

Résigné, je hoche la tête.

« Et le vôtre ? »

« Ne rêvez pas, Black , » fais-je, offusqué qu'il puisse me prendre pour un tel crétin.

Il ricane en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je finirai bien par le savoir ! »

« Sirius… »

Il se retourne et me regarde avec curiosité.

« Je peux vous faire confiance pour que vous gardiez ça pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » fais-je, le prenant par son sens de l'honneur typiquement Gryffondor.

Il soupire légèrement et hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr. A bientôt, professeur. »

Je lui réponds par un signe de tête et il sourit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

fini ! avis ?

à très vite

speedy


	21. POV Remus ¤ Quand soudain, ma vie se fit

Bonjour tout le monde !

j'ai peu de temps pour moi aujourd'hui, je vous poste simplement ce nouveau chapitre qui présente la relation entre Sirius et Remus du point de vue de Remus... je pense que certain seront content !

gros bisous

speedy

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 20 :_

**Quand soudain, ma vie se fit belle :**

(POV Remus)

Je n'aurais jamais, jamais dû faire ça. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je l'ai embrassé, putain ! Mais c'était si tentant… ses lèvres étaient là, à porté des miennes, me murmurant des paroles si belles et si triste à la fois… Mais merde ! Il a fallu que je perde le contrôle une seconde. Il a fallu que je touche ses lèvres des miennes.

Alors bien sûr, depuis, j'évite de me retrouver seul avec lui. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Si jamais il me disait que je m'étais trompé sur lui, qu'il n'était pas de ce bord et que je le répugnais de vouloir le toucher ? Non, laissez-moi mes derniers rêves intacts. Laissez-moi croire que, peut-être, il n'est pas comme les autres…

Nous sommes actuellement tous les quatre, plus Lily, au bord du lac, à travailler tranquillement en ce beau jour de printemps. Enfin, travailler est un bien grand mot pour James qui a sa langue dans la bouche de Lily – ou vice-versa, je ne veux pas le savoir – pour Peter qui regarde voler les mouches ou pour Sirius qui ne semble pas capable de se concentrer deux secondes.

Je soupire légèrement en essayant de me replonger dans mon roman. Peine perdue, Sirius est bien trop proche de moi pour que je puisse seulement essayer de penser à autre chose.

Puis soudain, il bouge et se lève. Je relève les yeux vers lui.

« Où tu vas ? » lui demande Peter.

« Je reviens, » répond-il en me jetant un dernier regard que je ne sais interpréter.

Il s'éloigne rapidement et je le suis du regard, me demandant ce que tout ça veut dire. Je le vois sans comprendre s'approcher du professeur Boisselier qui fait tranquillement la sieste sous un arbre, se pencher vers lui, poser une main sur son épaule et… l'embrasser !

Toutes mes illusions se détruisent d'un coup. Non, il n'est pas différent. Il ne veut pas de moi. Ce regard voulait bien dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mes yeux se replissent de larmes brûlantes. Boisselier le repousse et Sirius s'agenouille à coté de lui. Le professeur lui dit quelque chose et Sirius tourne les yeux vers moi, me forçant à soutenir son regard qui, même d'ici, me paraît triste. Boisselier me regarde à son tour.

Je ne supporte plus cette situation et je me lève aussitôt pour me diriger à grands pas vers le château. Une première larme, vite suivie d'une autre, roule sur ma joue et je baisse la tête pour le cacher en entrant ans le Hall.

Je suis malheureusement interrompu en pleine marche par une main sur mon épaule.

« Remus ? »

Je relève les yeux et aperçois à travers la brume de mes larmes les perçants yeux bleus du professeur Sprea.

« Remus, qu'est-ce que – »

Il lève les mains sur mes joues et essuie mes larmes avec une douceur qui me fait presque mal au cœur.

« Ce n'est rien, » fais-je en m'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

« C'est Sirius, encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Résigné à sa capacité de tout percevoir et de tout comprendre, je hoche la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé, cette fois ? »

« Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, » réponds-je en baissant la tête.

Un doigt se glisse sous mon menton pour me la faire relever.

« Vous avez tort, » me dit-il. « Je pense que vous avez mal interprété la situation. »

« Je ne crois pas, malheureusement, » réponds-je. « Il en a embrassé un autre, sous mes yeux… »

Sprea fronce les sourcils une seconde puis un faible sourire éclaire son visage et il secoue légèrement la tête.

« Ca c'était une pitoyable tentative de te rendre jaloux, » me dit-il simplement.

Je me mords la lèvre.

« Vous croyez ? »

« A mon avis, il est du genre très jaloux et doit s'attendre à ce que tu réagisses de la même manière, » continue-t-il pensivement. « Mon propre compagnon est comme ça. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut trouver la bonne personne. Sirius l'a sans doute mal choisie. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas son genre. »

C'est un mensonge. C'est exactement son genre. A ma grande surprise, Sprea éclate de rire.

« Oh, si, fais-moi confiance, c'est tout à fait son genre, » me répond-il avec un grand sourire. « Je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous vous parliez, tous les deux. »

Je me retourne pour suivre son regard et tente de faire un pas de coté en voyant Sirius arriver. Mais Sprea m'attrape par le bras pour me retenir.

« Remus… » dit-il doucement. « Tu ne crois pas que cette comédie a assez duré ? Tu l'aimes, et au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il t'aime. Ne gâchez pas votre chance à vivre un amour tel que le vôtre. Croyez-moi, Remus, la vie est trop courte. »

« Rem' ? » fait Sirius en arrivant. « On peut parler ? »

Je quitte Sprea du regard pour observer Sirius deux secondes avant de hocher la tête et de le suivre.

Il m'emmène dans un coin à l'écart, de l'autre coté du château, et me regarde avec un air nerveux qui lui est assez inhabituel.

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, » dit-il en se triturant les doigts sans me regarder.

Puis il soupire et relève soudainement la tête pour planter ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

« Tout ceci est ridicule, » dit-il finalement. « Remus, je t'aime. Je t'aime profondément et éternellement du fond du cœur, je… si j'ai embrassé Boisselier, c'était pour te provoquer et te rendre jaloux, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire du mal… »

Il se rapproche de moi et je ne bouge pas, le regardant, éberlué.

« Le problème… c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi, » reprend-il. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir ça… cette peut horrible de perdre l'autre à jamais, de _te_ perdre à jamais… je m'y suis pris de la mauvaise manière, je t'ai fait du mal… »

Il y a un court silence.

« Ca te dégoutte ? » fais-je, mon cœur battant à deux cents à l'heure.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« D'être attiré par moi, » fais-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

A ma grande surprise, il ne détourne pas le regard et ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« Merlin, non ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Quelle idée, enfin ! Arrête de croire que ce qui t'est arrivé soit d'une importance capitale pour moi ! Oui, c'est important, parce qu'à cause de ça tu as peur du regard des autres alors qu'il ne faudrait pas, mais ça ne joue absolument pas sur ce que je ressens pour toi ! Je t'aime, je t'aime simplement sans aucune honte, ni aucun dégoût. »

Je me mords la lèvre et ne peux empêcher une larme de rouler sur ma joue.

« Oh, non, pas ça, je… Rem', je t'en prie, ne pleure pas… » fait-il, l'air bouleversé.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Tétanisé tout d'abord, il réagit cependant rapidement en passant un bras autour de ma taille et en posant son autre main sur ma nuque, écrasant nos lèvres ensemble. Je laisse un gémissement m'échapper quand sa langue caresse mes lèvres que j'entrouvre bien volontiers. Il sourit légèrement contre ma bouche et m'embrasse avec plus d'ardeur encore avant de me laisser respirer.

« Sirius, je… je t'aime aussi, » dis-je dans un souffle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je n'ai rien de plus à dire que ça, je… mais j'avais tellement peur de te dégoûter, peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi… »

« Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, » me répond-il doucement. « Tu ne m'as jamais dégoûté et tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. Tu es celui que j'ai toujours voulu… c'est bien pour ça que j'avais du mal à te le faire comprendre. Quand tu n'as pas de sentiments pour une personne, c'est facile de la convaincre du contraire. Mais dire la vérité… et avoir peur de te perdre… »

Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Il glisse sa main sur mes fesses pour me coller contre lui et je lui caresse doucement la joue avant de me détacher légèrement de sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé, Sirius, je ne pense pas que je pourrai aller plus loin que ça pour le moment, » dis-je en rougissant légèrement. « L'idée de me retrouver nu en face de quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est toi… »

Je détourne le regard mais il m'attrape le menton pour me forcer à relever la tête.

« Ce n'est pas important, » me murmure-t-il avec un sourire doux. « Il n'est pas question que je te force à faire quoi que ce soit. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt pour te faire l'amour… »

Il baisse les yeux vers son entrejambe.

« Même si j'en ai quand même horriblement envie, » finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« J'en ai envie aussi, » fais-je. « Mais… je ne peux pas. »

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, » m'assure-t-il. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est te tenir dans mes bras. »

Je souris à nouveau et pose ma tête sur mon épaule, mes bras autour de son torse. Il me serre contre lui et enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux, ses bras puissants entourant mon dos et mes épaules.

Puis se bouche se pose sur ma tempe, sur mon front, avant de parcourir mon visage de milliers de baisers tendres qui me font frissonner. Il m'attire finalement à terre et me fait asseoir entre ses jambes, nouant celles-ci dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui et accéder à mon visage, nous entourant tous les deux dans sa cape car le soir tombe et l'air se rafraîchit.

« Arrête-moi si je vais trop loin pour toi, » me murmure-t-il en m'embrassant doucement.

Je souris faiblement entre ses lèvres et hoche la tête. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour glisser dans mon cou et m'embrasser tendrement, léchant et mordillant ma peau avant de tracer une ligne de baisers brûlants vers mon oreille dont il me mordille le lobe.

« Je t'aime, » me souffle-t-il encore.

« Je t'aime aussi, » réponds-je en fermant les yeux, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve.

Il continue sa douce torture pendant quelque temps, puis il revient sur ma clavicule, repoussant le tissu de ma chemise pour me laisser un suçon violacé, me marquant comme sien. Je réouvre brusquement les yeux, une pensée parasite venant entacher mon bonheur pendant quelques secondes.

« Et James ? » fais-je en le repoussant légèrement.

Il sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai déjà parlé avec lui, » me répond-il. « Tu sais, il a simplement eu peur que son père se mette à moins l'aimer et à le traiter comme une erreur… Mais il en a parlé avec lui l'été dernier, et il est passé au-dessus de ça. »

« Ah… » fais-je avec un sourire. « Tant mieux. »

Il sourit en retour et je me retourne pour me coller dos à lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et sourit en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

« Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de faire ça, » me murmure-t-il.

Je souris en retour et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« Et moi donc. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, le dîner approche et j'entends le ventre de Sirius gargouiller derrière moi. Je me tourne de moitié vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

« Tiens donc, Mr Black aurait-il faim ? » fais-je, amusé.

Il me sourit moqueusement.

« Actuellement, oui, j'ai très faim d'un petit loup-garou qui m'a volé mon cœur, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas l'avoir pour l'instant, je vais devoir me contenter de nourriture de basse qualité à la place… » me répond-il.

Je rougis légèrement et ne résiste pas au plaisir de l'embrasser, savourant le fait d'être certain de ne pas me faire repousser, avant de me lever et de lui tendre la main.

Il s'en saisit et je le tire contre moi pour l'aider à se mette sur ses pieds. Il perd légèrement l'équilibre en se retrouvant à mon niveau mais se rattrape en passant un bras autour de ma taille, me collant brusquement contre lui. Je me sens rougir à nouveau mais il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez sans me lâcher la taille.

« On va manger ? »

Je hoche la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée du château.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup de regards se tournent vers nous et je préfère baisser les yeux plutôt que de les affronter.

Sirius m'emmène jusqu'à notre table, puis m'attrape doucement le menton pour me faire relever la tête vers lui.

« N'ai pas peur, Remus, les gens ne vont rien te faire, » me dit-il doucement. « Leur regard ne compte pas, ce qui est important, c'est toi, et ce que tu ressens, ok ? »

Je souris et hoche la tête ; puis trouve le chemin de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser légèrement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les lumières du dortoir sont éteintes. Il doit être plus de minuit mais je n'arrive pas à dormir… j'ai besoin de lui. Maintenant que j'y ai touché, il est comme une drogue dont je ne peux plus me passer.

Je me retourne encore une fois dans mes draps et mon regard tombe sur le lit de Sirius. Je sursaute presque en voyant ses yeux briller dans le noir, me regardant fixement.

« Ca ne va pas ? » me chuchote-t-il.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir, » réponds-je.

Il sourit légèrement et me fait un signe de la main, m'indiquant de venir. Je souris à mon tour et me lève pour me glisser sous ses draps. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui et m'embrasse longuement, tendrement, caressant doucement ma joue.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu te retournes dans ton lit comme ça ? » me demande-t-il à voix basse.

« Oui, » réponds-je simplement.

Il grimace un peu.

« Tu aurais du venir me voir plus tôt, mon cœur, » dit-il en m'embrassant encore légèrement.

Je rougis un peu à ce surnom mais souris.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Etre réveillé par toit sera toujours un plaisir, » me répond-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je m'empare de ses lèvres, ne pouvant déjà plus m'en passer, puis il s'allonge derrière moi, glissant un bras étroitement autour de ma taille et l'autre sous sa propre tête. Je frémis quand il pose sa main sur mon ventre sous mon haut de pyjama. Le contact est agréable mais il me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

« Sirius, ta main, s'il te plait, enlève-la, » dis-je à voix basse.

« Oh, je… Excuse-moi, » fait-il en le tirant pour la poser par-dessus le vêtement. « Je suis désolé, » me chuchote-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » réponds-je en tournant la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus, » me dit-il doucement. « Quoi que tu en penses. »

Je souris faiblement avant de me blottir contre lui.

« Bonne nuit mon ange, » murmure-t-il en m'embrassant dans la nuque.

Je frémis agréablement.

« Toi aussi mon amour, » réponds-je doucement avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil.

**__**

* * *

voilà, fin du chap ! c'est tout mimi, non ? (c'est même carrément trop guimauve, si vous voulez mon avis, enfin, normalement les choses ne vont pas tarder à reprendre leur cour normal...)

prochain chap... si vous voulez encore une date, je pense à jeudi, m'enfin, sans commentaire, hein ?

gros gros bisous à tous et merci de votre patience !

une review fait plaisir, toujours (et même si vous n'aimez pas, dites-moi pourquoi, c'est important...)

speedy


	22. POV James ¤ Tentative de meurtre

Bon !

nous voilà jeudi et un nouveau chapitre de HSF comme promis

on reprend le fil du scénario, lol

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers... 

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 21 :_

**Tentative de meurtre**

(POV James)

« Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce week-end, » dis-je dans un murmure à Lily.

Elle lève la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire contrit. Elle s'apprête à parler mais je la coupe.

« Ah, non, pas cette fois, ma chérie, » fais-je avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu me fais le coup depuis le mois de janvier. Cette fois, tu viens avec nous – et je me fiche de ce fichu programme de révision pour les ASPICs. »

« Mais je – »

« Pas de mais, » dis-je. « Un jour en moins ne te tuera pas. »

Elle tente de nouveau de protester mais je la coupe en l'embrassant. Je la relâche quelques secondes et elle fait une petite moue en me regardant.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si foutument capable de me faire perdre toute volonté aussi facilement ? » fait-elle l'air faussement agacée.

Je lui lance un sourire rayonnant et l'attire sur mes genoux en la faisant glapir de surprise.

« Comment veux-tu que je sache ? » réponds-je en l'embrassant juste sous l'oreille. « Parce que tu m'apprécies plus que tu ne le croies, peut-être… Ou alors… je t'ai faire boire un filtre d'amour… »

Elle rigole avec un grand sourire puis passe une main sur ma joue.

« Tu es si mignon, » dit-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils et elle pouffe de rire avant de m'embrasser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je tourne le regard vers Lily et remarque qu'elle observe bizarrement la table des professeurs.

« Lily ? » fais-je une nouvelle fois.

Elle m'entend enfin et tourne les yeux vers moi.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, rien, » me répond-elle en haussant les épaules. « C'est juste que le professeur Sprea est bizarre, ce matin. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et regarde notre professeur de défense qui, effectivement, semble sur les nerfs. Etrange pour lui qui est d'une nature si calme et assurée en temps normal. Boisselier lui pose une main sur l'avant-bras et il sursaute.

Je lis sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux rouges qu'il lui demande si ça va. Sprea secoue la tête et répond quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à décrypter. Boisselier fronce les sourcils et semble inquiet, puis dit quelque chose en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte. Sprea acquiesce et ils se lèvent pour sortir, passant juste derrière nous sans nous voir.

« … mauvais pressentiment, Dray, comme pour ton enlèvement, » fais Sprea, l'air paniqué.

« Je sais, je sais, » répond Boisselier en lui prenant le bras.

Je fronce les sourcils et les suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté la Grande Salle, puis je me tourne vers Lily qui arbore la même expression inquiète que moi.

« Je crois qu'il y a un problème, » me dit-elle.

Je hoche la tête, puis hausse les épaules.

« Ca ne doit pas être très grave, sinon, ils en auraient parlé au directeur, non ? »

Même dans ma bouche, ça ne sonne pas très convaincant. Elle fait une petite moue.

« Oui, je suppose, » me répond-elle sans toutefois cesser de sembler inquiète.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je tiens fermement dans ma main celle de Lily qui n'a décidément eu d'autre choix que celui de venir. Remus et Sirius marchent quelques pas devant nous. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils sont ensemble, ils sont devenus indécollables, il était temps que ça arrive ! Peter est resté au château, bizarrement il n'a pas eu l'air de vouloir vraiment venir. Il est étrange ces derniers temps.

Lily semble toujours aussi perturbée par les quelques mots de Sprea et Boisselier, ce matin.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé 'Dray' ? » me demande-t-elle soudain.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, un surnom peut-être ? » fais-je.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« C'est étrange tout de même, je te l'accorde, » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Je les trouve vraiment bizarres, ces deux-là. A mon avis, ils ont quelque chose à cacher. »

« Je pense aussi, » acquiesce-t-elle.

Il y a un moment de silence.

« Je crois qu'ils sont ensemble, » murmure-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

« Quoi ? »

Je hausse les sourcils. Sprea et Boisselier, ensemble ? L'idée paraît un peu saugrenue au premier abord, mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que c'est fort possible… pour ne pas dire probable.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » fais-je cependant.

Elle hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, » dit-elle en s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant la vitrine d'une librairie. « Je les trouve vraiment très complices… et puis ils ont bien dit s'être connu et avoir vécu ensemble depuis la fin de leurs études il y a sept ans, non ? »

« Oui, mais de là à dire que – »

Je m'interromps soudainement. Je me rappelle brusquement où je les ai vus, ces deux-là, avant la rentrée. Cet été, au café sur le Chemin de Traverse… ils étaient ensemble, à la table juste à coté de la notre. Boisselier lui a caressé la joue. Je les ai regardés avec un certain dégoût… à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore parlé avec papa.

Etrange cependant qu'ils soient partis juste après avoir croisé mon regard. Ils ne me semblent ni l'un ni l'autre comme prêtant une grande attention au regard des autres. Peut-être ont-ils déjà eu des problèmes à cause de leur homosexualité. C'est possible, après tout. Ils ont vécu chez les Moldus et ceux-ci ne sont pas réputés pour leur extrême tolérance sur ce genre de choses.

« James ? »

Je secoue la tête pour revenir au présent et regarde Lily avec un sourire.

« Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose, » lui dis-je doucement. « Mais tu as raison, ils sont bien ensemble, je les ai vus cet été… Sirius ! Rem' ! »

Ils se retournent vers nous avec un air interrogatif.

« Vous vous souvenez du jour où nous sommes allés au nouveau café sur le Chemin de Traverse, cet été ? » fais-je.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? » me répond Sirius sans comprendre.

« Rappelez-vous, quand nous sommes arrivés, à la table à coté de la nôtre, il y avait qui ? »

Ils froncent tous les deux les sourcils, puis le visage de Remus s'éclaire soudainement.

« Sprea et Boisselier ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Je savais bien que je les avais déjà vus quelque part ! Tu te souviens Si' ? »

« Hum, hum, » est la seule réponse que semble capable de donner Sirius.

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant, il semble troublé.

« Sirius ? » fait Remus, l'ayant remarqué également. « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si, très bien, » répond-il avec un sourire rassurant à l'égard de son compagnon.

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Tu es étrange, Sirius, » fais-je.

« Ah oui ? »

Il paraît gêné.

« Ne fais pas comme si c'était involontaire, » continue-je. « Tu – »

Lily me coupe en serrant un peu plus fort ma main.

« Sortilège du secret, » dit-elle.

Sirius lui fait un sourire soulagé, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle a raison.

« Qui t'a lancé ça ? » fais-je, stupéfait.

« Sprea ou Boisselier, je parie, » propose Lily. « Tu as du découvrir leur relation et l'un ou l'autre te l'a lancé pour t'empêcher d'en parler. »

Sirius hoche légèrement la tête.

« Et tu sais ça depuis combien de temps ? »

« Plusieurs mois, » dit-il, content d'avoir une question à laquelle il peut répondre.

« Et ils t'ont lancé un sortilège du secret ? » fait Remus en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ne voulaient sans doute pas que tout le monde sache qu'ils sont ensemble, » répond Lily avec évidence.

Je n'aime pas trop cette histoire. Décidément, ces deux-là sont réellement suspects.

Il y a un soudain éclat de voix un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle adjacente. Alerté, je jette un coup d'œil aux autres qui l'ont entendu également. D'un accord tacite, nous nous approchons de l'entrée de cette ruelle, nous cachant derrière quelques caisses bien placées.

« Harry, il faut que tu te calmes ! » s'exclame Boisselier.

« Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ! » crie Sprea en réponse. « Tu le sais, tu l'as connue, cette angoisse, cette sensation de savoir qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave mais de ne pas savoir quoi ! »

Boisselier s'empare des mains de Sprea pour l'attirer contre lu et le serrer étroitement contre son torse.

« Ca va aller, petit lion, ça va aller, calme-toi, » lui murmure-t-il. « Je te promets que ça va aller. »

« Ne fais pas de promesses sur des choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler, Dray, » répond Sprea en tremblant, pressant ses bras dans le dos de son amant. « Putain, j'ai peur, amour, sors-moi de cette panique, je n'en peux plus… »

« Je dois avoir de la potion calmante dans ma poche, » dit Boisselier.

Je suis ébahi par la puissance de l'amour qui se dégage de leur couple. C'en est presque suffocant. Sprea s'empare de la petite fiole et la boit rapidement, avant de respirer profondément et de se réfugier sur les lèvres de l'autre pour l'embrasser.

« Ca va mieux ? » demande Boisselier.

Sprea soupire, puis hoche la tête.

« Il faut qu'on les retrouve, » murmure-t-il.

Boisselier hoche la tête et l'embrasse à nouveau avant de le guider vers l'autre coté de la ruelle. Les tourtereaux, Lily et moi restons cachés jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu à l'autre bout.

« Retrouver qui ? » fais-je, perdu, à l'adresse de Lily.

Elle me fait signe qu'elle ne sait pas, son joli visage se tordant d'une expression d'inquiétude intense.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous marchons à nouveau dans la Grand-Rue, dans une ambiance beaucoup plus tendue qu'auparavant. Lily me serre fortement la main et Sirius a enlacé la taille de Remus de façon protectrice.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer au château, » propose Lily après quelques secondes de silence.

« On devrait plutôt essayer de retrouver Sprea et Boisselier pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il se passe, » corrige Sirius. « On pourrait peut-être les aider… »

Il regarde Remus.

« On leur doit bien ça. »

Remus hoche la tête. Lily soupire légèrement.

« Bon, très bien. Allons-y alors. »

Je regarde attentivement la Grand-Rue et aperçois quasiment aussitôt les deux hommes que nous recherchons, sortant de chez HoneyDuke.

« Ils sont là-bas, » dis-je en les pointant du doigt.

Nous nous dépêchons de les rattraper et Sprea nous observe avec un sourire presque soulagé.

« Professeurs, » dit Sirius en souriant légèrement en retour. « Nous vous cherchions.

« Ah oui ? » fait Sprea en haussant un sourcil et en échangeant un coup d'œil surpris avec son compagnon. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir un problème, » répond Sirius sans tourner autour du pot, comme d'habitude. « On voulait savoir si on pouvait vous aider. »

Sprea semble stupéfait quelques secondes, puis sourit.

« C'est très gentil, » nous répond-il. « Mais – »

Il est coupé en pleine phrase par Boisselier qui lui attrape l'avant-bras en lui désignant quelque chose derrière nous. Nous nous retournons d'un coup sec tous les quatre et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que je me sens plaqué à terre alors qu'un vent violent me passe au-dessus de la tête. J'ai le souffle coupé mais j'entends Lily crier à coté de moi et je tente de me relever. Malheureusement, le poids au-dessus de moi dans mon dos m'empêche de totalement bouger.

« Dray ! » crie Sprea – c'est lui qui est sur moi. « Protège Lily et James, je m'occupe d'eux ! »

Il me libère brusquement et quelqu'un me soulève par le col pour me tirer dans un coin. J'ai soudain une meilleure vision de la scène. Sirius et Remus sont cachés derrière un tas de caisses et de sacs un peu plus loin. Lily et moi nous sommes fermement tenus par Boisselier, en retrait de ce qui se passe là-bas.

Sprea a érigé une grande barrière magique entre nous et lui, dans la largeur de la Grand-Rue. De son coté, trois silhouettes encagoulé de noir de la tête au pied combattent avec lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'écrie l'un d'eux, alors que Sprea fait apparaître deux boules d'un feu bleuté dans ses mains.

« Le perdant se présente, » rétorque froidement Sprea. « Qui êtes-_vous_ ? »

« Le perdant ? » rigole un autre. « Tu crois pouvoir nous vaincre seul ? »

« Tu veux tester, sale _rat_ ? Ne me défie pas à ce genre de chose ! » fait Sprea d'une voix haineuse et frémissante de colère et de puissance.

Les autres s'arrêtent soudainement de rire, visiblement choqués.

« Vous savez visiblement qui nous sommes, » dit l'un d'eux d'une voix bizarrement familière et un peu rauque, se reprenant plus vite que les autres. « Vous pourriez vous présenter. »

« Allons, père ! » s'exclame alors Boisselier. « Vous ne reconnaissez pas votre propre fils ? »

Ils se figent à nouveau et leurs têtes se tournant dans la direction de notre professeur de Potion.

« Drago ? » fait celui qui a rigolé, l'air totalement désarçonné. « Alors je suppose que voilà ta chère putain ? Toujours prête à écarter les jambes pour n'importe qui ? »

Sprea soupire lourdement.

« Vous savez, beau-papa, vous devriez renouveler vos insultes, » dit-il.

Puis, sans attendre plus, il lui envoie une de ses boules de feu. L'autre se décale légèrement mais le projectile l'atteint tout de même au bras. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur en tombant à genoux à terre.

« Merde ! » crie la troisième personne qui n'avait pas encore parlé – une femme.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Sprea et tend sa baguette vers lui, lui lançant un sortilège que je n'entends pas. Le rayon violet percute le professeur qui, presque aussitôt, s'écroule en se prenant la tête entre les mains, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri inaudible.

« Harry ! » s'écrie Boisselier.

Il nous pousse dans un coin, au coté de Sirius et Remus.

« Vous ne bougez pas de là, » ordonne-t-il avant de se détourner et de se précipiter jusqu'à la barrière magique.

« Harry ! » hurle-t-il à nouveau en frappant l'écran de ses poings.

Sprea, à terre, relève lentement la tête en tremblant. Il lève les yeux vers Boisselier qui, avec un grognement, retire une bague qu'il a au doigt.

Son apparence physique change brusquement. La seule chose que je peux voir, de dos, c'est qu'il est blond, d'un blond presque argenté, plus brillant encore que celui de Malefoy. Il est également un peu plus grand mais aussi un peu plus finement bâti que le Boisselier que nous connaissons.

L'effet est quasi-immédiat. Sprea se relève brutalement et se tourne à nouveau vers nos trois assaillants qui se sont avancés vers lui. Il pousse un hurlement de rage et les envoie valser au sol avec un geste violent du bras, enflamment brusquement leurs robes.

La femme sort soudain quelque chose de sa poche et le tend à l'homme le plus grand.

« Laisse tomber, c'est trop tard, » dit-elle d'une voix criarde.

« Et merde ! » fait l'autre.

Ils se rapprochent aussitôt tous les trois et disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée jaunâtre.

Un grand silence tombe brusquement sur les lieux. Sprea tombe à nouveau à genoux, respirant difficilement, puis retire le bouclier d'un faible geste de la main. Boisselier, après avoir remis sa bague et repris sa fausse apparence, se précipite vers lui et se laisse tomber à ses cotés pour le serrer contre lui.

Je jette un regard à Lily et, d'un accord tacite, nous sortons tous les deux de notre cachette, vite suivis par Sirius et Remus pour avancer vers les deux professeurs enlacés sur le sol.

« Hem… professeurs ? » fait délicatement Sirius.

Ils ne semblent même pas l'entendre.

« J'ai revu la mort de mon parrain, et celle de mes parents, » murmure Sprea à voix basse à l'oreille de Boisselier. « Tous mes pires souvenirs, cette salope m'a obligé à les revivre… »

« C'est fini, maintenant, » répond Sprea en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mais Sprea secoue la tête et lève les yeux vers lui, avec un regard reflétant l'angoisse à l'état pur.

« Non, ce n'est pas encore fini… »

* * *

voila !

la suite prochainement... ce week-end, peut-être

gros bisous à tous

speedy

ps : ce matin j'ai eu un pb et je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre tout de suite. Je l'ai donc mis en ligne sur l'un de mes blog. Vous trouverez l'adresse en cliquant sur homepage dans mon profil, puis sur le lien de la première page. Au cas ou mes ennuis recommencerai, comprenez...


	23. POV Sirius ¤ Pas plus qu'un cafard ? Moi

Bonjour à tous !

voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre de Hsf, tout près et tout pile à l'heure !

ah, on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet.

bisous

speedy

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers... 

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 22 :_

**Pas plus qu'un cafard ? Moi j'aimerais bien !**

(POV Sirius)

Quoi ? Comment ça ce n'est pas encore fini ?

« Professeurs ? » fais-je à nouveau.

Ils semblent cette fois nous entendre et tournent le regard vers nous.

« Vous devez rentrer au château, » nous fait Sprea en se relevant. « Tout de suite. »

« Harry, c'est inutile, ils sont partis définitivement, » contre Boisselier en se redressant à son tour et en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sprea.

« Alors, il y a autre chose, » répond Sprea. « Mais nous ne devons pas rester là. »

« Tu le ressens toujours ? » demande Boisselier, l'air inquiet.

Sprea hoche la tête en le regardant.

« C'est pire encore, » répond-il.

Boisselier grimace, puis se tourne vers nous.

« Il vaut mieux prêter attention à ce genre de pressentiment, » nous dit-il. « Désolé pour votre journée, mais nous devons rentrer. »

« Pourquoi nous particulièrement ? » proteste James.

« Pas vous particulièrement, » répond Sprea. « Il est vrai que la première attaque vous visait plus spécialement, mais cette fois je ne sais pas. Josh vous raccompagne au château pendant que je vais chercher les autres élèves. »

« Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, professeur, » intervient aussitôt Lily. « Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide et je suis là pour ça. »

Sprea pousse un soupir, puis acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

« Quelle idée, » marmonne James, mais se résignant à l'entêtement de sa chère et tendre sans un mot de plus.

Il l'attire contre lui pour l'embrasser.

« Sois prudente. »

« Je sais me débrouiller, » répond-elle doucement.

« Fais attention à eux, » murmure Sprea à Boisselier. Rejoins-moi une fois que tu les auras accompagnés. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges hoche la tête et, vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne d'autre autour, l'embrasse brièvement en lui caressant la joue. Puis il se tourne vers nous et fait un geste de la main vers la route du château.

« Messieurs, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Laissons les femmes entre elles. »

« J'ai entendu ça, Josh, » fait Sprea sans même se retourner. « N'oublie pas qui a fait crier qui la nuit dernière. Vous venez, Lily ? »

Ils s'éloignent tous les deux et James suit Lily du regard pendant un bon moment, avant d'accepter de suivre Boisselier.

« C'est dingue la facilité avec laquelle ils sont ensemble, » me chuchote Remus à l'oreille.

Je hoche la tête avec un faible sourire et me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Penses-tu que ce soit plus dur pour nous ? » fais-je doucement.

« Sur certains plans, oui, » me répond-il en détournant le regard.

Je le force à tourner de nouveau la tête vers moi.

« Sur ce plan auquel tu penses, ce n'est pas important, » dis-je en lui caressant la joue. « Même si je ne rêve que d'une chose, te plaquer contre un mur et te faire subir les derniers outrages ! »

Il rougit violemment mais ne se détourne pas. Au contraire, il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

« Un jour, » me répond-il.

« Je suis très patient, » dis-je doucement.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le colle contre moi. Il émet un petit sourire et appuie sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que nous marchons à grand-pas jusqu'au château.

« Professeur, je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? » demande James en marchant à la hauteur de Boisselier.

« Vous pouvez, cependant il n'est pas dit que je vous réponde, » dit Boisselier d'une voix soyeuse.

Pas désarçonné, James poursuit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous réellement, et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Boisselier lui fait un sourire mystérieux.

« C'est le genre de question auquel je ne réponds pas, Mr Potter… »

« Nous pourrions vous dénoncer à Dumbledore, vous savez ? » insiste James.

« Oh, je suis persuadé qu'Albus est au courant que nous ne sommes pas qui nous prétendons être, » répond Boisselier avec simplicité. « Et quelle information supplémentaire pouvez-vous lui donner ? Que je suis blond ? »

« Peut-être que c'est votre bague qui vous permet de changer de corps, » contre James avec vivacité. « Si nous vous l'enlevions ? De force ? »

« Premièrement je doute que vous ayez la force physique nécessaire pour me retenir, » répond Boisselier. « Deuxièmement, mon anneau est équipé d'un sort très utile qui empêche qui que ce soit de l'enlever à ma place… excepté Emmanuel. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » s'énerve enfin James – il est si impulsif, je ne pensais pas qu'il garderait son calme aussi longtemps face à l'insupportable impassibilité du professeur. « Pourquoi Dumbledore vous aurait-il autorisé à – »

Il est coupé en pleine phrase car un rayon rouge vient de frapper Boisselier qui, stupéfixé, s'écroule à terre. James, Rem' et moi sortons nos baguettes, mais trop tard. Le monde se fait brutalement noir autour de moi, et je sombre dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« _Enervatum._ »

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Devant moi se tiennent deux personnes au visage découvert mais habillées en noir de la tête aux pieds. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils sont, mais eux me regardent avec un sourire moqueur qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je regarde autour de moi, à ma gauche il y a James, à ma droite Remus et, de l'autre coté de James il y a Boisselier.

Nous sommes tous les quatre attachés au mur par les poignets, et Remus est encore stupéfixé, ce qui est bien vite corrigé par ceux qui, je commence à m'en rendre compte avec effroi, sont certainement des Mangemorts au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je déglutis nerveusement et regarde à nouveau Remus qui m'observe avec de grands yeux effrayés. Je lui fais un faible sourire auquel il répond légèrement.

« Intéressante prise, tu ne trouves pas ? » dit l'un des deux Mangemorts.

« Tout à fait, » répond l'autre en caressant la joue de Boisselier du doigt. « Le maître sera content. »

« Je vais le prévenir. »

Il quitte la pièce sans attendre. Nous sommes dans un cachot sombre et glauque. Le deuxième homme, le plus âgé, semble avoir dans la cinquantaine et il est assez imposant. Il regarde attentivement Boisselier et se rapproche de lui sans cesser de lui caresser la joue.

« Tu as une peau sacrément douce, mon mignon, » dit-il en se pourléchant pratiquement les babines.

« Evidemment, pour vous qui n'avez pas dû avoir l'occasion de toucher qui que ce soit, » rétorque Boisselier avec un regard répugné.

L'autre rit méchamment.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire le dur, » répondit-il en passant une main sur le torse du professeur. « Parce que je te briserai… je te réduirai à l'état de chienne rampante et suppliante… »

« Retirez vos sales pattes de moi, espèce de porc ! » fait Boisselier en lui envoyant un coup de genoux bien placé.

L'autre se plie en deux sous la douleur et James, Remus et moi grimaçons en cœur. Ca doit faire mal. Mais le Mangemort se redresse et tire la tête de Boisselier en arrière par les cheveux.

« Ca, ça va se payer, mon joli, » dit-il d'une voix haineuse, approchant son visage tout près de celui de Boisselier.

« Goyle, ça suffit, » dit alors une voix froide.

L'autre homme est revenu, et avec lui il y a son maître… Voldemort en personne, dans toute sa splendeur, ses robes rouge écarlate faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux rougeâtres. Il nous observe attentivement les uns après les autres, puis sourit d'un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos.

« Voila qui est étonnant, » murmure-t-il. « Et sacrément intéressant… Crabbe, Goyle, emmenez-les dans la salle du trône. Et Goyle, garde tes mains pour toi, je dois décider de ce que je vais faire d'eux. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je te le laisserai. »

Goyle jette un coup d'œil victorieux à Boisselier qui ne lui répond que par une moue écœurée. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cauchemar ?

Nous sommes détachés de nos liens et on nous lance un sortilège d'entrave, avant de nous transporter du cachot vers une autre salle grâce à deux mobillicorpus parfaitement exécuté – ce qui est étonnant quand on voit la progéniture que ces deux-là ont fournie.

La salle du trône n'est pas très loin. Nous nous retrouvons debout et fermement entravés face au trône, où Voldemort prend place, faisant signe à ses partisans de se relever. Ils forment un cercle autour de nous et, malgré le fait que nous ne les voyons pas, je sens de nombreux regards fixés sur nous.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Remus qui fixe Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils. James est dans le même état, tout comme Boisselier, sauf que lui possède également une flamme de haine profonde au fond des prunelles.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous donc là ? » fait Voldemort en se penchant légèrement en avant, une main tenant négligemment sa tête appuyée sur son coude. « James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin… et… Josh Boisselier, c'est bien ça ? »

« Tout à fait, Monseigneur, » intervient un Mangemort à la vois déformé par un sortilège.

« Josh Boisselier, » répète pensivement Voldemort. « Je ne t'ai pas tué avec le reste de ta famille, toi ? »

« Si, si, bien sûr, » répond sarcastiquement Boisselier. « Ca ne se voit pas ? »

De nombreux murmures retentissent dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Ca ne doit pas se faire souvent, un prisonnier qui insulte le maître sans montrer la moindre peur. Voldemort les fait taire d'un seul geste de la main et se lève pour se poster devant le professeur qui ne cille même pas.

« N'as-tu donc pas peur de moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas plus que d'un cafard que je pourrais écraser du talon. »

La phrase a été soufflée à voix basse sur un ton ironique et méprisant. Grand silence dans la salle.

« Peut-être que tu devrais, jeune imbécile, » répond Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse et froide.

« Je supporte très bien la douleur. »

« Je pourrais te tuer, » chuchote Voldemort.

Mais Boisselier ne fait que sourire.

« J'ai déjà connu pire, » répond-il, presque tristement.

« Il n'y a pas pire que la mort, » répond Voldemort.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, milord, » souffle Boisselier avec un grand sourire, ses yeux lagon brillants d'une blague conne de lui seul.

Voldemort l'observe, pensif.

« Tu désires mourir ? » lui demande-t-il, l'air franchement étonné.

« Non, » répond Boisselier.

Voldemort fronce les sourcils, puis lentement sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Boisselier qui n'a aucune réaction.

« _Endoloris_. »

Le professeur est pris de violents spasmes, mais rien ne s'échappe de sa bouche à part des halètements difficiles. Sur un signe de Voldemort, un Mangemort défait ses sorts d'entrave et il s'écroule à terre, se recroquevillant sur lui-même sur le coté en respirant de plus en plus difficilement, le visage plissé de souffrance.

J'échange un regard stupéfait et horrifié avec Remus. Comment peut-il supporter un tel maléfice sans hurler de douleur ?

Les spasmes se font plus violents, puis Voldemort arrête le sortilège et Boisselier se détend brusquement, restant cependant à terre le temps de reprendre le contrôle de son corps tremblant violemment. Mais deux Mangemorts le forcent à se remettre sur ses pieds et il chancelle avant de se stabiliser en se tenant à mon épaule.

« Ca va, professeur ? » fais-je dans un murmure, remarquant son teint affreusement pâle.

Il hoche faiblement la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Voldemort avec un sourire narquois, qui n'est cependant plus que l'ombre de son sourire habituel.

« Tu es résistant, » murmure Voldemort en s'approchant de lui. « Je devrais pouvoir m'amuser longtemps avec toi… et t'exterminer comme le reste de ta famille putréfiée… »

Il s'apprête à lui lancer un nouveau sort mais il est interrompu par des coups violents frappés à la porte derrière nous. Boisselier se retourne pour voir entrer son… sauveur, si l'on peut dire. C'est… oh, Merlin, c'est Lestrange !

« Maître, » fait-il fébrilement en s'approchant de Voldemort. « L'astronome a enfin terminé ses calculs. »

« Ah, bonne nouvelle, » répond Voldemort. « Quand ? »

« Ce soir. »

Profond silence pendant une seconde, puis Voldemort fronce sérieusement les sourcils.

« Quel crétin ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Nous avons peu de temps. Va chercher ce qu'il nous faut, dépêche-toi ! »

Il se tourne ensuite vers Boisselier.

« Tu as de la chance, » lui dit-il. « Mais ce n'est qu'un ajournement de l'inévitable. Crabbe, Goyle, ramenez-les tous les quatre dans leur cachot. Puis venez sur le site. Mangemorts, je vous convoquerai pour l'événement. Partez ! »

Il quitte la pièce à a suite de Lestrange et nous sommes ramenés dans notre cellule glauque, jetés sans ménagement sur le sol. Mais Goyle entre avec nous et plaque violemment Boisselier contre le mur, lui tenant les mains pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Je finirai par t'avoir, mon mignon, » lui murmure-t-il. « Je te le promets. J'ai grande hâte de pouvoir m'enfoncer dans son petit cul si parfait… »

Boisselier le fusilla du regard, puis lui cracha au visage. Goyle ricane en s'écartant de lui et en s'essuyant la joue.

« Je te ferai hurler, » dit-il méchamment.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, » rétorque Boisselier en serrant les poings.

Avec un dernier ricanement, Goyle quitte le château en claquant la porte derrière lui. La clef tourne dans la serrure et des pas s'éloignent.

Boisselier se laisse tomber sur le sol en tremblant légèrement. Je m'approche aussitôt de lui pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule, me laissant tomber à genoux à coté de lui.

« Comment vous avez fait ? » demande Remus alors le professeur laisse tombe sa tête sur mon épaule, me prenant un peu au dépourvu.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Résisté au Doloris… »

Boisselier le regarde tristement.

« C'est une question d'habitude, » répond-il.

Remus fronce les sourcils alors que James se recroqueville dans un coin, serrant dans sa main la bague que Lily lui a offerte pour Noël.

« Vous l'avez reçu tant de fois que ça ? » fait mon loup en s'approchant de nous.

« Bien trop, » répond Boisselier en détournant le regard. « Mais ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. J'y ai survécu. »

Un silence tombe sur notre cellule. Remus s'approche à nouveau et vient se blottir contre moi. Boisselier se relève et s'écarte, et j'en profite pour encadrer mon amour de mes bras pour le serrer contre mon torse. Il enfouit le visage dans mon cou puis relève la tête pour quémander un baiser que je lui donne bien volontiers. Puis je tourne la tête vers Boisselier qui est debout près de la porte, regardant par la petite grille à hauteur des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, professeur ? »

Il se tourne vers moi en pinçant les lèvres.

« Vous avez l'heure ? »

« Il est dix-neuf heures, » répond Remus.

« Alors Harry a du découvrir que nous avons disparu, » murmure-t-il pensivement sans se rendre compte qu'il a à nouveau utilisé le vrai prénom de son amant. « Le temps qu'il découvre où nous sommes… »

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il va venir nous chercher ? » fait James, l'air incrédule.

Boisselier hoche la tête en se laissant tomber dans un coin près de nous, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et les serrant étroitement contre lui.

« Oui, » dit-il comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même. « Oui, oui, il va venir. Il va venir, comme la dernière fois. Il va nous sortir de là, » répète-t-il dans un murmure en enfouissant le visage dans ses genoux, tenant son pendentif en forme de lion étroitement dans sa main.

Je me mords la lèvre en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Remus.

« Si tu ne me sors pas de là, Harry, je te tue ! » fait-il finalement d'une voix désespérée.

_**

* * *

**_

voilà voilà, c'est fini ! 

avis ?

au fait, je viens de réaliser que sur mon blog oldiblog, j'avais la possibilité d'envoyer une newsletter ! pour ceux qui sont interressés, j'ai l'intention de l'utiliser régulièrement, ce qui peut être pratique si déconne comme il a tendance à le faire chez moi en ce moment. Si vous voulez vous inscrire, vous allez sur : http / speedysfics . oldiblog . com / sans les espaces bien évidemment. Vous entrez votre mail dans le petit cadre consacré et vous cliquez sur ok !

je pense que ça peut être pratique pour vous vu que je suis une véritable catastrophe au niveau des délais entre chapitres.

prochain chapitre, mardi ou mercredi. C'est un POV Lily et le chapitre s'intitule : **Lily la furie**.

gros bisous à tous

speedy


	24. POV Lily ¤ Lily la furie

hye ! nouvo chap comme promis...

bonne lecture

disclaimer et autres : voir chap précédent

bisous

speed'

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 23 :_

**Lily la furie :**

(POV Lily)

« Professeur, ça serait peut-être plus simple de faire une alerte sur tout le village, » fais-je alors que nous quittons HoneyDuke pour aller vers Zonko.

Il fait une légère moue.

« Je ne sais pas, » me répond-il. « Il faut en tout cas prévenir les accompagnateurs, ils doivent être aux Trois Balais. Minerva saura quoi faire. »

Je le regarde bizarrement.

« Vous m'avez l'air un peu perdu. »

Il me fait un faible sourire.

« Je suis meilleur en protection et en attaque qu'en prévention, » répond-il. « Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ce genre de pressentiment, et que je n'ai jamais encore réussi à empêcher ce qu'il annonçait de se produire. »

Il se fige soudainement et ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur.

« Putain dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, » gémit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Je fronce les sourcils et lui saisis l'épaule.

« Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Il me coupe.

« Lily, allez voir les professeurs et dites-leur qu'on a un gros problème, » me fait-il précipitamment. « J'ai peut-être encore le temps de… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se met à courir vers la sortie du village. Déboussolé, je le regarde partir, puis me décide à faire ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est sans doute plus prudent.

Je marche à grands pas vers les Trois Balais et explique le peu que je sais de la situation. McGonnagall fronce sérieusement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été inventer, celui-là ? » fait-elle d'un ton un peu dur.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur, » réponds-je. « Mais je pense qu'il n'a rien inventé. Quelque chose de grave risque d'arriver. »

Bibine et Chourave se lèvent, et finalement McGo fait de même, décidant sans doute de ne pas risquer la vie des élèves pour le compte d'un mépris mal placé.

« Très bien, allez chercher les élèves et ramenez-les au château, » dit-elle d'un ton ferme. « Miss Evans, venez avec moi, nous allons essayer de voir où il est parti. »

Nous quittons rapidement le pub et nous dirigeons vers la sortie du village.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne les aimez pas, professeur ? » fais-je alors que nous prenons la route du château.

Elle pince les lèvres.

« Je ne pense pas qu'avoir engagé deux inconnus sortis d'on ne sait où ait été une bonne idée, » fait-elle, sourcils froncés. « Dumbledore a écrit au directeur de Durmstrang – ils n'y sont jamais allés. Et j'ai vérifié la généalogie de la famille Boisselier. Il n'y a jamais eu de Josh. Toute cette famille a été massacrée jusqu'au dernier… »

Je me mords la lèvre.

« Bref, ils ont de fausses identités, et ils seraient soi-disant _honnêtes _? Laissez-moi rire ! » dit-elle, cynique. « Enfin, Dumbledore a toujours fait et fera toujours ce qu'il veut dans cette école. Je pense qu'il se doute de leur réelle identité, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. »

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne les appréciez pas ? »

« Je me méfie d'eux, c'est tout, » me répond-elle. « Ils… »

Elle s'interrompt et je me demande pourquoi pendant deux secondes avant de voir ce qui l'a perturbée.

Le professeur Sprea est là, au milieu du chemin, un air furieux sur le visage. Un arbre flambe un peu plus loin et il serre les poings à tel point que ses articulations sont blanches et qu'il saigne sur la paume des mains tant ses ongles s'y enfoncent. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, et il regarde les flammes avec rage. Il fronce les sourcils et les flammes gagnent brusquement en intensité avant de s'éteindre d'un coup au moment où mon professeur s'écroule à genoux.

« On ne devrait pas faire confiance à une telle puissance sans connaître ses intentions, » me murmure Minerva. « Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Je ne réponds pas et me précipite vers Sprea qui s'est pris le visage entre les mains.

« Putain, » sanglote-t-il. « Drake, je suis désolé… »

Je grimace légèrement et me laisse tomber à coté de lui en posant une main sur son épaule. Il sursaute et relève les yeux vers moi en reniflant.

« Lily… » murmure-t-il. « Lily, pardon, je… c'est ma faute s'ils ont enlevé James… et Sirius et Remus… »

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

« Co… comment le savez-vous ? »

« Ils… ils étaient là quand je suis arrivé, stupéfixés à terre, et des Mangemorts ont transplané en les emmenant… » fait-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Il se relève soudain.

« Nous devons voir Dumbledore, il doit savoir où se trouve le repaire de Voldemort, » fait-il en m'aidant à me relever. « Je vais aller les chercher. »

« Quoi ? » fais-je, incrédule.

Il ne me répond pas et se tourne vers Minerva qui vient d'arriver à nos cotés.

« Minerva, trois élèves ont été enlevés, » dit-il rapidement. « Nous devons prévenir le directeur. S'il sait où se trouve le repaire de Voldemort, je vais les chercher. »

« Mais vous êtes dingue ! » fais-je, stupéfaite. « Vous avez l'intention de vaincre tous les Mangemorts à vous tout seul ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas stupide, » me répond-il un poil sèchement. « C'est une mission de discrétion, » ajoute-t-il en commençant à avancer vers le château, nous forçant à le suivre.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça ! » fais-je brusquement. « Je sais que vous êtes bouleversé parce que votre amant a été enlevé également mais je suis aussi concerné que vous ! Mon petit ami est là-bas, merde ! »

Il respire profondément sans s'arrêter de marcher pour autant et passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui.

« Pardon, Lily, je suis désolé, » me répond-il, ses yeux bleus rougis par les larmes me regardant avec regrets. « C'est ma faute. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais les ramener. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » coupe le professeur McGonnagall. « Cessez de vous croire tout puissant, Sprea ! »

« Vous voulez revoir vos élèves ? » fait-il en se retournant brusquement vers elle. « C'est votre seule chance, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez connaître beaucoup de gens avec mon pouvoir et ma connaissance de la façon de faire de Voldemort. »

« Sprea, » fait Minerva d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique.

« Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, Minerva, » reprend tout de même Sprea en me lâchant. « Si vous ne voulez pas sauver vos élèves, moi je le veux, et je récupérerai mon amant au passage ! »

Il n'attends pas deux secondes de plus et se met pratiquement à courir pour atteindre les grilles et les portes du château. Minerva soupire, exaspérée, et nous nous élançons à sa suite.

Il atteint le bureau de Dumbledore bien avant nous et donne le mot de passe pour y monter. Il frappe violemment à la porte et entre sans attendre de réponse, nous sur ses talons.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » fait Sprea en s'approchant de lui, haletant légèrement. « Il y a eu un enlèvement. »

Dumbledore le regarde, stupéfait quelques secondes, puis fronce les sourcils.

« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, et racontez-moi cela. »

Sprea se mord la lèvre pour se calmer et reste debout.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de tout vous expliquer, » répond-il. « Vous devez me dire où est le repère de Voldemort, où il pourrait cacher des prisonniers. Je vais aller les chercher. »

Dumbledore ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

« Vous vous croyez capable de percer toutes leurs défenses ? » lui demande-t-il. « Seul ? »

Sprea hoche la tête. Dumbledore l'observe quelques secondes, l'air vraiment étonné.

« Emmanuel, asseyez-vous, » lui dit-il à nouveau. « Lily, Minerva. »

Sprea s'apprête à protester mais Dumbledore lève la main pour le couper.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir à l'assaut de la forteresse de Voldemort comme ça, sur un coup de tête, » dit-il fermement. « Qui a été enlevé ? »

Sprea prend une profonde inspiration tremblante et se laisse tomber sur une chaise.

« Remus, Sirius et James, » dis-je, me mordant la lèvre avec inquiétude.

« Et Josh, » finit Sprea en serrant les poings.

Dumbledore pince les lèvres, comprenant soudain l'empressement et la quasi-hystérie du professeur qui reste très pâle.

« Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, » dit-il. « _Tout_ ce qui c'est passé. »

Sprea relève les yeux vers lui et une ombre de sourire ironique vient jouer sur ses lèvres. Il entreprend ensuite de raconter non seulement l'enlèvement mais aussi l'attaque dont nous avons été la cible un peu plus tôt.

« Avez-vous une idée précise de ce que ces trois personnes voulaient ? » demande Dumbledore.

Sprea se mord la lèvre avec un coup d'œil à mon égard en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, » répond-il. « Une idée très précise. »

A ma grande surprise, suite à cette réponse aussi claire que longue, un demi-sourire s'affiche sur le visage du directeur.

« Minerva, Lily, pourriez-vous sortir, s'il vous plait ? » nous dit-il. « Je dois parler à Mr Sprea en privé. »

Celui-ci relève la tête vers lui et le fixe droit dans les yeux, le temps que nous quittions le bureau. McGonnagall me passe devant et je me retourne à la porte, ma décision prise.

« Si vous allez les chercher, professeur, je veux venir avec vous, » dis-je, m'attirant ainsi l'attention de Sprea.

Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression de me voir au même âge, » murmure-t-il.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Dumbledore.

« Etes-vous d'accord ? »

Le vieil homme réfléchit quelques secondes, puis son visage se fait résigné.

« Je n'ai de toute façon guère le choix. Vous êtes majeurs tous les deux, » répond-il.

Sprea se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire.

« Je vous contacte, miss. »

Je hoche la tête et quitte le bureau en compagnie de Minerva. Celle-ci se tourne vers moi une fois que nous avons regagné le couloir.

« Vous tenez tellement à prendre un tel risque, Lily ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je plisse un peu les lèvres.

« Je suis amoureuse, » réponds-je. « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans James… ça paraît ridicule de dire ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, vous n'avez peut-être pas confiance en eux, mais moi si… nous reviendrons. »

« Je n'ai plus qu'à souhaiter que vous ayez raison, » soupire-t-elle. « A bientôt, miss, je me dois d'aller accueillir les élèves. »

Je hoche la tête et, désœuvrée, je me dirige vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Sans avoir rien d'autre auquel penser, une angoisse profonde, prenante, pénétrante s'empare de moi. Je m'assois sur le muret, les pieds dans le vide, et repense aux moments que j'y ai passé avec James. D'ici, j'ai une vie imprenable sur tous les environs du château et je vois les élèves avancer sur le chemin entre les grilles.

Par-dessus ça, il y a cet attentat qui, j'en suis persuadé, me concerne particulièrement, ainsi que James. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, qui voudrait nous tuer ? Je secoue la tête de dépit et serre d'une main le pendentif sous mon chemisier avec un soupir. James, dis-moi que tu es en vie…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sprea me rejoint sur la tour une heure plus tard.

« Lily ? »

Je me retourne brusquement et descends du muret.

« Professeur ! Quand partons-nous ? »

« Vous êtes toujours certaine de vouloir venir ? » me dit-il avec une légère grimace.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Vous m'aviez dit oui, » fais-je d'une voix sèche.

« Lily, ça risque d'être assez long, » soupire-t-il finalement. « Dumbledore n'a qu'une localisation approximative du repère de Voldemort. Nous allons devoir marcher, peut-être voler, sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres carrés. Et ce sera dangereux, très dangereux. Les Mangemorts sont chargés de tuer tous ceux qui s'approchent de trop près, il faudra être extrêmement discret. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Peu importe, » dis-je furieusement. « Je prends le risque. Ils ont besoin de notre aide, professeur ! »

Il m'observe pensivement quelques secondes, puis un léger sourire moqueur s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes une vraie furie quand vous vous y mettez, » dit-il.

Prise au dépourvu, je le regarde quelques secondes, outrée, puis lui tire la langue en lui tournant le dos. Il éclate de rire derrière moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Très bien, » fais-je en me retournant. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je viens. »

« Moi aussi. »

Sprea sursaute et se retourne brusquement pour voir le professeur Black debout sur le muret avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Spica ! » s'exclame Sprea. « Préviens avant de faire ce genre d'apparition, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

Elle rigole avant de descendre pour s'approcher de nous.

« Tu es trop impressionnable, jeune homme, » rétorque-t-elle en s'appuyant sur son épaule du coude. « Bonjour, Lily. »

« Professeur, » fais-je avec un sourire en hochant la tête.

« Ainsi donc, tu viens avec nous ? » dit Sprea en se dégageant.

« Oui, » répond Spica en dépoussiérant son manteau en cuir d'un geste de la main. « Je pense pouvoir vous être utile… et puis, n'oublions pas qui sont les captifs, hein ? » ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce pauvre Sirius. Et il y a un peu trop de choses à perdre dans cette histoire. On part quand ? »

« Ce soir, » répond simplement Sprea. « D'ici là, préparez-vous. Lily, vous allez prendre tout ce qui vous semble utile, » me dit-il. « N'hésitez pas. Au pire, nous ferons le tri sur place. Important, n'oubliez pas la cape d'Invisibilité de James. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

« Comment savez – »

« Peu importe, » me coupe-t-il. « Je vous donne rendez-vous aux grilles du château à dix-neuf heures. »

Je hoche la tête et me détourne pour me diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor à grands pas.

« Lily ! »

Je m'arrête en bas des escaliers des dortoirs des filles et me retourne pour apercevoir Peter dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Il se lève et s'approche de moi, et je retiens une grimace. Autant j'adore Remus et j'apprécie relativement Sirius, autant je n'aime vraiment pas Peter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est… instinctif. Quelque chose chez lui me hérisse le poil.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » fais-je un peu sèchement.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu les garçons, par hasard ? »

Je me mords légèrement la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas si… »

Puis je secoue la tête.

« Va voir McGonnagall, elle t'expliquera, » dis-je doucement. « Mais avant, tu peux aller me chercher la cape de James, s'il te plait ? C'est important. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » me dit-il avec un sourire. « Il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave, au moins ? »

Je grimace.

« McGo t'expliquera, » réponds-je simplement.

Il fronce les sourcils et son visage ingrat se traduit d'une expression inquiète avant qu'il ne se précipite dans l'escalier pour me ramener la cape.

« Merci beaucoup, » dis-je avec un sourire en m'éloignant vers mon propre dortoir.

« De rien, » me répond-il alors que je disparais dans les escaliers.

Il me suffit de cinq minutes pour balancer pêle-mêle des tas de trucs sans doute inutiles dans mon sac. Il faut également que je passe aux cuisines pour récupérer des provisions…

Je réduis mon sac d'un coup de baguette et le glisse dans la longue poche de ma cape pour un peu plus de discrétion. Je traverse rapidement la Salle Commune pour emprunte quelques passages secrets afin de me retrouver plus rapidement en bas. Je m'apprête à aller chatouiller la poire mais j'entends des pas derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir avec surprise le professeur Sprea qui semble avoir eu la même idée que moi. Il me sourit légèrement.

« Tiens donc, les grands esprits se rencontrent, » rit-il doucement.

Il essaye de détendre l'atmosphère mais je vois bien qu'il es tendu et très inquiet. Prise d'une impulsion, je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi, appuyant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller, » dis-je dans un faible murmure. « On va les retrouver. »

Il pousse un soupir tremblant puis me rend mon étreinte en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je sais, » me répond-il d'une voix peu assurée. « Mais j'ai quand même peur. »

Je souris maigrement et le relâche quelques secondes le temps de remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front et remarque une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

« On va les retrouver, » murmure-t-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même. « On va le retrouver. Drago je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas… »

Il se met à tripoter la jolie montre à son poignet en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, » finit-il. « Jamais. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

finished !

avis ?

prochain chap, POV Harry titré **Mais tu n'es pas tout-puissant, Harry… **et qui arrivera jeudi ou vendredi (comme ça je vous en poste un autre ce week-end avant que je reparte en vac...)

gros bisous

speedy


	25. POV Harry ¤ Mais tu n'es pas toutpuissa

Nouveau chap, comme promis, près pile à l'heure !

lol, bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, gros bisous

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 24 :_

**Mais tu n'es pas tout-puissant, Harry…**

(POV Harry)

Lily et Minerva quittent le bureau et je regarde nerveusement Albus. Celui-ci me fait un petit sourire malicieux qui ne me rassure vraiment, vraiment pas.

« Alors dites-moi, » fait-il en prenant un bonbon au citron. « De quelle année venez-vous donc ? »

Je soupire de dépit, c'était évident qu'il avait compris. Depuis le temps… »

« 2005, » réponds-je, résigné. « Enfin, je suppose qu'ils sont en 2006, maintenant. »

« Allez, racontez-moi tout ça, » me dit-il.

Sur une impulsion, je retire ma bague et il retient une exclamation de surprise.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis né en 1980 et je suis le fils de Lily et James Potter, » dis-je d'une voix monocorde. « On m'appelle le Survivant. J'ai tué Voldemort le 15 février 1998. Moi et mon compagnon Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, sommes ici pour empêcher un attentat contre mes parents par les partisans de Voldemort, attentat qui a pour but d'empêcher ma naissance et la chute du Lord Noir. »

Je me tais ensuite. Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'en dise trop. Albus me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés et curieux.

« Comment le fils de James et le fils de Lucius pourraient-ils jamais finir ensemble ? » fait-il.

Je le regarde bizarrement, puis comprends quelque chose.

« C'est vous ! » fais-je en réponse. « Vous saviez que nous devions finir ensemble et qu'il fallait pousser un peu les choses ! Vous nous avez forcés à cohabiter dans le même appartement ! »

« Oh, » fait-il en caressant sa barbe. « J'ai fait ça ? »

« Oui… » dis-je dans un faible murmure. « Ou bien vous allez le faire, je suppose que tout dépend du point de vue. »

A ma grande surprise, il rit légèrement.

« Ce genre de discussion temporelle me donne toujours mal à la tête, » dit-il. « Mais bref, peu importe. Je promets de ne plus vous importuner avec ça. Remettez votre bague et faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, voulez-vous ? Il vaut mieux que je n'en sache pas trop. »

Je souris en hochant la tête et ré enfile mon anneau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous quittons le château à la nuit tombée. Dès les grilles passées, nous transplanons pour la zone que m'a indiquée Albus.

« Emmanuel, chef de mission, » murmure Spica. « Ton plan ? »

« Hum… » fais-je, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « Je devrai étendre au maximum mon aura pour sentir celle des autres, » dis-je. « Pour un peu plus de prudence et de rapidité, nous allons voler, j'ai pris mon balai. On fera une pause toutes les deux heures pour faire le point, d'accord ? Spica, tu te mets en mode furtif, Lily et moi prendrons mon balai avec la cape de James. »

Je sors mon Eclair de Feu et l'agrandis d'un geste de la main.

« D'où sort ce balai ? » fait Lily en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'en ai jamais vu de tel ! »

« USA, » réponds-je brièvement. « Venez. »

Elle monte devant moi et je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre mon torse.

« Qu'est-ce que – » proteste-t-elle.

« Nous devons prendre le moins de place possible, » réponds-je. « Sinon la cape ne nous recouvrira pas entièrement. »

« Et le balai ? » demande-t-elle.

J'y jette un simple sort d'invisibilité, puis m'empare de la cape qu'elle me tend et l'enroule autour de nous deux. J'oublie soudain totalement la présence de Spica et donne un violent coup de pied au sol pour décoller et me placer à hauteur suffisante au-dessus des arbres.

« Vous volez comme James, » me dit soudain Lily alors que je stationne quelques secondes pour observer l'horizon.

« Ah ? » fais-je, cachant au mieux ma gêne.

« Oui, » fait-elle. « Même prestance, même facilité… même naturel… »

Je ne réponds rien et elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle fixe le lointain à son tour, puis nous commençons à avancer lentement. Il nous faut environ trois heures avant qu'enfin, Lily repère quelque chose. Elle me désigne un point que je ne vois pas et se retourne légèrement vers moi.

« Je vois une tache grise dans la verdure, là-bas, » me dit-elle.

« Ah ? » fais-je. « Je ne vois rien. Vous avez une bonne vue. »

« Oui, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, » me répond-elle.

Je ris légèrement.

« J'étais myope comme une taupe, » dis-je. « Mais même si on m'a arrangé ce problème… »

Sans finir ma phrase, j'étends mon aura vers le point qu'elle m'a montré et je l'entends respirer difficilement.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, » dis-je dans un murmure. « Respirez profondément. »

Je pousse un faible cri de douleur en sentant une forte onde de Magie Noire atteindre ma magie que je rétracte aussitôt, puis je me frotte le front où ma cicatrice invisible me brûle.

« C'est là, » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Tu es certain ? »

Je sursaute légèrement et me tourne vers Spica qui flotte dans les airs. Je hoche la tête.

« Oui, » dis-je doucement.

Puis, après une légère pause :

« Voldemort est ici. »

Spica pince les lèvres.

« Très bien. Rendez-vous un peu en retrait du manoir, » dit-elle. « Je connais l'endroit. J'ai même dû y habiter pendant un certain temps. Soyez discret. Je vous suis mais vous ne me remarquerez pas. »

« D'accord, » fais-je. « A tout à l'heure. »

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Lily.

« Une petite pointe de vitesse, ça vous tente, miss ? » fais-je narquoisement. « Ce balai peu aller très vite. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? » acquiesce-t-elle.

« Tenez bien la cape, sinon elle risque de s'envoler, » dis-je en me penchant légèrement en avant, la forçant à faire de même. « C'est parti. »

Je serre brutalement le balai dans ma main et il fait une embardée avant de partir à fond. Lily pousse un léger cri mais ses doigts se referment autour de la cape en la serrant fortement.

« Ce n'est pas possible qu'un balai aille aussi vite sans se démanteler complètement ! » crie-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

« Tu crois ? » fais-je, amusé. « Tu va voir. »

J'accélère encore un peu, atteignant tout juste les deux cents kilomètres à l'heure – sachant que ce balai peu aller jusqu'à trois cent en vitesse de pointe et deux cent cinquante en vitesse de croisière, je ne m'en fait pas trop.

« Tu es dingue ! » s'exclame Lily. « Harry, putain, si on s'écrase je te tue ! »

Je ris à nouveau, ne prêtant pas garde au fait qu'elle ait utilisé non seulement mon vrai prénom mais en plus le tutoiement.

« Eh bien, miss Evans ! » fais-je cependant quelques secondes plus tard en ralentissant. « On tutoie un professeur, maintenant ? »

« Oh je… je suis désolée, » fait-elle, l'air sincèrement gêné. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est juste que… »

« C'est ok, » fais-je, l'interrompant. « Tu peux. Mais uniquement quand nous ne sommes pas avec d'autres élèves ou professeurs. Spica ne compte pas. »

Je redescends lentement vers le sol et me pose dans un bosquet d'arbres qui nous cache des regards de qui que ce soit. Nous retirons la cape que Lily range dans son sac, et Spica réapparaît dans notre attention quelques secondes après.

« Alors, que fait-on ? » demande-t-elle.

Je me mords la lèvre. Maintenant chaque seconde compte.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » réponds-je. « Tu as dit que tu connaissais l'endroit ? »

« Oui, j'y ai habité pendant une courte période de temps, » répond-elle en se laissant tomber à terre en tailleurs. « C'est un des Manoirs que Salazar a fait construire après qu'il a quitté l'école. Puisque ce cher Harry n'a aucune idée de ce que l'on va faire maintenant, voilà ce que je propose. Nous restons là ce soir et demain et nous agissons demain soir. Pendant ce temps, il va falloir que je vérifie que le passage secret que j'ai créé est toujours là. Et nous devons instaurer des tours de veille. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir très longtemps, mais vous si. Seulement, il va me falloir plusieurs heures pour découvrir les tours de garde des Mangemorts. »

« Et une fois à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demande Lily.

« On avisera sur place, » répond simplement Spica.

Je m'assoie à coté d'elle.

« Et s'ils les tuent entre temps ? »

Elle m'observe avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Pas ce soir, Harry, ni demain, » me répond-elle. « Il y a une conjection planétaire très intéressante, auourd'hui, Tom ne peut pas rater ça. Demain il sera épuisé et ses Mangemorts n'agiront pas sans son ordre. »

« J'espère que tu as raison, » fais-je à voix basse.

« J'ai toujours raison, » me répond-elle d'une voix suffisante.

Je souris.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » dis-je, amusé. « Serpentard ? »

Elle me sourit machiavéliquement.

« Mais bien sûr très cher ! »

Je ris légèrement avant de m'emparer d'un morceau de pain et de le porter à ma bouche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jour suivant passe dans une lenteur affligeante. Spica est partie peu avant l'aube et est revenu au crépuscule. Nous sommes suffisamment loin de la forteresse pour que les Mangemorts ne fouillent pas le bosquet trop souvent, mais nous avons tout de même eu une alerte autour de midi. Nous nous sommes cachés avec toutes nos affaires réduites magiquement sous la cape et j'ai établi autour de nous un champ de protection qui nous fait croire mort pour qu'ils ne sentent pas nos auras avec un hypothétique sort de détection.

Maintenant, Spica vient d'arriver et boit une longue gorgée de whisky.

« C'est bon, » murmure-t-elle. « J'ai calculé les tours de garde, et il y a un changement toutes les deux heures. Nous pourrons nous faufiler dans le passage à ce moment-là, dans un petit quart d'heure. Il nous faudra une bonne heure de marche pour atteindre l'intérieur de la forteresse et les quartiers des prisonniers. Je vais contacter Sirius par télépathie et j'essayerai de le repérer. D'accord ? »

« Faute d'autre plan… » dis-je à voix basse. « Vas-y, contacte-le pendant que nous rangeons nos affaires. »

Elle hoche la tête et s'assoit en tailleurs sur le sol pendant que je m'empresse avec Lily de tout ramasser. Elle se relève quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ils sont tous les quatre ensemble, » me dit-elle avec un sourire. « Ils vont bien, mais il ne peut pas m'expliquer dans quelle cellule ils sont. »

« Ca, ce n'est pas grave, » réponds-je. « Je peux les repérer grâce à leurs auras. »

« D'accord, mais ne répands pas trop ta magie, » me murmure-t-elle. « Le mal ici est très grand, et tu es trop pur. »

Je me sens rougir légèrement et Lily pouffe de rire. Je la fusille du regard et elle dépose une bise sur ma joue.

« Tu es trop mignon, » dit-elle. « On y va ? »

« Donnez-moi la main, nous passerons en mode furtif tous les trois, » fait Spica. « Ce n'est pas très loin, mais il vaut mieux que l'on se méfie. »

Je hoche la tête et m'empare de sa main qu'elle me tend. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous quittons le bosquet et Spica nous guide pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à un groupe de buisson un peu plus loin. Nous croisons trois Mangemorts et je vois Lily qui se crispe mais Spica nous mène d'une poigne de fer avec beaucoup d'assurance et les trois Mangemorts passent sans nous voir.

Je souris légèrement. C'est amusant comme pouvoir.

Spica me montre le buisson et d'un signe de tête, m'incite à les écarter d'un sort. Je m'exécute et un trou apparaît dans le sol. Elle fait descendre Lily en premier puis s'y glisse et je tombe en dernier, refermant les végétaux derrière moi.

Spica me fait un signe de tête, puis s'engage dans le passage qui tourne, monte et descend de nombreuses fois, faisant beaucoup de détour.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » fais-je à un moment à Spica, ne supportant plus le silence pesant.

« Oui, » acquiesce-t-elle. « J'ai vécu avec Tom ici, avant qu'il ne perde vraiment l'esprit. Je sentais déjà qu'il changeait et je voulais pouvoir revenir ici, au cas où… »

« Qui est Tom ? » hasarde Lily, elle aussi tendue et désireuse de se changer les idées.

« Voldemort, » réponds-je. « Son vrai nom est Tom. Tom Jedusor. Et tu as vécu avec lui ? »

« Oui, nous avons été amants pendant plusieurs années, » me répond simplement Spica.

Je préfère ne pas m'appesantir sur le sujet. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas toujours été totalement mauvais. Du moins j'ose le croire.

Ma cicatrice me brûle de plus en plus fort, mais je ne peux rien y faire, le décalage espace temps n'est pas le même et aucune potion de douleur ne fera effet sur moi.

Je soupire lourdement. Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas bien, j'ai une légère douleur dans le cœur qui me perturbe un peu.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demande Spica.

« Je… »

Je pose une main sur ma poitrine à l'emplacement de mon organe le plus vital et elle se mord légèrement la lèvre.

« Le lien, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Tom compagnon ne va pas bien. »

Je déglutis.

« Merde, dépêchons-nous ! » fais-je, accélérant le pas.

Spica hoche la tête et nous débouchons quelques minutes plus tard sur la fin du tunnel. Il y a une échelle avec une trappe au-dessus de nos têtes. Spica monte en premier, ouvre doucement la trappe, puis nous fait signe de la rejoindre. J'attrape la main de Lily et monte à l'échelle derrière Spica qui m'attrape également la main et nous hisse tous les deux hors du trou. Elle referme la trappe silencieusement.

Nous nous retrouvons dans un couloir sombre et glauque, fait de pierres mal enchâssées. La trappe se fond parfaitement dans le sol, sans doute grâce à un sortilège d'illusion.

Spica ne me lâche pas la main, nous sommes toujours en mode furtif et elle me jette un regard pénétrant.

« Vas-y, Harry, il faut les trouver, maintenant, » me dit-elle à voix basse.

Je hoche la tête et répands ma magie, me concentrant sur un point précis en fermant les yeux. Il me faut quelques secondes pour trouver et ressentir celle si semblable à la mienne, de James. Je jette un coup d'œil à Spica.

« Je les ai trouvé, » dis-je doucement.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Bien, guide-nous. »

Je pars en avant, me concentrant sur la magie de James qui n'est pas très loin. En chemin, nous croisons un Mangemort égaré et Spica lui tranche silencieusement la gorge avec son épée avant de le cacher dans une alcôve avec un sortilège de dissimulation.

« Vengeance personnelle, » me murmure-t-elle en réponse à son air interrogatif.

Je remarque que Lily est pâle et je lui serre la main.

« Ca va ? » dis-je doucement.

« Ca… ça va, » acquiesce-t-elle faiblement.

Je pince un peu les lèvres mais n'ajoute rien. Voir la mort est toujours difficile la première fois…

« Dépêchons, » murmure Spica.

Je hoche la tête et nous reprenons la marche. Au fur et à mesure, un horrible doute me prend le cœur. Venant de la direction de mon père, je ne sens que trois auras. Celle de James, de Sirius, et de Remus. Pas celle de Drago.

Je me mords violemment la lèvre. Nous arrivons dans un couloir avec beaucoup de portes aux serrures blindées. Je m'arrête devant l'un d'elle et Spica hoche la tête en vérifions qu'il n'y a personne autour. Puis elle me lâche la main.

« Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir, » dit-elle en désignant la serrure d'un geste de la main.

Je souris faiblement et, d'un simple mouvement des doigts, je débloque silencieusement la serrure.

Les trois compères sont ici et sourient largement à notre entrée. Lily se précipite dans les bras de James qui la serre contre lui.

« Où est Drago ? » fais-je à Remus, fou d'inquiétude.

Il échange un regard nerveux avec Remus avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« On ne sait pas, » me répond-il doucement. « Un Mangemort est arrivé il y a une heure à peu près et l'a emmené. »

« Il vous a dit pourquoi ? »

Le regard de Remus se trouble.

« Il est intéressé par ses charmes, » répond Sirius, me glaçant le sang. « Et il n'a pas l'intention de lui demander son avis. »

« Oh c'est pas vrai, » fais-je, horrifié. « Il faut que je le retrouve. »

« Je m'occupe d'eux, » murmure Spica. « Prend la cape et vas-y. »

Je hoche la tête à son égard, me sentant affreusement pâle.

« C'est bon, » me dit-elle. « Dépèches-toi. Je les ramène à Poudlard. Dépèches-toi, il est peut-être encore temps… »

Je déglutis et m'empare de la cape dont je me couvre en quittant les cachots, étendant au maximum ma magie, ravalant mes nausées et cherchant avec désespoir l'aura de mon amant.

Il me faut un quart d'heure de totale angoisse avant d'enfin sentir une infime émanation venant de l'étage supérieur. Le temps que je trouve un escalier, le filet de magie se fait légèrement plus fort, puis enfin, je trouve la porte derrière laquelle je sais qu'il est. D'une violente décharge, j'explose la serrure et entre dans la pièce.

Je saisit la scène avec horreur. Drago est fermement tenu contre le mur, nu, un bras tordu dans son dos, tandis qu'une réplique exacte de Goyle lui laboure l'anus avec deux énormes doigts.

« Fais encore un seul mouvement sur lui, vieux porc, et je te déchiquette en morceau si petits que personne ne pourra te reconstituer, » fais-je d'une voix haineuse, puissante, effrayante.

L'autre tourne les yeux vers moi.

« T'es qui, toi ? » me fait-il, ses yeux exorbités me fixant d'un air bovin.

Je ne réponds rien et le fais relâcher Drago en le projetant violemment contre le mur, un bruit de melon écrasé retentissant dans la pièce. Il glisse ensuite sur le sol dans une masse informe, l'arrière de son crane laissant une grosse trace de sang sur le mur.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Drago qui s'est également laissé glisser à terre, me regardant fixement.

« Harry, » souffle-t-il, l'air soulagé.

« Oh, mon dieu, amour, je suis tellement désolé, » dis-je en me laissant tomber à terre à ses cotés pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Il se blottit contre moi et se met à trembler violemment, inondant ma chemise de larmes.

« Chut, calmes-toi, » lui dis-je doucement alors qu'il se serre de plus en plus contre moi, me faisant penser à un jeune enfant. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête et renifle, avant de relever les yeux vers moi et de m'embrasser doucement, tendrement, comme pour vérifier que je suis bien là.

« La cavalerie arrive toujours au dernier moment, hein ? » murmure-t-il.

Je souris faiblement avant de me relever, lui lançant un sortilège d'allègement pour le porter dans mes bras. Il passe les siens autour de mon torse et j'ai l'impression d'être revenu sept ans auparavant, quand j'ai été le chercher avec Rogue dans la forteresse de Voldemort. Je conjure également une couverture autour de lui et il pousse un soupir tremblant en se recroquevillant encore un peu plus, si possible.

« Mon pendentif ! » s'agite-t-il soudain alors que je m'apprête à quitter la pièce. « Il… il me l'a arraché, il doit l'avoir sur lui… »

Je jette un coup d'œil au déchet sur le sol et me concentre pour faire ressortir la chaîne et le lion. Je les emmène à Drago et il s'en empare d'une main avide, serrant son poing contre son cœur. Je souris doucement et l'embrasse sur le front, avant de remettre correctement la cape sur nous et de quitter définitivement les lieux.

Drago pose sa tête sur contre mon épaule en fermant les yeux, et mon étreinte se fait un peu plus étroite alors qu'il se remet à pleurer silencieusement, encore sous le choc.

« Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, » dis-je dans un murmure en atteignant le passage secret.

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui ne suis pas capable de fermer ma grande gueule quand il le faudrait, » me rétorque-t-il, en rage contre lui-même.

Il essuie brutalement les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

« Et je ne suis même pas foutu de m'arrêter de chialer comme un môme, » finit-il, me faisant sourire. « Merde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir huit ans à nouveau. »

Je descends les marches de l'échelle avec difficulté mais finit par refermer la trappe et par me mettre à avancer dans le tunnel.

« Je peux marcher, tu sais ? »

Je hausse les épaules, sentant bien dans son ton qu'il n'en a aucune réelle envie, qu'il préfère rester dans mes bras mais que par fierté il se doit de protester un peu.

« Tu es pieds nus, tu risquerais de te blesser, » réponds-je simplement.

Il sourit maigrement et m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Quand il est venu me chercher, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus, » m'avoue-t-il en fermant à nouveau les yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, » réponds-je doucement. « Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Si, je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer les ramener à l'école, j'aurais du me douter et venir avec vous. »

« De toute façon tu refuses toujours de m'écouter sur ce point-là. »

Il défait deux boutons de ma chemise et glisse sa main en dessous, à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

« Tu n'es pas tout-puissant, Harry, » fait-il dans un murmure.

Je soupire légèrement.

« Parfois, j'aimerais l'être. »

_**

* * *

**_fini ! Moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

prochain chapitre, samedi. POV James, intitulé : **Un Potter et un Malefoy, ensemble ? Impossible !** Un chapitre plus calme, mais plus... angoissant pour les Maraudeurs.

à plus

speedy


	26. POV James ¤ Un Potter et un Malefoy ense

oups... j'avais failli oublier, lol !

voici donc un nouveau chapitre.

en espérant qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 25 :_

**Un Potter et un Malefoy, ensemble ? Impossible !**

(POV James)

Nous arrivons à Poudlard dix minutes après avoir quitté le souterrain. Spica nous a fait voler dans les airs à une vitesse phénoménale pour nous faire quitter le domaine de Voldemort afin que nous puissions transplaner. Je serre fort Lily contre moi et elle pousse un soupir tremblant alors que nous entrons dans le Grand Hall, frigorifiés.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, » murmure-t-elle. « Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça, Potter ! »

Je souris faiblement et lui embrasse la tempe.

« Je ferai ce que je pourrai, » réponds-je, la faisant légèrement rire.

« Attendez-là, » nous dit Spica. « Je vais chercher Albus. J'espère qu'Harry reviendra vite… avec Drago… »

Elle se dépêche de gravir l'escalier en marbre et je m'assois sur les marches pour prendre Lily dans mes bras et l'embrasser doucement.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » fais-je en lui caressant ses si beaux cheveux.

« Parce que mon crétin de petit ami s'est laissé capturer par des Mangemorts et que je n'avais pas envie de passer ma vie à pleurer sa mort, » me répond-elle en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule. « Et aussi parce que… parce que je t'aime et que j'aurais bien aimé que tu le saches réellement avant de mourir. »

Je souris largement et la serre un peu plus étroitement.

« Ca me fait très plaisir de le savoir, » réponds-je doucement.

C'est la première fois qu'elle me dit 'je t'aime'.

Sirius et Remus sont un peu plus loin, eux aussi enlacés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés. Le silence est présent mais aucun d'entre nous ne veut le briser, alors nous attendons patiemment. Puis, vingt minutes après notre retour – Dumbledore et Spica sont revenus entre temps pour attendre avec nous – la grande porte s'ouvre enfin pour laisser entre le professeur Sprea qui affiche un visage horriblement dur. Boisselier dort dans ses bras, enroulé dans une couverture, le visage enfouit dans celle-ci, mais un large hématome violacé apparaissant sur le peu que l'on peut voir de sa tempe.

« Emmanuel ! » s'exclame Dumbledore en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Chut… » répond Sprea en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne le réveillez pas. »

« Pouvons-nous parler ? »

« Spica peut tout vous raconter, » rétorque Sprea. « Ce qui s'est passé après ne regarde personne. Ah, au fait, j'ai tué un certain Goyle. »

Il passe aux cotés de Dumbledore sans un regard pour qui que ce soit d'autre, son attention monopolisée par l'homme qui, dans ses bras, semble soudain beaucoup plus vulnérable.

« Hum ? » gémit légèrement Boisselier, revenant de moitié à la conscience.

« Chu, ce n'est rien, mon ange, rendors-toi, » lui murmure Sprea avec une tendresse infinie.

Ils disparaissent tous les deux un peu plus haut, vers leurs appartements, et je me tourne vers Spica qui parle avec animation avec Dumbledore.

Celui-ci tourne les yeux vers nous et surprend Sirius en train de bailler.

« Allez donc vous coucher, » nous dit-il gentiment. « Nous discuterons demain. »

Je hoche la tête et me lève avec la main de Lily dans la mienne. Nous marchons jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor en silence, puis traversons la salle Commune, et je ne laisse pas le choix à Lily. Elle me suit docilement, l'air elle aussi trop épuisée pour protester, et nous nous couchons, elle et moi dans mon lit et Sirius et Remus dans celui de Patmol.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous sommes réunis tous les cinq avec Peter dans la Salle sur Demande, le lendemain matin. Dumbledore nous a fait la grâce de nous dispenser de cours aujourd'hui – de toute façon, Sprea et Boisselier ont pris un jour de congé aussi et quatre de nos six heures de cours étaient les leurs, alors…

Nous venons de raconter toute l'histoire à Peter qui semble époustouflé et content de notre retour. Maintenant, nous dégustons tranquillement les délicieux gâteaux gracieusement offerts par les Elfes dans cette superbe salle.

« Je me demande… » commence pensivement Sirius, « a-t-on déjà regardé Sprea et Boisselier sur la carte ? Peut-être leurs vrais noms sont-ils dessus… »

« Quelle carte ? » fait Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Ah… oui, évidemment… il est peut-être temps de la mettre au courant de quelques détails particuliers…

Les regards convergents vers moi et je comprends que c'est à moi de raconter.

« Lily, tu sais que Remus est… »

« Un loup-garou, » me coupe-t-elle. « Je sais. »

« Oui, eh bien… la transformation est quelque chose de très dur, alors pour essayer de le soulager, nous sommes devenus des Animagi, » finis-je, attendant sa réaction.

Elle pâlit, stupéfaite.

« Tous… tous les trois ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Non déclarés, je suppose ? »

A nouveau, j'acquiesce silencieusement. Elle me regarde avec intensité.

« Faites voir. »

Sirius sourit et se détache de Remus quelques secondes, le temps de prendre la forme d'un gros chien noir ébouriffé qui jappe joyeusement. Remus rit légèrement et l'embrasse sur la tête en lui caressant le dos.

« Aha, alors c'est de là que viennent les rumeurs de Sinistros traînant dans les environs, » fait Lily, amusée.

Sirius reprend sa forme humaine et sourit.

« Il paraît, » dit-il. « Peter, à toi. »

Queudver se métamorphose également en gros rat gris puis quelques secondes après redevient humain. Lily se tourne ensuite vers moi et je lui fais un sourire séducteur avant de me lever et de me transformer.

Elle sourit et s'approche de moi pour me caresser le museau.

« J'aurais du m'en douter, » fait-elle, amusée.

Je reprends ma forme originelle et la prends sur mes genoux en me rasseyant.

« Et quel rapport avec cette histoire de carte ? » fait-elle.

« Eh bien, pour pouvoir nous échapper chaque soir de pleine lune, il a bien fallu trouver quelque chose pour ne pas se faire repérer, » réponds-je en attrapant la carte dans la poche de mon pantalon. « Alors on a créé ça. »

Je saisis ma baguette et la pointe sur le parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » dis-je doucement, m'attirant un regard noir de la part de Lily. « C'est l'idée de Sirius ! » fais-je aussitôt pour me défendre.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche, Potter, » me rétorque Sirius. « Assume tes actes, merde ! »

Je rougis légèrement, puis tends la carte à Lily pour détourner son attention.

« Bordel de merde, » dit-elle à voix basse. « C'est vous qui avez créé ça ? »

Nous hochons fièrement la tête.

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fier de vous présenter… la carte du Maraudeur ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur à mon égard.

« Les maraudeurs, c'est nous ! » annonce Sirius, mort de rire.

« Je vois, » fait Lily, amusée. « Et cette carte montre donc tout Poudlard, et toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent ? »

« Hum, hum, » acquiesce Remus.

Elle étudie le parchemin quelques minutes.

« En tout cas, elle ne vous aidera pas à découvrir les vrais noms de Sprea et Boisselier, » fait-elle, l'air un peu dépitée. « Ils sont indiqués par leurs noms d'emprunt dans leur appartement. »

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde la carte, puis soupire.

« Elle a raison, » fais-je à l'adresse des trois autres.

« C'est impossible, » proteste Remus, « on a créé cette carte en partie pour ce genre de situation. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir trouvé le moyen de ne pas apparaître sous leurs vrais noms sans connaître la carte. »

« Et personne à part nous n'en connaît l'existence, » ajoute Sirius.

« Pour l'instant, » intervient Lily.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant son air songeur et méditatif.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi avoir pris une fausse identité et une fausse apparence si ce n'est pas pour cacher les vraies ? » continue-t-elle.

« A quoi tu penses, exactement ? » fait Remus, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Et si la question à se poser n'était pas d'où ils viennent, mais de quand ils viennent ? » dit enfin Lily. « S'ils ne venaient pas d'un autre endroit… mais d'un autre temps ? »

Un silence long et lourd tombe sur la pièce.

« Ca tiendrait la route, » fait Remus au bout d'un long moment. « Ca expliquerait comment ils ont su contrer les pouvoirs de la carte. En admettant qu'ils arrivent du futur. »

« La question est de savoir, maintenant, pourquoi sont-ils ici ? » fais-je en caressant le bras de Lily. « Et qui sont-ils ? »

Lily tourne de nouveau les yeux vers moi. Je sais qu'elle pense à la même chose que moi, notre discussion d'il y a quelques mois, au moment où, ignorant encore le vrai prénom de Sprea, nous avions pensé à Harry comme prénom de nos hypothétiques futurs enfants. Elle fait une petite moue et s'appuie contre moi avec un soupir. Je n'aime pas du tout ce que cette idée implique.

« Vous aviez dit que le vrai prénom de Boisselier était Drago ? » intervient soudain Peter, l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Nous hochons la tête et il se mord la lèvre.

« J'ai surpris une discussion entre Malefoy et Rogue, l'autre jour, » nous dit-il. « Malefoy disait avoir vérifié tous les livres d'histoire de la bibliothèque et que le prénom Drago n'avait encore jamais été utilisé. Qu'il le donnerait à son premier fils qu'il aurait avec sa futur femme – Narcissa Black. »

Je me sens pâlir.

« Ok, il est fort probable que Boisselier soit le fils pas encore né de Malefoy, » fais-je, dressant un bilan de la situation. « Pour autant que nous en savons, il est éventuellement possible que Sprea soit… notre fils, à Lily et moi. Seulement, la probabilité que _mon_ fils et le fils de Malefoy finissent un jour ensemble est de l'ordre du milliardième de pour cent ! »

« James, calmes-toi, » m'intime Lily. « Drago ne sera peut-être pas comme son père, et notre fils ne sera peut-être pas comme nous. »

« Malefoy ne laisserait jamais son fils aimer un Potter, » intervient Remus d'une voix sage.

« Et je ne laisserai certainement pas _mon fils _aimer un Malefoy ! » réponds-je d'une voix forte.

« C'est ridicule, » intervient Lily. « Nous sommes là à parler d'une histoire qui si ça se trouve n'est que pure fabulation de notre part ! Et de toute façon, James Jérémiah Potter, chacun aime qui il veut et si _notre fils_ veut tomber amoureux de Malefoy, cela arrivera ! »

Je préfère éviter de rétorquer, ça n'entraînerait qu'une dispute.

« Je propose que l'on aille leur poser la question, » fait Sirius.

« Pas aujourd'hui, » rétorque Lily d'un ton sec.

« Pourquoi pas ? » fait Sirius, prenant aussitôt la mouche.

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé hier soir après que notre départ, et honnêtement je ne veux pas le savoir, » fait Lily en se levant. « Mais s'ils ont pris un jour de congé c'est qu'ils en ont bien besoin. Dumbledore nous a demandés de les laisser tranquille, donc, on leur fout la paix jusqu'à demain. C'est bien clair, les maraudeurs ? »

Nous soupirons tous en chœur et elle rit légèrement en secouant la tête. Puis elle se penche et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Je dois y aller, » dit-elle. « A plus tard. »

Elle quitte rapidement la pièce et je me mords la lèvre en regardant les autres.

« Mon fils ne tombera jamais amoureux d'un Malefoy, » dis-je fermement.

Ils me regardent tous, l'air gêné.

Il semblerait que c'est tout de même arrivé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bonjour à tous ! » nous fait Sprea. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre en pratique ce que je vous ai enseigné depuis la rentrée. Levez-vous. »

Nous obéissons et il repousse d'un geste les tables et les chaises vers le fond de la salle, avant d'en faire apparaître une autre très longue en plein milieu. Il monte dessus et nous fait signe d'approcher.

« Bien, alors je vais vous demander de vous mettre par deux, » nous dit-il. « Le professeur Boisselier, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, et moi-même, allons vous faire une démonstration, puis ce sera votre tour, d'accord ? »

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment et Boisselier entre avec un petit sourire à l'adresse de son amant. Il a l'air plus en forme, sauf pour une légère trace de cernes sous ses yeux, et s'approche pour monter sur la table avec Sprea.

« Tu es en retard, » lui reproche celui-ci d'une voix faussement contrariée.

Boisselier lui adresse un clin d'œil et sort sa baguette.

« Tu sais bien que j'adore me faire désirer, » lui répond-il.

Sprea lève les yeux au ciel mais un sourire amusé casse son air agacé. Il sort sa baguette à son tour. Ils se mettent en position, se salue selon l'usage, puis Sprea attaque en premier avec un gentil sortilège de Bloque-jambe. Boisselier l'évite avec facilité, puis enchaîne avec un stupéfix qui frôle les cheveux de Sprea qui vient de se baisser, presque étalé au sol.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les sortilèges ont gagné en puissance et en intensité, et nous ne les connaissons même pas. Ils semblent tous deux dans un autre monde, et avoir oublié jusqu'à notre présence. Mais quand un rayon bleuté se dirigé vers Lily et qu'elle pousse un cri de peur, Sprea sort de sa transe et conjure un bouclier devant elle juste à temps.

Cela stoppe aussitôt le duel et Boisselier se dépêche de descendre de la table pour s'approcher de Lily.

« Ca va, miss ? » fait-il avec inquiétude.

Le choc m'a cloué sur place mais la colère me serre les tripes.

« Mais vous êtes dingue ! » crie-je à l'encontre du professeur. « Et si ça l'avait touchée ? »

Je serais prêt à me jeter sur lui mais Sprea se place entre nous.

« C'est bon, » fait-il à mon attention. « Rien ne s'est passé, d'accord ? Elle n'a pas été touchée, donc pas de problèmes. Nous nous sommes simplement emportés, » ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers son amant.

Il pose une main sur son épaule en voyant qu'il tremble légèrement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demande-t-il, l'air inquiet.

« Ca va, ça va, » répond Boisselier en se dégageant. « Je vais faire un tour, d'accord ? On se voit après. »

Il quitte la pièce en passant à travers nous et Sprea le suit du regard, l'air toujours aussi concerné. Puis il secoue la tête, demande à Lily si elle va bien, avant de nous dire d'attendre deux minutes.

Il se précipite à la suite de Boisselier en ouvrant la porte.

« Drake ! » l'appele-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lily. Décidément, quelle discrétion ! Elle me fait un petit sourire et je la serre dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer une telle tristesse dans les yeux de notre fils ? » me demande-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

Je ne réponds pas et la serre un peu plus fort dans mes bras, le sentiment horrible de l'impuissance venant serrer mon cœur, me prouvant que quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour l'empêcher.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Vous pouvez sortir, » annonce Sprea alors que Remus et Lily descendent de la table.

Nous échangeons un regard entre nous, puis restons dans la salle pendant que Sprea fait disparaître la table pour ranger les autres. Il se tourne ensuite vers nous en haussant un sourcil.

« Un problème ? » nous fait-il.

« Vous venez de quelle époque ? » balance directement Sirius.

Sprea pâlit, nous prouvant que nous avons vu juste. Il s'appuie contre son bureau parce qu'il tremble légèrement.

« Co… »

Il se racle la gorge il a la voix blanche.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« La carte, » fais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il sourit faiblement et s'assoit en tailleurs sur son bureau, l'air résigné.

« Evidemment, » fait-il. « La carte. Mise en relation de toutes les informations, etc… »

Il fait une légère moue.

« Nous savons déjà que le professeur Boisselier est certainement le fils de Lucius Malefoy, » ajoute Remus de sa voix basse et mesurée. « Drago Malefoy. »

Sprea le regarde, éberlué.

« Vous êtes trop intelligents pour votre bien, » dit-il ensuite.

« Tu n'essayes même pas de nier ? » fait Sirius, l'air surpris.

Sprea lui adresse un regard mi-amusé, mi-amer.

« Je suis comme toi, Sirius, je ne sais pas mentir, » lui répond-il.

« Qui es-tu ? » fais-je, insistant.

Sprea secoue la tête et nous regarde durement.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les cinq, vous allez arrêter de vous mêlez de cette histoire, » nous dit-il, l'air agacé. « Lisez donc quelques livres sur les hypothétiques effets du paradoxe temporel, ça vous dissuadera peut-être de continuer à nous harceler. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je dois aller voir Drago donc, je dois vous laisser ici. »

Il nous adresse un regard dur qui me fait frémir d'appréhension, puis quitte la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je regarde Lily qui se mords la lèvre.

« Il doit avoir raison, » murmure-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête en réponse.

« Oui, sans doute. »

**__**

* * *

voila c fini...

prochain chap, lundi, POV Drago, intitulé Dumbledore assassiné...

je vous laisse faire vos pronostics...

gros bisous

speedy !


	27. POV Drago ¤ Dumbledore assassiné

bonjour à tous !

voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis.

bonne lecture...

speedy

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer :**_ une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

**_Avertissement :_** Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 26 :_

**Dumbledore assassiné :**

(POV Drago)

Je pousse un profond soupir et me recroqueville un peu plus dans les bras d'Harry. Nous sommes nus tous les deux, dans le canapé de son salon, devant le feu qui brûle allégrement en cette nuit de début des vacances de Pâques. Ca fait maintenant un mois qu'Harry m'a sortit de ce sordide cachot.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me demande Harry, me faisant sursauter légèrement.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » fais-je, désolé.

« Non, » me répond-il. « Je ne dormais pas. Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? »

Je fais une légère moue.

« Rein, » réponds-je, n'espérant même pas qu'il me croie.

« C'est ça, ouais, » me rétorque-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupire à nouveau et déploie mes jambes pour les emmêler aux siennes.

« Comment tu as fait pour oublier si facilement ce que t'a fait mon père, cette nuit-là ? » fais-je en allant caresser ses fesses de façon protectrice et possessive.

Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de lui dire, enfin…

« Je n'ai pas oublié, » me répond-il lentement, regardant ailleurs avec une certaine gêne. « On ne peut pas oublier que quelqu'un a brisé tes barrières comme ça sans que tu ais rien pu faire contre. On n'oublie pas ce genre d'humiliation, on apprend à vivre avec. »

Je ne réponds rien et il enfouit la tête dans mon épaule, me serrant contre lui.

« Ca passera, Drake, » me chuchote-t-il en caressant mes cheveux et mon dos. « Je t'aime, tu sais. »

« Ca passe, » réponds-je doucement. « Parce que tu es là. Mais parfois… j'ai l'impression qu'il revient… quand la nuit est noire et que tu dors profondément… »

Je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas lui dire, pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas ce courage quand ses yeux si beaux me regardent avec tant d'inquiétude alors qu'il croit que je parle de l'autre porc de Goyle. Si seulement il savait…

Il me caresse la joue et je ferme les yeux en lui embrassant l'épaule et le cou, avant de remonter ma bouche vers son oreille.

« Fais-moi oublier, » dis-je dans un murmure. « Fais-moi l'amour. »

Il me regarde d'un air légèrement inquiet et je lui fais un petit sourire.

« S'il te plait ? »

Il sourit légèrement en retour.

« Avec plaisir, » murmure-t-il en me clouant sous lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous avons passé les trois semaines de vacances à ne rien faire. Enfin, pas exactement, nous avons fait un peu de shopping, nous avons un peu travaillé sur les cours, mais à part ça… J'avoue que passer mes journées au lit avec lui, à faire l'amour, parler ou simplement rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant des heures m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Ce qui s'est passé m'a beaucoup perturbé et m'a ramené à la mémoire des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier – ce à quoi j'étais très bien arrivé avant cela.

Mais Harry ne m'a pas lâché une seconde et a été merveilleusement patient avec moi. Il doit forcément se douter de quelque chose mais je n'ai encore rien pu lui dire, ça fait trop mal d'y repenser maintenant. Il ne m'a pourtant pas posé de question.

Aujourd'hui tout va bien. La nuit dernière peut se résumer par luxure, débauche et plaisir et c'était génial. Je me suis à peu près remis, je pense, et j'ai possédé Harry comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir le faire, c'est à dire plus intensément encore que les autres fois.

Je suis assis au petit déjeuner à ses cotés et je retiens un bâillement en commençant à penser qu'une telle nuit de débauche une veille de cours n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Harry a l'air aussi fatigué que moi mais sa main sur ma cuisse prouve qu'il ne serrait sans doute pas contre remettre ça avant le début des cours.

Je lui lance un regard curieux et il me sourit avec tendresse. Ah, visiblement, non, il s'inquiète toujours de mon état d'esprit et sa main est juste là pour me rappeler que lui aussi. Trop transparent, mon petit Gryffy. Mais trop adorable, aussi. Je lui souris en retour et effleure sa main avec un regard équivoque.

« Eh bien, ça va mieux, toi, » rit-il en comprenant aussitôt.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil moqueur.

« Mmh, oui, beaucoup, » réponds-je.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et finit son bol de café en se levant.

« Navré, mais je n'ai pas le temps ce matin, » me rétorque-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il ne s'imagine pas qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça, tout de même ? Je me lève à mon tour et le suis en dehors de la Grande Salle.

Il est dans les escaliers et se tourne vers moi alors que je m'approche de lui.

« Je suis sérieux, mon cœur, les cours commencent dans vingt minutes et j'ai des choses à faire avant, » me dit-il.

Il s'apprête à se détourner mais je l'attrape par le poignet en me rapprochant de lui, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y a personne à l'horizon. Je le regarde de haut avec des yeux brûlants et il déglutit.

« Crois-tu pouvoir me résister ? » dis-je dans un chuchotement quasi-inaudible, voyant qu'il suit attentivement le moindre mouvement de mes lèvres.

« Non, Drago, pas ce matin, » me dit-il dans un souffle, adorablement troublé.

« Si, » fais-je doucement en l'entraînant dans une salle vide.

Je le plaque contre un mur et il gémit faiblement.

« Je t'en prie, » fait-il, les yeux fermés. « Drago, arrête, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… »

Sa phrase se finit dans un gémissement et je souris en défaisant sa chemise de son pantalon pour passer mes mains en dessous et caresser sa peau déjà frémissante.

« Putain, Drago… » souffle-t-il en se laissant faire.

« Oui ? » fais-je en commençant à le déshabiller.

« Je… je… » balbutie-t-il.

Je souris narquoisement. Il n'arrive plus à parler, j'ai gagné. Je prends sa bouche dans un baiser vertigineux qui le fait panteler de plaisir alors que mes mains s'aventurent à le déshabiller très vite. Il a la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort de fermeture et de silence sur la pièce avant qu'il ne se mette à la tache à son tour.

« Tu me payeras ça, » me souffle-t-il entre deux gémissements alors qu'il referme ses jambes sur mes hanches.

« Je n'attends que ça, » réponds-je en le pénétrant lentement, le faisant s'accrocher à moi avec un gémissement bruyant.

Je ricane légèrement, j'aimerai toujours ce pouvoir que j'ai sur lui, ça doit être une réminiscence de nos années de soi-disant haine. Il me fusille du regard mais me serre étroitement entre ses cuisses pour m'inciter à bouger.

Magnanime, ce matin, je commence à aller et venir rapidement en lui, le faisant crier et sangloter contre mon épaule.

Je lèche les larmes sur ses joues puis introduis ma langue dans sa bouche pour engager un combat violent avec la sienne. A force de se faire pilonner la prostate ainsi, il se rend avec un cri étranglé et jouit, se répandant sur nos ventres collés.

Je lui mords la lèvre et explose à mon tour profondément en lui, le faisant gémir une dernière fois, avant de me retirer après deux secondes d'immobilité. Il repose ses pieds sur le sol mais s'accroche à mon bras, levant la bouche vers mon oreille.

« T'es vraiment un connard, » me souffle-t-il. « Mais je t'aime quand même. Maintenant je vais devoir me dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. »

Je souris narquoisement.

« Trop tard pour ça, petit lion, » réponds-je, la sonnerie retentissant à la fin de ma phrase en démonstration.

« Putain ! » crie-t-il en se lançant un rapide sort de nettoyage et en se rhabillant d'un geste de la main. « Et il faut que je repasse chercher des copies à l'appartement ! »

Il quitte la pièce en courant et je souris en me rhabillant un peu moins vite que lui. Je n'ai pas cours tout de suite, moi, et il le sait très bien. Je laisse la salle tranquillement et regagne nos appartements. Je le croise à l'entrée, des parchemins pleins les mains, et son air totalement négligé additionné à son visage furieux mais visiblement comblé me ravit.

« Tu as vu ma tête ? » me demande-t-il avec colère. « Les élèves vont jaser, maintenant, c'est malin ! »

Je lui tire la langue de façon très mature et il lève les yeux au ciel en m'embrassant une dernière fois. Je le retiens pourtant, un bras autour de sa taille, et il se laisse faire avec un soupir.

« Désolé, » dis-je en me détachant de lui, sans penser le moindre mot de ce que je dis.

« C'est cela, oui, » rigole-t-il en s'arrachant enfin à mon étreinte. « Mais tu me payeras ça, mon ange, et crois-moi, pas d'une façon qui risque de te plaire ! »

Je souris narquoisement en le regardant partir à grands pas. Dieux, que j'aime mon petit Gryffondor…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me sens à peu seul à la table des professeurs. C'est l'heure du déjeuner et Harry n'est pas encore arrivé. Je mange morosement ma viande. Je n'ai actuellement qu'une seule envie, retourner à notre époque. Ah, oui, quelle bonne idée ! Je pince un peu les lèvres. Je sais que Lucius, Bellatrix et Queudver sont retournés là-bas. Mais nous devons rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, c'est ce que nous a dit Albus, celui de notre temps.

Harry arrive à ce moment et s'assoit à coté de moi avec un petit sourire à mon encontre.

« Bonne matinée ? » me demande-t-il.

« Mouais, » réponds-je vaguement. « Et toi ? »

« Pas mal, pas mal, » me dit-il, l'air curieusement Serpentard.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il sourit plus franchement.

« J'ai affronté ton père en duel, je l'ai battu, avant de lui expliquer que j'avais des origines moldues, » m'avoue-t-il. « Ca lui a fichu un sacré coup, je crois. »

Je souris en retour.

« Bien joué, » réponds-je. « Je – »

Je suis interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Constantin dans la Grande Salle. Il pointe un doigt sur le directeur.

« Il y a une bombe sous l'estrade ! » hurle-t-il, faisant crier quelques filles. « Sortez-vous de là ! »

Harry fronce les sourcils et se lève en même temps que les autres, non pas pour s'éloigner de la table, mais pour se mettre à genoux et scanner le sol de sa magie.

« Il n'y a rien, » me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui attrape tout de même le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

« Ouais, bah, ne prenons pas de risques, » réponds-je en l'entraînant vers la porte.

« Il n'y a rien, Gustave, » fait alors Dumbledore en se levant, alors que tous les élèves se précipitent vers la sortie.

« Tiens, tu vois, » me fait Harry en se dégageant. « Pas de raison de… »

Il s'arrête dans sa phrase et pâlit brusquement.

« Le tic-tac… » murmure-t-il. « Drake, c'est une bombe moldue ! » me dit-il en se précipitant vers le directeur qui n'a toujours pas bougé. « ALB – »

Il n'a même pas le temps de le prévenir. L'estrade explose juste sous les pieds du directeur dans une violente et assourdissante déflagration, et Harry est brutalement projeté à mes pieds, une blessure à l'arrière de sa tête. Je m'agenouille à ses cotés en commençant à paniquer et me rends compte avec angoisse qu'il s'est évanoui.

« Putain ! » crie-je avant de relever la tête.

Le seul autre touché par l'explosion est allongé peu loin de nous sur le sol, ses grandes robes étalées autour de lui, une grosse blessure à la tête laissant s'écouler le sang.

Albus Dumbledore a perdu conscience.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Comment vont-ils ? » fais-je fébrilement à Pomfresh alors qu'elle sort de la salle d'opération.

« Ils sont dans le coma, tous les deux, » me répond-elle. « Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'ils soient encore en vie, ils étaient au cœur de l'explosion, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Albus, oui, » réponds-je faiblement.

« Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est lui qui semble avoir été le moins touché, relativement parlant. Mais il est solide, après tout. »

Elle me regarde quelques secondes.

« Venez dans mon bureau, » me dit-elle alors. « Nous devons parler de votre ami. »

Je fronce les sourcils, sentant l'inquiétude m'empoigner par les entrailles, et la suis dans son bureau.

Elle ne s'assoit même pas et isole la pièce d'un sortilège de silence.

« Ecoutez, Josh, je sais qu'Emmanuel n'est pas Emmanuel, » me dit-elle directement. « Vous n'êtes pas vous-même Josh, puisque Josh Boisselier et Emmanuel Sprea n'existent pas. Je ne veux pas savoir qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous êtes là, je n'ai pas l'habitude de poser des questions et le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas le faire de toute façon. Mais vous allez devoir retirer le sortilège de Métamorphose de votre compagnon car je ne pourrai pas le soigner correctement avec. Il en va de sa vie, Josh. »

Je hoche aussitôt la tête sans aucune hésitation.

« Bien, » me dit-elle. « Alors venez avec moi. Je vais installer Emmanuel dans une chambre à part, derrière la salle. Il pourra reprendre son ancienne apparence quand j'aurai fini de soigner ses blessures à la tête. Nous devons faire vite. »

J'acquiesce de nouveau et la suis jusqu'à la grande salle de l'infirmerie. D'un simple mobilicorpus, elle transfère Harry dans une petite chambre à part et je lui retire son anneau pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui retirer sa bague, » dis-je dans un murmure alors que Mme Pomfresh le fixe d'un regard neutre. « Il n'y a que lui ou moi qui pouvons le faire. »

Elle me fait signe qu'elle a compris d'un mouvement de tête et je m'assois dans un coin pour la regarder faire.

« Il a une fracture du crane répandue sur un quart de la tête, » me dit-elle. « C'est incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie, il doit avoir une magie très puissante pour qu'elle le maintienne dans cet état. »

Elle le soigne rapidement, puis se tourne vers moi.

« C'est bon, » me rassure-t-elle. « Il est toujours dans le coma mais ce n'est pas grave, il doit récupérer son énergie. Ce genre de blessure n'est pas très compliqué à soigner, malheureusement en temps normal, le patient meure sur le coup. Sa magie a du le maintenir en vie et il est épuisé, maintenant. Mais parlez-lui… »

Je la regarde avec curiosité.

« Vous êtes magiquement unis, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je hoche simplement la tête.

« Alors allez-y, » me murmure-t-elle. « Où que soit son esprit en ce moment, il vous entendra. Je dois aller examiner Albus. »

« Merci, » dis-je simplement en allant m'agenouiller aux cotés d'Harry en lui prenant la main.

Je reste quelques secondes à observer son visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire avant de l'appeler doucement. Plusieurs très longues minutes passent, durant lesquels mon angoisse et mon impuissance ne font que grandir, jusqu'au moment où, enfin, il ouvre doucement les yeux pour me regarder. Je souris de soulagement et m'assois sur le lit pour le regarder. Ses prunelles émeraude se posent sur moi et il souffle mon nom d'une voix faible.

« Drago… »

Je souris de plus belle et me penche vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres avec tendresse.

« Ca va ? » fais-je doucement.

Il lève une main lourde et se frotte les tempes.

« J'ai mal à la tête, » me répond-il. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il y avait bien une bombe, » dis-je. « Moldue, enfin, c'est ce que tu m'as dit. Albus et toi avez été les seuls touchés. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je crois qu'il est dans le coma. »

« Oh mon dieu… » murmure-t-il.

Il reste silencieux un moment et je caresse doucement le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

« Où est mon anneau ? » me demande-t-il finalement en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à sa main désormais nue.

« Tiens, » fais-je en le lui tendant. « J'ai été obligé de te l'enlever pour que Pomfresh puisse te soigner. »

Il me regarde d'un air préoccupé en remettant la bague.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne dira rien, » fais-je doucement. « Sale con, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Il sourit faiblement.

« Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, à force de vivre avec moi, » répond-il.

« Ouais, bah, tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention, » fais-je en réponse.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau derrière nous et je me retourne pour apercevoir Pomfresh qui tente de retenir en vain trois Aurors qui entrent dans la chambre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » fais-je aussitôt en me levant, alors qu'Harry se redresse avec difficulté pour se mettre en position assise.

« Représentants de l'ordre et de la sécurité du monde magique, » me répond l'un d'entre eux d'une voix sèche. « Emmanuel Sprea ? »

« C'est moi, » fait Harry de la voix la plus ferme qu'il peut étant donné son récent réveil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » fais-je sèchement en m'interposant entre l'Auror et lui. « Il vient de se réveiller d'un grave coma. »

« Emmanuel Sprea, nous avons ordre de vous emmener au ministère pour interrogatoire, » rétorque l'autre sans me prêter la moindre attention – ce qui m'horripile, mais à un point !

« Pourquoi cela ? » fait Harry.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur le directeur de Poudlard. »

_**

* * *

**_

hihihihihi 

bon, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi je l'aime bien, ce chapitre... j'aime bien les suivants aussi lol !

bon, prochain chapitre : POV Harry intitulé : L'erreur judiciaire du siècle

hihihihihi

il sera posté samedi ou dimanche !

gros bisous à tous

speedy


	28. POV Harry ¤ L'erreur judiciaire du siècl

'suis crevée... de retour de camping à l'instant... je vs poste le chap sans plus de com...

disclaimer and co : voir chap précédent

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 27 :_

**L'erreur judiciaire du siècle**

(POV Harry)

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur le directeur de Poudlard. »

Je reste interdit quelque seconde.

« Pardon ? » fais-je, ne pouvant simplement pas y croire.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est moi ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de vous donner ces informations, » me répond-il en s'approchant du lit.

Drago lui coupe le chemin.

« Vous ne l'emmenez nul part, » fait-il d'une voix rageuse. « Il n'a rien fait, il a été gravement touché par l'explosion ! Il vient juste de sortir du coma. »

« Vous faites obstruction à une action de justice, » répond l'Auror avec un regard dur. « Ecartez-vous tout de suite. »

Drago s'apprête à protester mais je lui attrape le bras.

« Il faut que tu me sortes de cette merde, » dis-je, sentant la fatigue m'envahir. « Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, repars. Ne m'attends pas. »

« Rêve toujours, » me rétorque-t-il.

L'Auror m'attrape par le bras pour me forcer à me lever mais je chancelle en me mettant sur mes pieds. Pomfresh se précipite aussitôt vers moi.

« En tant qu'infirmière de cette école, je vous ordonne de le lâcher pour que je puisse le soigner, » dit-elle en me rallongeant sur le lit.

Les trois Aurors se consultent du regard, puis hochent la tête.

« Très bien, » dit le premier. « Il restera ici le temps qu'il soit suffisamment guéri. Deux Détraqueurs viendront monter la garde à sa porte. Quand il ira mieux, il sera transféré à Azkaban. »

« Azkaban ! » s'exclame Drago avec effarement. « Mais vous êtes dingues ! »

« Personne ne sera autorisé à le voir, excepté son avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas – »

« Il en a un, » coupe Drago. « Je suis son avocat. »

L'Auror le fusille du regard. Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfresh continue de m'examiner.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » me demande-t-elle.

« J'ai des vertiges, » réponds-je à voix basse. « Je suis fatigué, et j'ai la nausée. »

Elle pince légèrement les lèvres.

« C'est normal, » me dit-elle. « Je vais vous donner une potion contre ça. »

Je lui attrape le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'éloigner.

« Vous devez me garder ici le plus longtemps possible, » dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible. « Je vous en prie, je ne serai pas capable de survivre à Azkaban. »

Elle me regarde d'un air grave.

« Je vais faire ce que je peux, » me répond-elle. « Mais vous n'avez rien de grave et un Médicomage viendra certainement vous examiner pour savoir si oui ou non vous pouvez sortir d'ici ou pas. »

« Merci, » dis-je simplement en me rallongeant et en fermant les yeux.

Elle quitte la pièce et je sens Drago me saisir une main. Je le regarde à nouveau, remarquant que les Aurors sont sortis également. Il soupire et monte à coté de moi sur le lit pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Je vais te sortir de là, » dit-il dans un murmure. « Je te le promets. »

« Azkaban me tuera, Dray, » réponds-je, désespéré. « Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai supporter d'en avoir deux à ma porte. »

« Je sais, » me chuchote-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver qui a fait ça. »

« J'ai peur que ce soit Gustave, » dis-je dans un murmure. « Personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'une bombe moldue se cachait sous l'estrade. Moi j'ai réussi à le deviner parce que j'ai entendu le déclic de la fin du compte à rebours, mais c'est parce que j'étais concentré sur les bruits et j'avais un sort d'acuité auditive encore actif sur moi depuis mon cours. Tu dois leur expliquer, Drago. »

« Chut, calme-toi, Harry, ça va aller. Je vais trouver qui c'est et si c'est Constantin j'en trouverai les preuves. Je te le promets. »

« Tu n'es pas avocat. »

« Si je le suis. »

Je perçois de l'amusement dans sa voix et relève les yeux vers lui pour apercevoir un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Hermione m'a poussé à passer le diplôme il y a trois ans. Les potions ne me prenaient pas assez de temps à son goût, parce que je me laissais tomber dans la dépression dès que j'avais un moment de libre et, d'après elle, c'était très mauvais. Tu sais comment elle est, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. »

Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes, puis referme la bouche et me renfrogne légèrement.

« Oh. »

J'ai horreur de ne pas tout savoir de lui, parce que ce sont ces six foutues années de malédiction qui m'empêchent de savoir ce genre de chose.

J'ai passé plus de temps à le fuir qu'à ses cotés !

Il me serre un peu plus étroitement et je soupire profondément.

« Tu as encore d'autres trucs comme ça à m'annoncer ? » fais-je amèrement.

Il se tend légèrement et se détache de moi pour se relever.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui, » me dit-il d'une voix sèche sans me regarder. « J'ai une enquête à faire. »

Il s'apprête à quitter la pièce mais je le rappelle.

« Drago… » fais-je d'une voix faible.

Il soupire et se retourne. Je tends la main vers lui et il se rapproche de moi en faisant une légère moue.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je doucement.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser brièvement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » me répond-il. « Je dois vraiment y aller. »

« D'accord, » fais-je en hochant la tête avec résignation. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » répond-il avec un faible sourire. « Tiens le coup. Je te rejoins ce soir. »

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil et quitte la pièce pour s'adresser aux Aurors.

« … interrogatoire sans ma présence, » l'entends-je dire d'une voix ferme. « Quand ? »

« Quand notre collègue sera revenu avec les Détraqueurs, » répond l'Auror.

« Bien. Faites-moi chercher. Je suis le professeur Boisselier. »

« Très bien. »

Drago finit par claquer la porte derrière lui, me laissant définitivement seul dans cette chambre avec mes peurs et mon désabusement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mme Pomfresh m'a donné de quoi soigner mon mal de tête lancinant et je sommeille légèrement au moment où, quelques heures plus tard, je sens un froid pénétrant m'envahir. Je frissonne violemment en resserrant les draps autour de moi, refrénant avec force une foule de souvenirs douloureux qui me reviennent en tête.

Ils sont là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis levé difficilement pour me placer dans le coin le plus éloigné que possible de la porte, afin de me soustraire à leur pouvoir maléfique. Ce ne marche qu'en partie mais c'est toujours ça de gagné. La porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là pour laisser entrer Drago et les trois Aurors. Mon amant pousse une exclamation de surprise et vient aussitôt s'asseoir par terre à coté de moi.

« Bordel de merde, » dit-il dans un murmure alors que je me blottis contre lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non, » réponds-je sincèrement en m'accrochant à sa chemise pour cacher quelques-unes de mes larmes.

Il pince les lèvres et me serre contre lui, tandis que les Aurors s'installent à un bureau qu'ils viennent de conjurer. L'un d'eux nous regarde avec quelque chose qui ressemble furieusement à du mépris et je le fusille du regard.

L'interrogatoire dure près d'une heure et demie. Ils ne cessent de me poser toujours les mêmes questions et j'y réponds avec lassitude, sentant Drago se tendre contre moi et contenir sa colère. Ils veulent savoir où j'étais, avec qui, comment, pourquoi, et ce à chaque instant depuis une semaine.

Finalement, à la fin, je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'épaule de Drago en fermant les yeux, sentant les dernières parcelles de ma volonté m'échapper. Drago me serre un peu plus fort si c'est possible et jette un coup d'œil au Aurors.

« Ca y est, vous avez fini ? » demande-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

« Oui, » acquiescent-ils d'un ton très calme.

J'entends des raclements de chaises sur le sol.

« Professeur Boisselier, nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête, » concluent-ils en froissant quelques papiers. « Sprea, un médicomage viendra vous ausculter demain pour savoir combien de temps vous devrez rester ici avant d'être transféré. »

« Comment voulez-vous qu'il se soigne correctement avec ces deux horreurs juste à sa porte ? » s'exclame Drago en se relevant également, me portant dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas notre problème, » rétorque un autre avec plus de colère.

Il y a des bruits de pas et Drago me serre avec force.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce qu'il a dû vivre pour vous sauver ! » vocifère-t-il à l'intention des Aurors. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il vit actuellement ! Vous n'êtes que des crétins ! »

Les portes se referment derrière eux et je réouvre les yeux pour chercher Drago de mon regard qui se fait trouble, essayant vainement de faire taire les souvenirs dans ma tête.

« Drake… conjure un Patronus, » fais-je d'une voix faible. « Le temps que je récupère un peu d'énergie, s'il te plait… »

Il renifle avec colère et me dépose sur le lit, avant de sortir sa baguette et d'acquiescer, faisant ainsi taire les voix, me réchauffant quelque peu. Je soupire de soulagement et me redresse légèrement.

« Il peut tenir une heure, » me murmure Drago alors que j'aperçois un grand lion argenté montant la garde à la porte. « Ca suffira ? »

Je hoche légèrement la tête et l'attire contre moi.

« Oui, je pourrai conjurer un peu de fluide de Patronus pour me protéger, » réponds-je alors qu'il s'allonge à mes cotés. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir tout à l'heure. »

Il acquiesce et me caresse le dos de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre moi, Drake ? » fais-je, voulant vraiment en savoir plus.

« Il y a eu de nombreux témoignages contre toi juste après l'explosion, » me répond-il avec un faible soupir. « Dont certains avec Véritaserum. Des élèves, des profs, et des habitants de Pré-Au-Lard. En plus, entre la fin de ton cours et le moment où tu es arrivé à la Grande Salle ce midi, ils ont découvert que plus de trente minutes s'étaient écoulées. »

« Oui, je suis passé à l'appartement pour prendre une douche et me changer, » réponds-je aussitôt. « Ne me dis pas qu'ils pensent que j'en ai profité pour poser la bombe ! »

Il soupire en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Si, c'est exactement ce qu'ils pensent, » me répond-il à voix basse. « Et en plus, beaucoup de Serpentard, et quelques autres, en profitent pour t'accabler des pires intentions. Comme quoi tu voulais prendre la place d'Albus, puis celle du Ministre, que tu es sans doute un partisan de Voldemort… »

« Mais je suis allé vous chercher après l'enlèvement, j'ai tué un Mangemort même ! »

« Justement, ils se demandent comment tu as pu faire ça, à toi seul pratiquement, » murmure Drago avec accablement. « Je suis désolé, Harry, mais ça va être difficile. Ils n'ont aucune preuve formelle, mais avec le chaos actuel, ils s'en fichent un peu. Rappelle-toi, la plupart des Mangemorts envoyés en prison l'ont été sans procès. »

Je ne retiens plus les larmes que la fatigue et la peur me font monter aux yeux. Drago soupire à nouveau et me serre encore plus fort.

« Je vais trouver, je te le promets, » murmure-t-il doucement. « Je te jure que je vais te sortir de là. »

Je sanglote doucement dans son cou.

« Je ne pourrai sans doute pas prouver que c'est l'autre déchet mais je trouverai le moyen de te sortir de là, quitte à trouver un stratagème. Chut, ne pleure pas petit lion… »

Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour me calmer et il m'embrasse sur le front avec douceur. Sans un mot, je lève la main paume vers le ciel et il en sort une légère brume argentée qui m'entoure peu à peu complètement.

« Ca peut durer jusqu'à vingt-quatre heures, » dis-je une fois que j'ai absorbé le fluide dans ma peau. « Après, il faudra que je me… recharge. »

Il m'embrasse doucement.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici cette nuit, » me dit-il.

Je grimace légèrement.

« Je comprends. »

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Je soupire et me détache de lui en me redressant alors qu'il se lève sans un mot de plus.

« Je reviens le plus tôt possible, » me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il s'apprête à sortir mais je le retiens par le bras pour un baiser plus long. Il se laisse faire et passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer à m'étouffer contre lui.

« Je me débrouille pour te sortir de là avant qu'ils n'aient le droit de te transférer, » me murmure-t-il en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. « Je t'aime. »

Je dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, » réponds-je alors qu'il se détache finalement.

Il quitte la pièce en me lançant un dernier regard inquiet et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Fallait-il qu'un truc comme ça arrive maintenant…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Mouais, vous n'avez pas grand-chose, » me dit le médicomage en rangeant sa baguette. « Je pense qu'il pourra être transféré dès demain, » ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers le chef des Aurors – Maugrey pas-encore-Fol-Œil.

« Bien, » grogne celui-ci avec un regard de pure haine envers moi. « Je vous ferai condamner, assassin. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » fais-je, désespéré. « Je vous jure que ce n'est pas vrai, je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur Albus, jamais ! »

Maugrey ricane.

« C'est cela, » fait-il méchamment.

« Je vous prouverai son innocence, Maugrey, vous n'aurez d'autre choix que de me croire, » rétorque froidement Drago, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un regard empli d'arrogance comme il sait si bien les faire.

« Ah, oui, » fait Alastor en tournant vers lui son regard pas encore asymétrique. « Vous. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous occuper de cette affaire. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » rétorque Drago.

« A cause de votre lien avec l'accusé. »

« Il n'y a aucune loi empêchant l'avocat d'avoir un quelconque lien avec son client, » réplique Drago du tac au tac. « Vérifiez. De plus je travaille pour un cabinet privé, vous n'avez donc aucun ordre à me donner, Maugrey. »

Celui-ci le fusille du regard, puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

« Tu seras transféré à Azkaban demain matin à la première heure, » m'annonce-t-il, me faisant frissonner d'horreur.

« Non, je vous en prie, pas ça, » gémis-je en essayant de l'attraper par le bras. « Vous ! » fais-je soudainement en pointant le doigt vers un Auror présent à l'interrogatoire. « Vous étiez là, vous avez vu dans quel état j'étais ! Azkaban me tuera ! »

« Tu ne mérites pas mieux, » coupe Maugrey.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Cesse de mentir ! » vocifère-t-il. « Je te ferai avouer la vérité à coup de fouet ! »

« Essayez seulement de vous approcher de lui avec, » interrompt Drago en l'attrapant par le col.

Il est arrêté par l'Auror qui lui tord le poignet et Maugrey se dégage avant d'avancer vers la porte.

« Je me ferai un plaisir de cracher sur ta tombe, » lâche-t-il vers moi. « Tu payeras, crois-moi. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Il hausse les épaules et fait signe au Médicomage et à l'Auror de sortir avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Je regarde Drago et fonds en larme. Il se précipite vers moi et s'assoit à mes cotés pour me serrer contre lui.

« Je n'ai rien fait, Drago, je n'ai rien fait, » gémis-je en enfouissant la tête sur son épaule. « Ils me tueront ! »

« Non, petit lion, » me stoppe-t-il. « Rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi que quoi qu'il arrive… »

Il pose la paume de sa main à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

« Tu n'es jamais seul… »

« Notre lien, » dis-je dans un murmure.

Je me remets à pleurer.

« Mais j'ai tellement peur… »_**

* * *

voilà**_

prochain chap : POV Drago : **Et vive la pierre Philosophale !**

sera là dimanche ou lundi

bisous

speedy

ps : Merci à Grimmy pour m'avoir souhaité mon anniv !


	29. POV Drago ¤ Et vive la pierre philosopha

bonjour tout le monde !

voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis aujourd'hui... j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

gros bisous

speedy_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer :**_ une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace **_: cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 28 :_

**Et vive la pierre Philosophale !**

(POV Drago)

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois nuits, depuis qu'Harry a été envoyé à Azkaban. Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation d'aller le voir, on m'a dit d'ici une semaine peut-être. Je sais qu'il est en vie car j'ai cette douleur au cœur qui m'indique qu'il va mal.

Comment pourrait-il ne pas être mal, de toute façon ? Après les horreurs qu'il a vues et vécues…

Je renvoie ma classe d'un geste de la main au moment où la sonnerie retentit et une fois le dernier élève sorti je m'appuis sur le dossier de ma chaise en me frottant les tempes. Merlin, faites qu'Harry supporte tout ce bordel, sinon on est mal barrés…

« Professeur ? » fait une voix en frappant trois légers coups à ma porte.

Je réouvre les yeux et aperçoit Lily qui me fait un faible sourire.

« Oh, bonjour, Lily, » fais-je doucement. « Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Elle acquiesce et obéit, venant s'asseoir sur une table devant mon bureau.

« Ce n'est pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-elle directement.

Je soupire légèrement.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Harry serait incapable de faire du mal à Albus ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, » réponds-je.

Elle hoche la tête, il semble que j'ai confirmé ses impressions.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Il va y avoir un procès, » dis-je en me frottant les paupières. « Au Ministère, un procès public, ils pensent que c'est un partisan de Voldemort alors ils sont tout fiers de l'avoir attrapé, » fais-je, amer et furieux.

« Vous êtes son avocat, de ce que j'ai entendu dire, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-elle. « Que prévoyez-vous ? »

« J'ai bien une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, » réponds-je vaguement en me levant pour ranger les ingrédients.

« Le procès est annoncé pour quand ? »

« La fin du mois, » réponds-je laconiquement.

« Si tôt ? » s'exclame-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« C'est dans leur intérêt et à notre désavantage, » fais-je en laissant échapper un ricanement amer. « Alors oui, évidemment. »

Elle pince les lèvres.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Je secoue la tête, j'y avais déjà pensé.

« Non, je refuse de vous impliquer là-dedans, » réponds-je. « C'est trop risqué. Le meilleur moyen serait que le directeur sorte du coma, malheureusement, on ne sait pas quand cela se produira. »

« Je veux vous aider, » me dit-elle fermement.

Je me tourne vers elle.

« Pourquoi ? » fais-je, un peu surpris d'une telle obstination.

« Parce que je veux me battre contre toutes les injustices, » me répond-elle en levant son visage avec défi. « Parce que vous êtes Drago Malefoy et qu'il semble que, d'une certaine manière, mon fils tombera amoureux de vous. Parce que j'ai déjà commencé à vous aider et que je refuse de vous laisser tomber maintenant. »

Je la regarde fixement pendant plusieurs secondes.

« C'est vous qui nous avez renvoyé le pendentif, » dis-je finalement, comprenant de quoi elle parle.

Elle hoche simplement la tête.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, Drago, » me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. « Laissez-moi sauver mon fils. »

Je soupire alors qu'elle lève la main vers moi pour attraper mon avant-bras.

« Très bien, » dis-je faiblement. « Accompagnez-moi à nos appartements, voulez-vous ? Je vais vous expliquer. »

Si Harry apprend que j'ai mêlé sa mère dans cette histoire, il me tue. Enfin, tant pis. C'est le seul moyen…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Vous êtes complètement dingue, » lâche-t-elle abruptement une fois que je lui ai expliqué mon plan douteux.

Je ris légèrement sous son regard ahuri.

« Non, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas sérieux, » me supplie-t-elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter, » dis-je doucement.

« Répétez-moi ça, pour voir, » me fait-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé brûlant.

« J'ai l'intention de prouver à tout le monde qu'Harry est innocent en utilisant un sortilège qui projettera devant tout le monde es pensées et ses faits et gestes pendant les quelques jours précédents l'attentat, » dis-je à nouveau avec un soupir.

« Et vous avez besoin de moi pour… »

« Que vous témoignez en attestant que ce sortilège marche et ne peut montrer que la vérité, » finis-je. « Il faudrait même que vous précisiez que c'est vous qui l'avez inventé, de toute façon c'est Harry et moi qui l'avons créé. »

« Ok, » fait-elle en se frottant les tempes. « Et s'ils me donnent du Véritaserum ? »

Je sors un flacon du placard à coté de la porte du bureau et le lui lance.

« Avec ceci, » dis-je simplement. « L'antidote que j'ai inventé dans quelques décennies. »

« D'a… d'accord. C'est totalement fou. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée, » dis-je encore une fois en venant me rasseoir à coté d'elle.

« Vous avez quelqu'un d'autre sur la liste d'attente ? » me fait-elle sèchement.

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« Bon, » fait-elle en reposant sa tale sur la table basse. « Donc vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'accepter mon aide. Apprenez-moi ce sortilège. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

« Tu as comme ton fils au même age, » dis-je.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

« Dieux merci, je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment en te disant que tu es comme ton père, » plaisante-t-elle, amusée.

« Tu tutoie souvent tes professeurs ? » fais-je en me levant pour la guider vers la salle d'entraînement.

« Uniquement s'il s'agit de mon fils et de son compagnon d'âme, » me rétorque-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Alors ? » me demande Lily un peu plus d'une semaine après qu'elle ait accepté de m'aider, alors que je viens de recevoir une lettre officielle du Ministère.

« J'ai l'autorisation d'aller le voir, » réponds-je d'une voix blanche en posant une main sur mon cœur, me massant la poitrine à cause de la douleur gênante.

« Je peux venir ? »

« Certainement pas, jeune fille, » réponds-je en me levant pour me servir un scotch.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Azkaban n'est pas en endroit pour toi, voyons ! » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle penche la tête sur le coté, vexée.

« Je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! » rétorque-t-elle.

« De toute façon, là n'est pas la question ! » fais-je sèchement. « Seul son avocat – c'est-à-dire moi – a le droit de le voir, et encore de façon très exceptionnelle. »

Elle soupire profondément, agacée. Je hausse les épaules.

« On reprend ? Tu y es presque. »

Elle hoche la tête et je me replace devant elle pour qu'elle me lance le sortilège.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Ah, c'est vous, professeur Boisselier, » me fait un des rares hommes en liberté vivant sur ce caillou au milieu de l'océan.

« Monsieur le directeur, » fais-je en réponse en lui serrant la main. « Comment va mon client ? »

« Mal, très mal, » répond-il en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. « Je me débrouille pour qu'il ait moins de ronde de son coté, mais il supporte à peine leur présence, et puis la forteresse est baignée dans leur fluide maléfique. Il n'y a que ce bureau qui soit protégé. Il a dû voir bien des horreurs dans sa vie pour que ça le mette dans un tel état. Enfin, tout le monde finit par lâcher prise. Les Détraqueurs sont avides, et extrêmement puissants. »

« Oui, je sais, » dis-je à voix basse.

Il hoche la tête et ouvre un placard à coté de lui pour me tendre une cape semblable à une cape d'invisibilité, mais en plus lourd.

« C'est une cape Patronus, » m'explique le directeur, en enfilant une également. « Ca vous protégera de leurs effets… et vous pourrez offrir un peu de répit à votre compagnon. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. C'est quelqu'un de bien, ce directeur, il ne juge pas les gens, ni ceux de la prison, ni les autres. Ce genre de personne est trop rare.

Il me fait ensuite quitter son bureau et me guide dans toute la prison. Ces capes sont sacrément efficaces.

Le directeur m'ouvre la porte d'une cellule au bout de quelques minutes de marche.

« Je dois vous enfermer avec lui, c'est le règlement, » me dit-il. « Je viens vous chercher dans deux heures. »

« D'accord, » réponds-je en pénétrant dans le cachot sombre. « Merci. »

La porte se referme derrière moi et il me faut quelques secondes pour apercevoir Harry, allongé sur sa couchette, le souffle extrêmement léger. On pourrait le croire mort, mais il tremble violemment. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras, m'asseyant sur la couchette crasseuse et me débrouillant pour couvrir entièrement Harry de la cape.

« Harry, » dis-je doucement pour le réveiller. « Harry, petit lion, c'est moi, réveilles-toi, je t'en prie… »

Il ouvre doucement les yeux et me cherche du regard. Puis il m'aperçoit et sourit faiblement.

« Mon ange, tu me sors de prison ? » fait-il d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

Mon cœur se serre horriblement.

« Pas encore, » réponds-je, forçant ma voix à sortir de ma gorge nouée, retenant les larmes de désespoir qui me monte aux yeux pour les lui cacher. « J'ai eu un droit de visite. Tiens, mange ça, ça ira mieux. »

« Les… les voix, » me chuchote-t-il. « Elles sont parties… enfin… »

Je l'embrasse sur le front et lui tends le chocolat. Il le prend et le croque petit bout par petit bout, semblant privé de force. Il se blottit contre moi et respire profondément l'odeur de ma peau.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » dis-je doucement.

« Mieux depuis que tu es là, » me répond-il. « Je suis enfermé depuis combien de temps ? »

Je soupire.

« Douze jours. »

« Si peu… » murmure-t-il. « J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles. »

Je lui fais lever la tête vers moi et l'embrasse lentement, longuement, prenant mon temps pour savourer ces lèvres, cette langue, cette bouche. Il gémit faiblement et se colle encore plus à moi.

« Je n'en peu plus, » chuchote-t-il. « Je n'en peux vraiment plus, mon ange, je voudrais mourir… »

« Non, tais-toi, je t'interdis de dire ça, » réponds-je férocement. « Tu vas vivre, tu m'entends Harry ? Tu vas vivre et je vais te sortir de là. »

Il tremble et se met à sangloter dans mes bras. Je le serre un peu plus étroitement et me mets à lui murmurer des mots doux pour le calmer. Peu à peu les sanglots s'espacent puis s'arrêtent. Il renifle et relève la tête vers moi.

« Tu vas repartir, hein ? » me fait-il, désespéré.

Mon cœur se serre de plus en plus.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, » réponds-je à voix basse. « C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu venir te voir. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Je sais. Enlève ta bague, s'il te plait, je veux te voir avant ton départ. »

Ses yeux sont encore larmoyants et je ne peux guère lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je me contorsionne pour atteindre mon anneau et l'ôte rapidement. Il fait de même et se redresse pour observer mon visage avec attention, passant ses doigts légers en caresses aériennes sur mes joues. Il finit avec sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Ils ont beaucoup poussées, » murmure-t-il.

« Oui, je sais, » réponds-je doucement. « Je les ferai couper en revenant à notre époque. »

Il me fait un faible sourire et se blottit à nouveau contre moi. Je souris légèrement et passes mes bras autour de lui.

« Je t'aime, » dis-je doucement.

Il renifle.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répond-il. « J'ai envie de dormir un peu. »

« Vas-y, petit lion, tu ne feras pas de cauchemar avec cette cape. »

Il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. J'appuie ma joue sur son crâne et c'est quelques instants plus tard que je m'endors également, dans une position horriblement inconfortable mais avec le corps de mon aimé contre moi, meilleur somnifère que j'ai jamais connu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis réveillé par le cliquetis de la serrure. Désorienté quelques secondes, je me rends compte très vite avec horreur que ni Harry ni moi ne portons nos anneaux. En deux temps trois mouvement, je remets le mien et en fait de même avec lui juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

Le directeur pénètre dans le cachot et s'approche de nous.

« Mr Sprea ? » fait-il, voyant qu'il dort encore.

Harry remue légèrement, gémit, et ouvre finalement les yeux. Il aperçoit le directeur et comprend aussitôt.

« C'est déjà fini… » fait-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

Je fais une petite moue et regarde le directeur qui paraît assez nerveux.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » marmonne-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Tant pis ! Albus, tu vas m'en devoir une belle ! »

Il réouvre les paupières et sort quelque chose de derrière son dos. Une autre cape-Patronus.

« Ecoutez, Sprea, je vous confie celle-ci, » lui dit-il précipitamment. « La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas la porter lors des rondes des Détraqueurs – ils le sentiraient – et de la cacher lors des inspections officielles. »

« Pourquoi vous faites cela pour nous ? » fais-je, étonné, alors qu'Harry s'empare aussitôt de la cape en la serrant autour de lui.

« Albus m'a contacté par télépathie, nous sommes de vieux amis. »

« Il est dans le coma, » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Son corps, oui, » me répond-il. « Pas son esprit. Rassurez-vous. Il m'a demandé de vous aider et de vous faire confiance. C'est le maximum que je puisse faire. »

« C'est déjà énorme, » répond Harry. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Flamel, » répond-il. « Nicolas Flamel. »

« Oh, » fait simplement Harry. « Eh bien, merci beaucoup, Mr Flamel. »

Il hoche la tête pour le regarder.

« Nous devons y aller, » dit-il.

J'acquiesce et me relève. Harry fait de même et je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'embraser longuement.

« Je vais te sortir de là, » promets-je à voix basse contre ses lèvres.

« Je te fais confiance, » me chuchote-t-il en réponse en m'embrassant à nouveau légèrement. « Va. »

Obtempérant, je le lâche.

« Les rondes de ce cotés sont à dix heures et à dix-huit heures, » dit Flamel à Harry. « N'oubliez pas. »

Harry hoche la tête et je lui lance un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce derrière le directeur. L'estomac contracté à l'extrême, je me rends dans la zone de transplanage et retourne à Poudlard, vomissant mes tripes derrière un arbre avant de rentrer pour exercer Lily.

**__**

* * *

voilà c fini !

bon, alors la rentrée pour moi c'est demain et je suis en foyer pendant la semaine. C'est à dire que je ne pourrai, pour le moment en tout cas, écrire et publier que le week-end. Le prochain chap arrivera donc samedi ou dimanche prochain.

ce sera un POV Lily : **Sachez que je n'aime pas vos manières, Albus !**

je vous embrasse tous très fort

à très vite

speedy


	30. POV Lily ¤ Sachez que je n'aime pas vos

bonjour tout le monde !

voilà le nouveau chapitre promis...

gros bisous

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace **_: cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 29 :_

**Sachez que je n'aime pas vos manières, Albus !**

(POV Lily)

Boisselier secoue la tête en me regardant.

« Vous êtes vraiment certaine, Lily ? » me demande-t-il.

« Absolument, » dis-je avec un soupir. « De toute façon, il est un peu tard pour reculer, » continue-je.

Il soupire à son tour et hoche la tête.

« Après toi, » me dit-il en désignant la porte.

« Merci, » fais-je en passant devant lui, entrant dans une des grandes salles d'audience que l'on utilise pour condamner les Mangemorts.

Sprea est là, assis dans le fauteuil central, les bras attachés à ceux du fauteuil par d'épaisses chaînes. Il fait un faible sourire à Boisselier, Merlin, c'est vraiment possible de maigrir autant en un mois ? Deux Détraqueurs entre derrière nous et viennent se placer derrière lui.

Il frissonne violemment et renverse la tête en arrière avec un gémissement de détresse. Je vois les poings de Boisselier se crisper à coté de moi et son visage se fait horriblement dur. Puis il secoue la tête et d'un signe me montre le banc des témoins.

Je m'exécute rapidement et lui-même se conjure un fauteuil juste à coté de celui de Sprea. Il lui attrape la main et Sprea la serre violemment en lui jetant un coup d'œil désespéré.

Le vieux Ministre de la Magie est assis sur une des plus hautes marches, son regard perfide et étincelant fixant les deux professeurs amants avec dégoût.

Ca commence bien…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis absolument stupéfaite et outrée. Les témoins contre le professeur Sprea étaient tous des élèves de Serpentard de cette année – Lucius Malefoy entre autres – qui ont tous attaqué le fait que Sprea possède un immense pouvoir qui, selon eux, ne peut venir que de la Magie Noire. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bien placés pour savoir, ces salauds, mais c'est faux ! C'est totalement faux !

C'est totalement hallucinant, ils prétendent que Sprea voulait tuer Albus pour prendre sa place à la tête de Poudlard ! N'importe quoi ! Boisselier a tenté plusieurs fois de présenter des objections mais le Ministre l'a coupé en déclarant que ce qu'ils disaient était très intéressant. Sprea a fini par s'évanouir au bout de deux heures d'interrogatoire. Boisselier possède une cape Patronus qui le protège des effets des Détraqueurs mais à chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur son amant il semble prêt à tuer.

Finalement, le Ministre laisse place, avec une certaine réluctance, à l'avocat de la Défense. Boisselier se lève, lâchant avec hésitation la main de Sprea. Il déballe sa théorie avec de grands gestes des bras, et nom de Dieu, c'est un sacré bon orateur, car un grand nombre de personne du public – et du jury – semble ébranlé par ses mots. Même ceux qui semblaient persuadés de la culpabilité de Sprea paraissent désormais douter.

Mais pas le Ministre.

« Vous êtes donc absolument persuadé de l'innocence de votre client ? » fait-il en se levant.

« Parfaitement, » répond Boisselier. « Je suis même en mesure de le prouver. Miss Evans m'a fait part d'un sortilège qu'elle a inventé elle-même, et qui permettra de montrer aux yeux de tous les souvenirs de mon client durant les quelques semaines précédent l'attaque. Vous avez établi que l'appareil moldu qui a provoqué l'explosion a été déposé sous l'estrade dans la période du 30 Mars au 7 Avril. Je vous propose donc de vous montrer les souvenirs du professeur Sprea à ce moment-là. »

Le Ministre fronce les sourcils.

« Miss Evans ? »

Boisselier me jette un coup d'œil et je me lève pour me placer à coté de lui. Il pose la main sur mon épaule et le Ministre plisse les yeux en me regardant.

« C'est vous ? »

« Oui, » réponds-je fermement.

« Présentez-vous. »

« Je suis Lily Evans, dix-huit ans, née le 13 Mai 1960, élève à Poudlard en septième année, Gryffondor. »

Le Ministre me regarde deux secondes puis éclate de rire.

« Vous voulez me faire croire qu'une gamine de dix-huit ans a inventé un sortilège d'une puissance telle que vous le décrivez ? » fais-il, l'air incrédule et méprisant.

« C'est le cas, » réponds-je sans une once de nervosité apparente.

Il cesse aussitôt de rire et fronce les sourcils.

« Donnez-lui du Veritaserum, » ordonne-t-il aux Aurors placés sur le coté de la salle.

On me fait ingurgiter une petite fiole du produit. Je retiens une légère grimace, puis prends l'air vitreux que je serais censée avoir sans avoir bu l'antidote.

« Miss Evans ? »

Je lève les yeux vers le Ministre et Boisselier serre légèrement sa main sur mon épaule.

« Avez-vous réellement inventé un sortilège permettant de projeter les pensées de quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, » réponds-je d'une voix sans ton.

Le Ministre pince les lèvres de dépit.

« Quand cela ? »

« Il y a quelques mois, » dis-je. « Quatre précisément. »

Je marque une pause.

« Et neuf jours. »

« Vous y avez passé combien de temps ? »

« Deux ans environ. »

« Quel en est le principe ? »

« Il se base sur la Légilimancie et l'Occlumancie. Par contact visuel, on pointe la baguette sur la tempe du sujet et on prononce la formule_ Expecto Spiritus_. Le sujet doit également se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Celui qui lance le sort sera connecté à l'esprit du sujet et pourra montrer ce qu'il désire. »

Il y a un long silence et, au bout de quelques minutes, Boisselier presse un doigt un peu plus fort sur mon épaule. Prenant ça pour le signe convenu, je papillonne deux minutes et regarde le Ministre d'un regard plus clair.

« Cela vous convient-il ? » fais-je simplement.

Il fronce les sourcils mais il est bien obligé de me croire. Il fait retentir un claquement sonore dans la salle avec sa langue, puis fait un signe du doigt vers moi.

« Allez-y, » me dit-il. « Mais je veux voir les deux semaines précédent la période où la bombe a été posée. Et ce, jusqu'au moment de l'explosion. Et si vous pouviez faire ça en accéléré… »

Je hoche la tête. J'échange un regard avec Boisselier et sors ma baguette.

« Il faut que le professeur Sprea soit conscient et maître de ses moyens, » dis-je à l'intention du Ministre.

« Ce qui n'est pas possible avec de Détraqueurs à proximité, » ajoute Boisselier.

« Donnez-lui votre cape, » ordonne le Ministre.

Boisselier hoche la tête et retire sa cape Patronus pour la glisser sur les épaules d'Harry avec douceur. Il l'embrasse ensuite doucement pour le réveiller, faisant retentir des murmures choqués dont il ne tient pas compte.

« Réveille-toi, petit lion, » lui chuchote-t-il.

Sprea gémit légèrement et ouvre les yeux, papillonnant légèrement. Il fait un faible sourire à son amant.

« On a besoin de toi pour le sortilège, » murmure Boisselier. « Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » fait Sprea d'une voix fatiguée, se redressant légèrement.

« J'ai une question, » intervient un des membres du jury.

Le Ministre l'autorise à parler et il regarde tour à tour Boisselier, Sprea et le Ministre.

« Le fait que l'avocat et l'accusé ait visiblement une relation plus qu'amicale est-il autorisé ? »

Le Ministre soupire.

« Malheureusement, oui, » dit-il, l'air de regretter profondément ce fait. « Reprenons. »

Boisselier s'écarte de Sprea avec un regard de pure haine à l'adresse du Ministre. Il se place ensuite derrière moi, regardant fixement son amant. Sprea se redresse encore une fois et me fait un faible sourire alors que je pointe ma baguette sur sa tempe.

« Concentrez-vous sur vous-même, » dis-je doucement.

Il hoche la tête et je murmure la formule. Un filet argenté s'échappe de son autre tempe pour former une grande bulle transparente haut au-dessus de nos têtes. La première image est celle de la prison d'Azkaban et je me concentre pour revenir plus loin en arrière. Je tombe alors sur mon visage. Nous sommes en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« C'est là, » me chuchote Boisselier.

Je reprends alors le fil des souvenirs de Sprea, accélérant légèrement. Harry fronce légèrement les sourcils envers Boisselier qui hausse simplement les épaules.

Il y a de nombreuses exclamations choquées quand nous voyons les deux professeurs faire l'amour avec passion dans leur chambre et je retiens un sourire. Sprea rougit ostensiblement mais reste concentré, et je me rends compte alors qu'il modifie tout de même les choses étant donné qu'on ne les voit jamais retirer leurs bagues pour reprendre leurs véritables apparences. Comme quoi…

Nous arrivons finalement à l'explosion, puis son arrestation, et le Ministre me commande d'arrêter.

Boisselier et moi nous retournons pour lui faire face. Son visage est furieux.

« Vous me garantissez que ce sortilège ne montre que la vérité ? » fait-il à mon adresse.

« Absolument, » réponds-je en hochant la tête.

Furibond, il respire profondément et regarde les jurés.

« Vous êtes prêt à délibérer ? » demande-t-il.

« L'accusé a-t-il quelque chose à dire ? » fait l'un d'eux.

« Non, » répond Sprea. « Je pense que le sortilège a parlé pour moi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jurés ont transplané avec le Ministre. Une partie du public sort à son tour pour aller faire une pause et je me suis approché de Sprea, refoulant la sensation de froid que provoque les Détraqueurs.

« J'aurais du me douter que c'était vous qui aviez accepté de m'aider, » me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne pouvais guère laisser mon fils se faire condamner, » réponds-je avec un petit sourire.

Il soupire légèrement.

« Tu es trop intelligente pour ton bien, » me répond-il.

Je lui fais un léger clin d'œil. Boisselier s'approche à son tour et s'assoit sur ses genoux pour lui tendre un morceau de chocolat.

« Merci, » murmure Sprea. « Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? »

« On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, » répond Boisselier en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Sprea soupire et embrasse légèrement son amant.

« Alors prions, » répond-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les jurés reviennent quelques heures plus tard et je reprends ma place au banc des témoins. Boisselier a repris sa place à coté de Sprea et, sur ordre du Ministre, sa cape. Sprea frissonne à nouveau, puis se met carrément à trembler, luttant pour rester conscient.

« Après délibération, le jury déclare l'accusé Emmanuel Sprea… coupable des charges qui pèsent contre lui. »

« Quoi ? » s'insurge Boisselier en se levant brutalement.

« Mr Boisselier, taisez-vous ! » s'exclame le Ministre en se levant à son tour. « Et rasseyez-vous ! »

Mais Boisselier ne peut pas se taire ni rester calme.

« Il n'a rien fait ! » crie-t-il aux jurés, imperturbable. « Il n'a pas voulu tuer qui que ce soit, jamais ! Comment pouvez-vous croire une telle chose ? Le sortilège vous a tout montré ! »

« C'est un mensonge, » réplique calmement le président du jury. « Nous avons reçu trois témoignages d'habitants de Pré-Au-Lard témoignant vous avoir vu changer d'apparence durant l'attaque du mois dernier. Or, à aucun moment durant les images que nous ont montré, nous ne vous avons vus vous métamorphoser. Donc, si cela est faux, tout le reste peut aussi bien l'être, et par conséquent votre Défense est inexistante, et le témoignage de Miss Evans, irrecevable. Emmanuel Sprea est condamné à vingt ans de réclusion à la prison d'Azkaban, » conclut-il froidement.

« Mais – » tente de protester Drago.

« Boisselier… » fait le Ministre, menaçant.

Ils sont interrompus par trois coups frappés à la porte. Grand silence dans la salle alors que tous les regards se tournent vers la porte, sauf celui de Sprea qui vient de s'évanouir à nouveau car les Détraqueurs viennent de poser leurs mains immondes sur lui.

« Entrez, » fait le Ministre d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvre et entre alors… Albus Dumbledore, l'air un peu fatigué mais bien réveillé ! J'ignorais qu'il était sorti du coma !

« Albus ! » fait le Ministre, complètement déstabilisé – comme, à mon avis, une bonne partie des gens de cette salle.

« Bonjour, Victor, » répond aimablement le directeur avec un sourire. « Je vois que j'arrive juste à temps, » ajoute-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux Détraqueurs. « Victor, je suis venu ici pour apporter un témoignage, bien que tardif, en faveur d'Emmanuel Sprea. Il est innocent, Victor, mesdames, messieurs. Je me porte totalement garant de lui. Je pense être la personne la mieux placée pour le savoir. »

« Albus, il vient d'être déclaré coupable et – »

« Victor, il faut que vous sachiez qu'Emmanuel et son compagnon Josh sont deux de mes professeurs et de mes proches amis. Ils travaillent également pour moi, contre Lord Voldemort, et je leur ai confié une mission particulière qui les force à cacher leur réelle identité. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser croire à leur culpabilité. Je suis prêt à m'engager personnellement dans cette histoire ridicule. Emmanuel possède un grand pouvoir, il est vrai, mais uniquement parce qu'il a affronté un grand nombre d'épreuve pour sauver vos vies et celles du reste de nos concitoyens dans la lutte contre Voldemort. »

Il y a des exclamations choquées à la mention du nom interdit et le Ministre prend une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

« Très bien, » dit-il, un peu sèchement. « Messieurs les jurés ? »

« Nous croyons Albus Dumbledore, » dit le président. « Nous annulons notre condamnation et déclarons l'accusé non coupable. »

« Très bien, » fait à nouveau le Ministre, résigné. « Mais sachez que je n'aime pas vos manières, Albus. »

« Je le sais très bien, Victor, et j'en suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix, » répond Albus avec un sourire aimable, les yeux pétillants. « Ai-je la permission de ramener mes professeurs et mes élèves à Poudlard ? »

« Faites, » acquiesce le Ministre en se levant.

Les Détraqueurs finissent donc par reculer et lâcher Sprea. Les chaînes se dénouent et Boisselier se précipite vers son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras avec un regard de haine froide à tous ceux qui les observent avec dégoût.

Je m'approche du directeur alors que tout le monde se lève et il me fait un petit sourire.

« Miss Evans, » me dit-il.

« Ca fait plaisir de vous voir debout, professeur, » réponds-je en souriant chaleureusement.

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil et nous nous approchons des deux professeurs. Sprea semble avoir été achevé par le contact des horribles créatures et il tremble contre Boisselier, évanoui, gémissant des mots sans suite dans son sommeil. Dumbledore règle un portoloin pour nous et nous atterrissons dans le Hall de l'école.

« Vous devriez l'emmener à l'infirmerie, » dit Albus à Boisselier. « J'ai peur qu'il n'ait absorbé du fluide de Détraqueur. »

« Non, ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de lui, » répond Boisselier avec un regard triste pour son amant. « J'ai de quoi faire. »

« Comme vous voulez, » fait simplement Albus. « Je lui donne une semaine de congé pour se remettre. Je m'occuperai de ses cours, il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, d'accord ? Qu'il se soigne, et qu'il prenne le temps qu'il faut, si une semaine ne suffit pas. Dites-lui bien que je m'occuperai de ses classes. »

Boisselier hoche la tête et embrasse Sprea sur le front en voyant qu'il s'agite. Puis il prend la direction des escaliers.

Dumbledore me jette un coup d'œil et sourit.

« Que diriez-vous de venir prendre le thé dans mon bureau pour que vous me racontiez tout ce qui s'est passé durant mon inconscience, Lily ? » me propose-t-il gentiment.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire.

« Avec plaisir. »

_**

* * *

**_voilà c fini pour cette semaine !

prochain chap : POV Harry : _**Régime tout choco**_ !

j'espère que, pour ceux qui ont repris les cours, tout s'est bien passé... moi ça a été un peu fatiguant, mais correct.

je vous embrasse très très fort et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !

gros gros bisous

speedy


	31. POV Harry ¤ Régime tout choco !

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace **_: cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 30 :_

**Régime tout choco !**

(POV Harry)

Je reviens au monde réel en frissonnant horriblement. Je pousse un gémissement et me recroqueville sur moi-même alors qu'une main se pose sur mon front.

« Harry ? »

J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir d'un regard trouble le visage de quelqu'un que j'ai du mal à remettre.

« Drago ? » fais-je, peu sûr de moi.

Il sourit faiblement et tripote quelque chose à son doigt pour reprendre sa véritable apparence. Il me fait un petit sourire et je me mets à grelotter.

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demande-t-il en me tendant un morceau de chocolat.

« J-je s-sui pétrif-fié de f-froid, » réponds-je en tremblant.

Il pince les lèvres et je mange un bout de chocolat pendant qu'il me verse un verre d'une potion épaisse et argentée.

« Tu as un grand taux de fluide de Détraqueur dans les veines, » me dit-il en me donnant le verre et caressant mon front.

Je bois ce qu'il m'a donné, puis me fait le plus petit possible pour conserver le peu de chaleur qui émane de mon corps. Drago soupire et retire ses chaussures et ses vêtements pour se retrouver en caleçon avant de se glisser sous les draps pour me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer contre son corps. Je perçois sa chaleur et je me retourne pour enfouir le visage dans son cou en me blottissant contre lui, sans pour autant cesser de trembler.

« J-j'en ai p-pour c-comb-bien de temps com-me ça ? » fais-je alors qu'il me caresse lentement le dos.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, » répond-il en refermant bras et jambes autour de moi. « Plusieurs jours, tu as de la fièvre. »

Je gémis à nouveau et il m'embrasse doucement.

« Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, » me souffle-t-il.

« J-j'ai f-froid, » fais-je.

« Je sais, petit lion, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, » me répond-il.

« Q-que s'est-il passé ? »

« Albus est arrivé, » répond-il doucement. « Il t'a défendu, s'est porté garant de toi et moi, et du coup tu as été acquitté. De toute charge. »

« A-ah… t-tant mieux. »

Je le sens sourire contre mon crane et il m'embrasse doucement sur le front. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

« Réchauffe-moi, » fais-je, urgent, gelé.

Il me regarde, inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, » me répond-il, ayant parfaitement compris.

« On p-peut toujours ess-sayer, » dis-je en retour, passant une main sur la peau chaude de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

Il se mord légèrement les lèvres et je m'en empare pour l'empêcher de protester plus. Il soupire finalement et accepte de se mettre en action, caressant ma peau qui se fait peu à peu plus chaude. Je cesse de trembler, du moins de froid, et je soupire longuement alors qu'il me pénètre avec précaution, de ses doigts d'abord, puis de son sexe tendu.

« Putain, Harry, ça fait si longtemps, » me souffle-t-il en s'enfonçant lentement en moi.

« Ne soit pas doux, » réponds-je, haletant doucement dans son cou. « Pas… pas maintenant. »

Il prend les choses au premier degré et s'enfonce d'un coup, me faisant crier de plaisir.

Il m'attrape par les hanches et enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau en me prenant violemment, sa bouche enfouie dans mon cou me mordant sauvagement.

« Drago… Drago, s'il te plait… » fais-je, m'accrochant à lui en sanglotant presque. « Mon dieu, Drago, oui, presque… »

Il s'enfonce le plus loin possible et ses dents entament ma peau au moment où il jouit loin en moi. Je me libère à mon tour en gémissant sourdement et il s'écroule sur moi, en sueur, haletant péniblement. Quand, quelques secondes plus tard, il remue en faisant mine de se redresser, je ressers mes bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se dégager.

« Non… reste un peu s'il te plait… »

Il lève tout de même légèrement la tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Un peu, » réponds-je. « J'ai envie de dormir. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Sept heures du soir. Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Il sourit narquoisement et se retire de moi. Je frissonne légèrement et me blottis sous la couette alors qu'il se lève pour s'habiller.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose aux cuisines, » me dit-il en se penchant vers moi. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Je souris faiblement et il m'embrasse doucement avant de quitter la pièce en remettant son anneau. Je me laisse retomber sur mon oreiller, me roulant en boule avec la couette, la sensation affreuse du froid glacial revenant bien trop rapidement à mon goût.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le reste de la soirée se passe dans une atmosphère glaciale pour moi. Drago m'a donné à manger et m'a même nourri lui-même parce que je ne pouvais pas tenir la cuillère à cause de mes tremblements.

Il me prend dans ses bras après avoir reposé le plateau par terre et m'embrasse dans la nuque.

« Tu veux de la potion de sommeil ? »

Je hoche la tête et il me donne une dose que j'avale aussitôt.

« Tu restes avec moi ? » fais-je en me laissant retomber sur le matelas.

« Bien sûr, » me répond-il simplement en se glissant à mes côtés.

Il me sert contre lui et je tombe aussitôt dans un profond sommeil vide.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De longs moments de solitude gelée, entrecoupés de courts instants de faible chaleur que Drago me procure, c'est à peu près comme ça que je peux résumer la semaine que je viens de passer. Mais petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de mes doses de potions contre le fluide de Détraqueurs, je reprends des forces et le froid diminue lentement.

Aujourd'hui, nous somme vendredi, et Albus me rend visite alors que Drago est en cours.

« Harry ? » fait-il en frappant deux fois à la porte de ma chambre. « Je vous réveille ? »

Je sors la tête de sous les couvertures et lui lance un regard ensommeillé.

« Oh, bonjour, professeur, » réponds-je en me redressant, retenant un des derniers frissons qui me secoue la colonne vertébrale.

Il me fait un petit sourire et s'assoit sur un fauteuil qu'il vient de conjurer à coté du lit.

« Comment allez-vous ? » me demande-t-il.

« Mieux, » réponds-je en me frottant les yeux et en me passant une main dans les cheveux en baillant. « Je pourrai reprendre les cours lundi, je pense.

« Bien, bien, parfait, » me dit-il en souriant.

« Et vous, comment allez-vous ? » fais-je en retour en attrapant un morceau de chocolat sur la table de nuit.

« Très bien, ma foi, » me répond-il. « Pompom voulait me garder à l'infirmerie mais je ne pouvais pas me permette de vous laisser vous faire enfermer. Quand on voit l'état dans lequel vous êtes après un mois… »

Je lui fais un faible sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, » dis-je. « Pour être venu me sortir de là et… pour Flamel. Si je dois rajouter ça à la liste de tout ce que vous avez déjà fait ou ferez pour moi… Jamais je ne pourrai vous rendre le nombre de fois que je vous dois la vie. »

Il rit légèrement.

« Oui, Nicolas est un très bon ami qui ne pose pas trop de question, malgré les risques qu'il encourt. Et puis, de toute façon, il a bientôt fini son mandat à la tête de la prison, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. »

Je renifle légèrement et resserre la couette autour de moi.

« Vous avez encore de la fièvre, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour se rapprocher de moi.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je suppose, en tout cas j'ai toujours froid, » réponds-je.

Il pose une main sèche sur mon front moite et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas normal, » murmure-t-il. « Je vais dire à l'infirmière de venir vous voir. Habillez-vous un peu, je vais la chercher. »

Je gigote et rougis, mal à l'aise, alors qu'il se relève pour quitter l'appartement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Effectivement, c'est étrange, » fait Pomfresh en m'auscultant quelques minutes plus tard, sans prêter attention au fait que je suis pratiquement nu et surtout, sous ma véritable apparence. « Avec l'infection que vous avez, la fièvre dure habituellement deux, trois jours maximum. Je vais vous faire des analyses sanguines pour trouver quel est le problème. »

Je hoche la tête, légèrement inquiet, et elle me fait un rapide prélèvement avec sa baguette. Mon sang est bizarrement très foncé, je n'aime pas trop ça.

« C'est le fluide, » me dit Pomfresh, voyant mon air inquiet. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Je pince les lèvres, pas rassuré pour autant. Drago arrive à ce moment-là et marque un temps d'arrêt en apercevant tant de monde dans la pièce.

« Il faudra éventuellement penser à un séjour plus ou moins long à Ste-Mangouste, si ça continue comme ça, » continue l'infirmière alors que Drago vient s'asseoir derrière moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre son torse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » fait-il en m'embrassant la tempe alors que je m'appuie contre lui.

« Il a encore de la fièvre, » répond Albus.

« Elle était retombée ce matin, » conteste Drago – et je peux dire au son de sa voix qu'il fronce les sourcils.

Il pose sa main sur mon front.

« C'est étrange… » murmure-t-il.

L'infirmière se relève.

« Je vais faire ces analyses immédiatement, » dit-elle. « Albus ? »

« Je vous accompagne, » répond celui-ci. « Messieurs, » ajoute-t-il avec un léger signe de tête.

Ils quittent la pièce tous les deux et je me tourne vers Drago.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » fais-je en l'embrassant légèrement, préférant changer de sujet.

« Oui, » acquiesce-t-il, un pli soucieux barrant son front. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as encore de la fièvre, » ajoute-t-il, n'arrivant visiblement pas à penser à autre chose.

« Ce n'est sûrement rien, » fais-je pour le rassurer. « Tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde. J'ai envie de prendre un bain, » dis-je en l'interrompant, voyant qu'il veut protester. « Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Il soupire légèrement et sourit en se levant. Il me tire par le bras vers la salle de bain et met l'eau à couler, se déshabillant ensuite lentement, sensuellement. Je retiens un gémissement et me mords la lèvre. Il s'approche de moi et sourit, balayant sa langue sur mes lèvres en me mettant à nu à mon tour, et au sens propre s'il vous plait. Il me fait ensuite entrer dans l'eau et s'installe derrière moi, me plaçant entre ses jambes qu'il noue sur mon ventre.

Je ris un peu et m'appuie contre lui, observant la peau pâle de ses bras qui rougit à vue d'œil.

« C'est peut-être une simple maladie, » fait-il alors, toujours préoccupé visiblement.

« Qui sait ? » fais-je en tournant les yeux vers lui. « Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, » continue-je.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, » me répond-il d'une voix faible, resserrant sa prise sur moi.

Je me tourne cette fois-ci complètement vers lui.

« N'ai pas peur, mon amour, je ne vais pas partir comme ça, » fais-je doucement en posant mon front contre le sien.

« J'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini quand ils ont annoncé ta condamnation, » me souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas, » réponds-je en lui caressant la joue. « Calme-toi, d'accord ? C'est fini, maintenant, il ne nous reste que quelques semaines à passer ici, après c'est terminé, on retourne à notre époque, et on part en voyage. »

Il sourit faiblement et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes, comme si je risquais de disparaître à tout instant. Sa langue pénètre ma bouche avec empressement, et je ralentis doucement le baiser pour le calmer.

« C'est ok, » fais-je en brisant le contact de nos lèvres. « Tout va bien, mon ange, d'accord ? Il ne se passera plus rien, rassures-toi. »

Il prend une profonde respiration frémissante, les yeux fermés, puis me regarde à nouveau et me serre étroitement contre lui.

« Je t'aime tellement, » me souffle-t-il. « Je t'aime tellement que je pourrai en mourir. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » dis-je en chuchotant, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Nous restons plusieurs minutes comme ça, jusqu'à ce que je me détache de lui pour me replacer dans notre position initiale. Il sourit légèrement et m'embrasse dans la nuque avec tendresse – c'est bizarre, je n'ai plus froid soudainement…

« Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de prouver que c'est Gustave qui a fait le coup, » dis-je alors doucement.

Il ricane avec sadisme.

« Excellente idée, » me répond-il. « Tu es sûr que c'est lui, au moins ? »

« Absolument. Je serai incapable de te dire pourquoi ou comment, mais je le sens. »

« Je te fais entièrement confiance, » murmure-t-il en réponse, glissant sa main entre mes jambes.

« Drago… »

« Quoi ? » me fait-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu n'es qu'un… obsédé, » finis-je dans un souffle en me cambrant sous ses caresses.

Il rit doucement.

« Comme si ça ne te plaisait pas, » me rétorque-t-il d'une voix brûlante et excitante.

Je me retourne pour l'embrasser longuement.

« J'_adore_ ça… »

* * *

bonjour tout le monde !

voilà un beau nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous... j'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi c'est un de mes préférés, personnellement.

hey... vous vous rendez compte que c'est presque la fin ? Il ne reste plus que 7 chapitre plus l'épilogue que je n'ai pas encore écrit...

bref, à part ça, le prochain chap arrivera soit mercredi, soit samedi (j'ai maintenant internet dans mon foyer). Je préfère ne pas vous promettre quoi que ce soit vu que j'ai pas mal (énormément) de boulot pour les cours. Donc c'est au plus tard samedi prochain

il s'agira d'un POV Drago intitulé... **La troisième photo**

hihihi...

gros bisous à tous

speedy


	32. POV Drago ¤ La troisième photo

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

**_Avertissement :_** Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

**_Dédicace :_** cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

****

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 31 :_

**La troisième photo :**

(POV Drago)

« Ce n'est qu'une vilaine grippe, » nous annonce l'infirmière avec un sourire.

Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Harry me fait un petit sourire et je serre sa main.

« Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas trop t'inquiéter, » me murmure-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules en rougissant légèrement.

« Vos défenses immunitaires ont été entravées par le fluide de Détraqueur présent dans votre sang, voilà pourquoi vous avez attrapé ce virus plutôt rare à cette époque de l'année, » continue Pomfresh. « Mais rassurez-vous, ça va aller. Buvez ça, elle a été conçue spécialement pour ne pas interagir avec la potion de Patronus. »

Harry hoche la tête et bois le verre qu'elle lui a donné. Il grimace et a un haut-le-cœur mais il plaque lui-même une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir et je retiens un éclat de rire, me récoltant un regard noir.

« Vous allez devoir rester ici cette nuit, » annonce l'infirmière à Harry qui soupire profondément. « Oui, je sais, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. »

« Je pourrai tout de même reprendre les cours lundi ? » demande mon amant.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répond Pomfresh. « Maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! Et vous vous reposez. Josh, nous vous laissons deux minutes, mais après pas de visite avant demain matin. »

Je soupire à mon tour et viens m'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'Harry pendant qu'elle et Albus quittent la pièce.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui fais-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec un petit sourire.

« Nauséeux, » me répond-il en me fusillant du regard. « Je devrais te vomir dessus pour t'être moqué de moi ! »

Je grimace et m'écarte très légèrement de lui. Il rit à son tour.

« Je plaisantais, mon cœur, tu sais ? » me fait-il.

Je lui tire la langue, vexé de m'être laissé si facilement avoir.

« Mais ça va, tu es sûr ? »

Il sourit plus doucement.

« Très bien, » me répond-il. « Tu as entendu Pompom. »

« Mmh, » fais-je, septique.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Amour… »

Je souris un peu et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Appelle-moi si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? » fais-je doucement.

« Mais ça ira très bien ! » rigole-t-il. « Méfies-toi, Malefoy, tu joues dans le Pouffsouffle, là ! »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Potter, tu ne t'es pas retrouvé à devoir ramener ton amant à moitié mort de cette putain de prison ! » réponds-je.

Il soupire et un sourire tendre flotte sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais, » me dit-il en caressant ma joue. « Mais c'est fini, maintenant, d'accord ? Ton amant est en vie et sur le point de recouvrer la santé. Donc, tout va bien. »

Je renifle et l'embrasse lentement.

« Prends soin de toi, » dis-je dans un murmure contre sa bouche. « Place une barrière magique autour de ton lit, j'ai peur que ce déchet de Constantin ne veuille se venger. »

Il pince les lèvres et hoche la tête.

« Je vais contacter Spica pour le coincer, » finis-je.

« Fais attention, » me prévient-il. « Il est plus intelligent qu'on ne le pense. »

« Je sais, » réponds-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » me dit-il en retour alors que je me lève pour quitter la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Un problème ? » fait Spica en haussant un sourcil alors que je viens la voir après son cours de pratique du samedi soir.

« En fait, j'ai besoin de ton aide, » réponds-je en avançant vers elle.

« Oh, intéressant, » sourit-elle. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Coincer Constantin, » réponds-je. « C'est lui qui a placé la bombe sous l'estrade. »

« Oui, à vrai dire, je m'en doutais, » acquiesce-t-elle, l'air amusé. « Et ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Tu connais la vieille technique de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai ? »

Elle rit légèrement.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ? »

Je fais un léger signe de tête alors qu'elle s'assoit sur la rambarde.

« Bien mené, ça peut marcher, » réponds-je simplement.

Elle me regarde quelques secondes, ses yeux noirs brillant bizarrement dans son visage blanc.

« Est-ce que je te fais peur, Drago ? » me demande-t-elle soudain.

Je suis un peu désarçonné, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le sujet précédent.

« Pas vraiment, » réponds-je. « Mais tu ne me rassures pas complètement non plus. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien, » fait-elle en jetant le sujet d'un geste de la main. « Gustave a très peur de moi, lui. »

« Ah oui ? »

Un rictus moqueur se glisse sur mes lèvres.

« Ca ne m'étonne même pas. »

Spica sourit en retour.

« Alors, futur Malefoy, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » fait-elle en me regardant intensément.

Je souris sadiquement et commence à lui exposer mon plan, voyant avec plaisir se former sur son visage un petit sourire typiquement Serpentard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu es décidément totalement dingue, » me lâche Harry le lendemain alors que je viens de lui parler de mon idée. « Vraiment, Drago. C'est de la pure démence ! Il ne tombera jamais dans un truc aussi stupide ! »

« Mais si, bien sûr, » réponds-je.

« Et le passage de la fin, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » fait Harry en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

« Sans doute pas, » concède Spica. « Mais il faut bien rendre les choses un peu intéressantes, non ? De plus, je ne crois pas qu'il ait mérité ta clémence. »

Harry fronce les sourcils, puis soupire et se résigne.

« De toute façon, avec deux Serpentard contre moi, je n'ai aucune chance, » dit-il. « Mais vous êtes vraiment des sadiques. »

Spica rit légèrement.

« Si peu, » répond-elle.

Harry secoue la tête.

« Quand ? » demande-t-il.

« Ce soir, » réponds-je rapidement. « C'est le moment idéal. »

Harry se mord la lèvre, puis acquiesce.

« Très bien. Mais je veux être là. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

« Je n'imagine pas ça sans toi, petit lion. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Constantin entre dans sa salle de cours comme prévu. Harry est devant la fenêtre, seul dans son champ de vision.

« Tu voulais me voir, Emmanuel ? » fait-il, promenant son regard sur la silhouette de _mon_ Harry.

Lentement, je pousse la porte pour qu'elle se referme, la laissant grincer à souhait. Constantin se retourne à ce bruit et me regarde avec de grands yeux effrayés.

« En fait, Constantin, _nous_ voulions te voir, » réponds-je à sa question initiale.

Son masque se fait neutre alors que Spica lui fait un petit signe de la main du haut du placard où elle est perchée.

« Un problème ? » demande-t-il froidement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, » répond Harry en venant se placer à mes cotés. « Qui es-tu ? »

Constantin hausse un sourcil.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » fait-il. « Je suis Gustave Constantin, professeur de sortilège… »

« Ca va, Gustave, » coupe Spica. « Arrête ton baratin, d'accord, nous savons que tu n'es pas réellement Gustave Constantin, pour la simple et bonne raison que Gustave Constantin n'existe pas. »

« P-pardon ? » fait Constantin, stupéfait.

« A ce propos, c'était bien joué, » ajoute Spica en descendant de l'armoire pour venir tourner autour de lui avec lenteur. « Tu as dû utiliser une excellente potion de métamorphose pour que je ne le remarque pas. Et brouiller ta magie. Je l'aurai senti, sinon. »

Constantin la regarde bouche bée quelques secondes, puis se reprend.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

Cette fois, c'est à notre tour d'être désarçonnés. Ca n'était pas prévu, ça ! Il était censé se défendre et simplement s'accuser de la bombe, c'est tout !

C'est Spica qui se reprend le plus vite.

« Ce n'est pas le problème, » répond-elle sèchement, continuant de jouer le jeu. « Qui es-tu ? Et d'où viens-tu ? De quand ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Nous savons que tu as placé la bombe sous l'estrade. Tu voulais tuer Albus, c'est ça ? »

Constantin fronce les sourcils.

« Non, » répond-il. « Enfin, ce n'était pas le but, même si ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me venger d'eux ! » s'exclame-t-il en pointant le doigt sur Harry et moi.

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, vous ! Vous et votre foutu bonheur que vous étiez obligé de cracher à la figure de tout le monde ! Alors que d'autres ont tant perdu dans cette putain de guette, perdu leurs cœurs, leurs amis, leurs amants ! Mais non, vous, vous étiez heureux, tous les deux, hein ! »

« Qui es-tu ? » fait Harry sans comprendre. « Va jusqu'au bout de tes reproches ! Montre-nous ton vrai visage ! »

Gustave le regarde deux secondes, avant de porter la main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe pour en sortir une fiole qu'il vide rapidement. Ses traits de visage changent peu à peu et je retiens une exclamation de stupeur.

« F… François ? » fait Harry, l'air choqué. « François ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi, » rétorque-t-il en le fusillant du regard. « Si tu savais combien je te hais, Potter ! Combien je te hais d'étaler ton bonheur alors que moi j'ai tout perdu avec Blaise ! »

« Qui est Blaise ? » fais-je, curieux, me rappelant un ancien compagnon de classe, taciturne et discret.

« Il était mon amant. Mon compagnon. Mon âme sœur. Tu vois, Potter, on n'a pas tous la chance de tomber amoureux de la bonne personne. »

« Il était Mangemort ? » demande Harry.

« Blaise Zabini ? » fais-je.

« Oui, Malefoy, oui, c'était lui, » crache l'Auror, au bord des larmes. « Oui, il était un Mangemort, et oui, je l'aimais, je l'aimais à la folie, depuis la première fois que nous avons discuté tous les deux. J'ai un an de moins que toi, Potter, j'étais à Serdaigle, nous étions ensemble depuis ma cinquième année, et tu l'as tué ! »

Harry recule d'un pas sous la violence de ces mots. Je l'attrape par la main et me rends compte qu'il tremble, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

« J'étais là, Potter, je t'ai vu, c'est toi qui l'as tué ce soir-là ! Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de Tu-Sais-Qui, hein, il fallait que tu satisfasses ton besoin de vengeance ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'écrie Harry en relevant la tête avec colère. « Ils voulaient m'empêcher de passer, je ne voulais pas les tuer ! »

« Je te hais, Potter, ce n'était pas à lui de mourir cette nuit-là, c'était à toi, putain ! Tu aurais dû crever en accomplissant ce pourquoi tu es né, et ne pas en entraîner d'autres dans les Ténèbres ! »

« Tais-toi ! » fais-je en voyant qu'Harry recule à nouveau, comme frappé par ces paroles.

Voyant qu'il essaye de rétorquer, je sors ma baguette et le projette violemment contre le mur d'un _Expulsio_. Il atterrit sur le sol, assommé, et je me tourne vers Harry qui s'est laissé glisser à terre, les genoux relevé contre sa poitrine. Je grimace et me laisse tomber à coté de lui pour lui caresser la joue.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, ce n'est pas vrai, » dis-je faiblement alors qu'il lève vers moi des yeux pleins de larmes. « N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, tu n'avais pas à mourir cette nuit-là, parce que tu m'avais promis que tu survivrais. Tu te souviens, hein ? Tu te rappelles ? »

Il renifle et hoche la tête avant de venir se blottir contre moi.

« Ils étaient trois, » me chuchote-t-il d'une voix pleine de sanglots. « I-ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, Drago, je… je jure que je ne voulais pas les tuer, mais j'étais obligé, c'était eux ou moi, je – »

« Chut… » dis-je doucement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je sais, Harry. Tu n'avais pas le choix. J'ai tué, moi aussi, cette nuit-là, plus que toi et de façon sans doute plus horrible que toi. Je ne voyais pas les visages, je savais juste qu'ils voulaient me tuer et que c'était à celui qui frapperait le premier. Ce que dit ce fou est faux. Tu as le droit de vivre, autant voire plus que les autres pour ce que tu as fait. »

« J'ai tué son _amant_, Drago, » fait-il en enfouissant le visage dans mon cou. « Imagine, si ça nous était arrivé, si tu étais mort pendant la bataille – »

« Et Voldemort, combien de femmes, d'enfants et d'amants a-t-il tué, lui, hein ? » interromps-je. « Et combien d'autres seraient morts si tu n'avais pas tué Zabini et les deux autres ? »

« Pourquoi ai-je dû faire ça ? » me murmure-t-il. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Le destin est joueur, » réponds-je en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Pourquoi tenait-il tant à coucher avec moi ? » demande-t-en tournant les yeux vers François.

« Pour briser notre couple, pour te faire du mal grâce à ça, et puis sûrement aussi parce que, d'une certaine manière, ça l'excitait de baiser celui qui lui a pris l'amour de sa vie, » réponds-je. « Ca va mieux ? »

Il renifle et lève les yeux vers moi.

« Pas vraiment, » dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Je fais une légère moue et l'embrasse doucement. Il soupire et se laisse aller dans mes bras avant que je ne me détache de lui.

« Ca va mieux, là ? »

Il me sourit.

« Oui, beaucoup, » dit-il cette fois. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, » réponds-je simplement en l'embrassant sur le front.

Une main se pose une mon épaule et je lève alors la tête vers Spica qui me fait un léger sourire.

« Que fait-on de lui ? » demande-t-elle en pointant le pouce vers la forme inanimée de l'Auror à terre.

Je réfléchis deux secondes.

« Il faut le renvoyer à notre époque, » dis-je en me redressant sans lâcher la taille d'Harry. « Allons voir Albus… il saura quoi faire. »

Spica hoche la tête et Harry tend la main vers François pour lui lancer un _Mobilicorpus_.

Deux heures plus tard, François est renvoyé en l'an 2006 avec un charme de sommeil placé sur lui et une lettre d'Harry expliquant la situation générale.

Et pour changer les idées au Harry en question, je l'emmène dîner hors du château avec la permission d'Albus.

Et sans vraiment de surprise, cette soirée se finit en nuit de débauche et luxure dans un hôtel de luxe au centre de Londres.

bonjour tout le monde !

désolée pour le petit retard mais j'ai été un peu pressée par le temps ce week-end, et hier j'ai voulu mettre en ligne mais la ligne internet a bugué... enfin, je me dis que j'ai fait pire, lol.

voilà, on approche toujours un peu plus de la fin... avis sur ce chapitre ?

le prochain sera un POV Harry dont le titre est : **Unis par les liens sacrés du mariage ? Pas tout à fait mais bon...**

voilà je vous embrasse fort et à samedi pour la suite

gros bisous

speedy


	33. POV Harry ¤ Unis par les liens sacrés du

**_Disclaimer :_** une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 32 :_

**Unis par les liens sacrés du mariage ? Pas tout à fait mais bon…**

(POV Harry)

Les Serdaigles de deuxième année quittent la pièce. Et voilà les Gryffondor de septième, mon dernier cours du jour, de la semaine, et accessoirement de l'année. Après, ce seront leurs ASPICS, et Drago et moi repartirons pour notre époque.

Je ne retiens pas un soupir. Il est vraiment temps. Je suis épuisé, totalement vidé par tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Drago est comme moi, nous en avons discuté ce matin, nous repartirons le plus tôt possible.

Oh, bien sûr, cela m'attriste de devoir, encore une fois, quitter mon père et ma mère, quitter Sirius… mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment eux. Pas comme je l'aurais voulu, en tout cas.

« Bien aujourd'hui, je propose que nous revoyons les uns après les autres tous les sortilèges de Défenses, et toutes les créatures maléfiques que vous devez connaître, » dis-je en m'asseyant comme à mon habitude sur mon bureau.

Mais une main se lève, celle de Lily, et je lui donne la parole avec curiosité.

« En accord avec une grande majorité de la classe, j'aimerai savoir s'il n'était pas plutôt possible que vous nous fassiez un cours sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses actions, ses buts, » me dit-elle avec un regard éloquent.

Je suis pris de court, là.

« Euh… je… »

Je commence à balbutier, mauvais, ça, il faut que je me reprenne.

« Pourquoi cela ? » fais-je d'une voix à peine plus sûre.

« Eh bien, en réalité, peu d'entre nous savent réellement ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il cherche par toutes les morts qu'il répand et… enfin, à la vue de ce qui s'est passé en avril, il serait peut-être bien qu'on sache à peu près tout ce qui nous attend dehors. »

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis hoche la tête avec une certaine réserve.

« Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez, » fais-je en me relevant. « Commençons alors. Quelqu'un connaît-il le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et non, n'ayez pas peur de le prononcer, » dis-je en voyant bon nombre d'élèves se regarder avec effroi. « La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître inutilement la peur de la chose elle-même, m'a-t-on dit un jour. Et ce n'est pas une fée, il ne va pas apparaître parce que quelqu'un aura dit son nom. Allez, n'ayez pas peur. Vous vouliez que je vous fasse un cours sur lui, allons jusqu'au bout. »

Il y a un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que la main de Lily ne se lève à nouveau fermement. Je hoche la tête à son égard et elle me fait un petit sourire.

« Lord Voldemort, » dit-elle sans ciller.

La plupart des élèves sont pris d'un frisson.

« Non, n'ayez pas peur, » dis-je rapidement. « A ce que je vois, j'aurais mieux fait de vous apprendre à prononcer son nom en tout premier lieu. Lord Voldemort, exact, Lily. Quelqu'un sait-il d'où cela vient ? »

Cette fois, une autre main courageuse se lève vers le fond de la classe.

« Mirage, je t'en prie, » dis-je avec un sourire.

« Pour ce que je sais, _Vol_ peut signifier en anglais dérober ou s'envoler, » commence-t-elle. « Quant à _Mort_, cela veut dire décès, et tout ça en français. On pourrait donc traduire ça par l'envol de la mort, bien que cela ne veuille pas dire grand-chose. »

« C'est tout à fait exact, » dis-je en me retournant pour me diriger vers le tableau. « Mais Voldemort vient également de son véritable nom. Quelqu'un le connaît-il ? Cela me surprendrait, mais tout est possible… non ? Bien, il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusort, » dis-je en l'écrivant au tableau, séparant bien chacune des lettres. « Par anagramme, cela forme… »

Je fais un geste de la main vers le tableau et les lettres bougent pour se réordonner et former 'Je suis Voldemort'.

Le reste de l'heure de cours consiste en une série de question et de réponse à propos de Tom, ses Mangemorts, ses idées. Tous ont semblés profondément perplexe quand je leur ai expliqué que Tom prônait la supériorité des Sang-Pur alors que lui-même est un Sang-Mêlé.

« Il se prend pour un Sang Plus Que Pur, et ne rigolez pas parce que c'est très sérieux, » dis-je en en voyant certains sourire narquoisement. « Sa mère était descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard. »

« C'est ridicule, » lâche Sirius, l'air profondément choqué.

Je hausse les épaules en pinçant les lèvres.

« C'est ce qu'il pense, » réponds-je. « Et malheureusement, il est très puissant. Ce qui lui permet de rassembler des partisans, aussi avides de pouvoir que lui. »

« Croyez-vous qu'un jour quelqu'un l'arrêtera ? » demande James, le regard pensif.

« Je suppose que oui, un jour quelqu'un naîtra pour l'arrêter, » réponds-je lentement, me gardant bien de poser le regard sur James ou Lily.

Il y a un court silence juste avant que la cloche ne sonne. Je souris et relève les yeux.

« Eh bien, voilà, » dis-je doucement. « C'était notre dernier cours ensemble… Je vous souhaite à tous très bon courage pour vos ASPICs, et puis pour votre vie après… »

Mon regard se promène sur eux tous et mon cœur se serre en constatant que la plupart d'entre eux feront partie de l'Ordre et mourront avant mes dix-sept ans…

J'aperçois alors Queudver du coin de l'œil. Sa main gauche est crispée et ma gorge se noue plus encore que mon cœur, si c'est possible.

« Peter ? Puis-je vous parler ? » fais-je doucement.

Il tourne ses yeux apeurés vers moi et hoche la tête en tremblant. Je retiens de justesse un soupir excédé et souris à tous ceux qui me disent au revoir.

« Professeur, » fait-il en me regardant avec inquiétude.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui fais un maigre sourire.

« Venez là, Peter, » dis-je en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Il obéit avec appréhension et, sans prévenir, je lui attrape le poignet gauche d'un geste sec pour lui remonter sa manche jusqu'au coude. Il glapit de frayeur et tente de se débattre mais c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà la Marque Noire sous les yeux.

Un peu choqué, même si je m'y attendais, je relâche son bras et m'éloigne de lui pour me poster près de la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

« Ca fait… »

Je me racle la gorge, j'ai la voix blanche.

« Ca fait longtemps ? »

« P-près d'un mois, » me répond-il.

Un long silence s'installe et je serre mes bras autour de moi, le regard fixé sur ma falaise que j'aperçois là-bas.

« Pourquoi ? » est la seule chose que j'arrive à prononcer.

Je l'entends soupirer et prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, monsieur, » geint-il. « Il est si puissant, c'est vous qui l'avez dit… que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? »

Je presse mes paupières, dégoutté d'entendre de telles choses.

« Résister, peut-être, » dis-je d'une voix basse et pleine de colère. « Lui dire non. Lorgner un peu moins sur tout le pouvoir que cela vous apporterait. Je ne comprends toujours pas Peter. »

« La puissance, professeur, » gémit-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous avez tellement de pouvoir, tellement de capacités… »

« Et comment croyez-vous que je les ai eues, ces foutues capacités ! » crie-je alors, perdant mon contrôle, me retournant brusquement pour poser les mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Vous croyez peut-être que je suis né avec ? Non, j'ai souffert, putain, j'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais les uns après les autres, je les ai vus crever pour moi ! Alors vous voyez, Peter… »

J'ai craché son nom avec tant de haine et de colère qu'il en a frissonné.

« Ces foutues capacités, je m'en serai bien passé ! »

Je m'écarte brusquement de lui pour me placer à nouveau du coté de la fenêtre. Merde, ce crétin a réussi à me faire pleurer de rage.

« Le pouvoir ne fait rien dans la vie, Peter, » dis-je en essuyant mes joues.

Il y a un nouveau silence.

« V-vous allez me dénoncer ? »

Je soupire longuement puis me tourne à nouveau vers lui.

« Non. Non, je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, Peter, » fais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je vais vous laisser partir et méditer sur ce que je vais vous dire. »

Je m'approche à nouveau de lui.

« Voldemort ne vous donnera rien, Peter, » fais-je en le regardant. « Rien que désespoir et exil… réfléchissez, vous avez encore le temps de changer d'avis. »

Il me regarde cette fois avec grand sérieux et remettant sa manche en place et en la reboutonnant.

« Non, il est trop tard pour moi, » fait-il.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux au moment où on frappe à ma porte.

« Oui ? » fais-je.

La porte s'ouvre et Drago entre avec un petit sourire et un paquet. Je hausse un sourcil surpris à son égard et ses yeux se posent sur Queudver.

« Oh, » fait-il. « Je dérange, peut-être ? »

« Non, j'ai presque fini, » dis-je. « Ferme la porte, s'il te plait. »

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, remarquant sans doute mes yeux rougis, puis s'exécute et je regarde à nouveau Queudver. Puis, d'un geste sec, je retire mon anneau et il pousse une exclamation de stupeur.

« Regardez-moi bien, Peter, gravez ce visage dans votre mémoire, » fais-je avec colère. « Nous nous reverrons. »

Je remets ensuite ma bague et lui désigne la porte d'un signe de tête. Il sort aussitôt, me lançant un dernier regard incrédule et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Je soupire profondément en fermant les yeux et en chancelant un peu. Deux bras forts me rattrapent aussitôt et je souris légèrement à Drago qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

« Ca va ? » me fait-il en me tenant fermement.

« Ca va, » dis-je d'une voix faible.

« Menteur, » me souffle-t-il aussitôt.

Je souris faiblement et il me soulève par les hanches pour me faire asseoir sur un pupitre.

« Il l'a ? » fait-il en se plaçant entre mes jambes pour me tenir la taille.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parle. Je hoche simplement la tête et me laisse retomber contre lui, enfouissant le nez dans son cou.

« Je m'y attendais, » dis-je doucement. « Mais ça fait un choc quand même. »

« Je comprends, » me murmure-t-il en caressant mon dos de haut en bas.

Nous restons dans cette position quelques minutes, puis je soupire et me dégage de son étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fais-je en désignant son paquet du menton, ramenant mes genoux contre mon torse.

« Oh, euh… »

Il rougit un peu.

« Un cadeau, » ajoute-t-il en me le tendant.

« Pour moi ? » fais-je, surpris.

« Non, pour Merlin ! » me rétorque-t-il, moqueur. « Bien sûr, pour toi ! »

« En quel honneur ? »

« Eh bien, nous sommes en quelque sorte mariés, » me dit-il, piétinant un peu de gène – imaginez un Malefoy dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Hilarant, vraiment ! « Enfin, pas exactement, mais tu m'as compris. Je… je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'acheter des alliances… »

« Oh… » est tout ce que je peux produire comme son alors que j'ouvre la boite qui contient deux superbes bagues en argent, rehaussée d'une émeraude pour l'une et d'une pierre bleu-gris pour l'autre.

Je pose une main sur ma bouche en me mettant à pleurer d'émotion. Drago se met à paniquer devant ma réaction à laquelle il ne semblait pas s'attendre et il pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui.

« Oh, Harry, attends, ne te mets pas dans cet état, je pensais te faire plaisir, je suis désolé, je… »

« C-c'est m-magnif-fique, » fais-je en sanglotant.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures, petit lion ? »

« J-je suis d-désolé, c'est la f-fatigue, r-rien d'autre… »

Il rit doucement, comprenant, et me serre encore plus étroitement contre lui le temps que je me calme.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me faire réagir comme ça, » dis-je en me détachant de lui une fois que je peux de nouveau parler.

Il sourit et essuie mes larmes qui roulent toujours malgré mes efforts pour les arrêter.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point-là, » me répond-il en me prenant les bagues des mains.

Il prend celle avec la pierre bleue et veut me la passer au doigt mais je la saisit en remarquant une inscription à l'intérieur.

'Première Neige.'

Je me retiens de justesse de pleurer à nouveau. Il me la reprend et la glisse à mon annulaire gauche. Je souris et fais de même avec la sienne, gravée de la même inscription, puis il entrelace nos doigts et pose son front contre le mien.

« Je t'aime, Harry, » me dit-il doucement. « J'ai tellement envie de te rendre heureux. »

« Je suis heureux, » réponds-je en caressant sa joue. « Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ca ne se voit pas ? »

Il sourit faiblement et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Je ne veux plus voir cette étincelle de tristesse qui brille parfois dans tes yeux, alors, » me répond-il.

« Je ne peux pas oublier mon histoire, » fais-je, un peu triste.

Il pince les lèvres et je l'embrasse un peu plus profondément. Je gémis un peu et serre mes cuisses autour de sa taille. Il se rapproche encore de moi et monte à genoux sur le pupitre sans détacher ses lèvres des miennes. Je crispe mes mains sur ses larges épaules et lâche sa bouche.

« Attends, tu fais quoi, là ? Ce n'est pas très large, tu sais ? »

Il sourit narquoisement.

« On parie que j'arrive à te faire l'amour sur cette table ? » me provoque-t-il en me tirant la langue.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de protester. J'ai à peine le temps de lancer un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte que déjà nos bagues de camouflage et ma chemise ont volé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Non mais vraiment, » fais-je, limite outré, quand sa main pénètre mon boxer sans cérémonie.

« Quoi ? » dit-il tout à la tâche de finir de me déshabiller.

« Ces Serpentards, aucune éducation, » fais-je, ma phrase se terminant dans un gémissement bruyant.

Il ricane en m'embrassant.

« Comme si ça te posait un quelconque problème, » me rétorque-t-il en me caressant très habilement.

Je ne peux rien répondre et je me laisse entraîner dans un tourbillon de sensations merveilleuses. Lorsqu'il m'écarte les jambes et me soulève les fesses pour m'asseoir sur son sexe, je ne peux retenir un grognement d'anticipation. Il sourit moqueusement et me pénètre lentement d'abord, avant que je ne serre mes jambes autour de sa taille pour imposer un rythme un peu plus soutenu.

Il gémit et me laisse faire, avant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et de nous faire basculer par terre, lui au-dessus, me clouant les poignets au col pour m'empêcher de m'accrocher à lui.

« J'ai gagné, » fais-je, haletant un peu.

« Tais-toi, » me rétorque-t-il en me donnant un violent coup de rein qui me fait crier.

Ses va-et-vient se font violents et puissants, nous emportant tous deux directement au septième ciel dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

fin du chap !

oulà, ça devient vraiment très mièvre tout ça !

votre avis ?

prochain chap la semaine prochaine, POV Drago **Une pucelle rougissante et blessée**

gros bisous à tous

speedy


	34. POV Drago ¤ Une pucelle rougissante et b

_**Disclaimer :**_ une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 33 :_

**Une pucelle rougissante et blessée :**

(POV Drago)

Ca y est.

Ce sont les premiers mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit ce matin. Voilà, ça y est, c'est aujourd'hui notre dernier jour dans cette époque. Et il est vraiment temps. Harry est sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue, et moi ça me rend dingue de le voir comme ça. Et puis, je me suis décidé. Je dois lui dire et je vais lui dire ce qui m'est arrivé il y a déjà si longtemps. Il a le droit de savoir et ça fait trop longtemps que je le garde pour moi.

Mais j'ai décidé d'attendre que l'on soit chez nous. Je me dis que c'est simplement pour un peu plus de calme, pour que l'effervescence de ces derniers jours soit retombée afin qu'il le prenne calmement. C'est ce que je ne cesse de me répéter mais au fond de moi je sais très bien qu'en fait je crève de trouille qu'il réagisse mal et qu'il parte loin de moi, qu'il me quitte à nouveau mais volontairement et définitivement cette fois.

Je soupire faiblement, puis ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête pour apercevoir le visage d'Harry près du mien. Je souris et glisse vers lui pour passer mon bras autour de sa taille et le serrer contre moi. Il gémit faiblement mais ne se réveille pas, se recroquevillant un peu plus dans mon étreinte. Je l'embrasse sur le front et ferme à nouveau les yeux, priant pour que notre étreinte ne soit pas une des dernières.

Peu à peu, je me rendors de moitié et revient à la conscience en sentant une main caresser mon visage. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et plonge mon regard dans un océan d'émeraude. Harry me sourit et passe sa main sur mes cheveux avec légèreté.

« Avec cette lumière, tu ressembles à un ange, mon amour, » me chuchote-t-il doucement.

Un léger éclat de rire m'échappe et je me redresse, l'attrapant par la nuque pour l'embrasser longuement. Puis je grimpe sur lui et lui écarte les jambes d'un coup de genoux pour glisser une des miennes entre elles.

« Un ange, vraiment ? » fais-je d'une voix rauque alors qu'il crispe ses mains sur mon haut de pyjama.

« A l'extérieur seulement, » précise-t-il en commençant à détacher mes boutons un à un.

« Ah oui ? » réponds-je en me baissant vers son cou pour y enfouir le nez et la bouche, le faisant se tordre et se cambrer doucement contre moi. « Et à l'intérieur ? »

Il glousse.

« Tu es un véritable démon de la luxure, » me répond-il alors que je commence à me frotter contre lui lascivement.

« Ah oui ? » fais-je encore une fois. « Bien, vérifions cela… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après ce petit interlude matinal bien agréable et fort utile pour dissiper mes pensées sombres, nous allons prendre une douche tous les deux et pendant que je finis de m'habiller, Harry commence à ramasser toutes nos affaires pour faire nos valises.

« J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer, » me fait-il alors que je passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Je sais, » réponds-je alors qu'il se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser. « Moi aussi. »

Il soupire et s'appuie quelques secondes contre moi en fermant les yeux. Un bruit de vent souffle soudain au-dessus de nos têtes et un morceau de parchemin accompagné d'une plume d'or tombe à nos pieds. Je hausse un sourcil et Harry s'empare du message pour le lire.

« C'est d'Albus, bien sûr, » me dit-il. « Il veut nous voir. Maintenant. »

« Oh. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi et hausse les épaules.

« Ca ne doit pas être très grave, » me dit-il. « Allons-y. »

Je hoche la tête et enfile mon anneau en lui donnant le sien. Il sourit et je glisse ma main dans la sienne avant que nous ne quittions l'appartement pour nous diriger vers le bureau du directeur. En chemin, nous croisons quelques élèves qui saluent Harry avec de grands sourires, et de simples hochements de tête pour moi.

« Apparemment, tu étais un professeur plus apprécié que moi, » dis-je dans un murmure à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il sourit et tourne les yeux vers moi.

« J'ai toujours été plus apprécié que toi, chéri, » me rétorque-t-il.

« Hey ! » fais-je en le pinçant, vexé. « Je me fends d'un compliment, Potter ! Pas besoin de m'insulter en retour ! »

Il ricane, puis me fait un sourire malicieux.

« Tu es vexé, mon ange ? » me fait-il avec un regard tendre.

Ah, non ! Pas de ça avec moi, Potter ! Non, je ne me laisserai pas ramollir par ce regard et cette moue, non, je ne vais pas jouer le Pouffsouffle en gloussant à cette appellation ridicule ! Non ! Non… n…

Raté. J'ai rougi, peu, mais suffisamment pour qu'Harry le remarque.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter, toi et ta foutue capacité à me rendre dégoulinant de ridicule, » fais-je, agacé.

Il rit doucement et passe sa main sur ma nuque pour me forcer à l'embrasser. Je soupire et me laisse faire, il a décidément trop de pouvoir sur moi celui-là.

« Bon, » fait-il en me relâchant, « au moins tu n'es plus vexé. »

Je le fusille du regard et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le forcer à continuer d'avancer.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, » dis-je à voix basse, ignorant les regards des quelques élèves que nous croisons. « Pourquoi tu trouves toujours le moyen de me faire rougir comme une pucelle quand c'est toi qui es en tort ? »

« Arrête, Drago, tu adores ça, » me rétorque-t-il avec amusement. « Ce que tu as du mal à supporter, c'est que moi, ton plus grand rival, ait autant de pouvoir sur ta volonté. »

Je grogne. Il a touché juste.

« Mais de toute façon, » reprend-il en se détachant un peu de moi alors que nous arrivons à la gargouille qui garde le bureau d'Albus, « tu en as tout autant sur la mienne. Donc les choses sont à peu près juste, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Moui, je suppose, » réponds-je en le voyant rougir légèrement.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et prononce le mot de passe. Nous montons les escaliers tournants et entrons dans le bureau du directeur.

« Ah, bonjour chers amis ! » nous dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Entrez, entrez, et asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! »

Nous nous exécutons de bonne grâce et il nous propose un thé qu'Harry accepte poliment.

« Vous repartez bientôt, je suppose ? » nous demande Albus quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oui, » répond Harry. « Ce soir, après la remise des diplômes. »

Albus hoche la tête.

« Vous me manquerez, » fait-il, l'air de regretter intensément notre départ. « J'ai rarement eu d'aussi bons professeurs en Potions et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Harry sourit.

« Vous nous retrouverez dans vingt-sept ans, Albus, » répond-il laconiquement, tenant élégamment sa tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres – c'est dans ce genre de moment que je remarque à quel point il a des manières efféminés, c'est incroyable, est-ce moi qui l'influence ou a-t-il toujours été comme ça ?

« Oui, je suppose, » sourit Albus en retour.

Il boit à son tour une gorgée de thé puis se lève.

« Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour vous confier quelque chose que je voudrais que vous me remettiez dans le futur, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers une armoire.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils envers Harry qui me fait une moue montrant qu'il ne comprend pas plus que moi. Je me tourne vers Albus qui a posé la main sur la poignée du placard. Il sort sa baguette et marmonne un sortilège pour la déverrouiller.

Il revient vers nous quelques secondes plus tard avec un grimoire entre les mains, qu'il tient très précieusement. Il y a un espèce de cadenas en argent qui le garde fermé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fais-je, curieux.

« Rassurez-vous, je vous expliquerai tout ça, » répond Albus en me le remettant avec soin. « Mais cet ouvrage est extrêmement précieux, faites-y très attention. »

Harry pose sa tasse sur le bureau et je lui tends le grimoire. Il l'observe sous toutes les coutures, exerçant son aura pour en tester les propriétés magiques.

« Un sort de verrouillage à deux niveaux, un sortilège pour réduire l'épaisseur des feuilles… » murmure-t-il. « Il est bourré de Magie Antique et Naturelle. Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer maintenant, » répond Albus. « Evitez simplement de lui lancer un sortilège, aussi mineur soit-il. »

Harry et lui s'observe longuement, pendant plusieurs minutes, et je sens quelque chose de puissant passer entre eux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils cherchent à se sonder l'un et l'autre. C'est quelque chose d'incroyable à voir, parfois même terrifiant car leur puissance respective est phénoménale. Même si le directeur semble légèrement supérieur, c'est à cause de la différence d'âge – on n'imagine pas un tel pouvoir dans un corps aussi jeune que celui d'Harry. Mais c'est une erreur. Tous ceux qui l'ont vu combattre le savent.

Moi en particulier.

Finalement, Harry hoche la tête avec précaution et Albus sourit.

« Bien, » fait-il, l'air réellement soulagé. « Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, » répond Harry de façon absente.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Vous semblez très contents, tous les deux, » nous dit Hélène alors que nous assistons au banquet final, la main d'Harry sagement posée sur ma cuisse comme d'habitude.

« Oui, » réponds-je avec un sourire, alors que les doigts d'Harry se crispent sur mon pantalon. « Nous rentrons chez nous ce soir. »

« Oh ? » fait-elle, l'air surprise et assez déçue. « Vous ne revenez pas l'année prochaine ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non. Les Etats-Unis nous manquent trop. »

« Je pensais que… enfin, je croyais… » balbutie-t-elle. « C'est dommage, » murmure-t-elle finalement. « Tu étais le seul avec qui je m'entendais bien, avec Gustave. Je vais encore me retrouver toute seule. »

La main d'Harry se crispe encore plus et il manque de me faire mal. Je retiens un sourire moqueur et lui caresse doucement le dos de la main pour le rassurer.

« Je suis désolé, » réponds-je sans en penser le moindre mot. « Peut-être que tu devrais elle travailler ailleurs. Avec des gens avec lesquels tu t'entends. »

« Oui, peut-être, » fait-elle. « Mais j'aime bien Poudlard. C'est tout de même un des seuls endroits où on est encore en sécurité. Surtout pour… des gens comme moi. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Des gens comme toi ? »

Elle rougit.

« Je suis née Moldu. »

« Oh. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire, puis me désintéressant de la conversation, je porte mon regard sur les élèves. Le banquet est bientôt fini, ça va être l'heure de la remise des diplômes. Je remarque à la table des Gryffondors James et Lily collés l'un à l'autre, avec en face d'eux Sirius et Peter. Remus n'est bizarrement pas là.

Soudainement suspicieux, je tourne les yeux vers la table des Serpentard, la scannant avec attention pour essayer de trouver une tignasse blond platine.

Qui n'est pas présente.

« Merde, » fais-je dans ma barbe.

Je me tourne vers Harry en posant la main sur son avant-bras.

« Harry, Remus n'est pas là, » fais-je dans un murmure. « Et Lucius non plus. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et s'empressent de vérifier ce que je viens de dire. Une fois la constatation faite, nous nous levons tous les deux pour partir aussitôt à leur recherche.

« Où crois-tu qu'ils puissent être ? » fais-je une fois que nous sommes sortis du brouhaha de la Grande Salle.

« On va le savoir très vite, » me répond-il en sortant de sa poche un vieux parchemin que je reconnais comme étant la carte du Maraudeur. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » souffle-t-il.

Le plan de Poudlard apparaît rapidement.

« Remus Lupin, » marmonne-t-il avec un geste bizarre de la main.

Un point rouge brillant se met à clignoter dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Où as-tu appris ça ? » fais-je, surpris, alors que nous nous y dirigeons rapidement, puisque le point Lucius Malefoy est tout à coté de celui de Remus.

« C'est Sirius et James qui me l'ont expliqué, » me répond-il, attrapant ma main pour me tirer plus en avant.

« Pratique. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Il nous faut quelques minutes pour arriver là-haut et nous déboulons sur la terrasse pour voir alors une scène à laquelle, il faut l'avouer, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas.

Lucius est à terre, Remus debout devant lui avec sa baguette pointé vers son ventre. Plus précisément son bas-ventre. Lucius doit être sous le coup d'un sortilège de Bloque-Jambe, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Alors, maintenant, Malefoy, dis-moi, » fait Remus avec un sourire sadique, « qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te priver de ce dont tu te sers tant, hein ? »

Harry pouffe de rire, ce qui attire l'attention des deux élèves sur nous. Mon père prend alors une couleur écarlate qui ne lui va pas du tout au teint et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à rire et rester digne.

« Effectivement, Lucius, c'est une bonne question, » intervient Harry avec son sourire Serpentard – un de mes préférés – bien en place.

« Il n'a pas le droit, » grince Lucius.

« Et toi, tu as le droit de tenter de me violer ? » rétorque Remus. « Malheureusement pour toi, _chéri_, je sais me défendre. »

Lucius le fusille du regard et je laisse échapper un ricanement.

« Peut-être qu'au lieu de cela, nous devrions simplement vous laisser ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous retrouve, » fais-je, amusé.

« Excellent idée, mon amour, » me répond Harry. « Venez, Remus. Ca va être l'heure de la remise des diplômes. »

Remus hoche la tête et passe devant nous, puis nous quittons la terrasse pour regagner la Grande Salle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Harry à Remus, guidant mon bras pour que je le passe autour de sa taille.

Remus hausse les épaules.

« Rien de pire que d'habitude, je voulais récupérer quelque chose dans mon dortoir, il m'a surpris en chemin et m'a emmené là-haut, » répond-il calmement. « Mais j'avais ma baguette dans ma manche et il ne s'y attendait pas. J'ai eu de la chance. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps… »

« Heureusement, alors, » fais-je. « Autant je déteste mon père, autant j'aime ma vie et je suis heureux d'exister. »

En disant cela, je caresse doucement la hanche d'Harry de mon pouce. Il sourit et me lance un coup d'œil tendre.

« Oui, moi aussi, cela m'aurait tout de même ennuyé que tu ne naisses jamais, » répond-il.

« Ennuyé, seulement ? » fais-je en haussant un sourcil ironique.

« Oui, j'aurais eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi performant que toi pour occuper mes nuits, » se moque-t-il.

« Et à part tes nuits, je ne te sers à rien d'autre ? » fais-je, un peu offusqué malgré moi.

« Oh, si, » répond-il en me regardant avec malice. « Pendant la journée tu me permets de me rincer l'œil. Tu as un très joli cul. »

Je le pince avec un regard outré.

« Aïe ! » s'exclame-t-il avec amusement. « Allons bon ! Tu n'es pas content que je te complimente comme ça ? »

Je le lâche et lui tire la langue. Il rigole et je me renfrogne encore plus, davantage blessé qu'il ne semble le voir. Nous regagnons finalement la Grande Salle sans même qu'il ne m'ait jeté un coup d'œil, tout à sa discussion avec Remus.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

fin du chap... avis ?

prochain chapitre, le retour... POV Harry : **Chez nous, Harry, pas maintenant.** (c'est super naz comme titre de chapitre, je sais mais je n'étais pas inspirée.)

gros bisous à tous, à la semaine prochaine

speedy


	35. POV Harry ¤ Chez nous, Harry, pas mainte

_**Disclaimer :**_ une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**Histoire Sans Fin :**_

_Chapitre 34 :_

**Chez nous, Harry, pas maintenant.**

(POV Harry)

Remus se dirige directement à la table de Gryffondor et nous regagnons celles des professeurs. Drago est un peu distant avec moi, je ne pensais pas l'avoir vexé à ce point ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être susceptible quand il s'y met…

« Drago ? » fais-je doucement en lui attrapant le bras. « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Hum ? » répond-il d'un air morne. « Si, si, ça va… »

Je le regarde avec incrédulité pendant deux secondes.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Drago, je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, » fais-je en posant la main sur son dos avec douceur. « Dis-moi, je t'en prie… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux.

« Non, c'est juste que… tu trouves vraiment qu'il n'y a que le sexe entre nous ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette question ridicule. Il rougit et me tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Arrête ! » fait-il, agacé. « Ne te moque pas de moi comme ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Je me stoppe comme je peux mais garde un sourire narquois en lui attrapant la main pour lui en embrasser tendrement la paume.

« Je ne te savais pas si prompt à douter de mes sentiments pour toi, » dis-je doucement. « Je pensais t'avoir prouvé suffisamment de fois ce que je ressens. Je t'aime, Drago. Je t'aime vraiment. Alors oui, il y a le sexe, et je ne te cache pas que c'est une part importante de ce qui se passe entre nous, mais même si nous ne couchions pas ensemble, je ne te quitterais pas pour autant… »

Il sourit faiblement.

« Oui, je sais tout ça, bien sûr que je le sais, je suis ridicule, excuse-moi, » répond-il en baissant les yeux et en récupérant sa main.

Mais je le force à me regarder de nouveau. Ca ne me plait vraiment pas ce comportement. Ce n'est pas le Drago que je connais. Celui-ci est craintif, inquiet, il fait très jeune et trop innocent. Ce Drago-là est encore un enfant qui a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

« Si quelque chose ne va pas, je veux que tu me le dises, » fais-je clairement. « Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre après toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversées, que _nous_ avons traversées_ ensemble_. »

Il sourit cette fois un peu plus franchement.

« Qui a peur, cette fois ? » se moque-t-il, sans réel entousiasme.

Je ne rougis pas, ni ne me détourne.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point nous avons de la chance ? » dis-je doucement, le regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

Ceux-ci se tournent vers la table de Gryffondor, avec mes parents ainsi que Sirius et Remus tendrement enlacés, et son regard se voile de tristesse.

« Oui, nous avons une chance folle, je le sais, » me répond-il. « Mais je vais bien. »

Je soupire légèrement, me rendant bien compte que je n'obtiendrai rien de lui maintenant. Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser lentement, envoyant au diable les regards outrés que nous nous recevons.

« Je t'aime, » dis-je contre ses lèvres. « Pour toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il sourit et ferme les yeux en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux derrière ma tête.

« Je le sais. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai trop peur de te perdre encore. Et définitivement, cette fois. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas, » fais-je en caressant sa joue. « Tu veux bien y croire ? »

Son sourire s'efface et quand il réouvre les yeux, je vois qu'il retient ses larmes.

« Je te promets d'essayer, » répond-il avant de s'écarter de moi. « Je t'expliquerai, » ajoute-t-il alors que je serre sa main dans une prière muette. « Ce soir. Chez nous. »

Crevant d'inquiétude, je hoche pourtant la tête. Cela vaudra bien mieux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes se passe dans le calme. Lucius a réussi à revenir en plein milieu, se prenant une honte magistrale qui m'a satisfait à un point ultime. Je me demande si je parviendrai jamais à surmonter la rancune et la haine que je ressens quant à ce qu'il m'a fait – ou a tenté de me faire.

Lily a obtenu ses ASPICs avec Optimal et mention Félicitation, ce qui ne m'a pas étonné pour un sou. Mon père, Sirius et Remus ont eu Optimal également, mais sans mention, sans doute à cause de leur comportement plus qu'indiscipliné, ce qui me fait rigoler sous cape. La tête de James était impayable.

Et me voila, sur le parvis de l'école, avec mes parents à mes cotés, comme j'aurais aimé qu'ils le soient tout le long de ma vie.

Nous sommes seuls, les autres attendent devant les grilles, et Drago a bien compris que j'avais besoin de leur parler tranquillement.

« Alors comme ça, mon fils est amoureux d'un Malefoy, hein ? » fait James en me regardant bizarrement.

Je me sens rougir.

« On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, » réponds-je en me laissant tomber sur les marches, un peu gêné.

« Ha ! Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire ! » s'exclamèrent deux voix simultanément.

Je lève les yeux vers eux, les regardant avec amusement. Puis James rit un peu et s'assoit à coté de moi avec un sourire.

« C'est ok pour moi, Harry, » me dit-il gentiment. « Ton chéri est quelqu'un de bien, et je pense qu'il t'aime profondément et qu'il te rendra heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Après ça, tu peux jouer à la grande folle autant que tu veux ! »

Je ris faiblement et le pousse un peu du coude.

« Imbécile, » dis-je, touché par ses mots.

Lily prends place de l'autre coté.

« Je suis d'accord avec ton père, » me dit-elle doucement. « Je ne peux pas te dire que je n'ai pas été surprise, mais ça se voit que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. C'en est presque suffocant, quand on vous regarde simplement être l'un à coté de l'autre. »

Je souris. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait ce commentaire, même si je me demande toujours comment cela pourrait être étouffant. Il y a un léger silence, puis Lily pose la tête sur mon épaule.

« Tu vas nous dire maintenant pourquoi tu es ici ? » me demande-t-elle doucement.

« Empêcher votre assassinat, » réponds-je. « Avant que je ne tue Voldemort, il avait ordonné à trois de ses partisans de revenir cette année et de vous tuer, l'un ou l'autre, pour empêcher ma naissance et donc sa chute. »

« Tu as… tu vas tuer Voldemort ? » fait ma mère, l'air ahurie, se redressant d'un coup pour me regarder avec effarement. « Mais… comment ? Pourquoi ? Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu… »

« Albus ne pouvait rien pour moi, » interromps-je aussitôt. « Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que s'il avait pu le faire, il aurait pris ma place. Mais voila, c'était à moi de le faire, c'est tout. Je l'ai fait. Seul à la fin mais aidé de tous et en particulier Drago tout le long du chemin. »

« Qui est venu nous tuer ? » demande-t-elle, ne voulant visiblement plus s'attarder sur le fait que son fils allait être jeté en pâture au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, et un troisième homme dont je ne peux malheureusement pas vous révéler le nom. »

« Pourquoi ? » fait James en haussant un sourcil.

« Vous ne devez pas modifier le futur, » réponds-je avec évidence.

Un nouveau silence.

« En tout cas, je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai été heureux de venir ici pour vous connaître, » dis-je doucement. « Même si ça me faisait peur au début. »

Je vois Lily froncer les sourcils, je savais qu'elle comprendrait dès que j'aurais prononcé ces mots.

« Nous connaître ? » fait-elle, l'air à peine surprise. « Ce qui veut dire ? »

Je soupire et ramène mes jambes contre mon torse.

« Vous êtes morts, » réponds-je d'une voix si basse qu'ils doivent à peine m'entendre. « J'avais un an, et j'ai été envoyé vivre chez la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon. »

« Chez _Pétunia_ ? » s'exclame ma mère avec horreur. « Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi chez cette folle ? »

« Pour ma protection, » réponds-je brièvement. « Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à propos de ça. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, frustrée, mais n'ajoute rien.

« Ils m'ont caché que j'étais un sorcier, je ne l'ai découvert qu'à onze ans, quand Hagrid est venu me chercher chez eux, » continue-je. « Je suis allé à Poudlard, puis après mes sept années d'école, j'ai tué Voldemort et juste avant de mourir il m'a lancé une malédiction qui m'a obligé à fuir tous ceux que j'aimais pendant six très longues années. »

« C'était quoi, cette malédiction ? » demande Lily.

« La Malédiction des Frères du Diable, » réponds-je. « Voldemort m'a implanté une partie de son âme dans le cœur, ce qui faisait qu'à chaque fois que je croisais le regard de quelqu'un que j'aimais – Drago, mon meilleur ami, Albus, Severus – j'agissais pour le tuer. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. »

« Oh mon dieu, » s'exclame Lily en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Severus ? » fait mon père au même moment, l'air incrédule.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire narquois.

« Oui, le même Severus Rogue que tu hais tant, » réponds-je avec amusement.

« C'est un putain de Mangemort ! »

« Oui, il l'a été, puis il a joué le rôle d'agent double à notre plus grand profit, » dis-je doucement.

« Bordel de merde, » murmure James. « Et après ? »

« Après, j'ai réussi à contrer la Malédiction, avec l'aide de Severus. J'ai retrouvé Drago, nous avons passé trois mois ensemble, jusqu'au soir où Lucius s'est ramené pour nous tuer après être revenu de cette époque. C'est comme ça que Drago et moi avons appris que nous devions revenir ici… »

Je marque une légère pause.

« Vous savez, je n'ai rien demandé à personne, autre que le droit de vivre aux cotés de la personne que j'aime… Mais c'était visiblement trop, j'ai dû lutter et sacrifier une bonne partie de moi-même pour simplement m'approcher de cette vie."

« Quand repartez-vous ? » demande Lily.

« Tout à l'heure, » réponds-je. « Et vous allez devoir y allez, » finis-je en désignant la grille du parc où les autres élèves se rassemblent peu à peu.

Je me lève et ils font de même. Je me passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire, mais Lily prend l'initiative et passe ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer très fort contre elle.

Un sanglot incontrôlé m'échappe et je pose la joue contre son épaule pour la première et seule étreinte que je retiendrai avec ma mère.

« Je t'aime, mon fils, » me souffle-t-elle. « Désolée de n'avoir pu être là pour t'aider dans ton combat. »

Un son bizarre s'échappe de ma gorge, entre le sanglot touché et l'exclamation incrédule.

« Tu m'as aidé, bien plus que tu ne le crois, » réponds-je d'une voix rauque et tremblante. « Même si j'aurais aimé plus encore. Je t'aime. Tu es si merveilleuse. »

Elle rit faiblement, puis se détache de moi et essuie mes larmes, sans se préoccuper des siennes, en embrassant mon front, inconsciemment sur ma cicatrice. Je me tourne vers James qui s'avance vers moi, et nous échangeons une accolade un peu gêné tout d'abord. Puis, lassé de tant de retenue mal placée, je me jette plus franchement contre lui. C'est la seule fois où j'aurais la chance de faire une telle chose.

Il est plus grand que moi sous ma forme normale, et plus carré aussi, il semble que j'ai hérité de la finesse de Lily.

Je ne voix vraiment pas pourquoi je me mets à penser ça alors que je suis en train de partager le plus beau moment de ma vie, le seul que j'aurais avec celui qui sera un jour mon père.

« Je t'aime moi aussi, mon fils, » me chuchote-t-il. « Je te suivrais, quel que soient tes choix. Je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenu. »

Un nouveau sanglot m'échappe. Je ne suis qu'une fontaine, moi je vous le dis !

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa, » fais-je. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi de t'entendre dire ça. »

« C'est normal, » me souffle-t-il. « C'est important pour un fils que son père soit fier de lui. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Potter ! Evans ! » appelle Hagrid depuis la grille. « Tout le monde vous attend ! »

James soupire.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, cette fois, » dit Lily.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Au revoir, Harry, » me dit-elle. « J'ai été heureuse de te connaître. »

« Moi aussi, maman, si tu savais, » réponds-je, sentant encore les larmes couler lentement sur mes joues.

« A bientôt, fils Potter, dans cette vie ou une autre, » ajoute James en me faisant un petit clin d'œil complice.

Je les regarde partir vers les grilles où attendent les calèches qui les mèneront à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. J'enroule mes bras autour de moi, me sentant bizarrement plus seul que jamais, mais sachant qu'un peu plus loin mon amant m'attends pour me prendre dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

J'attends jusqu'à temps que les calèche aient disparus au loin, puis je me retourne lentement et rentre à l'intérieur du château. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entends même pas Drago m'appeler la première fois.

Je suis donc assez surpris quand deux bras forts m'enlacent par derrière pour me serrer contre un corps ferme et apaisant. Je me retourne pour croiser deux lagons de ma connaissance et je souris légèrement.

« Tu pleures, petit lion ? » me murmure-t-il doucement, posant une mais sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes.

J'émets un faible rire sans joie.

« Oui, il semblerait, effectivement, » réponds-je en me pressant contre lui pour qu'il me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« J'ai horreur que tu sois comme ça, » me chuchote-t-il en s'exécutant, sa bouche dans mes cheveux.

« Je sais, mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais m'en remettre, » réponds-je, ma voix étouffée par l'étoffe de sa robe dans laquelle j'ai enfoui le visage. « Parce que tu es là… »

Il ne répond rien, se contentant de caresser lentement mon dos dans des gestes apaisants.

« Ca fait bizarre de savoir à quel point tu hais tes parents, » dis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Je sens Drago se tendre imperceptiblement, comme à chaque fois que Lucius ou Narcissa viennent dans une conversation.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de naître dans la bonne famille, » répond-il lentement. « Mais si tu veux le savoir, j'aimais mes parents. Jusqu'au jour où mon père m'a jeté mon premier Doloris et que m'a mère m'a aimablement fouetté le dos jusqu'aux os. A huit ans. »

Je m'écarte soudainement de lui pour le regarder.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça ! » fais-je, stupéfait.

Il hausse les épaules en regardant ailleurs.

« Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs dont j'aime parler, » me répond-il faiblement. « Et depuis que nous sommes ensemble, tes bras étaient le seul moyen pour moi d'oublier, alors je n'y pensais plus. »

Je prends une de ses mains dans la mienne.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport plus ou moins direct à ce qui t'a bouleversé tout à l'heure ? » dis-je doucement, ne voulant pas le braquer.

Il crispe ses paupières une seconde.

« C'est possible, mais ne me demande rien, pas maintenant, » me répond-il en me regardant finalement avec abattement. « S'il te plait. »

Ces secrets me tuent de plus en plus mais je souffle longuement avant de hocher la tête. Il essaye de me prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras mais je n'y reste qu'une seconde, me détachant de lui pour le regarder sérieusement.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, » dis-je.

Il soupire tristement et acquiesce. Nous regagnons nos appartements, un mur solide tombé entre nous. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est qu'il ne se rétractera pas à nouveau une fois chez nous…

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

et non, nouveau chapitre mais toujours pas de révélations... peut-être le prochain ? ou pas... hihihihi

bon, à part ça, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

le prochain chap n'arrivera peut-être pas le week-end prochain mais peut-être plutot vers le milieu de la semaine suivante... ce sera un POV Drago : **Un Mini Malefoy au Maximum Meurtri **

voilà.

gros gros bisous à tous, et bonne semaine

speedy


	36. POV Drago ¤ Un Mini Malefoy au Maximum M

_**Disclaimer :**_ une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement :**_ Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

_**Dédicace :**_ cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 35 :_

**Un Mini Malefoy au Maximum Meurtri :**

(POV Drago)

Il me semble que les dernières minutes que nous passons à cette époque passent à la fois très vite et très lentement. J'ai réussi à écarter le sujet de mon enfance jusqu'à au moins ce soir mais Harry ne cesse de me regarder avec inquiétude et je sais que je lui fais du mal en lui cachant toujours cette histoire. Mais il saura ce soir, je me le suis promis, et je dois le faire, même si ça me pétrifie de peur. Il a le droit de savoir.

Maintenant, nous sommes assis sur le lit de mon appartement, et nous attendons que le temps du petit compte à rebours que nous a envoyé l'Albus de notre temps soit terminé. Nous devons repartir à une heure très précise, ou bien nous nous retrouverions Merlin seul sait quand.

« Mon ange ? » m'appelle Harry.

« Mmh ? » fais-je en tournant les yeux vers lui, jouant avec mon alliance.

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? »

Je soupire. Il ne peut vraiment pas attendre.

« Harry, s'il te plait, » fais-je. « Je voudrais vraiment qu'on soit rentré avant de tout te raconter. Tu veux bien attendre un peu ? »

Voyant qu'il s'apprête à protester, j'ajoute aussitôt.

« Je n'ai pas été le bon petit Malefoy que j'aurais dû, » dis-je. « Je te promets que je te dirais tout, dans les moindres détails. »

Il déglutit un peu, puis, voyant mon air probablement désespéré, il soupire et tend la main vers moi pour que je me rapproche de lui. Je m'exécute et il me serre dans ses bras avec tout son amour.

« Je t'aime, Drago, » murmure-t-il. « J'attendrai. Je ne veux pas te forcer à me faire des confidences mais je n'aime pas que tu me caches quelque chose qui, visiblement, te fait beaucoup souffrir. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ce n'est tout simplement pas toi et ça me fait si mal… »

Je ne retiens plus les larmes qui sont dans mes yeux depuis ce matin. Il me serre un peu plus fort et je renifle douloureusement.

« Ne pleure pas, » murmure-t-il. « Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas mon ange… »

Je me calme et me contrôle comme je peux, puis jette un coup d'œil au petit sablier.

« Ca va être l'heure, » dis-je faiblement en me détachant de lui.

Il ferme les yeux deux secondes, hoche la tête et s'empare de la boite où se trouve le sablier qui nous ramènera à notre époque. Je saisis la petite mallette qui contient toutes nos affaires réduites et Harry me tend l'objet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous atterrissons directement au manoir, une pluie battante tombant à l'extérieur en ce mois d'avril 2006.

« Il fait nuit, » murmure Harry. « Je vais envoyer un message à Albus pour lui dire que nous sommes bien rentrés. Et après, on va parler. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et m'apprête à m'éloigner mais il m'attrape par la main pour m'attirer contre lui et m'embrasser doucement. Puis, sans un mot, il me lâche et monte le grand escalier vers la volière.

Je soupire faiblement et monte à mon tour, me dirigeant vers notre chambre. Je suis heureux que ça ne se soit pas passé ici, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu y remettre les pieds. Je me mords la lèvre et pose la mallette sur une chaise avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit. Je reste prostré là plusieurs minutes puis me relève pour m'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre en regardant le jardin. Harry arrive quelques secondes plus tard et m'enlace par derrière, posant le menton sur mon épaule.

« Tu sais… si ne te sens pas prêt à me le dire… »

« Si, » interromps-je en me retournant. « Tu as le droit de savoir ça. Tu as le droit de savoir. »

« Alors je t'écoute, » murmure-t-il doucement.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me blottis dans ses bras. Il nous guide tous les deux vers un fauteuil et me prends sur ses genoux, appuyant sur ma tête pour que je la pose dans son cou.

« J'avais huit ans, » dis-je faiblement alors que sa main vient jouer dans mes cheveux blonds. « Depuis ma naissance, mes parents avaient tenté de me façonner à leur image, c'est-à-dire de faire de moi un être froid, sarcastique, mauvais et insensible, bref, le parfait stéréotype du petit Sang-Pur futur Mangemort. Au début, cela marchait assez bien, j'étais un gosse, ils étaient mes parents, je devais les aimer et leur obéir bien sagement, ça s'arrêtait là. Mais un soir, il devait être dans les environs de onze heures ou minuit, mon père m'avait ordonné de rester dans ma chambre et de ne pas en sortir de toute la soirée car il avait invité des amis et ils devaient faire des choses de 'grandes personnes'. »

Mon discours est un peu décousu, pas clair, hésitant, mais Harry ne fait aucune remarque.

« La vérité, c'était qu'il avait organisé une orgie dans la salle des fêtes du premier étage – celui de ma chambre à l'époque – et qu'il voulait préserver mon esprit encore un peu trop jeune de tels comportements. Mais j'ai été pris d'une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes, et ne pouvant me résigner à faire ça dans ma chambre, j'ai désobéit. »

Je marque une pause. Harry a cessé de tripoter mes cheveux, ce qui prouve qu'il est très attentif à ce que je suis en train de dire. Je frissonne légèrement et me redresse pour caresser sa joue et l'embrasser.

« Tu m'aimes, hein ? » fais-je d'un ton incertain – je sais pourquoi il dit que ce n'est pas moi, maintenant. « Tu ne me quitteras pas, quoi qu'il me soit arrivé ? »

Ses yeux verts se voilent d'appréhension mais il hoche fermement la tête.

« Bien sûr, mon ange, comme si je pouvais vivre sans toi, » me répond-il en enserrant mes mains dans les siennes.

Je pousse un soupir tremblant en reprenant ma position initiale.

« Donc, j'ai quitté ma chambre, » continue-je. « J'avais décidé d'éviter au maximum toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu croiser jusqu'à la salle de bain. Malheureusement, je suis tombé sur mon père en revenant. Il… il avait bu, » fais-je avec difficulté. « Il m'a attrapé par le bras, tellement fort que j'en ai eu des hématomes pendant deux semaines. Il était furieux. Il a appelé un de ses amis qui avait des goûts sexuels assez particuliers et il… »

Ma voix commence à trembler et Harry me serre encore plus fort en soufflant 'oh mon dieu, pas ça.'

« … il m'a jeté sur lui et cet homme m'a emmené chez lui toute la nuit p-pour me v-violer. »

C'est à ce moment que je me mets à pleurer encore alors que les souvenirs de cette nuit reviennent brusquement dans mon esprit, alors que j'ai tout fait pour les en empêcher depuis toutes ces années. Je me force cependant à continuer et à finir.

« L-le lendemain, il m-m'a rém-mené à mon p-père qui m'a alors l-lancé le Doloris. Ensuite ma mère est v-venue me ret-trouver, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aim-mait et elle m'a attaché au m-mur pour me f-fouetter. »

Harry a enfouit le visage dans mes cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être aussi pur et parfait que toi, je sais que je ne te mérite pas, mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes, je t'en prie… »

« Chut… » m'interrompt-il en posant son front contre le mien, perçant mon âme de ses yeux verts. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es pure. Tu es parfait. Tu n'es pas responsable de la folie de ton père. Ne pleure pas, mon ange, ça ne change rien, pour moi. Je t'aime et ce n'est pas parce qu'un fou a bousillé ton enfance et ton adolescence que je vais te quitter. »

Je renifle et caresse ses lèvres de mon doigt.

« Mon enfance et mon adolescence ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Parce que je suis persuadé que c'est à cause de ça que tu as eu autant d'aventures quand nous étions à l'école, » répond-il. « J'ai tort ? »

Je hausse les épaules en détournant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, » réponds-je. « Peut-être, peut-être qu'au fond je voulais me rassurer de mon attraction malgré ça, peut-être que je voulais vérifier que personne ne pouvait le voir sur mon visage. »

« Ca a été la seule fois ? » me demande-t-il, ses mains tenant mon visage en coupe pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, » dis-je dans un souffle. « Mon père m'a plusieurs fois menacé de m'envoyer de nouveau chez lui mais il n'a pas recommencé. »

« Huit ans, bordel de dieu, » murmure-t-il, la fureur commençant à prendre place sur ses traits. « Qui était-ce ? Tu le sais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » fais-je, suspicieux, en fronçant les sourcils et en me levant – il fait peur quand il est dans cet état.

« Le tuer, » souffle-t-il en s'éloignant de moi. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Il ne mérite pas ça, » réponds-je faiblement.

« Pardon ? » fait Harry en se retournant vers moi brusquement. « Il te viole alors que tu as huit ans, il bouleverse ta vie, et il ne mérite pas de mourir ? »

« Ce n'est pas… » fais-je difficilement en secouant la tête. « Il ne mérite pas que tu te déplaces, il ne mérite pas que tu salisses tes mains parfaites à cause de lui. »

« Mes mains ne sont pas parfaites, Drago, » me rétorqua-t-il avec hargne. « Elles ont tué. Alors un meurtre de plus ne changera rien. Son nom, Drago ? »

Je détourne les yeux.

« Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, » dis-je dans un murmure. « S'il te plait. Ne pars pas, pas ce soir. »

Il se rapproche de moi, me prend par la main et me guide vers le lit.

« Ca ne change rien, tu sais, » souffle-t-il en amenant son visage près du mien.

« Tu me regardes déjà différemment, » fais-je en détournant le regard.

« C'est faux, » me rétorque-t-il aussitôt. « Quoi que tu dises, c'est faux. Je ne te regarde pas différemment quand je te parle, et je ne vais pas te regarder différemment quand je te ferais l'amour dans cinq petites minutes. Je t'aime, Drago. Ca ne change rien. Juste que je te comprends mieux. Dis-moi, c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas que je te prenne ? C'est pour ça que tu étais mal à l'aise quand je t'ai bandé les yeux et attaché au lit ? C'était à cause de ça que tu as fait ce rêve qui t'a tellement fait peur ? »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas que tu me prennes, » réponds-je faiblement. « Enfin, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, même, mais je… enfin, j'ai parfois du mal à ne pas y repenser. Oui, c'est pour ça que j'étais mal à l'aise quand tu m'as attaché, même si ça m'a beaucoup excité. Et bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas, je suppose que c'était ce rêve qui me revenait parfois. »

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement, avant de m'amener à m'allonger sur le lit.

« Je t'aime, » me chuchote-t-il. « Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal. Je te le jure. »

Je souris et attire sa tête vers la mienne pour mordiller ses lèvres avec douceur.

« Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ? » fais-je doucement en caressant sa nuque. « S'il te plait ? Tu peux me faire oublier encore ? »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau pour seule réponse.

« Avec plaisir, mon amour, autant de fois et aussi souvent que tu le voudras, » me souffle-t-il ensuite.

Il n'attend pas plus longtemps pour satisfaire mon désir et petit à petit, il me déshabille, m'empêchant de faire de même avec lui. Il s'occupe de moi sans me laisser aucun autre choix – pas que j'ai réellement envie de protester. Ce soir, je veux me sentir aimé et ne pas avoir à me préoccuper d'autre chose que de nous deux.

« Je t'aime, » me souffle-t-il, alors qu'il me semble que ça fait des heures qu'il a commencé.

Il s'enfonce profondément en moi en me répétant ses trois mots, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser.

« Je t'aime tellement, » murmure-t-il encore en se stabilisant quelques secondes.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dis-je doucement, mes ongles enfoncés dans la peau de son dos.

Le reste n'est que plaisir, grognements et gémissements, et à nouveau j'oublie que mon corps a été souillé car celui que mon cœur a choisi me rend ma pureté un peu plus chaque jour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille le lendemain en sentant deux lèvres dans mon cou et un bras bien connu enroulé autour de ma taille, me serrant fermement contre un corps chaud et rassurant.

« J'ai décidé, » me chuchote Harry, sentant que je suis réveillé. « Je vais travailler à Poudlard avec toi. »

Je me tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il fait une adorable petite moue.

« J'en ai marre du sang, marre de devoir me battre contre tout le monde, » me répond-il. « Je ne veux pas devenir Auror, car soit je finis bureaucrate et la paperasse ce n'est pas mon truc, soit je suis envoyé sur le terrain et je dois à nouveau faire la guerre. Alors… »

Je souris faiblement.

« J'en suis heureux, » dis-je dans un souffle. « Je n'aurais pas voulu devoir te quitter. »

« Mais je voudrais habiter ici, » ajoute-t-il. « Je voudrai habiter chez nous. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça ne serait pas compatible, » réponds-je en me retournant totalement. « Mais je croyais que tu voyais Poudlard comme ta maison. »

« C'était ma maison quand je n'avais pas de famille, » m'explique-t-il. « Maintenant je t'ai toi… et puis mes amis n'y sont plus non plus. Et si on veut avoir des enfants, je ne veux pas les élever dans l'école où ils feront leurs études. »

Je souris doucement.

« J'ai compris, » réponds-je.

Il sourit et se penche vers moi pour me quémander un baiser que je lui donne bien volontiers. Des idées lubriques plein la tête, je me détache de lui pour le regarder et passe mon doigt entre ses pectoraux, tout le long de son torse.

« Je te dois quelques tours, il me semble, » dis-je doucement d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il rougit et frissonne sans répondre alors qu'il se laisse tomber sur le dos et que je monte au-dessus de lui en l'embrassant encore.

« Nous allons encore être en retard pour notre rendez-vous avec Albus, » dis-je dans un murmure en faisant descendre ma main entre ses jambes.

« Comme si ça te dérangeait, » me rétorque-t-il en appuyant fermement ses mains sur mes fesses pour plaquer mon bassin contre le sien.

Je ne nie pas et reprends sa bouche pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser étourdissant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Première visite, les Weasley au complet, pour le déjeuner. Je souris en voyant Ron et Harry s'enlacer comme deux frères, puis avec Ginny, même si une petite pointe de jalousie me pique le cœur. Je suis par contre pris de cours quand ces deux-la me prennent dans leurs bras à mon tour, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Harry pouffe de rire et je le fusille du regard en rendant son accolade à Ron.

« Ah, Malefoy, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, » me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Où est ma filleule ? » demanda Harry avec une légère inquiétude en parlant à Ginny.

« Elle va arriver avec Nev', ne t'en fais pas, » répondit-elle. « Elle avait rendez-vous chez le Médicomage."

« Un problème ? » s'étonne Harry.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit, un simple rhume, mais Neville est un vrai papa poule et il s'inquiète pour un rien. »

La cheminée se remet à flamboyer et c'est au tour d'Hermione d'arriver. Avec une surprise. Un ventre un peu trop rond.

« Doux Merlin, » s'exclame Harry. « Mais vous vous y êtes tous mis ma parole ! »

Je souris à nouveau. Harry est vraiment heureux. Et en conséquence, moi aussi.

Le déjeuner est joyeux, interminable. De nouveau, je suis sur le cul, pardonnez-moi l'expression, quand Ron et Hermione me demande d'être le parrain de leurs futurs premiers enfants. Mon Dieu. Je ne vais pas m'en remettre.

Si mon père voyait ça…

Enfin, à la fin de la journée, tout le monde repart. Harry s'appuie contre moi en soupirant.

« Il faut aller à Poudlard, maintenant, » me dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et lui caresse le dos. Il soupire à nouveau, tirant une petite sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête.

« On aura des enfants, » dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je te le promets. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

« J'adore quand tu lis dans mes pensées, » chuchote-t-il.

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil et me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« On y va ? »

Il hoche la tête et, quelques secondes plus tard, nous transplanons.

* * *

hello tout le monde

bon, je m'excuse pour ce petit retard mais mon dernier week-end a été un peu compliqué...

voilà, alors que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ?

la suite ce week'end j'espère

gros bisous à tous

speedy


	37. POV Remus ¤ Mieux se comprendre, c'est i

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 36 :_

**Mieux se comprendre, c'est important**

(POV Remus)

Je pousse un profond soupir en appuyant mon front sur la vitre. Harry et Drago sont revenus. Harry et Drago savent. Ils savent ce que je suis et ce qui m'est arrivé. Je me mords la lèvre, remettant mes cheveux en place, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être nerveux, même en sachant que je n'ai pas à l'être.

Ca ne change rien. Combien de fois me l'ont-il répété, tous. Mais pour moi cela change quelque chose, à tel point que j'ai du utiliser une pensine avant de pouvoir dépasser le stade des simples baisers avec Sirius. Trois ans à peine avant qu'il n'aille en prison.

Je ne dois pas penser à ça, surtout pas.

On frappe à la porte de mes appartements et instinctivement je sais qui c'est. Je soupire profondément et vais ouvrir. C'est Harry, comme je l'avais pressenti. Il me fait un petit sourire auquel je réponds, puis je lui fais signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fait. Puis il vient se blottir contre moi, me prenant par surprise. Je passe mes bras autour de lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, » me murmure-t-il.

Je souris doucement.

« Toi aussi, » réponds-je. « Viens. Je te sers quelque chose ? »

« Un whisky, s'il te plait, » répond-il.

« Tu bois trop, » fais-je en fronçant les sourcils mais en m'exécutant alors qu'il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Mais non, » répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je secoue la tête avec amusement et viens m'asseoir à coté de lui en lui tendant son verre.

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demande-t-il alors doucement.

« Bien, » réponds-je, éludant la question sous-jacente. « Je suis très heureux de te revoir. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, et tu le sais, » me rétorque-t-il.

Je détourne les yeux et garde le silence.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » fait-il avec douceur.

« Je savais que tu finirais par le découvrir, » réponds-je en haussant les épaules. « Par lâcheté, aussi, peut-être. J'avais peur de ta réaction. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de te perdre, après tes parents et Sirius. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serai parti ? » m'agresse-t-il presque. « Que seulement j'en aurais eu l'idée ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ne m'en veux pas, Harry, c'était simplement trop dur, » fais-je en détournant le regard. « Que ce soit pour te parler de Sirius… ou de mon père. »

Je l'entends soupire.

« Pardonne-moi, » murmure-t-il. « Je n'ai pas à m'énerver contre toi. Mais ça m'a fait un choc de savoir que… Sirius et toi… quant à ton père, » reprend-il d'une voix plus forte, « ça ne change strictement rien. Je m'en fiche. Je ne vais pas te juger différemment sous prétexte que c'était un cinglé. »

Je me tourne vers lui et lui fais un petit sourire.

« Merci, » réponds-je. « Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Il me sourit en retour.

« Vous étiez unis ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

Je regarde ailleurs encore une fois, attristé mais apaisé.

« Oui, nous le sommes, » réponds-je doucement en posant une main sur mon cœur. « Et j'en suis heureux. L'union est un lien paradoxal, Harry. Il rend la mort et l'absence de l'autre dure et cruelle, mais en même temps, on sait qu'il est toujours là, quelque part… avec moi… »

Il y a un long silence durant lequel mes pensées et mes souvenirs repartent loin, là-bas, au-delà des guerres, lorsque j'étais jeune et élève de cette école. Je me revois avec Sirius, James, Lily, dans la Tour de Gryffondor, la veille de notre départ définitif, je repense à nos discussions, au professeur Sprea, Boisselier, à Spica, toutes nos aventures…

Puis je secoue la tête et reviens à la réalité en me tournant vers Harry.

« Et toi, comment tu vas ? » fais-je.

Il me sourit.

« Bien, » répond-il. « Content d'être de retour. »

« Tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire de ta vie, alors ? »

« Albus m'avait proposé d'être ton assistant durant un certain temps, » me dit-il doucement. « Je pense que je vais accepter puisque Drago va venir travailler ici. »

Je souris.

« Ca me ferait très plaisir, » réponds-je. « Le métier d'Auror ne te tente plus ? »

Il secoue la tête et boit une gorgée de son verre.

« Je pense avoir vu suffisamment de sang et d'horreur dans ma vie, » répond-il tristement. « Maintenant, ça suffit. »

« Je comprends, » dis-je dans un murmure. « Et comment va Drago ? »

« A peu près bien, » répond-il pensivement. « Fatigué, je pense. Tout comme moi. Il est avec Severus pour le moment. Après nous devons aller voir Albus. Vivement que les procès aient lieu, » ajoute-t-il. « Que ce pan de sa vie puisse tourner, enfin. »

Je hausse un sourcil surpris, mais je ne pose pas de question. Quoi que cela veuille sous-entendre, cela ne me regarde pas. Et si Harry tient à m'en parler, il le fera. Il y a une certaine colère dans sa voix, quelque chose que j'ignore, probablement.

« Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était au courant de votre voyage, » dis-je doucement.

« Ah oui ? » me fait Harry, l'air surpris. « Qui ? »

« Andromeda. »

Harry marque une pause.

« La petite Andromeda Black ? La cousine de Sirius ? »

« Oui, » fais-je. « Mais elle était beaucoup plus discrète que nous. Elle rassemblait les informations, en tirait ses conclusions, mais seule et sans en parler. Elle était à Serpentard mais n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. »

« Oui, je sais, » réponds-je. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte, » réponds-je. « Pas longtemps après que nous ayons quitté l'école. Tué par Lucius, Narcissa et Bellatrix. »

« Oh, » fait Harry.

Il accuse le coup mais je vois bien qu'il est plus touché qu'il ne me laisse le voir. Je sais qu'il appréciait beaucoup Andromeda en tant que professeur.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te soutenir plus après la mort de Sirius, » me dit-il ensuite.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, » réponds-je. « Tu étais suffisamment abattu comme ça. »

« Non, je… vraiment, » insiste-t-il. « C'est déjà horrible de perdre les gens qu'on aime. Je n'ose imaginer… son compagnon d'âme… »

« Je te l'ai dit, » dis-je faiblement. « C'est une situation très paradoxale. Il me manque, oui, il me manque horriblement, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur pour le brûler vif. Mais pourtant… je sais que quelque part, il m'attend, et que nous nous retrouverons, un jour ou l'autre. »

Je marque une pause.

« Aucune présence ne peut apaiser cette disparition, » continue-je, les yeux dans le vague. « Cela n'aurait rien changé que tu tentes de t'occuper de moi. »

« Pour le principe, » s'entête-t-il. « J'aurais dû. »

Je hausse les épaules. Vu l'état dans lequel l'avait mis la mort de Sirius, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour moi.

« Mon Dieu, Harry, tu te serais vu à cette époque, » dis-je dans un murmure, plus pour moi que pour lui. « Je ne crois pas avoir vu quelqu'un maigrir autant et aussi vite que tu l'as fait. Tu ne t'intéressais même plus au Quidditch, tu ne faisais plus rien, Harry, tu ne faisais que te laisser dépérir… »

« C'est Drago qui m'a redonné envie de me battre, » me répond-il doucement. « Pas directement, mais il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que c'est grâce à lui. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » fais-je, curieux, tournant mon regard vers lui.

« Rien que le fait qu'il soit là, forcé à vivre dans quelques mètres carrés avec moi, me donnait envie de revivre, » me répond-il, les yeux dans le vague et un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Et puis le jour où… »

Il rougit et ne finit pas sa phrase. Je hausse un sourcil surpris et narquois et insiste un peu.

« Le jour où ?… » fais-je, l'incitant à continuer.

Il soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux avec gène.

« Où il m'a embrassé la première fois, » répond-il. « Je crois que ça a été le réel déclic… c'est là que j'ai recommencé à vivre une vie aussi normale que je le pouvais… en passant par un profond désir. »

Il rit légèrement et ramène ses jambes sous lui.

« Mon dieu, si tu savais, il me rendait dingue à toujours me chauffer, » sourit-il. « Et pourtant, il ne faisait rien de plus que… quelques regards, une façon de remettre ses cheveux en place, ou de laisser sa langue traîner au bord de ses lèvres quand il parlait. Et moi je bloquais en rougissant comme une pucelle effarouchée à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi. »

Je ris doucement.

« Et comment avez-vous… concrétisé ? » fais-je, la curiosité me titillant depuis longtemps – Drago n'a jamais rien voulu me dire.

Il me fait un sourire narquois.

« Son coté Serpentard a tout fait, » me répond-il avec amusement. « Il a découvert quelque chose de très compromettant à mon sujet… et il en a profité pour me forcer à coucher avec lui. »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est très près de l'abus sexuel, ça ? » fais-je, plutôt interloqué.

Il me fait un sourire adorable en secouant la tête.

« Non, » me répond-il. « Pas au point où je le voulais. »

Je l'observe plusieurs secondes. Il est incroyablement beau avec cette expression de paix intérieure et d'amour au fond des yeux. Je souris légèrement. Ca fait tellement de bien de le voir comme ça.

« Tu es heureux ? » fais-je doucement.

Il me fait un sourire éclatant.

« Plus que jamais, » me répond-il avec enthousiasme.

« Alors tout va bien, » fais-je. « Ton bonheur est la preuve de la réussite des Maraudeurs. »

Son sourire se fait plus doux et il se lève pour venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux et se blottir contre moi comme un petit enfant.

« Ca t'a fait quel effet de les voir ? » dis-je à voix basse.

Il frotte son nez dans mon cou.

« C'était génial, » répond-il dans un murmure. « Et affreux en même temps. Génial de les connaître, affreux de les perdre à nouveau. Pire encore que la première fois, car j'étais un gosse et je ne peux pas m'en souvenir. Alors que là… »

Je pose mon menton dans ses cheveux.

« Ca va aller ? »

Il pousse un soupir.

« Bien sûr, » répond-il. « Je ne suis pas seul. »

On frappe à la porte et Harry relève la tête avec surprise. Je l'embrasse sur le front et il se lève pour que je puisse aller ouvrir la porte. Je reviens au salon quelques secondes plus tard, avec Drago qui, aussitôt, va prendre Harry dans ses bras. Je les observe du coin de l'œil et me rends compte à nouveau à quel point leur couple est parfait.

Ils s'embrassent brièvement, mais le bras de Drago ne quitte pas la taille d'Harry, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Ce que j'avais perçu il y a déjà si longtemps, quand ils étaient mes professeurs, m'apparaît aujourd'hui plus clairement que jamais.

Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, et la puissance de leurs sentiments est presque suffocante tant elle est forte.

« Nous allons voir Albus, maintenant, » me dit Harry en se détachant de Drago pour passer ses bras autour de moi en une étreinte fraternelle. « Merci, » me souffle-t-il à l'oreille. « Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. »

Je le serre brièvement dans mes bras et me détache de lui.

« A moi aussi, » réponds-je. « Va. On se reverra se week-end. »

Il hoche la tête et attrape la main de Drago avant de me faire une bise sur la joue et de quitter les lieux.


	38. POV Drago ¤ Et je réalise une nouvelle f

_**Histoire Sans Fin**_

_Chapitre 37 :_

**Et une nouvelle fois, je réalise que jamais je n'ai eu le choix.**

(POV Drago)

Nous quittons l'appartement de Remus et nous dirigeons vers le bureau d'Albus en silence. Les quelques élèves que nous croisons nous adressent des sourires narquois et complices, auxquels Harry répond avec simplicité en rosissant légèrement. Je ris un peu en passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu me feras toujours autant d'effet quand tu rougis, » dis-je dans un murmure alors qu'il se presse contre moi avec gène et amusement.

« Ca veut dire quoi, que tu veux qu'on se trouve une salle de classe vide ? » me rétorque-t-il avec malice.

Je descends mon bras et lui caresse le dos jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses pour les tenir fermement.

« Moui, pourquoi pas… » fais-je dans un souffle, le sentant frissonner.

Il glousse puis me repousse en rougissant encore plus.

« C'est fini, oui ? » fait-il, faussement agacé. « Mais quel obsédé, je vous jure ! »

« C'est toi qui as proposé, » réponds-je avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Il me tire gaminement la langue.

« Ridicule, » fais-je. « Tu as des réactions de gosses de dix ans, tu sais ça ? »

Il sourit.

« Ce n'est pas pire que toi, Malefoy, tu te comportes comme un ado bourré d'hormone qui vient de se faire dépuceler ! »

« Et alors ? »

Il secoue la tête et donne le mot de passe à la gargouille qui s'efface rapidement pour nous laisser passer.

« Tu as le bouquin ? » me fait brusquement Harry en m'attrapant le bras.

Je hoche la tête en lui désignant mon sac en bandoulière de la tête.

« Tu penses qu'on va enfin savoir ce que c'est ? » fais-je en atteignant le palier et en frappant à la porte.

« Il y a intérêt, » soupire-t-il en poussant la porte après que le directeur nous a répondu.

« Ah, mes chers enfants ! » s'exclame-t-il en se levant pour contourner son bureau et nous serrer la main. « C'est bon de vous revoir enfin. Heureusement que je savais que vous reviendriez, je me serais fait un sang d'encre. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Oui, » répond-il. « Nous même avons cru que ça ne finirait jamais. »

Dumbledore émet un léger rire, puis nous conjure des canapés près de la cheminée.

« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, » nous offre-t-il en prenant place lui-même.

Nous nous installons tous les deux et Harry se blottit contre moi pendant que je sors le précieux livre pour le tendre à Albus.

« Ah, merci beaucoup, » dit le vieil homme en souriant légèrement. « J'imagine que vous êtes assez impatients de savoir ce qu'il contient pour que je vous demande de le protéger à travers le temps, » ajoute-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

« Plutôt, oui, » acquiesce Harry tandis que je lui passe un bras autour de ses épaules. « Et j'ai aussi une question à propos de ce que vous nous avez dit avant qu'on ne parte… à propos de Fumseck… »

« Oui, oui, je me doutais qu'une information au compte-gouttes te travaillerait, » répond Albus en posant l'ouvrage sur ses genoux avec calme. « A vrai dire, les deux choses se rejoignent dans la réponse. »

Un battement d'aile se fait entendre derrière nous et Fumseck vient se poser sur les genoux d'Harry pour frotter sa tête contre son ventre.

« Fumseck, » dit Albus sur un ton de reproche. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur expliquer… »

« Expliquer quoi ? » fais-je avec une certaine inquiétude, serrant instinctivement Harry un peu plus fort alors que lui pose une main sur ma cuisse.

Albus prend une inspiration et pose les deux mains à plat sur le livre sur ses genoux.

« Ce livre a été créé en même temps que l'école, » commence-t-il. « A la fondation de Poudlard, les quatre créateurs avaient commencé par la diriger ensemble. Malheureusement, quatre directeurs causaient trop de problème, alors Fumseck ici présent, le Phœnix de Godric, a désigné Helga pour diriger pendant un certain temps. Ainsi a été instauré un roulement. Quand Salazar est parti, Fumseck a désigné un des professeurs pour être directeur. »

« Et depuis, Fumseck choisit tous les directeurs successifs, » conclut Harry avec justesse. « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le livre ? »

« Le livre répertorie les directeurs depuis le début, » répond Albus. « Ainsi que leurs pouvoirs, leurs caractéristiques, leurs histoires personnelles, celles de leurs familles, et d'autres petits détails de cette importance. »

Albus marque une pause et ferme les yeux.

« Et moi, je suis le prochain, c'est ça ? » demande Harry en caressant Fumseck qui n'a pas bougé de ses genoux.

« Oui, probablement, » acquiesce Albus. « Tu dois savoir, Harry, que chacun des directeurs a été choisi avec soin, en fonction de ses qualités et des problèmes de leurs époques. Toutefois, il n'y a qu'un moyen d'être sûr que c'est bien toi qui me remplacera un jour. Le livre prend magiquement note de l'histoire du dirigeant suivant plusieurs années avant qu'il n'ait besoin de prendre ses fonctions. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de lui faire traverser les époques. J'ai craint une attaque sur l'école et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre ce livre. »

Il l'ouvre sans attendre une seconde de plus. Je sens Harry se tendre contre moi et je tourne la tête vers lui, apercevant son visage contrarié. Il lève les yeux vers moi et je vois la colère dans ses yeux verts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fais-je à voix basse.

« J'en ai marre que l'on dirige ma vie, » me répond-il en appuyant sa tête contre moi.

Je soupire tristement et l'embrasse sur la tempe, sans savoir quoi dire pour le réconforter.

« Je t'aime, » fais-je finalement dans un souffle.

Il sourit et relève les yeux vers moi.

« Je sais, » me dit-il doucement, comme apaisé.

« Et bien voilà, » fait alors Dumbledore, nous faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

Il nous tend le livre ouvert et Harry s'en saisit, tombant sur une page avec un portrait de lui et des pages de textes. Il prend une profonde inspiration et pose le livre sur la table devant nous.

« Il faut que je sorte, » dit-il, l'air profondément contrarié.

« Harry, il ne faut pas que tu te – »

« Je ne suis pas en état de parler de ça maintenant, » coupe Harry en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte.

Je soupire alors qu'il quitte la pièce et me retourne vers Albus qui a un visage attristé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour lui, » murmure-t-il. « Il ne méritait pas ça. »

« Mouais, » réponds-je, inquiet. « Il s'en remettra, mais… il devrait vraiment avoir le choix, maintenant. »

« On n'a jamais le choix, Drago, » me fait tristement Dumbledore. « Mais peu l'apprennent comme lui. »

Je soupire à nouveau et me saisit du livre pour le consulter. Mais il se referme sous mon nez et je fronce les sourcils.

« Seul les directeurs peuvent le lire, » me dit Albus.

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Autre chose ? » fais-je, espérant pouvoir poliment m'échapper pour retrouver Harry avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

« Non, ça ira, » me répond Albus, comprenant sans doute ce que j'ai en tête. « Va le retrouver, il a besoin de toi. »

Je hoche la tête et me lève pour sortir rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoins Harry sur sa falaise, sachant qu'il y est sans même me poser la question. Précautionneusement, je me dirige vers le petit cimetière dont je passe la grille pour me diriger vers le fond.

Le spectacle que j'y trouve me désole et me serre le cœur. Harry est recroquevillé contre la pierre tombale de sa mère, pleurant silencieusement. Je m'approche rapidement et il ouvre ses yeux d'émeraude embués de larmes alors que je tombe à genoux à ses cotés. Il se réfugie aussitôt contre moi et je serre mes bras autour de lui.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » murmure-t-il d'une voix éteinte. « Ce n'est pas juste. »

Je soupire sans répondre et pose mon menton dans ses cheveux. Il se détache de moi et s'essuie le visage avec rage.

« Putain, » râle-t-il. « J'en ai marre de pleurer ! »

« On va partir en vacances et ça ira mieux après, d'accord ? » dis-je dans un murmure en saisissant ses mains pour entrelacer nos doigts. « Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal, tu ne crois pas ? Je me débrouille pour devenir Ministre et on a le contrôle de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. »

Cette blague minable a le mérite de lui arracher un faible rire moqueur et je souris doucement.

« Ce n'est même pas un problème, » fait-il soudainement d'une voix faible. « Mais c'est le principe qui m'écœure. C'est ma vie… ce n'est pas à une putain de volaille de décider pour moi, merde ! »

Je ris à mon tour et le tire contre moi pour l'embrasser. Il se laisse faire puis soupire tristement en me relâchant.

« Viens, rentrons, » dis-je doucement. « On a des vacances à préparer. »

Il sourit et nous nous relevons tous les deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes de retour au Manoir et Harry me tire contre lui pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Il gémit faiblement et, amusé, je le fais reculer contre le mur pour prendre appuis et le soulever dans mes bras. Il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et serre ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« J'ai envie de toi, » souffle-t-il d'un ton empressé. « Mon dieu, prends-moi Drago, je t'aime tellement… »

« Chut, chut, attends, » dis-je dans un murmure en lui jetant un regard qui doit être voilé de désir. « Laisse-moi faire… »

Je commence à lui déboutonner sa chemise et le repose à terre pour le déshabiller complètement, avant de faire de même avec moi, parcourant son cou de baisers humides et volatiles.

« Tournes-toi, » dis-je quand je suis finalement nu. « Et penche-toi en avant en posant tes mains sur le mur. »

Il s'exécute aussitôt et je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour embrasser son épaule en saisissant son érection.

« Oh, mon dieu, » souffle-t-il en rejetant la tête sur mon épaule. « Pas de sadiques taquineries Sepentardes aujourd'hui, mon ange… je ne suis p – ah ! »

Je laisse échapper un léger rire en faisant bouger mon doigt magiquement lubrifié plus loin à l'intérieur d lui.

« Oh, putain ! Encore ! » gémit-il.

« Chut… » réponds-je en picorant son épaule. « Un peu de patience… vous autres, Gryffondors, vous êtes trop passionnés, vous voulez toujours tout, tout de suite… »

« Drago, je – aha – ne suis p-pas en état de sup-porter ton sadisme… oh mon dieu, oui, plus fort, je t'en prie ! »

Je ris à nouveau et glisse rapidement un deuxième doigt dans son intimité chaude et étroite. Je ne veux plus jamais lui faire mal comme je l'ai fait le jour où il m'est revenu. Même s'il m'a dit ne pas avoir détesté, je ne pourrai jamais oublier que j'aurais pu le déchirer littéralement, cela faisait six ans qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amant et il est déjà naturellement très serré. Merlin, j'aurais pu le faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert ! »

« Oh je… oh ! Drago… »

Tiens, on dirait qu'il est d'humeur bavarde, aujourd'hui…

« Je vais te prendre tellement fort que tu en oublieras qui tu es, » lui dis-je dans un murmure vicieux à l'oreille. « Tu te rends compte de ça ? »

« Putain, oui, Drago, je t'en prie… parfois j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour ça, ton sexe si profondément en moi, me menant directement au septième ciel… »

Un rire rauque m'échappe.

« Tu as vraiment un comportement de salope quand tu t'y mets, » dis-je moqueusement, me sentant durcir encore plus, si c'est possible, par ce comportement soumis.

Il émet un ricanement et je peux deviner son sourire narquois quand il me répond.

« Tu aimes ça, on dirait, » souffle-t-il en me donnant un coup de hanche dans le bas-ventre. « Mais je suis_ ta_ salope, Drago… R-rien qu'à toi, putain, oui ! »

« Continue, » dis-je en le faisant se pencher un peu plus, introduisant un troisième doigt en lui. « Parle, ma petite pute, si tu savais combien ça m'excite ! »

« Je te veux en moi, » reprend-il. « Drago, mon ange, mon maître, je ne suis que ton esclave, je t'en prie, ais pitié de moi, baise-moi comme l'objet que je suis entre tes mains…

Je retire lentement mes doigts, récoltant un cri geignard de frustration. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester. Je lui mords férocement l'épaule et plaque ses mains complètement à plat contre le mur en l'amenant à se pencher pratiquement à l'horizontale, mon sexe placé à son entrée, le faisant trembler d'envie.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » fais-je d'une voix suave et rauque en le pénétrant juste un petit peu.

« Oh, oui, oui, oui, » gémit-il en tentant de faire quelques mouvements pour me prendre plus loin en lui. « Plus, oh, je t'en supplie, plus Drago, je t'en prie, pitié… »

« Dis-moi comment tu me veux, » fais-je. « Comme ça ? » continue-je en avançant lentement en lui, glissant dans cet étroit fourreau comme s'il était fait pour moi.

« Non… » gémit-il. « P-plus fort… »

« Ah, comme ça alors ? » fais-je en le prenant d'un grand coup de rein qui frappe directement son point le plus sensible.

Il pousse un cri surpris et crispe ses mains sous les miennes contre le mur. Il halète ensuite violemment et ne semble même pas avoir entendu ma question. Je cesse totalement de bouger et lui lèche le lobe de l'oreille.

« Alors, c'est ça que tu veux ? » fais-je moqueusement.

« Oui, » gémit-il. « Oh, oui, encore ! »

Je souris narquoisement et mes dents reprennent leur prise sur sa peau tendre alors que je commence à aller et venir violemment en lui. Lui continue de babiller et de crier son discours de soumission, mais les mots sortent saccadés, parfois même incompréhensibles.

Me sentant au bord de l'orgasme, lui sanglotant faiblement contre moi comme il le fait toujours lorsque le plaisir est trop puissant, je saisis son sexe et le masturbe d'une main maladroite pour le faire jouir en même temps que moi. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, nous nous libérons tous les deux, lui sur ma main et sur le sol, moi profondément enfoncé en lui. Puis mes jambes faiblissent et je me glisse contre le mur, l'entraînant avec moi dans une douce étreinte amoureuse.

Il enfouit le visage dans mon cou pour reprendre sa respiration et j'enroule mes bras autour de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » dis-je finalement quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mmh, mmh, » me répond-il vaguement en se redressant pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Ca fait du bien, parfois, de se sentir complètement à la charge de quelqu'un… j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que je n'étais rien d'autre que ton objet sexuel et que c'était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. »

« Ah oui ? » fais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il me fait un petit sourire en hochant la tête. Je prends son visage en coupe dans mes deux mains et l'approche de moi pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu es beaucoup plus que ça, » réponds-je dans un souffle. « Tu es ma vie, Harry. »

« Je sais, Drago, et tu es la mienne, » fait-il en m'embrassant doucement à son tour. « Mais j'en ai tellement mare de toute l'importance factice que l'on me donne, de tous les espoirs que l'on place sur moi… parfois je rêve que je ne suis que ton esclave et que je n'ai d'autres responsabilités dans ma vie que celle de te faire confiance. »

Je souri et l'embrasse encore une fois.

« Mais tu es fait pour être libre, » réponds-je doucement.

Il se mord la lèvre avec coquinerie.

« Alors attachez-moi à votre lit, maître, et culbutez-moi jusqu'à temps que j'en perde la raison, » me souffle-t-il en caressant mon torse avec sensualité.

Je lui mords le cou.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me provoquer, esclave, » réponds-je dans un murmure en activant un des tapis intérieurs volant pour nous faire rejoindre la chambre tous les deux.

Et c'est toute la nuit que je m'efforce de lui faire oublier ses malheurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse à son énième orgasme alors que les petites lueurs du jour commencent à faire leur apparition au bout de l'horizon, éclairant notre petit nid d'amour enfin définitif d'une lueur rosé. J'observe son visage, enfin apaisé, et m'endors contre lui sans songer à demain qui pour le moment n'existe plus.


	39. POV Harry ¤ Epilogue : Family Affair

_**Disclaimer :**_ une longue série de romans pour enfants, avec des personnages tous résolument hétérosexuels, pour ce que l'on sait, et aucun citron... vraiment... vous croyez que j'aurais pu écrire un truc comme ça ? Quelle question ! Non, nous savons tous que l'auteur de cette saga géniallissime bien qu'un peu trop clichée a été écrite par la grande, la merveilleuse Mme Joanne K. Rowlings, qui par conséquent possède tous les droits d'auteur, et qui fort aimablement nous prête ses fabuleux écrits pour nos pauvres esprits tordus et pervers...

_**Avertissement **_: Vous me connaissez, maintenant... y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un avertissement ? Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui veut dire qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles masculines... donc, ceux qui ne supportent pas, allez faire un tour ailleurs. De plus, il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe, des descriptions graphiques, alors les âmes sensibles, ceux que ça dégoute, ou ceux qui ne veulent simplement pas en lire, pareil, cliquez sur précédent et n'oubliez pas de mentionner G à PG-13 dans vos critères de sélections. Pour les autres, amateurs de sexe, de sublimes jeunes hommes en tenue d'adam, qui font des choses pas catholique du tout, bien venu dans votre univers !

**_Dédicace _**: cette fic est dédicacée entierement à ANAGRAMMES, une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui m'a littéralement fait exploser mon compteur de review pour Rien d'Autre que ma Haine... alors merci à toi, ma chérie ! De plus, elle écrit des fics qui commencent juste à être publié, allez la lire, c'est superbe !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Speed'

_**Histoire sans fin**_

_Epilogue :_

**Family Affair**

Je pousse un profond soupir et glisse derrière mon oreille la mèche collée à mon front. Jetant un coup d'œil au travail accompli, je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. C'est l'heure de la pause.

« Dobby ! »

L'Elfe appairait et lève ses grands yeux globuleux vers moi.

« Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur le Directeur ? »

« Un bon whisky bien frais, s'il te plait. »

« Tout de suite Monsieur ! »

Il disparaît et je me permets un petit rire. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Des coups à la porte me font lever la tête. Sans attendre ma réponse, Drago entre et hausse un sourcil en me voyant.

« Dis donc, je croyais que tu devais, et je cite 'Tout finir aujourd'hui quitte à m'évanouir de fatigue' ? » fait-il, un peu sarcastique, un peu doux, comme lui seul sait le faire.

« J'ai visiblement surestimé mes capacités physiques, » réponds-je avec un sourire. « Ca doit être l'habitude de tout faire par magie qui me rend si mou. »

« Ah bon. »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs je pense que c'est un grave danger pour notre société, » continue-je sans me laisser perturber pas son approche lente. « Si les sorciers s'obstinent à rester assis pendant qu'un sortilège fait tout pour eux, nous allons finir par nous retrouver avec une population de gens obèses et stupides. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Mon cher amant lève les yeux au ciel et s'assoit sur mes genoux.

« Ta gueule Harry, tu me fatigues, » répond-il et, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'embrasse avec une certaine sauvagerie.

Je me laisse faire quelques minutes mais quand sa main essaye de glisser sous ma chemise je me détache de lui.

« Non mais je rêve, tu me parles comme un chien et après tu espères que je vais te laisser profiter de moi ? » fais-je en haussant un sourcil à sa manière.

« Oui mon chéri, » me répond-il, « car je ne te parle pas comme un chien, plutôt comme une chienne à vrai dire, et tu sais très bien que c'est ce que tu es. Tu adores que je profite de toi, alors ne prétend pas le contraire. »

Ce discours est outrageant, mais son léger sourire un peu pervers m'empêche de le jeter par terre.

« Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me dévergonder pour m'empêcher de finir ce rangement, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil, mon amour, » fais-je avec détachement.

Il se met à rire légèrement et finis pas se relever.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, je te laisse, » dit-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. « Je passais juste pour savoir si tu comptais t'enterrer ici ce soir… » un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce me fait sourire « ou bien si je pouvais compter sur ta présence au Manoir pour dîner ? »

« Heu, très honnêtement, je ne sais pas, » lui réponds-je. « Si tu veux partir après-demain, il est possible que je sois obligé de passer la nuit ici pour finir…. »

« Tant pis, on retardera le départ, » dit-il, me coupant la parole. « Je tiens à ce que tu sois là ce soir. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

Je le regarde avec curiosité. Ses yeux gris sont indescriptibles, toute son attitude est mystérieuse et je sais qu'il ne me dira rien de plus. Je hoche lentement la tête.

« D'accord. Je serais là. »

Un beau sourire éclaire son visage et il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

« Formidable. Alors je te dis à tout à l'heure. »

Quelques secondes après, il est parti. Je sirote calmement mon verre en réfléchissant. C'est très curieux qu'il soit soudainement près à partir plus tard que prévu. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que l'on prenne ce mois dans les îles, après qu'il ait appris que je devais reprendre le poste d'Albus à la rentrée prochaine. Il tenait vraiment à partir. Alors pourquoi ce revirement ?

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ces vacances que je devais me dépêcher de m'installer dans le bureau du Directeur. Petit détail qu'Albus a oublié de me préciser : Il faut que je trie toutes les archives qu'il a accumulées au cours des ans – et vue sa façon de ranger, cela représente une masse de travail gigantesque – et cela sans magie (trop de perturbations magiques provoqueraient une faille dans les barrières de l'école).

Je pousse un nouveau soupir et pose mon verre vide sur la table basse avant de me relever. Il vaut mieux que je m'y remette. Sinon le départ ne sera pas retardé, il sera simplement annulé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Drago ? » fais-je en poussant la porte du Manoir. « Je suis là ! »

« Dans la salle de Réception, Harry ! » me répond-il un peu plus loin.

Cette histoire de surprise m'a trotté dans la tête toute la journée. De plus en plus curieux, je rejoins la salle où m'attends mon amant. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, j'entends un cri enfantin, et moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard une petite fille d'environ quatre ans s'accroche à ma jambe.

« Salut papa, » me dit-elle en levant de grands yeux sombres vers moi.

« Meredith, » dis-je dans un souffle en m'accroupissant pour me mettre à son niveau. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà ici ? Je croyais que tu devais arriver le mois prochain ! »

Le grand sourire qu'elle affichait s'efface aussitôt.

« Tu n'es pas content de me voir? » fait-elle, l'air désespéré.

« Si, si, bien sur que si ! » dis-je aussitôt en la prenant dans mes bras. « Je suis juste surpris, mon dieu, ma petite fille, laisse-moi te regarder, » fais-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. « Par Merlin, tu es encore plus belle que sur toutes ses vidéos… »

Mes mains glissent sur ses joues et je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue alors que je la serre à nouveau dans mes bras. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à le croire. Ma fille est là. Ma fille que nous avons eue tant de mal à adopter est là !

« Pa m'avait dit que tu allais sûrement pleurer en me voyant et que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, » dit-elle de sa voix enfantine dans mon oreille. « Mais papa, faut pas pleurer comme ça ! »

Je ris à travers mes larmes.

« Je suis juste tellement heureux de te voir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, » réponds-je, des sanglots dans la voix.

Je me relève en la prenant dans mes bras et remarque alors la présence de Drago juste face à nous. Il me sourit et passe ses bras autour de nous deux pour nous serrer contre lui.

« Alors elle te plait ma petite surprise ? » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je lève les yeux vers lui en embrassant la tempe de ma fille.

« L'agence d'adoption a appelé ce matin pour me prévenir de son arrivée, » m'explique-t-il en posant une main sur la tête de Meredith pour lui caresser les cheveux. « Notre merveilleuse petite fille ne pouvait visiblement pas attendre de nous voir, » ajoute-t-il alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

Je me mords la lèvre en sentant de nouveau les larmes envahir mes yeux.

« Papa il pleure plus que moi ! » s'exclame la petite fille en voyant ça.

Drago et moi éclatons de rire.

« Ca ma chère fille, il va falloir t'y habituer, » répond Drago en me regardant avec tendresse. « Ton papa est quelqu'un de très sensible. »

Je souris faiblement et Drago pose son autre main sur ma joue avant de passer ses bras autour de moi pour nous enlacer, notre fille blottie entre nous, le soleil estival éclairant notre famille de ses rayons chauds.

* * *

voilà c'est fini... tout ça pour ça vous allez me dire, oui mais ! cet épilogue marque vraiment la fin de Rien d'Autre que ma Haine et Histoire Sans Fin.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous remercie pour l'attente, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par cette fin.

à très vite pour la suite de Aube et Crépuscule !

speed'


End file.
